Nine Months In The Making
by bemylullaby
Summary: Anything can happen in nine months...a life can be created & brought into the world. Follow the journey of 6 friends who've been through everything together. They've laughed, cried & loved together...will they be able to conquer the road ahead? ALL HUMAN
1. The Breakfast Club

**DISCLAIMER: **I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own any of the _Twilight_ characters. The plot is mine, but that is all.

* * *

**APOV:**

"You ready do to this babe?" Jasper asked me as he grabbed my hand helping me out of the car.

I nodded and stepped out of the car and he shut the door behind me, stopped before I walked into the diner.

We were standing outside of Christy's the small town diner outside of Seattle, Washington. It was the very place that every other Sunday, I met with my best friends for breakfast.

We started this tradition back in college nearly five years ago, our senior year. Between work, class, homework, study groups, finals and midterms we found ourselves growing more and more distant. One day, together, we decided to put all things aside and stop what we were doing, to make time for each other.

Slowly that time became our Sunday morning breakfasts. With the exception of the two years when we all moved back to Washington when my brother didn't, we met for a few hours to catch up and breathe from every day life. Nowadays it was the only times we saw each other.

It was the six of us, together, since high school. We did everything together, experienced it all and now we only saw each other over pancakes and eggs. Sad, but it was the only thing keeping the six of us together. I wouldn't trade it for the world.

I stared into the window, there they were. Jasper and I were the last ones to arrive. The four of them sat there laughing, casually sipping their drinks every so often.

There was Rosalie Hale, the blonde bombshell, the bitch in heels. She graduated top of her class from NYU School of law. She's one of the biggest, in demand divorce, family court lawyers in the state. Dressed in her business suit, her legs crossed, black Jimmy Choo's on her feet and her fingers twirling through her blonde locks. There was no doubt she was meeting a client after this, always the workaholic. Truth be told there was something she was straying away from…men. Her parents went through a nasty divorce her junior year of high school. She'd seen enough relationships crumble through the years and she knew better than to let herself fall into the world's chaos of love.

To her right was Emmett McCarty, the business man, the player. Let's just say Emmett had a commitment phobia. He was one of the most influential guys you'd ever meet. With his huge build and his killer smile, the corporate world was putty in his hands. The investment firm he worked for had the highest percentage of take-overs, most were Emmett's project. Who would've known captain of the football team would've graduated, Magna Cum Laude from NYU's Leonard N. Stern School of Business? He was dressed in a button down shirt and slacks, most likely what he wore last night when he went out and probably still buzzed. It was a new girl every week for Emmett. As much as I loved him, he really needed to grow out of this phase. He needed to find someone who could make him happy.

Across the table to the left of Rosalie was Edward Cullen, our little doctor and my twin. He was in his first year of residency at Seattle Grace Hospital, from the looks of it he just got off of work. Still dressed in his scrubs, his hair was all over the place, the hint of a five o'clock shadow, gave it away. He was the main reason we did this, it was because of Edward we met every other Sunday. He would drown himself in volunteering and homework in college and he never had time for himself, let alone us. He graduated from NYU's School of Medicine then continued to John Hopkins for Med School. It was the longest four years of his life, two of which were without us. He of course jumped at the opportunity to move back to Washington. Bless the poor boy's heart, his over-obsessive wife, Tanya, was a total control freak. I don't know what he saw in her, none of us did. All we know is she makes him happy, or at least used to, and that's all that matters.

The last part of our group was my right hand girl, my best friend, my rock, Bella. She graduated top of her class from NYU with a B.A. in American Literature and a minor in British Literature. She made herself a living writing a book about vampires, as well as editing other writers. She's the strongest person I know. She married the first guy she met in college, Jacob Black. Amazing guy, and fit in perfectly with our group, he made her complete.

They had a little girl almost 4 years ago. She's the cutest little thing, Bella's Leilah Anne. Two years ago, her book was a phenomenon. Leilah was growing up so quickly, and then the accident happened. Jacob was hit by a drunk driver on the way home, sending him straight to the Intensive Care Unit. Bella made it just in time to say good bye to him. It killed Bella, and it took all we had to get her out of her slump, but we had her back. She's made quite the life for her and Leilah, but there's something missing. Part of me wants to believe its Jacob, that when he died he took a part of her, but that wasn't the case. Bella has moved on, she's overcome that obstacle, she was smiling again. There was still something missing in her life.

"Alice?" I turned my head to face Jasper, my Jasper Whitlock. We were the only two to have our fairytale ending, to marry our high school sweetheart.

He was an architect, I was a fashion designer. My designs were the hottest fashion and I had lines in every major department store in the country. Life couldn't get any better. I placed my hands on my flat stomach. Actually, maybe life _could_ get better. I just found out I was pregnant. We've been trying for a couple years now and it finally happened. I was going to tell my friends the good news this morning.

"Yeah Jas?" I replied.

"You ready?"

I nodded. He pushed the door open and I walked in.

"FINALLY!" Emmett exclaimed, getting up to hug me.

"I missed you too Em," I said as he pulled away. I quickly sat down next to Bella and smiled. We ordered our food and I felt Jasper take my hand and squeeze it. It was time.

"You guys?" I said, ceasing all side conversations. All eyes were on me. Great, give the pregnant girl all the attention. I looked to Jasper and he nodded. "Jasper and I have an announcement to make…" I paused, taking a deep breath. "…we're gonna have a baby."

The table was silent. Edward got up and walked towards me. He softly pulled my chair back and pulled me out of it. He took me into his arms.

"Congratulations, little sister," he whispered into my ear and kissed my forehead.

"Stop hogging the preggo!" Emmett said pulling me backwards into his arms.

_When did Emmett get up?_ I thought.

"Prego, really Em?" I questioned.

"Hell yeah. Remember when Bella was pregnant with little Leilah? That was amazing. I'm thrilled we get to relive that experience again!" he boomed.

I sighed.

Emmett was Bella's best friend when she was pregnant with Leilah. Any random craving she had, he was there eating each random combination with her.

"Emmett, promise me you won't make me eat anything gross," I groaned.

"I Promise, Alice, but if you ask for it, you shall receive."

I smiled.

"When are we shopping?" Rosalie asked from across the table.

"Soon..."

"Let me know, I'll clear my schedule for you," she said with a smile.

That's all I needed to know. Rosalie was happy for me, we were shopping, and she was clearing her schedule for me.

I looked to my left at Bella. She was quiet, silent. "Bells?" She didn't answer. "Bella?" I asked again. I was officially worried.

"Congratulations, Alice...Jasper," she said quietly before excusing herself to the bathroom.

"Great Preggo! You made Bella upset," Emmett said.

"Em, stop that! It's not Alice's fault," Rosalie said, slapping him on the arm.

"Dammit, Rosie, what'd you go and do that for?"

"You deserved it, Emmett. Stop being like that," Rose snapped.

I couldn't help but feel guilty for Bella being upset. Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder. "Alice, stop it right now. Bella is going to need you more than ever now and you're going to need her like you need air," he said. He was right. I hated when he was right.

I knew the reason why Bella was upset. When Jacob died they had decided to start trying for another baby. Leilah was a little over a year old at the time. When he died she had abandoned all hope and happiness for another baby. I was living the life she wanted now, the 'happily married', baby on the way, white picket fence life.

"You're right Jasper," I sighed, surrendering.

"I know I am." he chuckled lightly.

"Give her time, Alice, she'll warm up," Edward added.

* * *

**So what do you think? There's another chapter waiting to be posted..read&review please..**

**on another note..saw the twilight trailer on the BIG SCREEN...ome!**


	2. Bella

******DISCLAIMER: **I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own any of the _Twilight_ characters. The plot is mine, but that is all. 

* * *

**BPOV:**

I locked myself in the bathroom and slid down the wall.

I was happy for Alice, I really was. The gift of motherhood is amazing. The feeling you got when you hold your baby the first time is something you never forget. Those nine months of morning sickness, raging hormones, aches and pains suddenly ceased to exist. I still couldn't help but feel jealous of her. She was my best friend, but she had the life I always wanted. The life I _almost_ had.

A tear fell down my cheek and I remembered that very day Jacob and I decided to try for another baby.

"_Bella, I'm home," Jacob yelled from the front door. I was sitting in the living room, manuscript in hand. Leilah was curled up on the couch next to me fast asleep. I watched him as he walked into the room, smile on his face. He stood right behind the couch and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, kissing my neck softly. _

"_How's the new manuscript?" Jacob asked._

_ "It's alright, how was work?" I chuckled. _

_"Same ol' thing," he replied._

_I was so proud of him, he started his own garage and it was now one of the most successful in Seattle, it just two short years. I set the manuscript down on the coffee table to my side._

"_Bella?" _

_"Yeah?"I responded._

_"So I was thinking today..." he began._

_"About…?"_

_ "Well, you know Leilah is amazing, she's so full of life. She brightens my day. And, well, honestly…I want more." _

_I laughed. Of course he did._

_ "Me too," I agreed, beaming._

_"Now..." he chuckled._

_"Now?" I laughed."Like, right now?"_

_"Why not? Leilah's old enough, she doesn't need constant attention like a baby anymore. It's the perfect time." _

_I looked at him. "Are you serious?" I asked._

_"As serious as I ever would be," he answered._

_I stared him straight in the eye. I could see the sincerest look in his eyes._

_ "Okay..." I murmured._

_"Okay?" _

_I nodded. _

_He smiled and kissed my cheek again. "Let's get to it, Mrs. Black."_

It was only a week later and he was gone. Just like that, the world I knew was gone. The plans we made, blew away in the wind.

I have every right to be jealous, right? I immediately threw that idea out of my head. She was my best friend, I needed to be there for her, I couldn't be jealous.

I stood up and walked out of the bathroom. I looked at the back booth, where my friends sat. The food had arrived and they were eating casually talking. I took my seat next to Alice. She looked at me and just smiled. She was giving me space.

After we ate we said our goodbyes.

Rosalie was the first to come up to me. She hugged me and pulled our foreheads together. "You listen to me and you listen to me good…call me this week dammit!" Rosalie demanded.

"Rose, I'm fine." I told her.

"To hell you're-" She was cut off by her cell phone ringing. "One second, Bells," she said with a smile, before answering. "This better be important…that's it? You're calling me because of that! You should be able to deal with that, I hired you for a damn reason. Be useful! No I don't care that you've been working six days straight and you're tired. How long do you think I've gone without a vacation? Yeah that's what I thought…handle it I'll be there in forty-five!" she screamed into the phone. Rosalie threw her phone into her purse and looked at me. She took my hands in hers.

"I'm fine, Rose." I assured her.

"Bella, I know you're fine. Call me this week, still. I need to hear that you're okay then. Promise me?" she pleaded.

"Promise." I told her.

She nodded, hugged me once more and let go.

I walked over to Emmett and he enveloped me in a hug.

"Bella, don't let this get you, alright?" Emmett added.

"I won't Em. I promise," I murmured.

He kissed the top of my forehead. "Call me if you need anything. I'll drop whatever it is that I'm doing and I'll be there, got it?" he offered, and that was saying a lot for Emmett.

"Got it." I repeated.

He nodded and let me go.

I quickly said goodbye to Alice and Jasper and watched as the four of them got in their cars and drove off leaving me with Edward. He was calmly talking on the phone. I waited for him to hang up and then started to say good bye.

"You alright, Edward?" I asked him, I was concerned. He looked so distant and worn.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "You know the usual, 'you've been working twenty-four hours straight, then spend another two with them'. Also I get a lot of the 'when are you coming home?' crap. You know I'm really getting tired of it, Bella." He pulled me into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I really am," I whispered.

"It's not your fault, Bella," he assured.

It hurt me to see Edward put himself through this, but I knew he wanted to at least try to make it work between him and Tanya before things got out of hand.

"I know, but I hate to see you like this," I admitted.

"And I hate to see you like this, Bells. Are you going to be okay?"

I sighed, "Eventually, I'll be fine."

"Call me...we'll meet for lunch this week. It's been awhile, I haven't seen Leilah in forever."

I nodded. "Promise?"

"Promise," he agreed. He pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head. "Take care of yourself, Bella," he added as he pulled away and left.

When I arrived at Charlie's house to find him and Leilah in the front yard doing yard work. I opened the door and Leilah came running towards me, her hands dirty from the plants.

"Mommy, mommy I'm planting flowers!" she shrieked, showing her dirt-covered hands to me.

I smiled.

I bent down as she ran into my arms and I wrapped my arms her. She was my life, my everything. I ran my fingers through her thick, wavy black hair. Her russet colored skin reminded me so much of Jacob. She was all I had left of him, and to tell you the truth it was just enough to get me through the day.

"I love you, Leilah Anne." I whispered in her tiny ear.

"I love you too Mommy..." she whispered back..


	3. Edward

**DISCLAIMER: **I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own any of the _Twilight_ characters. The plot is mine, but that is all.

* * *

EPOV:

It was Wednesday morning, I was ten hours into my 48 hour shift and I was already tired. I spent all day Monday and most of Tuesday arguing with Tanya, again, about never being home, when I should've been resting. It was always the same with her…

"_Dammit, Edward! You don't care anymore!" Tanya yelled at the top of her lungs from across the room. _

_What did I do now? We had the 'you don't love me' argument first thing this morning, the 'are you cheating on me with some hot nurse?' one, a few hours after that, and then recently an hour ago it was the 'you think I'm fat don't you?' argument. _

_It's always the same with her. My life's never a dull moment with Tanya. _

"_Tanya, I do care. I care about you so much." I told her._

_"You expect me to believe that! You're never home at nigh! I spent most of my nights sleeping ALONE, in OUR bed," she hissed._

_"I know that, Tanya, believe me, I know_ _that. You don't have to remind me. Do you really think I like the fact that my wife is at home sleeping by herself? There is no place I'd rather be then home with you sleeping, but someone has to work," I explained._

_"Oh so now you're calling me lazy cause I don't work?" she snapped. Oh god, what did I get myself into, now?_

_"No, I'm just saying that I'm doing my residency, Tanya. My schedule is going to be crazy for a while. You knew that when you agreed to marry me right before I finished med school, when I first started my residency. You knew what you were getting into! We've had this conversation several times. Every time I'm home, it's always the same thing. When will you realize that?" I spat back at her._

_Honestly I had enough. I watched as tears started running down her cheeks. _

_"You don't love me anymore," she sniffed._

_"God! I do, Tanya, I really do, but you need to understand that there are things I have to do..." I explained helplessly._

_"Oh, I understand alright. You have to work, that's important I understand that. But your friends, Edward? You complain about always being tired, but you have no problem working 48 hours and then going to see them. They matter more to you than I do!" she cried._

_"Tanya, they're my best friends. I've know them most of my life. We've been through a lot together. I only see them once every two weeks, is it too much to ask?" _

_"Yes, you should have the desire to come home to your wife, not go see some obsessive bitch, conceited ass, Mr. & Mrs. 'we live happily ever after', and certainly not Ms. 'I'm a widow feel sorry for me because I'm raising a child by myself'!" she screamed._

_That was the last straw. _

_"That's enough, Tanya! You can't talk about them like that. I won't tolerate it!" _

_"Oh, I'm scared, Edward," Tanya joked._

_"You need to understand that they are apart of my life, as you are. They understand enough that they tolerate only seeing me every other Sunday."_

_"Whatever, I don't like them, Edward. I've told you this before," she spat._

_"Yes, you have and I frankly I don't care," I interjected._

_"Always the same, you don't love me, you don't care, your friends mean more to you than I do."_

I felt vibrations coming from my coat pocket and pulled out my phone.

The caller ID said "Bella" and I immediately started to panic.

"Bella, are you okay? What's wrong?" I could hear her chuckle in the back. That sound was so beautiful.

"Oh silly, Eddie. Nothing is the matter. You told me to call, this is me calling," Bella giggled.

"Oh, well, it's good to hear from you." I told her.

"I know you've been waiting. I would've called earlier but I've been busy. How's work?" she asked.

"Eh, the same. Now, Tanya…" I chuckled.

"Oh, Edward, again I'm sorry. I understand why you're still with her, but still Edward is it really worth it?"

_Was it really worth it still?_

"I'm not sure anymore, Bella," I admitted.

There was silence and I could hear the soft little voice in the background.

"Hold on, Edward, someone wants to say hi..." I could hear the phone shuffling between hands.

"Hello, Uncle Eddie." I hated that nickname, but when it came from Leilah I couldn't help but love it.

"Hey, Miss Leilah Anne. How are you sweetie?" I asked her, putting on my happy voice.

"Good. I helped mommy with breakfast," she giggled proudly.

"You did?"

"Yup!" she laughed. "Uncle Eddie?" she asked.

"Yes hun?" I answered.

"I miss you, Uncle Eddie..." She barely whispered into the phone.

Those three words killed me. I knew my friends understood the fact that I never saw them, but this little girl didn't. It's been weeks since I've seen her.

"I miss you too, Leilah. When am I going to see you?"

"I dunno. Can you come visit me?" she asked, perking up.

"I would love to honey, but I can't I have to play doctor, remember?" I reminded her.

"Yeah..." she replied in a hushed tone. I could sense the sadness in her voice.

"Tell you what. Tell your mommy to bring you to my work and I'll let you listen to my heart."

"Really?" she gasped.

"Yes. Tell your mommy whenever she wants to."

"Okay, here's mommy, bye love you Uncle Eddie.." she giggled.

Before I could say bye, there was some more hand shuffling and Bella was back.

"I take it a trip to Seattle Grace Hospital is in the works?" Bella lightly laughed.

"Please, Bella. I miss that little girl of yours and it would be nice to see you outside of Christy's. I was serious about lunch," I said.

"I know you were. What about Tanya?" she asked.

"I'll deal with her. Just think about it, figure out a day. Let me know and I'll make it happen."

"Alright," she agreed.

"Listen, I've got to go, Bella. You'll be okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you. I'll talk to you later, Edward."

"Okay, Bye, Bells," I told her.

"Bye," she said before I clicked my phone shut.

I slipped my phone back in my coat.

I had to hand it to Bella, she was amazing. I always wanted children, to be able to sit back and watch them grow up. Tanya never wanted children, something about losing her perfect figure. It was always about her. In the beginning it was fine I never worried about it, but now it was just getting annoying. All the phone calls, the whining, the nagging, I was quickly loosing all patience for it. I don't know how I made it this long, but it was time for it all to end. It was time for me to grow a pair, come to the realization that my marriage was over and move on with my life. It was time for me to settle down with someone who cares about me, someone I can start a family with. I no sooner realized that person was not Tanya.

I pulled my phone out once again. I scrolled through my contacts and found who I had wanted to call. I pressed 'SEND' without a second thought.

"Morgan, Hale & Associates. This is Rosalie," Rosalie answered.

I chuckled softly at the serious tone in her voice. If people only knew that behind the bitchy attitude laid a girl who deep down just needed someone to love her.

"Listen if this is some prank phone call, you're wasting my time. Do you know how precious my god damn time is?" she hissed into the phone.

I laughed, she was too much.

"You think this funny? I'm one of Seattle's best damn divorce lawyers, this is not funny. I'm hanging up now-" she screeched.

I cut her off before she could hang up on me. "Sorry, sorry, Rose it's me."

"Edward! You just wait mister, next time I see you, your ass is mine! Wait, why are you calling me at work? Is everything okay?" she asked, in a panic.

"I need some advice, Rosalie. Your _LEGAL_ advice..." I admitted.

* * *

**dun, dun, dun...way to go edward grow a pair! read&review you guys..show me some love**


	4. Rosalie

**Disclaimer: i am NOT stephenie meyer..i DO NOT own twilight or those crazy twilight kids..**

* * *

**AN: another update for you guys..just thought i'd give you something to end your day with**

**enough talk...carry on**

* * *

**RPOV:**

A month later.

Fridays, people celebrate Fridays right?

I don't see the big deal, it's just the day before Saturday, so it's the weekend, but weekends don't exist for me. It's usually just another work day. I glanced down at my desk.

Papers and folders were spread all over the place. All those files contained everything that was ruining lives. Divorce and custody cases…it takes a toll on families. I looked at the framed picture sitting on the corner of my desk. It was from Leilah's birthday party last year. The happy faces of my friends and I stared back at me. They were the only family I had.

We were a family, a dysfunctional one, with our own share of problems.

There was a light knock on my office door and my assistant popped his in.

"Um, er, Ms. Hale, you have someone here for you." He nervously said.

"Who is it, James?" I asked.

"Um, a, Mr. Edward Cullen,"

"Dammit, James! Listen to me, if he ever comes looking for me, let him in, no questions asked, appointment or not. He is high priority. I'll drop whatever it is I'm doing for him. Got it?" I scolded.

James nodded.

Why was he so scared of me? I thought, I mean really, is it that hard to remember my best friends? They're all I have, and they deserve my attention.

"Send him in." I sighed.

"Right way, Ms. Hale, I'm sorry."

The door shut. A minute later the door opened again and Edward walked in, hands in his pockets. I got up and gave him a hug.

"How are you?" I asked. I was worried about him.

"Fine, I've made a decision," Edward huffed.

I nodded, motioning for him to sit down and I took a seat at my desk. "What's the verdict dear?" I asked.

"I'm going to do it. I've talked to my parents, Alice and Jasper, and Bella. They all support me. I'm going to do it. I can't stand it anymore, Rose," he explained.

"I'm proud of yo,u Edward, I really am. You deserve someone who cares about you, and won't take your love for granted. I'll draw the papers up and you can come by sometime next week and we'll talk," I said, with a tiny smile on my face.

"Alright, thanks, Rose," he said.

I could see the sense of relief on his face.

"Edward, do you know what next week is?" I asked, hoping he hadn't forgotten.

He looked confused, and then he realized it.

"Jacob..." he replied, quietly.

I nodded in acknowledgment and grimaced. We all hated seeing Bella so torn up around this time.

"We should talk to her about it on Sunday, Rose."

"We can't just spring something like that on her, Edward. You know how she gets around this time. She's already sensitive because of Alice and the baby."

"I'm worried about her, Rosalie. I met with her and Leilah for lunch last week, do you know what I saw?"

"I don't know if I want to know," I said. I was starting to get a little worried about Bella myself now.

"She wasn't all there, Rose. It's already starting. She knows it's coming up. It's just like last year, she's slowly starting to pull away already. We need to talk to her, take action now. We can't loose her again."

"I know, Edward, I know. We can't do too much though. If we interfere too much, she'll just get upset with us. All we can do is be there for her."

I looked at him. He looked like a man who was loosing everything in his life. "I know, Rose. We just need to try our hardest to be there for her," Edward added.

"And we will, Edward. Can I ask you something?" I questioned.

He nodded.

"Are you okay? No offense, but you're starting to look stressed."

He was silent. He pinched the bridge of his nose. That's when I knew something was up, he was stressed out.

"I'll be fine, Rose. I'm just a little worn out from work. They've had me in the pit all week. Anytime I get home and have the time to sleep and relax, Tanya is there. She makes me feel guilty for wanting to sleep, so I don't. I spend all my time with her. Then, she wants to go out, and most of the time it's out shopping, dinner or dancing. It always ends of up being about what she wants to do. Then there's Bella..." he sighed, taking a deep breath. "I'm not convinced she's fine about Alice's baby. She hasn't had that spark in her eyes since the news. When I saw her last week she looked worn. She put on her happy face for me, Rose. She's hurting on the inside. I just don't know what to do for her anymore."

I looked at my friend. His head was buried in his hands. I got up and crouched down besides him, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, don't worry about it. We'll get Bella through this, we always do. She'll be fine. We'll get you through your divorce, Edward. We're all here for you, just a phone call away. My place is always open to you. It's down the street from the hospital. It's always quiet, and Tanya-free. I'll get a key made for you and have it for you on Sunday."

"Rosalie, you don't have to do that."

"I know, Edward, but you need somewhere to go. Even if it's just for a few hours."

He looked up at me. "Thank you, Rose. I've got to get going, Tanya's going to be expecting me home soon," he sighed.

I got up as he got up. I walked him to the elevator. I went back to my office. I looked at my cell phone and saw that I had a text message.

I smiled at the sender.

_Miss you...are you free?_

That was all I needed. I grabbed my jacket and purse and walked out the door.

"James, I'm meeting a client for lunch. If you need anything, call me. And by anything, I mean life or death dammit," I yelled as I walked out.

I pulled up to the building, and walked through the familiar glass doors. I felt a little guilty for what I was doing, but there was no reason for me to feel that way. It was totally harmless right? I walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the sixth floor.

DING! The doors opened and I walked out.

"Good Afternoon, Ms. Hale," the receptionist greeted me.

I returned the gesture with a smile.

I walked to the wooden door and knocked before opening the door. There he sat, behind his desk piled high with papers. The sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up to his sleeves, his tie loosened. He looked up from the papers and smiled. God, that smile. He got up and walked towards me. I shut the door and locked it.

He immediately embraced me into his arms. I rested my head gently on his chest. It was like we were meant to be, I fit perfectly in his arms. He placed his hand under my chin and moved my head up so that his lips would reach mine. His warm lips against mine, sent shivers down my spine, he was so perfect. This felt so bad, but so good at the same time.

"Emmett…" I murmured.


	5. On Sunday Morning

******DISCLAIMER: **I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own any of the _Twilight_ characters. The plot is mine, but that is all. 

* * *

**BPOV**

I pulled into the parking lot of Christy's, right next to Edward's Volvo. I stepped out of the car to see that I was the last to arrive. I took a deep breath and walked into the restaurant.

Sitting in the back corner was my friends, laughing. Surprisingly they all looked happy, care free. For once Rosalie was in jeans and a shirt, Emmett looked bright eyed and bushy tailed, Edward was clean shaven.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Leilah wasn't being cooperative this morning," I said taking a seat next to Edward.

"It's okay, Bella," he said rubbing my back. We ordered our food and I suddenly felt like I was in an interrogation room. Everyone's eyes were on me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I questioned, self-consciously.

Emmett laughed and Rose smacked him on the arm.

"Bella, we're concerned..." Alice started.

"Tuesday is, well you know…and Edward mentioned that you seemed distant last week at lunch…" Rosalie added.

_Edward_, that traitor! I knew what this was about, they were concerned about me. Tuesday was the two year anniversary of Jacob's death. Truth be told, it took all I had to get through the past week without breaking down.

"…you know we're here for you, Bella. If you ever need anything..." Jasper finished.

"We also know that you won't ask for the help even if you desperately needed it. So, we've decided to take it upon ourselves to help you out," Emmett said.

"Guys you really don't have to do this. I'm fine, really."

"We're not taking no for an answer. You're shopping with us today. As soon as we get done here, we're picking Leilah up and heading to the mall," Alice squealed.

"Then tomorrow it's time with the boys," Emmett said with a smirk.

"Should I be scared?" I asked.

"Terrified," Jasper answered, a smirk forming on his lips.

It was around seven in the evening by time Leilah and I got home from shopping with Alice and Rosalie. They spent the entire day trying to get me to cheer up. I didn't understand it at all, but there was nothing I could do. They were just trying to help right? But I didn't need any help. The phone rang and I ran to answer it.

"Hello?" I breathed into the receiver.

"Bella..." Edward's voice rang on the other line.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked him.

"How was shopping?" he questioned.

"The same," I replied. "How are you holding up?" I asked him, considering his recent separation with that bitch…I mean his ex-wife to be, Tanya.

"Just fine, I'm on my way to work right now. Listen, about tomorrow, Bella…"

"What about it, Edward? It's not necessary."

"I know, Bells, but we really just want to help."

"And I understand that, but I don't need you guys coming over to get me drunk. Remember, I have a three year old."

He laughed. "Bella, we would never do such thing."

"Right…remember that one time in college. I failed a huge test and you guys took it upon yourself to fix my troubles…"

"And the four of us finished the bottles of tequila. Honest to god, I don't remember too much of that night," I chuckled.

"Neither do I, Edward and that's what scares me. I don't need you guys coming here to get me drunk. If you want to come over, have dinner and talk that's fine. But no tequila, no whiskey, no vodka, no rum," I stated.

"Alright, alright I get it. I'll break the news to, Emmett, I'm sure he'll be upset," he chuckled softly.

"Do you understand though, Edward? As much as I would love to hang out with you guys and drink I can't. I have responsibilities, and I don't want to wake up Tuesday with a massive hang over."

"I hadn't thought of that," he admitted.

"Well, I thought of it for you. Talk to Emmett and Jasper. If the three of you want to come over dinner, that's fine, but just dinner."

"Alright, alright..." he said in understanding.

"Have fun at work today. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow," I added.

"Tomorrow," he confirmed.

* * *

**so there you go guys..was having a bit of a block..sorry it's SOOOOO short..just a filler chapter. i needed to find something to transition from breakfast..to the concerns..to the actual anniversary..that's next chapter.**

**maybe i'll update tonight..or tomorrow..definitely by tomorrow though..review!**


	6. I'm Trying

******DISCLAIMER: **I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own any of the _Twilight_ characters. The plot is mine, but that is all. 

* * *

**BPOV:**

It was Tuesday.

I dropped Leilah off at Charlie's, he promised to watch her for a couple of hours so that I could go to the cemetery without having to worry about her. I would go back later on today with her so she could visit too.

I stepped out of my car, smoothing out my black dress. I walked through the cemetery, looking for that familiar plot. Once I found it I sighed.

_Jacob Black. Beloved son, husband & father._

I ran my fingers over the engraved marble stone, placing the roses on the ground. I fell to my knees and the tears started pouring out.

"Oh, Jake, why'd you have to go and leave me? I've tried babe, I'm trying. I know you would want me to be happy, and to move on but I just can't. I miss you so much. It's been hard, Jacob, real hard. You should see Leilah. she's growing up so fast. Everyday she reminds me of you. From her beautiful wavy black locks, to that smile- it's your smile, Jake. She asks about you sometimes, she misses you dearly. She understands though, she doesn't hate you for leaving us, she just wishes you could be there, be here with us. It's hard for me to sit and tell her that daddy's not coming home…" The tears were falling incessantly down my cheeks, thank god for waterproof mascara.

"…Alice is pregnant…" I sniffed, deciding to start with lighter things stuff. "…about three months now. When she first told us, I'll admit I was a little jealous. Remember we were gonna try for another one, Jake, do you remember that? At first it felt like she was stealing my life, my happy ending. Then I realized something, she deserves to be happy. Alice and Jasper are perfect for each other, they deserve this. That life is for them, it may not be for me. Maybe I'm destined to do the 'single mom raising the perfect little girl' thing."

I looked at his name on the gravestone. Every time I looked at his grave, it was like I had received the news of his death all over again. He wasn't coming back, and it killed me to deal with that. Jacob was gone, he would never come back and walk through the door, I would never get to feel his touch again. The way he looked at Leilah, just made my heart melt…I would never see that again.

"I wish you were here, Jake, I really do. Sometimes, I feel like things would be easier and happier, but then again I wouldn't be who I am today if you were here. Life would be different, a good different, but different none the less. I really just miss you, Jake. I miss coming home from publishing meetings to find you asleep on the couch or giving Leilah a bath. They're worried about me though. Why wouldn't they be? I mean they know how I get around this time, and it doesn't help that Alice is pregnant. That really hit sore spot you know? They're afraid they'll lose me again, but I won't let that happen. They mean so much to me, Jacob, they're all I have left, they're my strength. But you should see them Jake, you would be proud. I honestly think that Rosalie is having a breakthrough in the guy department. She just has this glow, this sparkle in her eyes now. She hasn't mentioned anything, but I just know it. I won't push the subject, that's what you would tell me. You'd say, 'Bella just let it be she'll tell you when she's ready'. So, that's what I'm doing. Emmett, is well…Emmett. Nothing has changed with him, although he is getting a promotion soon, I think. Alice and Jasper you already know are expecting, and Edward. Oh Edward, I'm worried about him. He's finally done it, he's divorcing Tanya. Rose is drawing the papers up and he's signing them sometime this week. I'm proud of him, he doesn't deserve her, he deserves better. Do you remember when you first met Tanya? You hated her. You thought she was a…what was the word you used? Oh right, bitch," I chuckled to myself, wiping the tears. "She's not gonna be happy, but you should see him. He's really stressed between the divorce and work. Edward just looks so worn. It'll be a good change for him. I'm bringing Leilah Anne by later today. She'll like that. I miss you, Jake, I really do. I still love you, I'll always love you. You were my sun, the one thing that brightened my day. I miss you..."

I kissed the marble stone and I was startled by a hand my shoulder. I whipped my head back to see that the hand belonged to Emmett. He helped me up and enveloped me in his arms.

"He's really gone, Em," I whispered, I couldn't respond any louder. I was emotionally exhausted.

"Yes he is, Bells, you're strong though. You'll get through this, like you always do. We're here for you..." Emmett assured me.

When he said that I looked up to see Rosalie, Edward, Alice and Jasper standing just behind him.

"Wait, what are you guys doing here?" I asked all of them, looking around at the faces who cared about me most.

"We knew you'd be here, Bella," Rosalie said.

"And that you'd need support," Alice said.

"We knew that most of all…" Jasper started.

"You'd need us here, to be your, what did you call us…?" Emmett questioned.

"Strength..." Edward whispered.

"We're here, for you." They all said in unison.

I knew I wasn't alone, the five figures standing in front of me were everything I needed, aside from Leilah. With the six of them behind me I could do anything, overcome all obstacles. I needed to, it's what Jacob would have wanted. He would've wanted me to be happy, not to dwell on the past, to look towards the future. That's what I needed to do, just be happy for what I have. Sure I didn't have Jacob anymore, but I had the five best friends that anyone could ever ask for. They know me almost better than I know myself. I also had Charlie and my Leilah Anne.

Everything was okay…or at least it was going to be.

* * *

**So what'd ya think? next chapter maybe later today or tommorrow..we'll take a sneak peak into the _secret_ lives of rosalie&emmett.. :D**

**i've been thinking too..if you had the chance to bring a cullen to life for a weekend (let's face it..there isn't enough hours in a day) who would it be? and why? i want to see what you guys think..i'll let you know what i think next time..**

**oh and fyi..i heard the movie is 120 minutes long..that's TWO pure hours of twilight goodness.. :does happy dance: i can't wait!**


	7. The Emmett & Rosalie Chronicles

******DISCLAIMER: **I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own any of the _Twilight_ characters. The plot is mine, but that is all. 

* * *

AN: so, here you go..sorry i didn't update sooner but i have the most AMAZING news..i've recently acquired a beta! :jumps up&down doing happy dance: she had the chapter doing her thang. i'll be updated the previous chapters after she edits them, so check back if you're interested.

katie m cullen: my lovely beta..thanks for taking interest in my crazy thoughts&ideas. this one's for you hun!

* * *

EmPOV:

After we left the cemetery we decided to head out and grab lunch. We were getting ready to leave and I pulled Rosalie into my car. Alice and Jasper picked  
her up, she was without a ride. I needed to talk to her. I stepped into the driver's side as she slammed the passenger door shut.

"What gives, Em?" she questioned, crossing her arms across her chest. I laughed, she really was something.

"We need to talk, Rosie," I said sternly, hoping she would get the idea that it was serious talk time.

"About what, Emmett? Is everything okay?" she wondered.

"Everything's fine, Rose, but we really need to talk about…us." I turned to look at her face when I said 'us'. Her smile turned into a frown and she sighed.

"What about us, Emmett? Did I do something wrong?"

_Alright here goes nothing_. I thought.

"We've been doing this for what, almost five months now? I'll admit, in the beginning it was just a casual thing. We were both looking for something to scratch that itch. It wasn't supposed to be an everyday event and it started off that way. We would meet once and awhile, late at night. I remember lying in bed only find you coming to my door at two in the morning, claiming you couldn't sleep. But I've noticed something, Rosalie. Our casual meetings have been becoming more frequent. First it was once every week, then it turned to twice a week, now I find myself with you three to four times every week and it's not always sex Rose. Now, we go to dinner, watch movies, hang out and cuddle. If you told me five months ago that I would be with the same girl three to four times a week, I would laugh in your face. This, what we're doing is not me, but I like it. You've changed my perspective on life, babe. You're the only woman I've been with for at least two months, if not longer. It scares me when I find myself thinking about you and when we're apart, I miss you, miss being with you…and it scares me sometimes."

I waited for her to say something, but she didn't. She just stared out the window, slowly curling her blonde locks around her fingers. He silence scared me, I shouldn't have said something.

"Rosalie, say something…" I encouraged and placed my hand on her leg, she didn't flinch though. She surprised me when she placed her hand on top of mine.

"Emmett…can I tell you the truth?" she asked.

"That would be ideal..." I said with a smile.

"I'm scared. You know I'm not one for commitment. Just the idea of it scares the living day lights out of me. I've seen so many relationships fail. My parents, all my clients, Edward's…" she panicked

"Rose, let's face it, you know just as well as that Edward's relationship was over the day he said I do."

"Don't you see where I'm going with this? All I know about relationships is that they fail. I'm gonna tell you the absolute truth, Emmett McCarty. When we first started doing…_this_, it was just supposed to be something to help 'scratch the itch,' like you said. Although when I started coming to you more frequently, it was because in a weird way being with you made me…whole. I refused to let myself fall for you in the beginning, I had to keep reminding myself that it was just a casual thing, nothing serious. When I'm with you, Emmett, I can forget everything that's going on at work. I can be myself. The past few weeks have been amazing; I've found myself yearning for you. I'm yearning for your touch, and your embrace."

Those words made my heart soar, she really wanted this. "What am I going to do with you, Rosalie?" I asked her jokingly, as I shook my head back and forth.

"Honestly, anything you want to do, Emmett. I'm yours for the taking. You have my heart, please don't break it..." Rosalie breathed lowly.

"Are you serious?" I asked her, glancing in her direction.

"Dead serious. There isn't anyone else I would rather be with then with you, Emmett. It makes me happy to hear that I've changed your ways, that it's been just me. I want it to stay that way. We need to take it slow though, you need to cut me some slack. I'm not good at the relationship thing." she confessed.

"Are you forgetting who you're talking to, babe? I don't have the cleanest slate out there," I said making her laugh.

"There's something I want though," Rosalie added.

"What is it? Anything for you..." I replied.

"Can we keep _this_ between us for now? It makes me nervous to know that Alice would know. She would blow the whole thing out of proportion. I don't need that right now."

I would do anything for her, if that's what she wanted, she would get it.

"You need slow, I'll give you slow, Rosie. I don't need anyone but you, no one needs to know." I picked up her hand, and gave it the sweetest kiss.

* * *

**alright everyone on three..one, two, three..AWE! :D hope you guys liked it.**

**so i asked you a question last chapter..the one about the cullens & a weekend. it's only fair i answer that question right?**

**i wouldn't choose edward, yes he's dreamy, but honestly edward wouldn't be edward without bella and i can only bring back ONE cullen, so he's out of the picture. it would definetly be a toss between alice&emmett. alice because she's just so upbeat and enegetic..besides i would give up anything to go on a shopping spree with her. emmett because, honestly there wouldn't be a dull moment the entire weekend. **

**hope to post soon within the next couple of days..**

**until next time**


	8. Take Out & Wine

**DISCLAIMER: **I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own any of the _Twilight_ characters. The plot is mine, but that is all.

Thanks again to my lovely beta..she rocks!

* * *

**BPOV:**

It had been a week since that morning at the cemetery. I was doing a whole lot better. I started to take advantage of my best friends, but in a good way. There wasn't a day that passed that I didn't talk to at least one of them.

Alice's morning sickness was at an all time high. She claimed she couldn't keep a thing down. Jasper tried to get her to eat, but when she did it would just come back up. Although it was noted that the only time she did eat was when she got her weird cravings.

Oreos and peanut butter seemed to be the drug of choice this week. Of course at the first sign of cravings Emmett was at her door, Oreos and peanut butter in hand. She also complained of her 'baby bump', apparently she noticed it. I think she is the only one who sees it.

Edward gave Tanya the divorce papers. Needless to say he was no longer staying at his house. He currently was staying with Emmett, which for some reason made Emmett very upset. I couldn't understand why though. Who wouldn't want their soon to be single best friend living with them? It had every opportunity to become a world class bachelor pad.

Rosalie was starting to look different. That glow I saw in her eyes got brighter with each passing day. The way she carried herself was so carefree. It was as if her whole outlook on life changed, dare I even say it was like she was in _love._ We met for lunch yesterday and she was constantly texting someone. With every response she would smile, but not just any normal smile. It was the smile of someone who was definitely in love. When I asked who it was she blushed and replied with a simple, _no one._

Life was starting to look good.

I was sitting in my favorite chair in the living room, red lining a manuscript. Leilah was lying quietly at my feet coloring. The phone rang and I tried to find a stopping place and answer, but Leilah was already up and answered it.

"Hello?" she answered. Several seconds later she giggled and handed the phone to me.

"Hello?" I asked puzzled on who it was.

"Bella, it's me..." The soft melodic voice could belong to only one person, Edward.

"Hey how are things?" I asked.

"Alright, I'm starting to have doubts, Bella. Did I do the right thing?" he questioned. I heard the pain in his voice. It killed me to hear him in pain.

_Was this what it felt like for them?_ I thought.

"Edward, there's no doubt in my mind you did the right thing. From an outsiders perspective and I'm sorry if I offend you in any way, but your relationship with Tanya was destined for failure. In the beginning yes, it had potential, great potential. Seeing the two of you together, seeing _you_ happy was enough proof. Then she started getting possessive and started getting in the way of our friendship-" I was cut off by Edward.

He interrupted me. "And I was stupid to let her do that to you guys. The five of you gave me the benefit of the doubt and let me do my thing, let me make my own mistakes. You didn't try to stop me when I proposed to her or married her."

Was he mad?

"Edward, I hope you're not mad about that. We wanted you to be happy. If marrying her made you happy then it would make us happy. We were there for you then and we're definitely here for you now. It's what we do best."

"And I couldn't be happier about the fact that I have you guys to support me. No matter how much you tell me, I'm not making a mistake, I'll always feel like I am. It's like I'm taking away what she knows, her world," he said, guilty as ever.

"Stop! Stop it right now. You're not happy, you deserve to be happy! Tanya needs to get over herself and move on. You've been separated for four days and you're already regretting your decision? As your friend, I will not let you do this to yourself. You made the decision to do it for a reason, live with it. Think of what your life will be like, how it'll change." I sounded like a damn motivational speaker, a psychiatrist. I should be getting paid for this.

"You're right, Bella. I deserve to be happy and Tanya doesn't make me happy. She hasn't in awhile. What would I do without you, Bella?"

I laughed. "Die, but please don't do that, Edward. I wouldn't know what to do if that happened. I may give off the illusion that I'm a strong person, but deep down I'm hanging on by threads."

"I promise I won't leave you, Bella." I could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"Good! Now let me tell you, Edward Cullen, you listen and you listen good, mister. It's finally my turn to say it. I'm here for you, you ever need anything and I mean ever, do not hesitate to call me. Hell, just drop by if you want. No matter the time of day, I'll drop everything and be at your side."

"Thanks that means a lot to me," he said, with a certain trickle of optimism in his voice.

"Well it should. I meant it to."

"I'll remember that. Listen I've got to get back to work. Tell Leilah I love her, I'll talk to you later..." he added.

It made me smile to hear him say that. Of the five of my best friends it was Edward that connected with Leilah the most. The way his face lit up when he saw her was comforting. He truly did care for her, but I couldn't help but see the hurt behind the happiness. I knew deep down inside he wanted a family to come home to. Tanya wouldn't give him that, he deserved someone who could.

"Of course I will, oh and, Edward?" I mentioned.

"Yeah?"

"It'll all work out in the end, just have faith." I told him. If I could make it through losing Jacob, he could make it through his divorce with Tanya.

"If you say so, Bella. Bye."

I hung up the phone and sighed.

The next night.

The doorbell rang and I looked up from my book. I glanced at the clock, it read 11:30.

_Who in their right mind shows up at someone's house at 11:30 at night!_ I thought.

I got up and opened the door. I should've known.

"Sorry, I know it's late, but you said…" he said.

"I know what I said, Edward, come on." I gestured for him to come in and he smiled and walked in. I shut the door behind us and noticed there was a brown bag in his hands.

"What's in the bag?"

"My mom always told me to never show up at someone's house empty handed. So for your dining pleasure I got us Chinese take out and a bottle of wine," he said with a smirk.

Several glasses of wine later, I found myself lying in my bed curled up against Edward's chest. His fingers softly brushing through my hair. For some odd reason this moment, being in his arms, felt right.

"Bella?" he asked. I sat up and looked at him.

"Yeah?" I answered as we grew closer.

"Thank you for this..." He whispered, his green eyes staring deep into mine.

"It's my pleasure," I replied. He brushed his hand against my cheek and it sent chills down my spine. This was wrong on so many levels. It had to be the wine, there was no other explanation for it.

Next thing I knew his hand was lifting my chin up bring my lips to the same level of his. Then it happened. His soft, warm lips brushed against mine, in the most delicate way.

* * *

**don't hate me..love me! cliffe for you all..i should've included a complimentary paper bag for all of you who are hyperventilating..**

**i promise i'll update soon..review,review,review! it makes me feel loved**

**also..i've updated chapters 1-3 already..they're edited thanks to my beta..the rest of the chapters coming soon..**

**review,review,reivew!**


	9. The Morning After

******DISCLAIMER: **I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own any of the _Twilight_ characters. The plot is mine, but that is all. 

* * *

AN: well here you go folks the next chapter is up! sorry if you felt like i left you hanging too long..these things take time! thank you to all of you who have been reviewing! your reviews really make me happy and encourage me to update sooner. again, thanks to my beta katie m cullen...

so here it is...we left off with those two love birds sharing their FIRST kiss...

* * *

BPOV:

I rolled over in my bed to find a warm body snuggled next to me. My eyes shot open and what I found lying in front of me was something I would never have expected. There lying in my bed was Edward. His bronze locks all over the place, the hint of stubble on his chin, and a smile on his face.

_That smile, oh that smile. It could melt any girl's heart._ I thought to myself, then remembered last night. Edward showed up, we ate chow mein and pork dumplings, watched a movie, drank wine, and…oh god!

_His soft, warm lips brushed against mine. When he pulled back I looked him dead in the eye. _

"_Edward, we can't…" I pleaded. What was I doing? My head was screaming no stay away Bella, he's not even divorced yet. What hurt was my heart yearned for those lips to find their way back to mine._

"_You're right. This is wrong…" he started to say, but then it was like a light bulb went off in his head. "…but so right, Bella. Think about it. It's always been us, the two of us."_

_It has always been the two of us. Although it was the six of us, we all sort of paired off. Alice and Jasper, of course, Emmett and Rosalie,_ _and then Edward and I. Alice and Jasper being the only two who seemed to create their happy endings together. It was just how things were, we never questioned it. Our relationship had always been strictly friendship, never anything more. Why was it suddenly changing now?_

"_Edward, there's a reason why, we…" I said motioning with my finger between us. "…never happened. It just won't work."_

"_Says who?" he looked at me, his green eyes burning a hole in my heart. _Damn you Edward Cullen!

"_Says me, because you're a married man…"_

"_Ah, correction little Bella, I'm a soon- to-be divorced man,," he said with a hint of triumph._

"_Whatever, I'm a widow with baggage…" my voice trailed off. Damn my argument wasn't working. In all reality we fit together. Edward must've realized what I was trying to say and what I was thinking, because he started to laugh._

"_Exactly Bella, exactly!" he chuckled._

"_I don't want to be the rebound girl, Edward. What are we thirteen?" _

"_I'm not saying you are. For the longest time I've harbored these unknown feelings for you and I think I've figured out what those feelings are. I don't know where this is going to go or even what's going to happen. All I know is that kiss felt right. As wrong as it may be, it felt right."_

_I sighed, he was right. Man was he right._

He stirred in his sleep and started to open his eyes.

"Morning Bella..." Edward whispered, putting his arm around me pulling close to him.

"Morning," I sighed. "Listen…about last night-" I began.

"About last night, I meant _everything_ I said, Bella," he murmured.

"I'm sure you did, but are we really going to try this?" I asked hoping he would have changed his mind.

"We'll take things slow, baby steps. I know both our situations aren't exactly _ideal_ at the moment, but if it's meant to be things will work out."

_Damn, damn, damn! Why did he say that with such…determination?_ I thought

It wasn't supposed to go that way. He was supposed to tell me that it was just the wine talking last night. I thought it was a one time thing, never to be spoken about again, but no, Mr. Edward Cullen wants to try.

"What about the others? What will they say?" _That's right, play the friend card._

"They don't have to know anything. We're not even sure where this is going. I need someone to talk to, to be with. You, Bella, are the perfect candidate. Who knows maybe we are better off as just friends or maybe-" he trailed off.

"Don't say it, Edward." I brought his thought to a screeching halt. "If this is going to happen we need to take baby steps remember?" I argued.

He just smiled, kissed my forehead and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked sitting up.

"I need to get going, I have to work in a few hours and as much as I would love to lay here with you all day I have to work and you have a very curious three year old who should be waking up anytime now," he explained. "Would you like to walk me to the door?"

I nodded and followed him to the door. He unlocked the door and opened it.

"Thank you for last night..." he whispered as he tucked stray hairs behind my ears.

I felt his other hand wrap around my lower back pulling closer to him. I looked into his eyes and leaned in to kiss him. It started out smooth, nothing dangerous or provocative. Then his lips moved rhythmically with mine, the whole entire world ceased to exist for that exact moment. His touch sent electric shocks firing through my system. I felt his hands entangle themselves in my hair. I pulled myself closer to him by locking my hands around his neck.

This, in some alternate universe, felt right. Could he be right? Could this actually work?

He was the first to pull away, catching his breath. I let a light whimper escape my lips.

"That was-" he gasped between deep breaths.

"Wow.." I finished. My answer made him happy, he flashed me that picture-perfect Edward Cullen smile and took my hands in his.

"Baby steps, Bella, baby steps." he reminded me as he placed a soft kiss on my hand.

I sighed. _Baby steps, baby steps._ With another smile he placed one last sweet kiss on the top of my forehead and left.

I shut the door and slid down the wall.

What was I getting myself into?

* * *

**what'd ya think?! i hope you guys liked it..bella&edward deserve to be happy, even if their lives are getting turned in different places. i'll try to update soon..review,review,review! **


	10. Friday Nights

******DISCLAIMER: **I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own any of the _Twilight_ characters. The plot is mine, but that is all. 

**Nor do i own the lovely work that is miami at twilight..mischief-maker1 owns it. you should check out the story yourself..that is if you're up for some pure lemony goodness. thanks to mischief-maker1 for granting me permission to use her work. she rocks my socks and if i could give it to her i would definitely serve her some of that cullen sundae she talked about.. :D**

* * *

**AN: here's a long one for you kids. hope you enjoy it..carry on**

* * *

**JPOV:**

_TGIF!_ I thought, as I walked up the walkway to my front door. It had been a long day at the office and all I wanted was to get home to Alice. I unlocked the door and walked in. It was quiet.

_That's odd. Why is it so quiet? Where's Alice?_

"Ali baby, where are you?" I called out. The sound of my voice echoed throughout the house.

"In the office Jas!" Her small voice came from the direction of the office upstairs.

I smiled and started walking up the stairs, loosing my tie in the process. I pushed the door open to find Alice sitting in front of the computer screen reading something. Her left hand was resting on her small baby bulge and her right on the mouse. I walked up right behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"How you feeling?" I asked.

"Better, no morning sickness this morning. And I've eaten, a lot today!" she exclaimed. I kissed her cheek softly.

"That's good to hear. What is it that you're looking at?" I asked glancing up at the computer screen, releasing the grip I had around her. She quickly spun around in her chair.

"Oh, Jasper I'm looking at schools."

"Schools?" I questioned.

"Schools for our baby…" she said placing her hand back over her stomach, like it was second nature to her. "…I want our child to have the best education possible. I've found several great preschools in the area."

"Preschool? Alice, you don't even know what the sex of the baby is and you're already planning their life," I said with a chuckle.

"I want to be well prepared Jas, you know that. I only want the best for our baby," she said softly. I immediately dropped down to her level and pulled her into my arms.

"I know, I know. I want the best for the baby too. Whatever you want, whatever you need I'll get it for you."

"Anything?" she said as her eyes lit up with joy.

"Anything..."

"Oh, Jasper! I have so many ideas for the nursery I need to call around to look for an interior designer. I want the baby to be involved in everything, Jasper. Sports, music, art and dance if it's a little girl!" she squealed.

My wife was the most adorable thing that I'd ever laid eyes on. The joy in her eyes when she talked about our unborn child made everything worth it.

**EmPOV**

"Emmett, you didn't have to all of this," Rosalie said as she grabbed my hand from across the table.

It was Friday night, Edward was working late and wouldn't be home until tomorrow morning and both Rosalie and I were able to get away from the office early I wanted to plan something special. I ordered in some Italian food, set up the table with candles and the china my mother bought me when I moved out. We were in desperate need of Emmett and Rosalie time and this was perfect. Our relationship was going steady and no one had yet to find out about us, it was perfect. We existed in our own world with no one to harm us.

"Anything for you, Rose." I picked her hand up and kissed it softly.

"You're amazing you know that Em?" Rosalie giggled.

"Well, I try really hard."

"And you succeed," she said with a smile.

We started eating dinner and half way through dinner we heard the sound of keys jingling outside, then the sound of the key being stuck in the lock and our heads shot up towards the door.

"Emmett…" Rosalie whispered and I placed my finger to my lips, motioning for her to be quiet.

"Hello, anyone home?" A velvety voice echoed through the quiet house.

_Shit, shit, shit it's Edward and Rosalie's here. What am I supposed to do with her?_ I frantically thought.

"Come on, Rose, we've got to put you somewhere, keep Edward out of the kitchen and upstairs," I whispered grabbing her hand and pulling out of the room. Where to hide her? It would be near to impossible for me to get her past Edward up the stairs. I don't want to keep her in the kitchen in the event that he happens to find his way in there, and he would hear the door creep open if I had her wait outside.

_Wait, why am I freaking out? It's Rosalie, we're friends, and friends are allowed to have dinner together right? _

But we were _more_ than friends. She was my life, my everything. The dinner set up tonight was a dinner shared between two people who were more that just friends.

"Em, where are you taking me?" Rosalie whispered, she sounded irritated. I walked down the hallway and that's when I saw it. The closet!

"Rosie baby, forgive me for doing this. I love you." I spit out as I opened the door to the hall closet downstairs, planting a quick kiss on her lips and shoving her in the closet shutting the door quickly.

_Wait, did I just tell her I loved her? There's no time to think about that right now, Emmett. You need to get Edward upstairs and in his room._

I ran into the front room to find Edward looking through the mail on the side table.

"Edward, my man!" I said making my presence known. He whipped his head back.

"There you are, Emmett. I didn't think you were home, it was pretty quiet in here. I figured you'd be out and about partying with one of your girlfriends," He said.

"I, er, um…nah I'm just here by myself you know. Quiet night at home. You look beat, long day at work Edward?" I questioned. I had to think of a way to get him upstairs, in his room so I could quickly get Rosalie out of here.

"You could say that. It was so stressful, but they let me out earlier. Imagine that."

I walked over to him placing my arm around his shoulder.

"You know, you're a hard worker, Eddie. You deserve a nice hot shower and your warm, cozy bed. Maybe an ice cold beer, how does that sound?" I said walking him over to the stairs. I would hope he would take the bait.

"Emmett, do you have company?" he asked.

"What? No, what would make you ever think that?" I asked. _Damn! He wasn't buying it._

"For one, the heels by the door don't belong to me and I'm praying they don't belong to you. Unless, Emmett is there something you want to tell me?"

"Oh yes Edward I secretly wear women's shoes for the hell of it," I said sarcastically.

"Well, if you want me to get out of your way all you have to do is ask."

"Dammit, Edward. I have company, I would like for you to keep to yourself in your room. Please?" I pleaded.

He chuckled. "Yes sir, Emmett, sir," he said with a salute and headed up the stairs. As soon as I heard his door shut I ran over to the hall closet and opened the door. There stood a very shocked, but upset Rosalie.

"Rosie, don't be mad." I pleaded. She walked right past me, picked up the heels sitting by the door, opened the door and walked out. I was hot on her trail following her out, shutting the door behind me.

As soon as the door was shut and locked I felt a hard slap on my arm.

"Emmett McCarty don't you dare shove me into a coat closet ever again, you giant oaf!" she shrieked, sticking her finger in my face.

"Rosie, baby, please. I'm sorry. What else did you want me to do? Let Edward find us having a romantic dinner? Yeah like that would be easily explained," I chuckled.

"Whatever, Emmett, just take me home," she said, walking away from me, but stopping in her tracks to turn back around to face me.

"Oh and Emmett?" she chimed.

"Yeah?" I asked. _Now what?_

"I love you too," she said with a smirk.

**BPOV:**

Friday, the day I used to look forward to when Jacob was around. Fridays was our date night. Now Fridays don't mean a thing to me. I've spent the entire day cleaning up the house, doing laundry and playing with Leilah, anything to keep me busy, to keep my mind off of _other _things.

Truth be told there was one thing and one thing on my mind. _Edward Cullen._

Ever since he left Thursday morning, that's all _I've_ thought about and it's confused the hell out of me. It also bugs me that he hasn't called either. I don't want to be the one to call. Why should I be the one to call?

I had just put Leilah to bed and thought it would be a good idea to start reading the new manuscript the publishing company gave me to edit. I poured myself a glass of wine and opened the manila envelope, settling into my favorite chair in the living room.

_Miami at Twilight._ I thought. What kind of book was this? I flipped to the first page. Simple enough, a story about friends who met at work. _Alright, very original._ I chuckled. It wasn't until I got a couple pages into the manuscript before I realized exactly what kind of story this was going to be.

"_I let out a grin as I flung the jacket on a chair and went for his tie. Once that was undone I began to unbutton each tiny button on his crisp white shirt, moaning a little as I saw the beater underneath it…"_

_Oh Mylanta, this is a damn Harlequin novel! I don't do damn Harlequins! What are they trying to do to me?_ I thought taking a huge sip of my wine.

"_I moved his shirt off of his body and then pulled the beater over his head, kissing his chest as I worked my way down to the buckle on his belt. I undid it and the button on his slacks…"_

What I wouldn't give to be able to place thousands of kisses all over Edward's…

Wait, what was I doing? I can't be sitting here thinking about Edward. I'm not supposed to be doing this. I'm supposed to be taking baby steps, one thing at a time Bella. I knew there was good reason why I boycotted harlequin novels, but this was my job. I needed to do it to support Leilah and myself.

_Yeah that's it. You need to support Leilah._ I thought.

Meanwhile I was trying to justify the fact I was comparing the content in a manuscript to the provocative thoughts I was having about Edward.

"_He started placing sensual feather-light kisses to my shoulders as his big hand _

_found the zipper to my dress. I let out a little whimper as his other hand snaked in to touch my heated flesh."_

I immediately thought of how good it felt when Edward's hand would graze upon my cheek ever so softly or the warmth of his lips on mine. This was definitely not what I should be thinking about. I didn't even know where our relationship was going and look at me. All I could think about was him.

Edward Cullen.

Damn you Edward Cullen. Damn you!

If only he would call. I know he's probably busy at the hospital, but how hard is it to even send a simple text message to make sure everything was okay? Damn, what the hell am I getting myself into?

"I'm gonna need more wine," I exclaimed out loud.

* * *

**again thank you to mischief-maker for letting me use part of her story. if you're interested head over to her profile..the excerpt is from the extras of MaT..you have to read the actual story to understand the extras first though. duh!**

**a little shout out though to: xpammyxproductionsx i hope that you got the alert for this one hun..edwardsgirl53, bri285536, a is for angel, futuremrscullen for being such, should i say, devoted..readers&reviewers and finally if i don't do it enough to katie m cullen for giving up her time to be my beta..i appreciate your psycho grammar self (you said it not me) **

**you see that lovely little blue button right below this..the one next to the drop down box that says "sumbit a review" click it and send me some love. reviews make the world go round!**


	11. I Was Afraid

******DISCLAIMER: **I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own any of the _Twilight_ characters. The plot is mine, but that is all. 

* * *

**BPOV:**

Sunday Morning:

I sighed, turning my car off. Edward still hadn't called and I even got over myself and called him. I even left a damn message and still _nothing._ How was I supposed to face him this morning?

I got out of my car and walked into the diner. I saw Emmett and Rosalie sitting in a booth in the back. They were talking, laughing. Rosalie was playing with her hair, a huge smile on her face. Was she flirting? I casually walked over to the table.

"Hey Bella!" they rang in perfect unison.

"Good morning you two," I responded.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and whipped my head back to see who it was and there he was standing right behind me in all his glory. His hair messy, his face unshaven, dressed in his light blue scrubs. His piercing green eyes glittering in the light, a small smile escaped his lips when our eyes met.

_He's going to be the death of me._

_No!_ I was mad at him. He left me, after that amazing kiss, with no phone call, no message. I wasn't going to let myself do this. He can't think I'm just going to sign my heart away to him. Dammit he was going to work for it.

"Emmett, Rose, Bella. Morning," he said with a smile taking a seat next to me. I scooted my chair farther away from him and smiled, rolling my eyes in the process.

"Um, are we missing something?" Rosalie questioned.

"Yeah, what gives you two? I can practically cut the tension between you two, with a knife!" Emmett exclaimed as he picked up his butter knife from the table cutting the space in between Edward and I.

Only Emmett would manage to lighten the mood with a knife.

"Em put the knife down, honey," Rosalie said as she pried the knife out of Emmett's hand, patting him lightly on the arm.

A small chuckle escaped my lips as I looked at Edward, then to Emmett and Rosalie. I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it.

"We're fine. Everything's fine. Right Bells?" he said throwing me that crooked smile. Was he trying to dazzle me? That damn dazzling crap the five of us _always_ gave him a hard time about, he was using it on me. Edward Cullen was trying to dazzle _me_!

"Yeah just fine, Edward, just peachy," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Well, whatever it is you two need to get over yourselves and grow up," Rosalie said.

* * *

**EPOV:**

Breakfast was…eventful to say the least. I'll admit when I first showed up at the diner I didn't know what to expect. I hadn't called Bella since I last talked to her when I left her house Thursday morning. To tell you the truth I was scared, nervous. All these feelings were new to me. I didn't know how to feel. I was supposed to be stressing out about my upcoming divorce and here I was falling for my best friend.

When I first saw her this morning, she whipped her head back causing her brown hair to flip to the side was something straight out of a movie. And that smile she gave me, granted it was all out of sarcasm, was amazing. I knew she was upset. I could tell you that much. After I didn't answer her call and heard the message she left me I knew I was in for trouble if I wanted whatever we had to work.

We were all saying our goodbyes after breakfast and I knew had to use this time to talk to her. Everyone was getting into their respected cars and I had to stop her. I ran over to her car and grabbed her wrist before she could even open the door.

"What the hell, Edward, you're going to hurt me," she exclaimed and I released the grip I had on her wrist.

"Bella we need to talk..." I told her.

"About what? About how you show up at my house, kiss me, convince me to let things happen, to take baby steps, but dam,n Edward I didn't think you meant _this_ slow. I knew I shouldn't have let anything happen, I knew this would happen. You're my best friend and we've ruined it with a stupid kiss..." she cried.

_Stupid kiss? Was that what she thought of it?_ I thought.

"Bella, you're being absurd. It's not even like that. Nothing has changed," I added.

"Oh really? Then why is it that _before_ anything happened you would call me more, you would actually pick up when I called you. You would at least call back."

"I was afraid," I confessed.

"Afraid? Really, Edward?" she hissed.

"Yes. The past few days have been pure torture for me. Ever since I left your house all I could do was think about you. To be honest it scared me. I didn't know where all this emotion, this feeling was coming from. All I wanted to do was drive to your house, hold you in my arms and kiss you like there was no tomorrow. We've always had this deeper relationship, Bella. You understand me, and I understand you. You're my best friend and I'm not supposed to be thinking about my best friend the way I'm thinking about you. I'm not supposed to want to drop everything I'm doing to be with you. In some strange, alternate universe you make me feel whole."

There I said it.

I admitted the fact I was scared and confused. I admitted that the one person in my life that made me whole was not my wife, but my best friend. I'm not sure I should've laid myself out there in the open like that, but she needed to know. I wasn't about to lie to her like that.

I looked her straight in the eyes as she glared at me. She was quiet, that wasn't a good sign was it. I was stupid, I shouldn't have said all of that.

"Bella…" I whispered tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry Edward," she muttered.

"Why?" I questioned.

"For making you feel that way."

"Don't be..." I assured her.

"But the thing is, I want to be mad at you. I feel like a teenager in high school again, upset because my crush told me he'd call me and never did. I hate the way that in a matter of a few short hours my life changed, all because of one simple kiss. I haven't been able to get you out of my head either, Edward. It scares me, but there's nothing I can do to suppress these feelings, believe me I've tried. I don't know what to do. All I know is that I'm not going to sit here allowing you to string me a long like some dog on a leash," she explained.

"Bella, I would _never_ do that." I promised her.

"That's what it felt like when you didn't call, when you didn't answer my call or even call me back. I felt like the regretted one night stand. I'm not going to do this if that's how it's going to be," she said as she took my hand in hers.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Bella, it's just there's so much going on in my life that I don't know what's what anymore. I want to see where this is going to go, I really do, Bella. I think there's something really going for us," I said.

"Then stop being an ass and call me, answer my phone calls," she spat back.

"Done..." I whispered.

With that said I pulled her into my arms. Her head rested lightly on my chest as I kissed the crown of her head softly.

"Edward?" she murmured.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you come over later? Go home change, shower and come by. I've got to pick Leilah up from my dad's. She would love to see you. We can rent a movie or something. I feel like I've been away from you for far too long," she said with a smile as she lifted her head off my chest.

"I'd love to Bella..." I said.

* * *

**and on that note..i'd like to let you know that the small..blue button on the left side of your screen is feeling a bit..lonley..you should make it feel better..click it sumbit a review. **


	12. Lost

******DISCLAIMER: **I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own any of the _Twilight_ characters. The plot is mine, but that is all. I DO however own that sweet little girl that everyone LOVES known as leilah anne. you may NOT steal her..she is MINE! 

* * *

**AN: i'd like the give a special thanks to my lovely sister for sitting down and watching a certain part of a movie over and over and over again to get a certain..excerpt for me. she rocks... **

**oh! i'm dedicating this chapter to my lovely beta..katie m cullen :D this is our baby..we slaved night and day for this ya'll..appreciate! **

* * *

**EPOV:**

Two weeks had passed since Bella and I became whatever it was that we were. We started to slip into a bit of a schedule. I was working two forty-eight hour shifts a week with a day off in between.

When I would get off I would immediately head over to Bella's. Usually she would leave me to sleep for a couple hours and I would usually be woken up by Leilah begging me to read her a bedtime story. After she was tucked in and asleep, Bella and I would have time to ourselves.

The door creaked open and I sat up in the bed.

"Uncle Eddie?" Leilah's small voice rang as she poked her head in the room. A smile grew on her face when she saw that I was awake. She ran into the room. Her hair still wet from her bath. She plopped herself on the bed next to me.

"Hey Leilah Anne," I said placing a soft kiss on her forehead causing her to giggle.

"Leilah, honey don't wake up Uncle Edward," Bella said, poking her head through the door.

"It's fine, Bells. I was just waking up when she came in," I said with a smile. She nodded and walked back out of the room.

I looked at Leilah Anne, she was still smiling, her brown eyes beaming.

"You ready to get to bed sweetie?"

"Not until you read me my story, Uncle Eddie!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down on the bed.

"Alright, come on let's go," I said motioning for her to jump on my back. She immediately took the offer and I pulled her onto my back.

"You better hold on tight, spidermonkey," I said causing Leilah to giggle. I ran her into her room and plopped her onto her bed. She pulled a thick fairytale book from the night stand on next to her bed and handed it to me.

"Alright Leilah, let's see…" I flipped through the book looking for a story we haven't read yet. I found one, _Beauty and the Beast._

"Did you find one Uncle Eddie?" she asked.

"Yes, sweetie. How about _Beauty and the Beast_?" I looked down at her and she just nodded.

"Once upon a time in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired. The prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then one winter's night an old beggar came, walked to the castle and offered him a single rose, in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered the gift, and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. When he dismissed her again the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize but it was too late. For she had seen there was no love in his heart and his punishment she transformed him into a hideous beast. And placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there were. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself in his castle with his magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast…."

I trailed off as I looked down at Leilah. She was fast asleep. Her head was resting on my chest. I carefully moved her down, setting her head down on her pillow. I pulled the covers over her body and bent down to kiss her forehead once again.

"Good night Leilah Anne..." I whispered as I got up from the bed. Putting Leilah to bed was slowly becoming one of my favorite things. I carefully walked out of the room, shut the light off and shut the door.

"You're great with her Edward," Bella said sneaking up behind me, causing me to jump a little.

"Damn, Bells, you scared me," I exclaimed.

Bella just flashed me a smile. She placed her hand in mine.

"Follow me..." she said, giving my hand a little tug. She led me into her bedroom and quietly shut the door behind us. She let go of my hand and walked over to the stereo and pressed the play button. The familiar chords of Michael Buble's "Lost" started to fill the room.

I watched as she walked back over to me, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Dance with me, Cullen," she murmured. She looked at me her deep chocolate orbs staring into mine.

_How could I say no to her? She wants to dance, we'll dance._

I pulled her close to me. One of my hands rested on her lower back, keeping her close. She followed suit placing her right hand on the middle of my back. Our remaining hands joined together and she rested her head on my chest.

I can't believe it's over  
I watched the whole thing fall  
And I never saw the writing that was on the wall  
If I only knew  
The days were slipping past  
That the good things never last  
That you were cryin'

As our bodies rocked back and forth to the music, I couldn't be any happier. When I was with Bella the world disappeared. Suddenly the stress of work, my pending divorce ceased to exist. The way her body fit into my arms was perfect.

_So perfect._ I rested my cheek against her temple. I was so blind before, so naïve. How could I have not seen Bella in this light before. We could've already been living our happily ever after.

Summer turned to winter  
And the snow, it turned to rain  
Then the rain turned into tears upon your face  
I hardly recognize the girl you are today  
And God I hope it's not too late  
It's not too late

I stopped moving and she looked up at me. I lifted her chin up placing a soft kiss on her lips. She surprised me when her arms flew around my neck pulling her even closer to me, deepening the kiss. She wound her fingers through my hair. I pulled away from her lips and started to place warm kisses down her jaw line, stopping shortly to whisper in her ear.

"It's not too late…"

I continued leaving a trail of kisses down the nape of her neck.

"Edward…" she whispered. I smiled. She took a fist full of my shirt and pulled me closer to her, kissing me with passion and hunger. She slowly walked backwards, never once breaking our kiss. She stopped when the back of her legs hit the foot of the bed.

Cuz you are not alone  
I'm always there with you  
And we'll get lost together  
Till the light comes pouring through  
When you feel like you're done  
And the darkness has won  
Babe you're not lost

I took the hint and laid her down softly on the bed. She pulled my shirt over my head and ran her fingers down the contours of my chest, sending chills down my spine. I bent down and kissed her once again. My hand found the hem of her shirt and slowly started to pull it up. I let my finger slowly trace her hip bone. I smiled when she let out a soft moan. It made me happy that I have that effect on her. She arched her back allowing me to pull her top up and off her head.

"You're beautiful..." I murmured as I started to place a trail of kisses down from the base of her neck down her chest and along her hip.

When your world's crashing down  
And you can't bear the thought  
I said babe you're not lost

I slowly unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped them. Her hands met mine as she helped me slowly pull them down her legs. Before I could come back up to meet her lips, her hands found the button of my jeans.

"My, Mr. Cullen you're wearing one too many pieces of clothing. We need to change that," she whispered, a smile escaped my lips. I quickly kicked my jeans off and her finger found the waist band of my boxers.

"Bella…" I groaned causing her to giggle. If she was going to play that game, she should know me well enough to know I would play along.

Her lips found mine and she started to softly suck on my upper lip. She started to brush her fingers down my chest tracing the contours of my abs. The sensation of her fingers on my skin was mind blowing. Next thing I knew I found myself flat on my back, Bella straddling me her face beaming with seduction.

She started to place tender kisses down my chest causing a moan to escape my lips.

"That feel good?" she whispered, looking up at me. I could see her eyes looking at me through her long eyelashes.

I found myself just nodding my head.

_What an idiot! All you could do is nod your head. Get it together Cullen! _

There was no way I was going to let her have all the fun. I used my strength and flipped her over on her back. Kissing the hollow of her neck, my hands found the tops of her lace panties and slowly started pull them down. She seemed to know exactly what I was thinking because she followed my lead pulling my boxers slowly off. She traced the skin above my hips causing my breath to hitch. She definitely heard it, her eyes grew wide. She flashed a seductive smile.

"Did I do that?" she asked, teasingly.

I gave her a look of pure pleading and longing, for her.

She seemed just as surprised that we had this effect on one another. She bit her lip as I planted kisses down her stomach. Bella's entire body trembled lightly.

I chuckled. "Excited are we?"

She moaned. "Stop it, Edward."

"What you can give but not receive?" I teased.

I lightly blew air across her stomach, causing her to slightly shiver, the presence of goose bumps was highly evident on her creamy skin.

"Edward-" Bella panted. "not fair-"

I nipped her ear, and a loud whimper escaped from her lips.

Life can show no mercy  
It can tear your soul apart  
It can make you feel like you've gone crazy  
But you're not  
Though things have seemed to change  
There's one thing that's still the same  
In my heart you have remained  
And we can fly, fly, fly away

Our lips crashed against each other and I soon found Bella's hands tangled in my hair pulling softly, once again. Her legs slowly wrapped around me, dragging me down and closer to her body. I was at her warm, moist entrance. I looked deeply into her eyes. It was almost like she was pleading for me to do it. Were we ready to take this step in our relationship?

"Bella, are you sure about this?" I asked her, looking into her eyes.

She nodded. "I've never wanted anything more in my life," she said with a smile, wrapping her arms around my neck, once again, pulling my lips to hers.

Cuz you are not alone  
I am there with you  
And we'll get lost together  
Till the light comes pouring through  
When you feel like you're done  
And the darkness has won  
Babe you're not lost

I took a deep breath and entered her. The feeling was like none other. There were no words to describe the electricity coursing between us. With each thrust the passion, the lust grew. I could feel her coming close to her edge which practically sent me into oblivion.

"Bella, I'm so close…" I groaned.

She pulled me down to her again. Our lips met and she ran her tongue over my lower lip and began to slowly suck on it.

_This girl is going to be the death of me._

She let out a loud moan.

"Edward!" Bella cried.

I felt her walls tighten around me and we reached our release _together_. We screamed each other's names as we rode out our waves of ecstasy. I slowed the movement of my hips as I placed soft kisses on her body. She used this to her advantage and with all her strength rolled us over so she was now on top of me. She let a small giggle escape her lips.

She kissed me once more and collapsed on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her warm body.

When your worlds crashing down  
And you can't bear the thought  
I said baby you're not lost

That's when it hit me. Here in this moment, with Bella in my arms, her heart beating slowly with mine. That no matter what the road ahead of us will bring, we could conquer it _together_. Apart we were two lost souls wondering the darkness, looking for the source of light at the end of the tunnel. It was here that I found my light, my _everything_, my Bella. The one thing that was missing from my life, my light, was always there right in front of me.

"Good night, Edward..." Bella whispered as she closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed down to a normal pace. I could feel her chest move up and down as she took each breath. I looked down at her. A smile was placed on her lips. I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Good night Bella…" I kissed the crown of her head softly.

_I love you._

* * *

**should i start sending out the complimentary brown paper bags again? this was our first lemon and you should cut us some slack..but we really did work hard on this. like i said it's our baby and if they allowed you to write lemons on the SATs..well it would be an amazing experience..right?**

**review,review,review.**

**i would really like to hear what ya'll think about it...**

**so as a mini disclaimer..i DO NOT own michael buble's "lost" or disney's "beauty and the beast"... :D**

**review,review,review**


	13. The Invitation

******DISCLAIMER: **I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own any of the _Twilight_ characters. The plot is mine, but that is all. 

* * *

**AN: thanks so much you guys for the great reviews on the lemon last chapter. they were really encouraging! here's another chapter for you guys. this one is dedicated to all you lovely readers that gave katie m cullen & i such RAVE reviews about our lemon. hope you enjoy, this ones for you guys!**

* * *

**RPOV:**

"What you got there Em?" I questioned, walking over to him. He was sitting at his dining room table going through mail. He smiled and handed me the cream colored envelope.

I carefully pulled the card out of the envelope.

_Marriage is like a garden...  
with love and tender attention  
it will flourish with abundant beauty…  
To celebrate our 30 years of marriage  
and the love that has continued to blossom  
We invite you to join us for  
Cocktails, Dinner and Dancing  
on Saturday, December 12th at 6 P.M.  
at the Harbor Club  
Seattle, Washington  
Regrets only 206.123.4567_

_Carlisle & Esme Cullen_

"I'm gonna' need to go shopping," I said with a smirk. Emmett groaned.

"Can I ask you a question, Rose?" he asked.

"What's on your mind?" I replied plopping myself down on his lap.

"Are we going together?" he questioned. He had a look of confusion in his eyes. We were supposed to be a secret, but there wasn't anyone else I would rather go with. If we went together people would start to talk, and if we went alone it would be unlike Emmett to not bring a date. To be honest I'm not sure that I'm strong enough for that.

"Um, I'm not sure that would be wise," I sighed.

"Oh…" he whispered and turned away from me. I placed my hand on his check and pulled his face back towards mine.

"Emmett, do you want to go with me?" I asked.

"Rosie, there's no one I would rather go with. I was thinking. Maybe we should tell everyone, let people-"

I cut him off before he could continue. "No! We can't do that, Em. I love you, I really do. I'm not sure that I'm ready for everyone to know. I can't explain it, but I just can't. Not now at least,"

"So what are we just going to go our entire lives living in a secret, a _lie_?" he boomed. "I don't know how long I'm going to be able to do this, Rosalie. Edward's starting to question me on why I'm not out late anymore or why I'm not coming home in the wee hours of the morning hung over. It kills me to lie to my best friend!"

"How do you think I feel, Emmett? Every time I have lunch with Alice or Bella and you text me I get that stupid grin on my face. They know there's someone, I can't deny that. Apparently I've changed the way I act, the way I carry myself. They're bugging me for answers, they want to meet this amazing guy that I've kept under wraps. I'm just not ready for that. And there's no way I'm ready for Alice's exclamation of 'I knew it!'. She wants us all to have our happy endings. I'm not sure if it's meant for me. Just try to understand please, Emmett," I pleaded.

He was silent. I knew I had hurt him. I knew that all he wants to do is shout from the roof tops that he loves me. He wants to be able to take me out and not have to worry about who we might bump into. He wanted to be able to call me his, publicly.

"I have to go to the office. You can stay here. Edward's working tonight," he said as he carefully picked me up off his lap, getting up and setting me back on the chair.

"Emmett…" I uttered.

He placed a chaste kiss on my cheek and left.

"Dammit!" I yelled, stomping my stiletto heel, as my voice echoed through the house.

**BPOV:**

"Mommy, mommy, mommy! You have a letter!" Leilah exclaimed as she came running towards me with an envelope in her hand. I smiled as she jumped into my lap and handed me the envelope. I carefully opened it.

"What's it say?" she asked, her brown eyes brewing with curiosity.

I read it over and smiled. Carlisle and Esme were celebrating their thirtieth wedding anniversary. I couldn't believe they'd only been married thirty years. I knew they got married when they were both twenty-two and had Edward and Alice when they were twenty-five. It was amazing to see two people who loved each other as much as they did.

"You know your Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme?" I questioned.

She nodded encouraging me to go on. "Well they're having a party. They have been married for a really long time and they want to celebrate it with their loved ones."

"Can I go mommy, please?" she pleaded.

"I don't know Lei. We'll see okay? If anything maybe you can stay with Grandpa Charlie." I promised her.

"Okay!" she squealed with delight. The phone rang and she jumped off my lap to answer it. She got such a kick out of answering the phone.

"Helllllooooo. This is Leilah, who is this? Auntie Rosie! Uh huh, hold on." She smiled at me and handed the phone off to me.

"Rosalie?" I asked.

"Hey Bells, are you busy?" she asked. I couldn't help but notice she had a hurt tone in her voice.

"Not really. Is everything okay Rose? You sound upset." I assumed.

"Um, I'm fine. Can I come by?"

"Of course," I said. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Open you door," she said before hanging up. I looked down at Leilah.

"Honey why don't you go play in your room," I said bending down to Leilah's eye level.

"Okay, mommy," she said as she skipped into her room. I stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Rosalie, she looked lost. Then it hit me.

_Wait, isn't today Thursday? Shouldn't she be at work?_

I motioned for her to come in.

"Rose, I don't mean to be rude but shouldn't you be working? You're always working."

She chuckled. "Well, I took the day off. I need some…" she paused. "me time."

We walked into the kitchen and she took a seat at the table. I walked over to the fridge to grab something to drink. I pulled the bottle of wine Edward and I opened a couple nights ago, out and grabbed two glasses.

"Wine?" I smirked.

"Yes please."

"So what's eating you?" I asked as sat down pouring her a glass in the process.

"Wait, Bella, this bottle of wine is halfway gone. You're not a big wine drinker, when did you start drinking wine? You know it's bad for you to drink by yourself," she said. She had a curious look on her face.

_Shit, what was I supposed to tell her? Oh Rosalie, silly goose Edward and I have been secretly dating each other and we opened this bottle of wine drinking it together._

"Um, it's just something I've had open for awhile now. It's a good year," I explained. _I'm a horrible liar! That was the worst excuse ever!_

I heard Rosalie mutter something like "whatever" under her breath.

"So again I ask, what's eating you?" I said in triumph.

"Can I talk to you Bella? With total faith you won't say anything to anyone."

_Total faith? This has to be serious._

"Of course, you always know you can," I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder.

She took a deep breath.

"IneedtotellsomeonethatI'mdatingEmmettandhereallyisan amazingpersonandIlovehimbutI thinkIhurthisfeelings..." she declared.

"Whoa, Rosalie, take a deep breath. I didn't understand a word you said." I watched as she took another deep breath.

"I'm in love with Emmett," she admitted.

I nodded in understanding. _Wait! What? Did she just say she's in love with Emmett?_

"Wait. Run that by me again…" I ordered.

"Emmett and I are sort of, well, seeing each other. I love him Bells. He's amazing. When I'm with him it's unlike anything I've ever experienced. He's opened my eyes to love. Everything he does, he has my feelings in mind. He's made me whole, Bella. It drives me crazy when I'm not with him..." she explained.

_Rosalie and Emmett, wow. I guess I'm not the only one with a secret._

"Wow, um, I don't know what to tell you, Rose. I'm happy for you. If your recent mood change is because of Em, then I'm more than happy for you. I'm ecstatic. It brings the best out in you. How long as this been going on for?" I asked, my mind reeling through questions.

"Don't kill me, but about six or seven months. It started off as a scratch-the-itch type of relationship and it blossomed into this beautiful _thing_. I didn't want anyone to know, I was afraid that it was too good to be true. I was afraid that if I told you guys the entire thing would just wash away with the rain. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. I wasn't supposed to love him Bella! It's Emmett for Christ's sake! He's one of the only guys in my life that really knows me for who I am. He held my hair back and rubbed my back, as I threw up the morning after my twenty-first." she paused a chuckle escaped her lips. She was probably remembering that morning. "He's my best friend and I don't want to lose that. I think I ruined it with my selfishness."

I looked at my best friend sitting in front of me. She looked so hurt, so confused. This was really something serious, the relationship she had with Emmett was _serious_.

"Rose, what happened?" I asked her, knowing immediately something was wrong.

"Well, did you get Carlisle and Esme's anniversary party invite?" she asked and I nodded in reply. "Well, I was at Emmett's this morning when he opened it. He asked if we were going together, but that would mean telling everyone about _us_. And before you say we wouldn't have to, we would. People talk, Bella, you have no idea how hard it's been for us the past couple months to control our touches at breakfast with you guys. Well he wants to let everyone know, but I'm not sure I'm ready for that. He left claiming he had to go into the office. That's a bunch of crap! We took the day off to be together and he suddenly has to go to the office! I screwed up, Bella," Rosalie sobbed.

Her tears were flowing freely, Rosalie barely ever cried. She was always the selfless, no strings attached, nothing-can-bring-her-down type of girl. Seeing her upset, it tore me up a bit. Emmett and Rosalie's relationship must be really special to her. Even for her to let a guy into her life after all she's witnessed. It made me feel like this would work for them.

"Rosalie, it's not your fault. You're scared, if I were you, I would be too. I mean you deal with people whose relationships don't work out. You were smack dab in the middle of your parent's divorce, you saw how it hurt me when Jacob died and…" I paused for a second. Not because of Jacob, but because I was about to admit Edward was still married, he was separated, but still married. "…Edward's going through a divorce as we speak. It happens, but you can stop it from happening to you. If I know Emmett he's just frustrated if anything. It sounds like he cares about you, like _really_ cares about you. He just wants to be able show the world that." I explained.

"I was stupid," she wailed.

"You were just being you, Rose. Talk to him, do what you have to do. My advice, go with him to the party. Play it off as if you're going to be bringing this mystery guy that has you blushing like a school girl. When you show up with Emmett on your arm the world will be amazed," I said.

"You're right, Bella," she admitted.

"Of course I'm right." I boasted.

* * *

**so rosalie cracked under pressure..there's a little trouble in paradise. i'm sorry..everything happens for a reason. :D **

**review,review,review...**

**the button is just right there..right bellow this..it's blue it's next to the drop down menu that says submit review..**

**Quick after the fact author's note here...I've taken the author's note that comes after this chapter down. So...in lieu of the "fake out a/n chap". Go read the _Nine Months In The Making: Holiday Edition_. It has all sorts of crazy holiday happenings with our favorite sextuplets. :D  
**


	14. Congratulations

**disclaimer: i am NOT stephenie meyer..i DO NOT own twilight or those crazy twilight kids! oh & for the record i don't own any other characters that are based on AMAZING television shows.. *cough*greys*cough***

**AN: Happy Sunday! Well I hope that you all enjoyed your halloween weekend and didn't go TOO crazy. Glad to see that I got lots of good feedback on the Holiday Edition of Nine Months...If you haven't checked it out yet..well, get to it! More holidays are to come...**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you DEDICATED readers/reviewers. You know who you guys are...If you haven't reviewed...then shame on you! jk jk Thanks for reading my lovely story still though. :D **

* * *

**APOV:**

"Alice, darlin' please stop doing that," Jasper said placing his hand over mine to stop my finger nails from drumming on the wooden arm rest.

We were currently sitting in the waiting room at my OB/GYN. I had hit the five month mark in my pregnancy. Everything was looking good. I was watching what I was eating, taking my prenatal vitamins, I walked every morning. My doctor told me it was good I was staying healthy. She also mentioned that it might be possible to determine the sex of the baby. To be honest, I was a little nervous.

I glanced to my left where Jasper sat. He smiled at me. "I'm sorry, Jas," I murmured.

It was only yesterday that we finally came to the decision to find out what we were having.

"_Stop being difficult Alice," Jasper said as he made circles around my growing belly. We were lying in bed trying to fall asleep. Yet again arguing about the crucial decision at hand. To find out the sex of the baby or to keep it a surprise._

"_I'm sorry, Jas, but I really don't want to know what it is. call me crazy, but I think it's the adrenaline rush I'll get when finally find out what my baby is going to be." I tried to defend myself._

"_You know when you first told me you were pregnant, I would've never pictured you as the type to keep it a secret," He said emphasizing the word 'it'._

"_And why is that?"_

"_Well because when you handed me that little white box with the pale pink ribbon that held the coffee mug that said 'world's greatest dad!' on it I knew it. The pink ribbon said it all. You want a little girl Alice, don't deny it. Your list of girl names is longer than the boy list. Besides it would be unlike you to not know what to buy. Do you buy the pink frilly dress or the blue jumper? Or do you settle for the yellow and green outfit?" he said with a smile._

"_Jasper…" I pleaded. He had a point, he always had a point. He always made it a point to bring up shopping. My weakness._

"_Yes darlin'?" he exclaimed, his Texan accent breaking through. _

God did I love that accent.

_He had lost his accent for the most part, but when he used words like ma'am, ain't, or my personal favorite darlin' his roots showed. It was quite sexy. Some girls melt over English accents I myself am a southern type of girl._

"_You always bring up shopping," I smiled._

"_Because I know it's what you want. I know you want to be surprised Alice, but deep down inside you're dying to know what that little one growing inside of you is." he explained as he placed a soft kiss on my stomach. _

_Damn was he right._

"_Fine. I give in. You win, Jasper Whitlock, come Sunday if the opportunity arises we'll find out," I agreed._

"_You listen here, you cooperate for your mama at the doctor's. She's dying to know what to call you," he whispered placing his hand over my stomach._

"_You know Jasper, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were the one who's itching to know," I boasted. _

"Alice Whitlock." The nurse called out.

Jasper stood up first, offering me his hand for help. I gladly took it and we followed the nurse into the back. She took my weight, temperature and all that fun stuff. Casually making small talk in between.

There was a soft knock on the door and in walked my OB, Dr. Addison Montgomery.

"Alice, Jasper. It's good to see you two. How are you feeling?" she greeted, directing the last question towards me.

I nodded in understanding. "Surprisingly well, Dr. Montgomery. The morning sickness has subsided, the cravings are getting weirder and I feel like I'm gaining more weight everyday. To add to the madness I'm always tired and my feet are starting to grow and my clothes aren't fitting," I complained. Jasper chuckled and I slapped him on the arm.

"Ouch. What was that for?" he asked.

"For being mean and hurtful," I hissed.

"Alice, I'm sorry," he said kissing my cheek.

_Kiss ass._ I thought laughing quietly.

"Well it's good to hear your morning sickness is subsiding. But I'm really sorry about your clothes, just think of it this way you just get to go shopping."

_Shopping. This lady knows her stuff._

"Let's take a look at that baby of yours..." she suggested. "May I?" she questioned as she motioned to my shirt. I nodded and she pulled it over my belly. She smiled as she grabbed the tube of gel off the counter. She flicked the monitor on, typing in some things and looked at Jasper and I.

"This is gonna be a little cold. I'm sorry, there's nothing I can really do about it," she said unscrewing the lid.

"Don't worry. I know," I said.

She smiled and squirted the gel on my stomach. The chill of the gel caused me to flinch. Jasper smiled and took my hand.

Dr. Montgomery picked up the transducer probe and started moving it around my stomach, smearing the gel all over. A faint thumping noise filled the room.

_That's my baby's heartbeat._

A tear slid down my cheek. "Jasper…" I sighed looking at him trying to fight back the tears.

"Yeah?"

"That's our baby's heartbeat..." I managed to get out. Jasper just nodded and smiled.

"It's a strong one too! Sounds like a healthy one," Dr. Montgomery exclaimed which caused a smile to appear on my face. That's all I wanted to hear, that my baby was going to be fine.

Once and awhile she would pause, click the mouse with her free hand. I tried to decipher the images on the screen, but it all looked like was a swirl of gray fluff. I looked at Jasper and saw the confused look on his face.

"Guess I'm not the only one confused," I chuckled. Jasper looked at me.

"Hell yeah, I'm confused. Dr. Montgomery help us out a little here. It's all just huge blur," he stated. He was so darn cute when he was confused.

Dr. Montgomery laughed and stopped moving her hand around. She smiled.

"That right there…." she said pointing to the top right of the screen. "That's your baby's head, it seems to be that it's already developed a bit of a habit."

I looked at the screen in front of me and gasped.

"Jazzy! Look our baby's sucking its thumb," I exclaimed, the tears I was fighting back were slowly starting to find their way down my cheeks.

"That's right, Alice..." Dr. Montgomery assured me.

"I don't see it," Jasper admitted shaking his head. He was starring at the screen in front of us. Concentrated at the scene in front of us. His forehead was wrinkled and his face serious.

"Ah! I see it now," he proclaimed. A huge grin now spread across his face.

"Well you two have you given any thought to whether or not you would like to know the sex of the baby?" Dr. Montgomery asked. I looked over at Jasper and he nodded.

"We'd like to know, Doc. If it's possible, is it?" I answered.

She smiled. "Well, it seems to be that your baby's not modest. Congratulations you two…"

* * *

**thoughts? ideas? boy or girl? girl or boy? or both? hmmmm...don't hate me! I would like to know what you guys think Alice is having. It would be interesting to see what all your WONDERFUL minds think. :D I won't leave you guys hanging too long...I'm not THAT mean. :D**

**review review review!**


	15. What Gives Alice?

**disclaimer: i am NOT stephenie meyer..i DO NOT own twilight or those crazy twilight kids**

**AN: Happy Twilight Tuesday! WHOOT! This is a good day..it's the day that the Twilight Soundtrack comes out! About to go grab mine right now. **

**So it was really good to see all your opinions on what Alice is having. Thought I would share the results. For those of you who were on the fence and weren't quite sure I added a vote for each sex. **

**Final Results: **

**Girl: 10**

**Boy: 5**

**Twins!: 2**

**Looks like ya'll want Alice to have a girl, good to know. Well enough Author's Note...you guys want to know...I'll tell you! hahahaha have fun! **

* * *

**APOV:**

"_Well you two have you given any thought to whether or not you would like to know the sex of the baby?" Dr. Montgomery asked. I looked over at Jasper and he nodded.  
_

"_We'd like to know, Doc. If it's possible, is it?" I answered._

_She smiled. "Well, it seems to be that your baby's not modest. Congratulations you two…"_

* * *

**APOV:**

…it's a boy."

Those three words lingered in my head. _It's a boy._ I was going to have a little boy. Secretly I always wanted a little boy. Everyone always thought I wanted a girl. Someone I could dress up in pretty little dresses and take shopping. Honestly I embraced the idea of having a son. A _little_ Jasper. Someone I could sign up for tee-ball, take to soccer practice. I could be the oh-so-stylish soccer mom**. **

I looked over at Jasper. He had this goofy grin on his face. Of course he was happy, he was having a boy, a son. Someone he could play catch with in the backyard and talk about girls with.

"Jazzy, it's a boy..." I whispered leaning into his chest.

"It is, Alice," he said, smiling once again.

"Alright, you two. Again, Congratulations…." Dr. Montgomery said as she wiped the gel off my stomach. "Here are copies of the pictures from the sonogram. Everything seems to be going according to plan. Questions?" She handed me the small black and white pictures.

There in my hands was my little man. It was all too surreal. Tears started to fall down my face even more.

"Make an appointment in a couple weeks. I'll see you then okay?" Dr. Montgomery said patting my leg and then walking out.

"Jasper, we're having a little boy…" I sighed.

"We are, Alice. Now you can run to the store, and buy all the little blue things your heart desires."

* * *

"So what gives, Alice? You decide to call off our Sunday breakfast and change it to dinner, and throw off everyone's schedule!" Emmett complained.

We were all sitting around my dining room. Dinner was done and over with, we were all just sitting around the table talking. I couldn't help but keep putting my hand over my stomach.

I looked around the table at my friends. They were going to be the first people Jasper and I would share the news with. I glanced over at Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett was still looking at me waiting for an answer.

Rosalie was just smiling, she was in love. I could see it. I just wish she would get off her high horse and introduce us to this guy so we can put our stamp of approval on him. She doesn't need to be scared. We already love the guy due to the fact that he's turned Rosalie into this fun-loving girl, which is a step up from the bitch in heels she used to be.

My eyes darted to the other side of the table. Edward and Bella were casually carrying on a conversation with Jasper, well more Edward then Bella. Bella just sat there staring into space. She had her fingers twirling in her hair, and a huge smile on her face. Whatever she was thinking about must have been smile-worthy.

"Well I'm sorry if we screwed up your schedules by moving breakfast to dinner today. I had a doctor's appointment and I wanted to share the good news," I answered.

Suddenly at that moment all the conversations stopped and everyone's head whipped towards my direction. I looked at the other side of the table where Jasper sat. He just smiled at me, urging me to continue.

"So, what's this good news, Alice? You're five months! You found out the sex didn't you?" Bella exclaimed.

"Show off..." Emmett scoffed.

"What?" Bella spat back.

"Leave it to the previous preggo to show off with her knowledge of babies and jump to conclusions on what Alice and Jasper's good news is," Emmett explained.

"Really, Em?" Bella said laughing.

"Bella's right. We went to the doctor this morning and…." I trailed off looking at Jasper hoping he would get the hint and the announcement. I wanted it to be him, who told our best friends, that we were going to be a mommy and daddy to a boy. _A boy._ I still couldn't shake that from my brain. I was the one who told them I was pregnant, we're in this together.

"We're having a boy!" he exclaimed as a smile escaped his lips for the millionth time today.

"That's wonderful you two. Congratulations," Bella said.

"It'll be a little Jasper running around," Edward added.

"Have you guys thought of any names yet?" Rosalie asked. I looked at Jasper. The truth was we both had this long list of baby names we wanted to use.

Before I could even answer Rosalie, Emmett decided he was going to express his thoughts on baby names.

"You guys should name the baby Emmett Junior! Emmett's a strong name," he boomed.

"No way, Em. I am not naming my first born son after you. I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Aw, come on Ali. Who wouldn't want to be named after their favorite Uncle Emmett?" he pleaded.

"Thanks Emmett, but no thanks," Jasper said.

The night was coming to an end. We said our good byes, but when Bella started to walk away I grabbed her wrist.

"Bells?" I asked.

"Yeah Alice?" she asked, suddenly whipping her head around, like I _startled_ her.

"Hi Bella!" I said upbeat and cheery. I looked at my best friend. She had her eyebrow raised and a skeptical look on her face.

"Uh, Hi Alice?" she said a hint of confusion in her voice.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Ali, anything, ask away," she said waving her hand around.

"Are you okay? You seem…different," I said. I looked her straight in the eye. There was something there.

"Um, er, no everything's fine," she said, fumbling with her words.

"Leilah is okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah she's fine. Work is fine, Charlie's fine. All is _fine_ in my world," she explained. It seemed like she was _avoiding _the subject. Huh.

"Well…whatever you say, Bella. You're different…a good different. Almost like a _Rosalie_ different," I said. There was just something about the way she was acting.

She laughed. "_Rosalie_ different? There's no secret love affair…if that's what you're trying to get at." She brushed off.

"Don't be ashamed if there is, Bella," I said pulling her in for another hug and let her go.

I watched as she walked carefully to her car. I noticed Edward was leaning against her door with a huge smirk on his face. I watched as they quietly talked, both of them with this huge goofy grin on their faces. They hugged, but it wasn't just a normal hug. It was an embrace between two people who shared deeper feelings, dare I even say between two people who were in love.

Then it hit me.

_Oh my! It can't be. She wouldn't, they wouldn't. He wouldn't. He's still married!_

* * *

**'hi bella!' I really had to. I was having a LONG day..I was re editing and such..needed a pick me up. Thus, the 'hi bella' quote was added..**

**There is good chance that I'll be updating the Holiday Edition next. It's getting pretty close to Thanksgiving in the Nine Months universe. It's November here in this chapter...as an FYI Alice is due around March or so. So, break out the turkeys...Thanksgiving is coming to town! :D**

**review review review guys! speaking of reviews...it seems to be that we've hit the 100th review. *dances around doing happy dance* my 100th reviewer was my..should i say..special..beta katie m cullen. She really was just trying to help..hahahahaha Thank You Katie m Cullen for your continued support. You my friend recieve a SPECIAL prize. See me for details. hahahaha **

**As for the rest of you. I wanted to do this really cool thing..so let's shoot for the 110th reviewer. You get something special...ready? review! **

**again Happy Twilight Tuesday!**


	16. Unveiled

******DISCLAIMER: **I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own any of the _Twilight_ characters. The plot is mine, but that is all. 

**AN: Hey everyone! Just as an FYI if you didn't already know. There's that little holiday called Thanksgiving that was posted in my Holiday Edition story. It's really cute, so I've been told. What Holiday Edition you ask? Head over to my profile and check it out! :D**

**I hope everyone is ready for a party, Cullen style! :D Kudos to my beta Katie m Cullen. She had a mission..she was in charge of dresses and hairstyles (which she took on herself)..she wins in that department. She deserves the credit for that stuff! Thanks for putting up with me kid! Whatever strikes your fancy, right? :D you love me!**

**As for the rest of you...ya'll are amazing! I promised a special present to my 110th reviewer..which is...drum roll please...**

**smittenwishtobebitten**

**So smitten...because you're just so AMAZING..this one's dedicated to you! just for you!**

* * *

**BPOV:**

I sat at the table, drumming my fingers on the surface. I was impatiently waiting for Rosalie and Emmett to show up. I looked around the room.

Everything was decorated so beautifully. All the linens were maroon and the centerpieces were simple bouquets of blood red roses. The lights were dim and candles and twinkling lights lit the room. To my right sat Leilah. She had the biggest smile on her face. She was so excited that she was able to go to a grown up party and wear her grown up dress. It was light pink and it went against her tan skin so nicely. She called it her 'fluffily dress'. She looked like a little princess, she was so happy to be able to sit with us. Her dark hair was in a little bun at the back of her head. Charlie was sitting to the right of Leilah keeping her occupied.

"Mommy?" Leilah asked.

"Yeah, Leilah?"

"Where's Uncle Eddie?"

I smiled. She really did like him.

"I don't know let's go find him, shall we?" I said taking her hand and we walked away from the table. I looked around and spotted him.

I bent down to Leilah's level.

"You see him. He's right there," I said pointing him out to her. I watched as she surveyed the crowd for Edward. Her face lit up when she saw him.

"Uncle Eddie!" she exclaimed and started to run towards him. His face turned towards us when he heard her yell his name. A smile was placed on his lips. I stood there watching as he scooped her up in his arms when she reached him.

"She's really beautiful, Bella..." A soft voice said as a hand was placed on my shoulder.

I turned to see Esme standing there. Esme was wearing a beautiful silky cream colored dress. It had sleeves that were flowing and they came down to her elbows. It had a long skirt that came to her knee. Her wavy caramel hair was swept to the side of her face, and she had the most sincere and loving smile. All in all she looked beautiful, and not like someone who would be celebrating a thirtieth wedding anniversary.

"Thanks Esme. This is an amazing party." I smiled.

"Well thank you, Bella. I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself," she said as she walked away, but her presence was replaced by Alice's.

Her hair was all done in different sized curls that framed her tiny face. She was wearing a red dress that went over her shoulder and flowed out, it showed her tiny baby bump. How she was wearing heels while pregnant amused me.

"Bella! Where's Rosalie? Have you heard from her? She's bringing her boyfriend, right?" Alice squealed.

"I'm not sure where she is. I haven't heard from her since this afternoon," I answered.

"Where's little Leilah? I want to see how that dress that I picked out looks on her," Alice said scanning the room for her.

"She's with her Uncle Eddie," I said with a smile as I pointed to where Edward and Leilah were.

"You know I would say that Edward was her favorite uncle," she said.

"Oh there's no doubt about that one, Alice. She's always been drawn to him."

She laughed. "Well I'm a little jealous."

"Don't be, she loves you, Alice. How's the baby doing?" I asked. Her face lit up at the mention of the baby.

"Oh he's doing fine. Starting to kick, keeping me up late at night," she beamed and placed her hand on her stomach.

**RPOV:**

We pulled into the parking lot of the Harbor club. I took a deep breathe as Emmett turned the ignition off. He turned his head and looked at me. He placed his hand on my thigh.

"Rosie, it'll be okay. No one is going to hate you." Emmett encouraged me.

"I know..." I whispered.

"I love you, Rosalie Hale," he said leaning in. I closed the gap and our foreheads were now touching.

"I love you, Emmett McCarty..." I whispered. Our lips met. The feeling of his soft, warm lips against mine still sent shivers down my spine.

"Let's do this," he said stepping out of the car, walking to the opposite side of the car to open my door.

_You can do this Rosalie. _

**BPOV**:

"Uncle Emmett!" I heard Leilah exclaim. My head shot over to where Leilah and Edward were. I saw her wiggling out of Edward's arms and running towards the door, where I'm sure Rosalie and Emmett stood.

_Well here goes nothing._

"Looks like Emmett's here," Alice said. "I wonder who he brought to the party…" she laughed.

"Shall we go find out who the lucky lady is?" I said sarcastically motioning towards the open space that led to the door.

Alice nodded and we headed towards the door. Alice was, of course, leading the way. She stopped just a few feet short of the door. Her hand flew up to her mouth as she gasped. My guess being she saw who Emmett brought to the party. There standing at the door was Rosalie and Emmett, hand in hand, smiles on their faces. Rosalie looked beautiful, of course her 'I'm in love' smile was shining. She had a black scoop neck dress that hugged her curves. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her blonde hair was tied back into a messy side chignon. I could feel the excitement radiating off of her as she smiled, finally being public with Emmett.

"Bella…is that Rosalie with Emmett?" Alice stammered.

"I, uh, um, I'm not sure," I answered. _Dang, way to play it smooth, Bella._

I continued to look towards Emmett and Rosalie.

My daughter had managed to find herself in Emmett's arms. She was very animatedly telling him some story about her day. Most likely it was about her dress, she really did love the fact that she got to dress up like a big girl tonight. Rosalie wrapped her arm around Emmett's waist and he pulled her closer to him using his free arm. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. This was the first time that I had actually seen them_ together_. I could see it now. The love Rosalie had in her eyes was in Emmett's eyes. Leilah giggled and followed Emmett's lead kissing the top of Rosalie's head.

"AH!" Alice exclaimed as she ran over to them, pulling Rosalie aside. I couldn't hear anything they were talking about, but I saw Alice hugging Rosalie and jumping up and down. I chuckled.

"Rosalie and Emmett, eh?" Edward said taking my side placing his hand on my shoulder giving it a quick squeeze.

"I knew. Rose came to me when the invitations came in the mail. She and Emmett had a huge fight about it. Don't tell _anyone_ about it though, Edward," I admitted.

"Lips are sealed," he said, pretending to lock his lips up and throwing the key away. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "You do look beautiful tonight. I don't think I've told you that yet," he whispered softly into my ear. I took all I had to keep my cool and not take him right then and there.

"Why thank you, Mr. Cullen," I said with a smile.

"Save me a dance later?" he asked, giving me a wink.

"Of course. I'll save you as many as you would like," I said. His hand traveled down to the small of my back. He kissed the hallow behind my ear, then walked away.

_I hope no one saw that. _I sighed and went over to Rosalie and Emmett.

I pulled Rosalie away from Alice's excitement and she immediately pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you so much, Bella. You were right, it was a good idea for us to come together," Rosalie said glancing over her shoulder at Emmett, a smile on her face.

"Well, I'm glad. You guys look great together, you compliment each other. Very well might I add," I complimented.

"Thank you, Bella. Now all we need to do is find you a Prince Charming," she said with a smirk.

_If you only knew Rosalie, if you only knew._

* * *

**So Rosalie&Emmett's big REVEAL?! **

**What did you think?**

**review,review,review**


	17. So Close

******DISCLAIMER: **I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own any of the _Twilight_ characters. The plot is mine, but that is all. Nor do i own any musical works in this chapter :D

**AN: So here it is part two of the party. How many parts are there you ask? Well, that's for me to know..and you to _eventually_ find out. :D A lot of you are waiting for Bella and Edward to finally go public. I promise it will happen...eventually again I say. **

**Thanks again to my lovely beta Katie M Cullen..she really is the bestest! This one his dedicated to her evil demon spider spawn..named 'damien' **

**So, here we go kids...part two**

* * *

**Last time on Nine Months In The Making.. *cue cheesy soap opera music ***

I pulled Rosalie away from Alice's excitement and she immediately pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you so much, Bella. You were right, it was a good idea for us to come together." Rosalie said glancing over her shoulder at Emmett, a smile on her face.

"Well, I'm glad. You guys look great together, you compliment each other. Very well might I add." I complimented.

"Thank you, Bella. Now all we need to do is find you a Prince Charming." she said with a smirk.

_If you only knew Rosalie, if you only knew._

* * *

**EPOV:**

Dinner had just ended and the band started to play. I looked across the room to where Bella with sitting with Charlie, Leilah, Emmett and Rosalie. I, of course, was stuck sitting at a table with my parents, Alice and Jasper.

Bella started to laugh about something. She threw her head back in laughter. She looked amazing, the top layer of her chocolate locks were gathered at the back of her head. The rest of her curls were cascading down her back, which led to her dress. It took my breath away when I had first seen her. The little navy dress had a beautiful neckline, and it was form fitting. She definitely didn't look like she had a child. I got up and walked across the room to Bella's table.

"Uncle Eddie!" Leilah exclaimed as she stood up in her chair. Bella turned back and smiled when she saw me.

I quickly hugged Leilah. "Sit down, sweetie. I don't want you to get hurt." I told her as she nodded and sat back in her chair.

"Bella, you promised me a dance. I was hoping I could redeem that dance now," I said with that crooked smile I know she loves so much. I held my hand out for her to take. She didn't say anything, all she did was place her hand delicately in mine.

I led her out to the dance floor and took her into my arms. I placed my hand on her back pulling her close to me. She rested her head on my chest. Right where it should be. It suddenly was as if the entire room was empty, just Bella and I. It seemed as if there was a light shining, for a moment that light I found was shining brightly, in my arms.

You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive.

I placed a soft kiss on the top of her forehead.

"You've come a long way for someone who hated to dance," I chuckled.

"It's all in the leading right? I'm only graceful when I dance with you," she said lifting her head off my chest to talk to me. Then placed it back on my chest, right where it belonged.

"Well what can I say? I'm just a great partner," I boasted.

She laughed.

"Well, don't get too cocky now, Mr. Cullen," Bella said as she lifted her head off again.

A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close worth waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close

I let go of her and twirled her around a little causing her to laugh a little. The smile on her face grew. I pulled her back close again.

"You really do look beautiful tonight. I'm not sure that I can tell you enough..." I emphasized. That caused a blush to rise on her cheeks. "Wow, I haven't seen you blush in ages, Bella. I really do bring the best out of you."

That did it. Her cheeks which _were_ a light pink color, now became a dark rosy color. She playfully slapped my arm.

"You're lucky I like you, Edward Cullen," she said with a smile.

"I am lucky, the luckiest man on earth."

**EsmePOV:**

I was standing at the edge of the dance floor next to Carlisle, when something caught my eye.

In the center of the dance floor, with several other couples dancing around them, were Edward and Bella. The way he held her in his arms was different. He held her tight but yet handled her like she was fragile. The look in his eyes was one I'd never seen on him before, not even with Tanya.

_Wait! Was that a kiss? Did he just kiss the top of her head?_

Sure it was a simple gesture I'd seen him do several times, but there was something different about it this time. It was sweet and loving. I watched as he twirled her around the dance floor.

So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close

How could I face the faceless days

If I should lose you now?

"Esme..." Carlisle said sternly.

"What?" I looked at him with an innocent look. "What did I do?" I asked.

"You're staring at Edward and Bella. You're scheming, Esme. Leave them be."

"But dear, look at them. They're so happy together, so, dare I even say, in love. It's magical. You know I always secretly wanted them to end up together," I argued.

"Then they each married different people," Carlisle said.

_What a way to burst a woman's bubble?_

"Both of which are completely out of the picture now…wait, is that mean for me to say that?" I admitted.

"A little, Esme. Listen it looks as if they don't even need your help. They've found each other without your help. Let them soak it all in. it's a little more complicated now that they're older Esme." Carlisle pointed out.

"You're such a party pooper. Ruin all of my fun, Carlisle, go ahead why don't you," I exclaimed. He just smiled shaking his head. He kissed my cheek and walked away.

**EPOV:**

We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far

I moved my head from resting on hers. The song was over, our moment was gone.

"Bella…" I whispered.

_This is it Cullen, you can do it. Just tell her, utter those three simple words…I-love-you._

She lifted her head off my chest and looked at me. "Yeah Edward?" she sighed.

"I, um, I…" I started but something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I glanced to the left and there she sat laughing up a storm with some guests.

_Tanya._

* * *

**AH! Tanya! She has a habit of just showing up...hahaha Now who in their right minds would invite her?! Certainly not I... :D**

**As an FYI..that song was "So Close" by John Mclaughlin...it was used in _Enchanted_. That lovely Disney movie. *sigh* That movie really is amazing..and Patrick Dempsey. *sigh* I like Grey's Anatomy..what's wrong with that? haha :D**

**Random thought! Christmas is coming up in the Nine Months world..if you could give anything to the Cullens/Hales/Swan ((I think I covered all the bases..why not throw Whitlock/McCarty in there too! If you want to get technical)) what would it be? hmmmmm...oh and don't forget Leilah! She loves Christmas too!**

**With that said..I have a few tricks up my sleeve! I'll be updating soon...**

**go on press that cool new review button in the center of the screen...you know you want to...**

**review, review, review!**


	18. Oh Tanya

**disclaimer: i am NOT stephenie meyer..i DO NOT own twilight or those crazy twilight kids!**

**AN: Tanya right? Ya'll are wondering about Tanya...well here's your answer. Sorry it's soooo short. It's sweet and to the point. I will tell you this though, one more chapter of the party after this. Then the drama of Esme and Carlisle's party will be officially over! Yay! Let's get to it then!**

* * *

**Last time on Nine Months in The Making *cue cheesy soap opera music***

"Bella…" I whispered.

_This is it Cullen, you can do it. Just tell her, utter those three simple words…I-love-you._

She lifted her head off my chest and looked at me. "Yeah Edward?" she sighed.

"I, um, I…" I started but something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I glanced to the left and there she sat laughing up a storm with some guests.

_Tanya._

* * *

**EPOV:**

"What is it?" Bella questioned.

"Um, nothing. Listen, thank you for the dance. Head back to the table, I'll be right there," I quickly said, kissing her on the cheek and leaving her on the dance floor.

I made a bee line for the table Tanya was sitting at. Our eyes met and she smirked. She quickly got up and started walking towards me.

"Eddie…" she cooed. I cringed at the sound of her voice.

"It's Edward. We need to talk, come with me," I demanded, pulling her out into the hallway. That's when I realized what she was wearing. I don't know how small that bright orange fabric was, but it barely covered anything. She looked like a slutty construction worker. Standing before her, I am appalled that I married this woman. Her hair just laid there on her head. Dead. The state I wish I was right now.

"Ah, Edward I've missed you!" she said throwing her arms around me. I quickly pushed her away.

"What the hell are you doing here, Tanya? I don't recall inviting you."

She giggled. "Oh silly, I'm _still_ your wife." She playfully slapped my arm. "You'd be surprised what kind of pull that title gives me. Did you really think I would miss your parents' thirtieth wedding anniversary party?"

"You didn't seem to care before when Alice first had the idea," I spat.

"Well that was then. I miss you. All this talk about divorce is such a downer," she said fumbling with my tie. I pulled her hands off. "Oh, I see how it is. What I saw was true."

_What she saw? What the hell did she see? Who the hell does she think she is?_

"What are you talking about Tanya?"

"Bella. I saw you two dancing out there. Quite the front you two are putting up. Pretending to be _just_ friends, real smart, Edward. I always knew you were cheating on me and how convenient that it was with Bella..." she insisted. "Always going to breakfast with your friends…" she put air quotes around friends. "…when in reality it was Bella wasn't it?"

"I never cheated on you, Tanya, ever. It's none of your business what I do anymore."

"Oh but it is! Technically we're still married neither of us has signed the papers," she said with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're trying to get at Tanya. I still don't understand why you're here."

"I miss you, Edward. I want you to come home. Throw all this divorce talk out the window. You know I'm sorry, baby," she flirted.

"No! Listen it didn't work, Tanya, I'm really sorry. We don't want the same things, you don't understand me. For once in my life I'm actually happy. Yeah, I won't lie to you Tanya. Bella and I do have something going on. It's great, better than we ever were."

"I knew it! You cheating son of a…" she started before allowing a mischievous grin appear on her face. She had a plan, an idea. All I knew was that whatever happened it wasn't going to look good for me. "So you and Bella, eh? What does Alice think about it, or Rosalie?"

I was silent, her smile grew.

"They don't know, do they? Perfect! You screwed me over, I'll screw you over," she said starting to make her way back into the hall. I grabbed her wrist before she could go any farther.

"Tanya don't! What do you want? I'll give you anything you want. All your pleas, I'll give into. You can have everything, I won't fight you for anything anymore. Just please don't ruin things for me," I pleaded. I hoped that my plea would settle her down.

It was foolish, Rosalie would kick me for it in the end, but it was worth it, Bella was worth it. I didn't need any of things I was fighting Tanya for. As long as I had Bella, my life was complete.

"Everything?" she said an evil look on her face.

"Whatever you want, Tanya. Just do me a favor a leave me alone," I said looking at her. That evil glare still burning through her eyes.

"A deal's a deal, Eddie. I'll be out of your life, if that's what you want. Just know I won't be there for you when you decide that Bella and her baggage are too much for you to handle," she said giving me a tight hug.

"Edward…" a voice from behind me said. I whipped my head back only to see the door closing, but not before I saw a glimpse of the navy blue material.

_Bella._

* * *

**AH! Poor poor Edward. It seems like he's not having a good night at all. Show of hands, who wants to give Edward a hug right now? Anybody? :D **

**I know, I know you hate me. Another cliffe..I'm really sorry, but I had to cut the chapter somewhere. This was the best part, my beta will vouch for me. I asked her...she said to cut it here too! Don't worry though, I'll update soon and I PROMISE it will be worth the drama and cliff hangers ya'll have been hanging from. :D**

**Use that pretty little button in the center. I think Fanfiction is trying to get fancy with it's crazy new layouts and buttons. It's all a little crazy if you ask me! Seriously. **

**Oh and on a side note. I've added a lovely one shot! Whoot! Go check it out! please? :D**

**review, review, review. They make the world go round! We're half almost to 200! We've got roughly 50 more..Yay! We can make that happen can't we? **

***dances around* eight more days eight more days..we can do it!**


	19. Like The Rain

**disclaimer: i am NOT stephenie meyer..i DO NOT own twilight or those crazy twilight kids**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the cliff hangers guys, but the suspense! It's crazy! :D You should be glad I decided to combine the last two chapters of the party together. Oh so luckly, otherwise this chapter would've been short. It would've been over before you knew it. Aren't I a nice person? **

**um..hope that this author's note finds all of you who live in so cal safe and sound. That's where I live and fortunately we haven't had to evacuate because of the fires...yet. So I hope that all of you so cal readers are safe..that's what matters right? right!**

**This chapter is once again dedicated to my good little beta Katie M Cullen. :D She had a bit of a rough week. She needs something to make her smile..although, I'm not sure she needs a WHOLE chapter dedicated to her, _again_, because she got to see Rob! ah! That should've cured it right? Anyways, I'm still so jealous! Whatever, this is dedicated to her and I guess I'll throw in the couple of sba girls out there. :D You know who you guys are..**

**Alright, enough of me...**

* * *

**Last time on Nine Months In The Making *cue corny soap opera music***

"Everything?" she said an evil look on her face.

"Whatever you want, Tanya. Just do me a favor a leave me alone." I said looking at her. That evil glare still burning through her eyes.

"A deal's a deal, Eddie. I'll be out of your life, if that's what you want. Just know I won't be there for you when you decide that Bella and her baggage are too much for you to handle." she said giving me a tight hug.

"Edward…" a voice from behind me said. I whipped my head back only to see the door closing, but not before I saw a glimpse of the navy blue material.

_Bella._

* * *

**BPOV:**

"What is it?" I questioned. I was staring straight into his eyes. There was something wrong. I could tell.

"Um, nothing. Listen, thank you for the dance. Head back to the table, I'll be right there," he said. He quickly gave me a peck on the cheek and stormed off, leaving me _alone_ on the dance floor. I placed a hand on my cheek where he kissed it and sighed.

"You look like your Prince Charming has just left you at midnight," A melodic voice said behind me. It belonged to only one person. I turned around to see Esme standing there.

"Uh..." I muttered. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She took a step towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't have to lie around me, hun. I sat there at the table with Carlisle while the two of you were dancing. It was magical. The two of you dancing in each others arms. I'm a mother, I'm not blind. You guys have something between you. I'm not mad, don't for one second ever think that I am. I'm happy, thrilled. You're perfect for him, Bella, especially now. I wish you both the best of luck. Just know that if you ever need to talk, I'm here. I'm pretty positive that no one else knows about this." she said.

She approved. Thank god.

I looked around the room in search of Edward. I wanted to tell him the good news. When I didn't see him I thought I would check outside. I walked towards the door and before I even opened it I could hear shouting in the hall.

_Edward and Tanya. What was he doing with her? Why was she even here?_

I quietly opened the door and stepped out. I saw them standing in the hallway arguing about something. Edward's back was turned away from me. I saw Tanya glace over in my direction. She smirked when she saw me.

"A deal's a deal Eddie. I'll be out of your life, that's what you want. Just know I won't be there for you when you decide that Bella and her baggage are too much for you to handle," she spat pulling him into a hug.

_Baggage?_ Is that what he thought of Leilah and I? I was so stupid to think that _we_ could work. I thought that we could work through all of the problems in our lives and be together, forever even. I could have been so stupid?

All the thoughts I kept pushed in the back of my mind came flowing through.

_I'm the other woman? You know the one that the husband cheats on his wife with. The one woman that as a wife you hope you never have to deal with. That's what I was. Granted Edward was getting a divorce, him and Tanya were separated, but they were technically still married. I was the _other _woman. _

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to get out of here.

"Edward…" I murmured before turning back and walking through the door. I didn't even want to see what would happen next. How he would react.

I walked straight to the table where I was sitting. Rosalie and Charlie were sitting at the table talking.

"Where's Leilah?" I questioned. They both turned their heads towards me.

"She's dancing with Emmett right now. Is everything okay, Bella?" Rosalie asked as she pointed towards the dance floor. I glanced over and saw Leilah standing on Emmett's toes as he twirled her around the floor.

"Do you think you can take Leilah home tonight, Dad? I'm not feeling too hot, I need to head out." I managed murmur. I was trying to hold back the tears.

"Of course, Bella. I'll drop her off later no problem. Be careful driving home..." Charlie added. I nodded, grabbed my stuff and ran to the door as quickly as possible.

There was no way I was going to be able to stay there. I walked out the door and it saw it was raining.

_Great. Only in Seattle would you get stuck in the rain with no umbrella._

**EPOV:**

"Edward…." a voice from behind me said. I whipped my head back only to see the door closing, but not before I saw a glimpse of the navy blue material.

I looked at Tanya. "I hope your happy." I spat.

She just smiled and I ran into the room scanning the crowd. I rushed to the table she was sitting at.

"HeyhaveyouseenBella?" I babbled. Charlie and Rosalie just looked at me.

"Excuse me? Slow down, Edward. Let's try this again," Rosalie said, encouraging me to take a deep breath.

"Have-you-seen-Bella?" I said taking deep breaths.

"She said she was heading home, she didn't feel to hot. She asked me to take Leilah home. Is everything okay Edward?" Charlie asked.

"Um, fine, everything is fine," I said as I walked away heading towards the door. I had to fix this. I only hoped that it wasn't too late. I opened the door.

"Great, it's raining!" I exclaimed as I scanned the parking lot for Bella's car. I found it, and was surprised to see she was still sitting in it. I ran to it. The rain was coming down pretty hard and I was already soaking wet.

I knocked on her window. She looked over and that's when I saw it. The hurt, the confusion in her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes were wet and reddened from crying. She rolled down the window.

"Edward what are you doing out there? You're going to get sick..." she sniffed.

I could hear "Like the Rain" by Clint Black playing on the radio.

"Bella, we need to talk," I said.

She opened her door and stepped out. What was she doing? She's wearing less then I am, she's the one that's going to get sick.

"Bella, love, what are you doing? You'll get sick. Alice is going to kill you when she sees that you're ruining your dress."

"I don't care about Alice. I can take her, she's just pregnant and hormonal. I can do that. You wanted to talk, let's talk, Edward."

The rain was soaking through her dress, her hair was messed up from the water. I pushed a hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

When the cloud is rolling over thunder striking me  
It's as bright as lightning and I wonder why I couldn't see  
That it's always good and when the flood is gone we still remain  
Guess I've known all along I just belong here with you falling

"Bella, I don't know what you saw or heard, but it's not what you think. I have no idea what she was doing here. I didn't invite her, my parents didn't. I don't know how she got in the room without being on the guest list. I pulled her outside to talk to her, and to get her to leave..." I started to explain.

"Whatever, Edward. I was so stupid to believe that you really cared about it. All that time I was just the rebound wasn't I? The other woman," she said as she started to raise her voice.

"What are you talking about, Bella? You're anything, but the rebound girl and you're definitely not the other woman. You're the woman. I gave her everything, Bella, everything and anything she wanted just so that she'll leave me alone. Leave us alone. I don't care about her, you have to understand that."

"Well from what I saw it looked like you cared. You didn't push her away when she hugged you. And who do you think you are saying that I have baggage?!" she yelled.

Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you  
Liked the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now  
Just like the rain I have fallen for you  
I'm falling for you now just like the rain.

"Baggage?" _What was she talking about, I never said that she had...Tanya._ "Bella, Tanya said that. I never did. You know that I love Leilah, she's the most amazing little girl I've met. I would take you with or without her. Although, I do prefer with her. I have my share of baggage to you know."

"Yes you do! You gave her everything, Edward?! The alimony. Jesus, Edward!" she yelled.

"I don't think she'll be asking for much. It's nothing I can't deal with. All want to do is be able to forget about her and think about us. I want to be able to take care of you, Bella and Leilah too. You've gone too long without someone to care for you. You need that. I can give you that," I said pulling her into my arms.

"Don't think that I'm not mad at you anymore!" she sneered.

"I know you are. I don't expect you to forgive me that easily," I admitted.

"Well good because you're going to have to do a lot of groveling. When I say a lot, I mean it mister., she said poking me in the chest, letting a light laugh out.

I smiled. I bent down to kiss her. She pressed her forehead against mine and I stared into her eyes. This was it, this was the moment I'd been waiting for. It was just the two of us, together, what better time is there?

And when the night falls on our better days  
And we're looking to the sky  
For the winds to take us high above the plains  
I know that we'll find better ways

To look into the eye of the storms that will be calling  
Forever we'll be falling.

"Isabella Marie…" I whispered, flashing her a smile.

"Edward Anthony…" she sighed.

My heart was beating ten times faster then it should be. Thank god for the rain because my palms were getting clammy. This was it.

_Here goes nothing._

"I love you, Isabella."

It was silent. How could I have been so stupid to think that she felt the same way?

_Dammit!_

"I love you too Edward Anthony," she cooed as she placed her soft lips on mine.

Her hands wrapped around my neck pulling me down, closer to her. My arms slowly caressed her shoulder blades, leading down her back. The soft material of her dress clung tightly to her skin. I let my hands rest on her lower back. With little force I pulled her body closer to mine. The curves of her body fit perfectly against mine. It was one of those kisses straight out of a movie. The girl got her guy and now they'll live happily ever after. Good conquers all, love conquers all, and with Bella by my side, we, _together_ could conquer it all.

I slowly broke our kiss. A small smile escaped her lips. I pressed our foreheads together. I looked her straight in her bright eyes.

"You are my life now..." I quietly whispered.

* * *

**Deep breaths with me now...breathe in...breathe out. What'd you guys think? Edward and Bella have professed their love for each other, to an amazing song. Which by the way I stumbled across as I googled 'songs with rain in the title'. Special right? It turned out to be this amazing song, that fit perfectly. I think so at least. But can you say hot? I Love You's, romantic song playing on the radio, and steamy kisses in the rain. *sigh***

**Tanya will soon be out of their lives and they can live happily ever after right? **

**Before you ask..everyone will find out soon about Edward and Bella. Don't you worry. :D**

**You know the drill folks..review, review, review! I'll send out a sneak peek for your reviews this time around. yay!**

***does happy dance* it's almost here guys! almost..it's soooooo close i can see it! ahhhH! Midnight showings anybody? :D**


	20. Always The Perfect Gentleman

**Disclaimer: I am NOT stephenie meyer..I DO NOT own twilight or any of those crazy twilight kids...**

**Author's Note: So this will be the last update until after Friday. Maybe if I can gather myself and post Friday afternoon I might. But kids...it's Wednesday! That means tomorrow is Thursday...and at midnight...ah! Nothing Will Be The Same... oh no it won't...**

**So without further aideu...the chapter ya'll have been waiting for!**

* * *

**RPOV:**

"Ms. Hale, Mr. Cullen is here to see you..." James' voice rang over the intercom in my office. I glanced at the clock, it was 11:30 AM. He was early.

He called Sunday morning asking to meet with me Monday afternoon. We made plans to meet for lunch.

"Send him in," I said. Seconds later the door to my office creaked open and in walked Edward. Instead of the worn out, scruffy Edward that I was accustomed to seeing, I saw something completely different. He was cleanly shaven, hair actually done and tame. He was dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a black button down shirt, un-tucked, sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Afternoon, Rosie," he smirked, leaning over my desk to kiss my cheek before sitting down.

"Afternoon, Edward," I said a little skeptical. _What's going on? Where's my best friend?_ "You're early, Edward."

He buried his face in his hands before running his fingers through his hair, messing his locks up. _That's a little better._ He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked up at me. His green eyes sparkling in the light.

_And...There's my best friend._

"Rosalie, I need to tell you something," he said, confusion and hurt in his eyes.

"What's up?"

"This is a lawyer-client sort of something…" he explained.

"Alright…" I trailed off.

"So Saturday night at my parents' anniversary party I ran into Tanya..." he started.

I looked him dead in the eyes. This was not good.

"Listen, I don't want to talk about it, but I need you to re-do those divorce papers. All the demands that she wanted, give them to her. Our house in Bellevue, my studio in Manhattan, everything we were fighting over. She told me I could keep the cabin on Mount Rainer. Everything else, is hers," he explained pinching the bridge of his nose, yet again.

He was stressed out and that was the classic Edward-Cullen-stressed-out move. It annoyed me so much, but it was Edward. That's what he did.

I scoffed at those words. _What was he doing? What was he thinking?_

"Edward, I'm going to take a deep breath and pretend I didn't just hear you say that," I said taking a deep breath. I looked at him, he was still as serious as before. "What the hell are you thinking Edward? As your lawyer, I'm asking! All those hours spent negotiating with her damn prick of a lawyer, which let me tell I'm sure she's screwing, down the drain! What has gotten into that thick head of yours!" I yelled.

"Rose, please I don't want to talk about it. It was necessary. It's a story for another day. Believe me, when you find out, it'll be worth it. Please, for me, Rosie. Don't be mad, just do as I ask. Please…" he pleaded.

What was I supposed to do? It was my job to do what he asked. Who cared that I sat in a boring conference room listening to Tanya's lawyer argue with me? There was nothing I could do.

"Alright, whatever you say Edward. I'm not happy about this, at all. Mark my words Edward Cullen. I better be getting a damn good Christmas present this year!"

He smirked. "How about that lunch Rosie?"

"I think that I'm feeling sushi today," I said sarcastically. "And I'm not kidding, Edward Cullen. You better be getting me a damn good Christmas present. You're a doctor, I know how much you make." I poked him in the chest.

"Don't worry, Rosalie. You've been good this year, Santa will be bring you something nice," he said with smirk.

"He better, damn it!" I exclaimed as I grabbed my stuff and walked out arm in arm with Edward.

**EPOV: **

The alarm clock went off and I rolled over in the bed to turn it off. I rolled back to pull Bella back into my arms.

"Mmmm. Good morning, love..." I murmured into her ear.

"Edward…." she whispered.

"I've got to get up. I need to be at Rosalie's in forty-five."

She turned over and faced me. Her hair was tousled all over from sleeping.

"I bet I look horrendous," she grumbled, pulling the covers over her head.

"You still look beautiful," I said as I tugged the covers from her grip and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"It's Wednesday, you're off today. I'm dropping Leilah off at Charlie's. How long you going to be at Rose's?" she flirted.

I smiled.

"We're signing the papers today," I admitted.

"You're doing what?" she exclaimed in surprise. I must have forgotten to tell her that.

"I'm going to Rosalie's office to meet with Tanya for the last time. We're signing the divorce papers this morning," I admitted. I ran my fingers through my hair. Was I really doing the right thing?

"That's right. You're giving her everything," she said her voice dropping to a whisper as she hung her head down.

"It was more of an understanding. It was something I needed to do." I placed my hand under her chin, raising her face so her brown eyes were looking straight at me. "I met with Rosalie Monday. I told her to make all the necessary changes. After today I'll be a free man, Bella. Free to be _yours,_ forever." She smiled at my comment and nuzzled it my chest.

She started to place soft kisses all over, eventually find her way up to my neck.

"Bella…" I pleaded. "Not now, don't start something you can't finish."

"Who says I can't finish it?" she smirked.

_This girl was going to be the death of me._

There was a soft knock on the door followed by the door being flung open. I glanced over Bella's body and could see the top of Leilah's head running towards the bed. She threw herself on top of the bed and jumped on Bella.

"Ah! Leilah…" Bella grunted. Leilah giggled and wiggled her way in between the two of us.

"Like I said, don't start something you can't finish..." I whispered, chuckling to myself.

"What was that Edward?" Bella questioned.

"Nothing." I smirked.

"Mommy, I'm hungry. Will you make me French twost before we go see Grandpa Charlie?" she questioned.

"Of course sweetie, let's get that started," Bella said slowly getting out of bed. Leilah darted out of the room and that's what Bella whipped her head back to look at me.

"Don't think you're getting rid of me this easy, Mr. Cullen," she spat, flipping her hair back and walking out. She made sure to emphasize her hip sway.

I quickly got ready and headed over to Rosalie's office. When I pulled into the parking lot she was waiting for me out front. I shut the engine off and watched her walk over to my car.

"Edward, are you sure about this? It's not too late you know?" she questioned as I opened the car door. She quickly handed me the manila envelope that held what I was guessing my divorce papers.

"Thanks for caring Rose, but I _have_ to do this. You'll understand why later. Thank you for doing this by the way," I said pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever Cullen. Let's get this over with," she said motioning for me to walk into the building.

The elevator to the seventh floor was silent, that was until about the fifth floor when Rosalie broke the silence.

"Emmett was looking for you last night. You didn't come home from work..." she stated.

I looked at her. She looked curious. _Shit, what do I tell her? What am I supposed to do? Think Cullen, think!_

"Oh I was just staying over with one of my colleagues. We got done late last night with a surgery and I needed a place to crash," I explained. That worked, right?

"Sure, what about all the other nights? Em told me he's come home several mornings and you were gone. Those days being your days off. What gives, Edward?"

_Damn! Bella would kill me if I told her. What am I supposed to say?_

DING! The elevator doors opened. _Saved by the bell. _

I quickly walked out of the elevator and towards the conference room.

"Don't think you're getting out of this one that easy, Cullen!" Rosalie yelled as she tried to catch up to me.

I opened the door to find Tanya and her lawyer sitting at the table already. I watched as Tanya got out of her chair to walk over to me. She had on a very tight black pencil skirt, which left nothing to your imagination. And a simple emerald short sleeved button down, which had the top four buttons un-buttoned, plenty of cleavage showing.

"Eddie, dear, I was surprised to hear from you," she stated pulling me in for a hug. I returned the gesture and let her go. Rosalie walked into the room and scoffed when she saw the two of us hugging. She continued to shake Tanya's lawyer's, Mr. Carmichael, hand and took a seat.

"Tanya, Edward, if you two would kindly take a seat. I would like to get this over with," Rosalie declared.

I nodded and took a seat next to her. I set the envelope down on the table. Rosalie picked it up, pulled the contents out and handed both Tanya and I a stack of papers.

"Here's the copy of the papers. You'll notice the revisions, Mr. Carmichael, I sent your office a copy yesterday. Did everything look up to par?" Rosalie asked directing her question towards Mr . Carmichael.

"Yes, I've discussed the terms with my client and she's agreed to the conditions," he said, but not before glancing at Tanya as she nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. I've attached flags to every place you both need to sign. Go ahead. Let's make this official," Rosalie said handing us both a black pen. I smiled as I took it from her hand.

This was it, the end. I flipped through each page signing my name on each line needed, until I got to the very last page. My heart skipped a beat. At the very bottom of the left corner of the page was a line and underneath it read "Edward A. Cullen"

_The last signature. The signature that ended it all with Tanya, made it official. The signature that allowed Bella and I to finally be together the way we wanted to be together._

I placed the pen on the paper and began to sign my name. Placing a period at the end of my last name. That small punctuation mark meant a lot. It signified the beginning of something new. The beginning of a new chapter in my life. A chapter that included two very _special_ women in my life. My Bella and little Leilah.

I looked up from the paper. I glanced to my right where Rosalie sat. She was grinning from ear to ear. The look of triumph on her face. She was genuinely happy for me. I was finally free, a single man, well sort of.

I glanced across the table at Tanya. She was sitting there a smug grin on her face. Her hands nicely folded, resting on top of the papers.

"So that's it, Eddie?" she asked.

"That's it," I responded. I got up and walked towards the door. Rosalie stayed to talk things over with Tanya's lawyer. I pressed the button to go down on the elevator.

"It was great while it lasted, Edward," Tanya said as she took her place next to me. I looked at her. I could see the hurt in her eyes, but I could also see the relief.

"It was, Tanya. Do me a favor?"

"What's the Edward?" she questioned.

"Move on. Find someone who you genuinely care about, someone who can give you what you need. Be there for you when you need them to be," I pleaded. The bell for the elevator dinged and the doors opened. I motioned for her to step in and I followed her in.

"Always was a gentleman Edward, always," she admitted as the door shut. "I'll find someone, I promise you that. Do me a favor, Eddie?"

I looked at her. She was looking me deep in the eyes.

"What's that Tanya?"

"Take care of Bella. She deserves to be treated with all the love and respect you can give her. She'll be good for you, Edward. She can give you everything I never could. I'm happy for you, Edward. I really am. I want you to know that," she said with the most sincere look in her eyes. It surprised me a little coming from her. She seemed so bitter when it came to our divorce. To see her opening up and embracing it made me smile.

"Thanks, Tanya, that means a lot coming from you. I'm in it for the long run with, Bella." I looked at her face. She looked skeptical.

"This coming from you, Edward Cullen, who just signed divorce papers," she said laughing.

"It's different. What Bella and I have, it's different," I said. The elevator dinged and the door opened. We walked out and I held the building door open for her.

She smiled and nodded at me. "Thanks Edward," she said with the most sincere tone in her voice. I walked her to her car. She paused before open her door.

I pulled her into a hug, for one last time. "I'll miss you, Eddie..." she cooed. I lifted her chin up so her eyes were looking at me. I could see the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I'm here for you if you ever need me, okay?" I said. I let go of her and opened her door. She slid in and I shut the door. I walked up to the curb as I watched her pull out of the spot and drive away.

"You going to be okay, Edward?" I turned around to see Rosalie standing there.

"Yeah I'll be fine. It's just a lot to handle you know?" I said as she walked to my side and wrapped her arms around my torso. I wrapped my arm around her.

"I understand. You're a good man, Edward. You'll find someone to make you whole. I just know it," she said.

"Oh I know I will," I said with determination.

_If she only knew._

* * *

**Well? I think it's safe to say that Tanya is out of Edward's life for good. I think... :D Does anybody else feel like there's a sense of closure for Edward and Tanya? anyone?**

**Alright...I'm off to write...I've been inspired and I'm not going to waste that good inspiration on nothing...**

**You know the drill guys...review, review, review! they made the world go round!**


	21. Dirty Little Secret

**disclaimer: i am NOT stephenie meyer..i DO NOT own twilight or those crazy twilight kids. or any musical pieces you might happen to come across...**

**So because the past couple chapters have been crazy and drama filled I thought we could all use a little break...I hope you guys like it!**

**My thoughts&ideas on the movie after the chapter!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my beta katie m cullen. because she truly does rock! For all her hard work..if i could give you a heart from volterra i would... :D**

**So without any more rambling..I present to you the next installment of Nine Months in the Making**

* * *

**EPOV:**

I opened the door to Bella's house and walked in. There was no sign of Bella anywhere. The only thing I heard was the faint sounds of music coming from upstairs somewhere. I quietly walked up the stairs, following the music. The volume got louder as I reached the room that was Bella's office. I recognized the tune, it was "Everything" by Michael Bublè.

_You're a falling __star__, _

_You're the get away __car__.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say._

I carefully opened the door to find Bella sitting at her desk on the computer. She was furiously typing away at something, singing along with the music.

"_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute. When you smile at me you know exactly what you do. __Baby__ don't pretend, that you don't know it's true. Cause you can see it when I look at you..." _she sang out, her head bopping to the beat. She still had no idea I was in the room.

"_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times. It's you, it's you, you make me sing. You're every line, you're every word, you're everything." _I sang along. The sound of my voice must've startled her because she whipped her head back and smiled when she saw me. She quickly clicked something on her computer, probably saving her work, and stood up.

"Edward…" she whispered and she wrapped her arms around my torso.

"Bella…" I murmured as I held her tightly. This finally felt right. I pulled her arms around to my neck and placed my hands on her hips. We started rocking back and forth to the music, softly singing along to the song.

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday.

I twirled her around the room. Her laughter bounced against the walls. The smile that was evident on her face was one I hoped would stay there forever.

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.

I kissed her soft lips carefully.

"I love you, Edward Anthony." she cooed. I just smiled and twirled her around again, then bringing her in my arms once again.

_  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our __love__ can do._

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

As the song faded into a new song, I wrapped my arms her tightly. "How was your visit with Rosalie? And Tanya?" she questioned as she lifted her head up off my chest. I could tell she was a little uncomfortable about Tanya still.

"Eventful. I'm a free man Bella." I said as I observed a smile appear on her face. "I have no home, except for my cabin on Mount Rainer. She now owns the studio in Manhattan, along with our own home here in Bellevue.** "**

"Well I'm glad that you've finally gotten yourself out of this situation. Now you're free to move on with your life." she smirked.

"Oh, I've moved on with my life, alright. I have you, love." I explained.

I felt my phone vibrating in the pocket of my slacks.

"Oh, you're vibrating Edward." Bella giggled. I let go of her to pull the phone out of my pocket. The caller ID screen told me it was Emmett.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Edward, my man! You are now single! Time to mingle! Plans for tonight?" Emmett boomed.

"Well…" I trailed off. Truth was I wanted to take Bella out to dinner to celebrate.

"No? Good! We're going out tonight. I'm gonna call Bella to have her keep Leilah over at Charlie's tonight, if it's possible. We're going out! Alice and I have the best plan ever!"

"Alright, Emmett, whatever you say. What time?" I asked. I looked at Bella, she looked puzzled.

"Well, if you ever decide to come home, Edward, you would know. Where are you anyways?" he asked.

"Out. Don't worry about me. I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself."

"Well, well, well…looks like little Eddie has a girlfriend!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Emmett…what time are we going tonight?" I asked sternly.

"We're meeting at the Whitlock's at seven. Be there or be square." Emmett said. Before I could answer back the line went silent and I realized he hung up.

I looked at Bella. "I guess we're going out tonight. Emmett's going to call you…" I started to explain when Bella's house phone rang. She laughed and got up to answer it.

"Hello?" Bella answered. "Um…no I don't, Emmett." "I'm sure my dad would be happy to watch Leilah overnight. I'll call and ask him." "Seven?" "Alright seven it is. I'll see you at Alice and Jasper's." she hung up the phone and looked at me.

"I guess Leilah is sleeping over with Grandpa Charlie." She said as she dialed Charlie's number and walked away.

**BPOV: **

I turned around after locking my door.

"Here you go, Bella." Edward said as he handed me Leilah's overnight bag.

"Thanks. I'm just going to drop this off at Charlie's…" I said as I held up Leilah's bag. "…and head over to Alice's. I'll see you there?"

"Of course. I'll beat you there." he smirked. "I love you…"

Those three words, I-love-you. I still couldn't get over the fact that he loved me, _me. _Of all people, sure I wasn't the awkward teenager I was when he first met me, but he was there through all of that. He's seen me at my worse…and my best.

"I love you too." I said. He kissed me softly and walked away.

* * *

"Are you serious, Alice?" Rosalie asked as we pulled up to Bottom's Up, the local karaoke bar. I looked at the building in front of me. We were really doing this…

We had split up for the drive, boys and girls. Jasper and Alice offered to be designated drivers, well Alice obviously.

"Heck yeah, Rose! Don't worry either I've already called ahead and signed us up. There's no need to stress about what song to sing. Emmett and I have already taken care of it!" Alice exclaimed. She was proud of her idea.

We all got out of the car and Rosalie stomped over to Emmett.

"Listen here, Emmett McCarty!" she said poking him in the chest. "You better have not signed me up for some god awful song!"

Emmett laughed. "Of course not, my Rosie. I wouldn't do that to you. Come on, let's celebrate. Edward Cullen is a free man again!" he said as he wrapped his arm around Rosalie's shoulders and walked in. Jasper and Edward soon followed.

"Come on, Bells. Don't worry. I chose a good song." Alice said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Alice, I'm scared for my life." I muttered as she dragged me into the bar.

We got situated at a table in the back and ordered our drinks.

"So here's the deal. Alice and I called ahead and signed all of us up for some songs. So ditch the song books and just wait for your turns." Emmett said pulling the books out of Edward and Jasper's hands.

"So who's going first?" Jasper asked. Emmett smiled.

"We're not too sure. They'll just call you up there." he replied.

"Alright, next up we have…" the announcer said as he walked up on the stage. He glanced down at his clipboard. "…Jasper Whitlock! Everyone give a round of applause for Jasper!"

The five of us cheered as Jasper brought himself to the stage. We watched as the announcer whispered something into his ear and Jasper smiled. He walked right up to the microphone.

"Good Evenin'. This song is dedicated my wife, Alice. This one's for you darlin'." He said. His Texas accent slipped through little more than usual. I glanced over at Alice as she squealed and clapped her hands.

"I love you, Jazzy!" she yelled as the opening chords to "I Got a Feelin'" by Billy Currington played.

"_I don't wanna rush this thing_

_I don't wanna jump the gun_

_I really wanna say those three little words_

_But I'm gonna bite my tongue"_

Jasper sang as he placed the microphone on the stand at the front of the stage. I knew this was one of Alice's favorite country songs and she loved it when Jasper sang her this song, he made quite a habit out of it too. He didn't even need the monitor with the lyrics.

"_Yeah, I'm just gonna lay on back_

_Leave it on cruise control_

_I'm gonna hold it all inside_

_Till the right time comes down the road_

_I got a feelin'_

_My head's a reelin'_

_My heart is screamin'_

_I'm about to bust loose_

_Bottled up emotion_

_It's more than a notion_

_It starts with an "I"_

_And ends with a "U"_

_I got a feelin'_

_Are you feelin' it too?"_

The entire time he sang he sang out to Alice. By time the song was over the crowd was on their feet clapping along with the beat. Occasionally singing along with the chorus. When the song was over he headed back to our table.

"Aw, Jazzy that was amazing!" Alice exclaimed as she kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Only for you, Ali." he beamed, returning the kiss.

We sat around laughing at the next couple acts that followed Jasper. There was a really bad version of "Beat It", which resulted in the very drunk, karaoke-er attempting to do the moon walk.

"Alright…that was…amusing. Thank you." The announcer said once again. He glanced down at the clipboard. "Next up we have…Miss Rosalie Hale!"

I looked at Rosalie who was glaring at Emmett.

"I swear to you, Emmett. This better not be embarrassing." she said heading up to the stage.

She took the microphone as the announcer mumbled something to her. She nodded and placed the mic on the stand. The lights went dim and the spot light shined on her as the open guitar licks of "Before He cheats" by Carrie Underwood started to play.

"_Right now he's probably slow dancing _

_With a bleach blonde tramp,_

_And she's probably getting frisky..._

_Right now, he's probably buying her some_

_Fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..."_

She sang into the microphone. We all knew this song hit right at home with Rosalie. She'd been in too many relationships that didn't last very long because the guy ended up cheating on her. Who in their right mind would cheat on _her_?

"_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,_

_Showing her how to shoot a combo..._

_And he don't know..."_

She ran her fingers through her blonde locks as she started to sing the chorus. Her head bopping to the beat. The heel of her stiletto was tapping along.

"_That I dug my key into the side of his _

_Pretty little souped up for wheel drive,_

_Carved my name into his leather seats..._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."_

We cheered as she finished the song. She came strutting back over to the table.

"I promise Rosie, I would never do that to you." Emmett said, scared. I know he saw the anger in her voice as she sang. He was officially scared of what she would do to him. In a weird Emmett and Rosalie way, it was cute.

"I know, Em. I trust you." she said plopping herself down on his lap.

"Alright, thank you, Rosalie! Up next we have…Alice Whitlock!" the announcer said as she bounced up the stage. She grabbed the microphone from him and moved the stand out of her way.

"Good evening everyone!" she chimed into the mic. The opening chords to Taylor Swift's "Our Song." Started to play.

"_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car_

_He's got one-hand feel on the steering wheel_

_The other on my heart_

_I looked around, turn the radio down_

_He says baby is something wrong?_

_I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song_

_And he says..."_

She sang as she bounced around on the stage. This song was the epitome of the beginnings of Alice and Jasper's relationship. It really was _their_ song.

"_Our song is the slamming screen door,_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talking real slow_

_Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_

_And when I got home ... before I said amen_

_Asking God if he could play it again_."

Once the song was over she got a standing ovation. Apparently it was amazing that a pregnant lady could bounce around the stage like Alice did. She's Alice I wouldn't have expected anything less from her.

"Alright, give it up for our next participant…Edward Cullen." the announcer said.

Edward looked over at me. I laughed.

"Go Eddie! Show those ladies what you're made of." I said sarcastically. He sighed as he dragged himself to the stage.

I watched as the announcer whispered Edward's song into his ear and his eyes lit up. He shot his head over to the table. He mouthed 'I'm gonna kill you.' To Emmett causing him to laugh.

"Emmett, Alice what did you guys choose for him?" I asked. I looked back and forth between Alice and Emmett.

"Emmett chose Edward's song." Alice blamed as she pointed to him innocently.

"Oh just you wait Bella." He said with a smirk on his face.

I glanced up at the stage and the music started play.

"_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Each morning I get up I die a little_

_Can barely stand on my feet_

_Take a look in the mirror and cry_

_Lord what you're doing to me_

_I have spent all my years in believing you_

_But I just can't get no relief,_

_Lord!_

_Somebody, somebody_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?"_

I chuckled a little listening to Edward sing "Somebody to Love" by Queen. He looked so upset with Emmett's song choice. The song was a little ironic though. Here we were at the karaoke bar celebrating Edward's newly found singleness and he was singing a song about finding someone to love.

"_I work hard every day of my life_

_I work till I ache my bones_

_At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -_

_I get down on my knees_

_And I start to pray_

_Till the tears run down from my eyes_

_Lord - somebody - somebody_

_Can anybody find me - somebody to love?"_

He quickly finished the song and we gave him a round of applause.

"Emmett McCarty, I hate you! That was your doing." he yelled as he took a seat at the table again, right next to me. I handed him the drink I ordered him while he was singing.

"Thanks, Bella. You rock." he said taking a drink.

"Oh, it's Bella's turn soon!" Alice chimed.

"Don't forget, Emmett!" I spat back.

"Oh don't worry your little heart, Bella." Emmett assured me.

"Up next we have Mr. Emmett McCarty." The announcer said. Emmett took a drink and ran up to the stage. The beginning chords started to play and I quickly recognized the tune. It was "Me and Mrs. Jones", one of Emmett's favorite songs. I should've known.

_Me and Mrs. Jones, we got a thing going on_

_We both know that it's wrong_

_But it's much too strong to let it go now_

_We meet ev'ry day at the same cafe_

_Six-thirty I know she'll be there_

_Holding hands, making all kinds of plans_

_While the jukebox plays our favorite song_

_Me and Mrs., Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Jones_

_We got a thing going on_

_We both know that it's wrong_

_But it's much too strong to let it go now."_

The entire song Emmett was singing, using the microphone stand as a prop. He got the entire room singing the chorus along with him, especially the "Me and Mrs. Mrs. Jones" part. He jumped off the stage and walked back over.

"Cheers to Emmett!" Jasper said handing Emmett a beer and raising a glass. We all followed suit and our glasses met in the center.

"Cheers to Edward Anthony Cullen being a single man again!" Emmett boomed, causing Edward to blush.

"Last but not least we have Ms. Bella Swan." the announcer said. I looked around at the table at my friends.

"Bella, I chose this one just for you!" Alice exclaimed as she pulled me up to the stage. She practically pushed me into the announcer.

"You're Bella Swan?" he whispered.

"I am." I said as I nodded my head.

"Great you're singing 'Dirty Little Secret' by All American Rejects." he said.

"Are you kidding me?" I scoffed.

"Sorry to say it hun, get going." he added, pushing me to the center of the stage. I looked out into the crowd. It wasn't that bad. Most of the people were drunk by now. All the way in the back was the table we were sitting at.

Rosalie and Emmett were shamelessly flirting with each other. Jasper was trying to contain Alice who was animatedly clapping her hands while jumping up and down in her chair. Edward just had this amused look on his face.

I placed the microphone on stand.

"Alice Whitlock, you are pure evil. I don't know where you got the idea for this song, but whatever. Here it goes. I'm dedicated this to you, Ali!" I said. She squealed and clapped her hands

"Go Bella!" her voice rang throughout the room.

The opening guitar riffs of the song started to play. I took a deep breath and started to sing.

"_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along _

_I go around a time or two _

_Just to waste my time with you" _

I had to make the best of it. I started to tap my foot to the beat, my head occasionally bopped up and down.

"_Tell me all that you've thrown away _

_Find out games you don't wanna play _

_You are the only one that needs to know" _

Then it hit me. What was Alice trying to tell me? I looked out at her in the crowd. She had a smirk on her face. She thought she knew, she thought she could get me to confess. I wasn't going to break that easy.

"_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret) _

_Don't tell anyone _

_Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret) _

_Hope that you can keep it _

_My dirty little secret _

_Who has to know?" _

I quickly finished the song and ran back to the table.

"Bella, that was amazing!" Emmett's voice rang as he swooped me in for a hug.

"Thanks, Em." I looked across the table at Edward. He had a smirk on his face.

_What was he thinking?_

"Yeah Bella, that was really good. I hope you liked the song choice." Alice smirked.

I turned my head towards her direction.

"It was a good choice, Alice. Good choice." I said taking my seat next to Edward. He placed a shot of tequila in front of me.

"I thought you might need it." he whispered. I looked over at him, he had a lime and a salt shaker in his hand.

I smiled. "You are a life saver, Edward Cullen."

I took the salt shaker from his hand, sprinkled a little on my hand. He handed me the tequila shot. I took it from him, quickly licked the salt off my hand, put the glass to my lips and tipped the glass back. The stinging sensation of the tequila burned my throat.

"Your face is priceless, Bella!" Emmett boomed. I shot him a death glare and took the lime from Edward, placing it in my mouth.

"Bella, be careful with that shot glass. We don't want a repeat of that night in college." Jasper said.

_What the hell was up with everyone reminding me of that damn night!?_

"Ha-ha, very funny Jasper Whitlock." I said as I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'll be you dirty little secret any day, Bella." Edward whispered in my ear. It was so low, if his lips were directly over my ear I wouldn't have heard it. The feel of his breath blowing into my ear sent shivers down my spine.

"Secrets don't make friends!" Alice exclaimed, pouting crossing her arms across her chest.

* * *

**So...what'd ya think? Did it make you smile..it made me smile :D**

**As for the movie...i personally LOVED it! It was cheesy but amazing! the humans were PHENOMENAL! eric yorkie is one of my new heroes! hahaha and Charlie was perfect...bella&edward were hot..jasper hale holds a new place in my heart..i will officially never be able to watch another regular game of baseball..sigh. summit has OFFICALLY released that they're going to film new moon! :D alright..enough with the non-spoiling ranting. got something to say about it..PM me! :D**

**you know the drill...review,review,review!!!! **


	22. It'll Be Okay

**disclaimer: i am NOT stephenie meyer..i DO NOT own twilight or those crazy twilight kids or the 70.55 million (according to mtv[dot]com) the movie brought in this past weekend. ****although i DO own twilight ticket stubs (yes plural stubs) and a red alabaster heart paperweight which was _handmade _in volterra, italy (thanks to my vamptastic beta) which i'll cherish forever and forever and forever.**

**Author's Note: It was good to see that you guys enjoyed the karaoke chapter. Yay! Not going to say too much..the rambles will come later. **

**alright..gopher it! :D**

* * *

**BPOV:**

It had been a week and a half since Edward signed his divorce papers. A week and a half since our trip to the karaoke bar. So much had changed in those ten days.

Emmett and Rosalie's relationship was in full swing. The two of them were constantly over at Emmett's, which meant Edward had to make more of an appearance at home so they wouldn't get suspicious. This meant that it had been ten days since I saw him, ten days since I had fallen asleep in his arms.

I tried to keep myself busy writing my new book. I decided to take a stab at yet another young adult novel. The classic tale of two best friends who never realize they're in love with each other until it's too late. This mission was turning out to be an unsuccessful one. The constant love and emotion I was pouring into the pages of my book kept one thing on my mind, _Edward._

I heard the phone ring once and then it went silent.

_Maybe they decided to hang up._

"Mommy?" Leilah asked as she walked in my room, the phone in hand.

_Or Leilah answered it._

"Yes, Lei?" I said as I looked at my daughter. She stood there, one hand on her hip the other holding the phone. She was already starting to gain an attitude. It was cute.

"Auntie Rosie wants to talk to you." she said as she extended her arm out handing me the phone.

"Hello?" I answered as I put the phone to my ear.

"Hey, Bells." Rosalie said. Her voice sounded groggy.

"Hey, no offense Rose, but are you okay?"

"No. I've been home sick the past two days. I've been staying at Emmett's house, he refused to let me be alone at my apartment. I've been staying up late trying to catch up on as much work as I can. This way when I finally feel better I won't be swamped at work." she explained.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I haven't been sleeping too well the past couple weeks, body aches, not to mention I've gotten zero sleep the past two days. I'm nauseous and constantly running to the bathroom to throw up. I can't keep a thing down." she complained.

"Oh Rosalie, you sound like you have a stomach virus. Do you have a fever of any sort?"

"No, that's the thing. I feel fine. Except for the fact that I'm constantly nauseous and can't keep a thing down." she said.

I thought about it for a second letting my mommy senses run wild. Then it hit me.

"Rosalie, I know it's a personal question and everything, but when was the last time you had your period?" I questioned.

The other side of the line was silent, and then I heard a loud thump noise. "Shit" I heard Rosalie shriek. She had dropped the phone. There was scrambling and lots of shuffling.

"Hello? Bella? You still there?" she asked frantically.

"Yeah I'm here Rose. You okay?"

"Bella, I've just realized I'm late." she admitted.

"God Rose! Are you one of those women that are too busy to realize they never had their period?!?!?" I exclaimed.

"I've been really stressed out at work. For some reason everyone has decided to get divorced this month. Now that I think about it, I have been a little snappier towards Emmett. I just blamed it on PMS…" she was quiet and then… "Oh god, Bella." she realized what she was saying.

"Rosalie, breathe. I will not let you become one of those women that don't even know they're pregnant. You know, the ones that are sitting on the toilet and one day out pops a kid? I will not let you do that. Don't stress out."

"Bella, what am I supposed to do? I'm not ready to be a…mom. Oh god, what will Emmett say? Bella, I don't know what to do! What am I supposed to do?" she exclaimed over the phone. I could picture her now. Pacing back and forth in front of her bed, frantically throwing her arms all over the place, freaking out.

"Rose, calm down. Go to the store, buy one of the home pregnancy tests, hell buy _several_ of those home pregnancy tests and get your ass over here. We'll take it from there. Alright?" I explained. I needed to calm her down.

"Alright. I can do this. It might just be stress." She said.

"Of course. Now go to the store, meet me here alright?"

"Alright, thanks, Bella." she said before she hung up.

"Mommy, is Auntie Rosie okay?" Leilah asked as she plopped herself on the couch next to me.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. How would like to spend the day with Auntie Alice?" I asked. Leilah's eyes lit up.

"Can we go shopping?" she exclaimed, her eyes brightening up. I chuckled on the inside.

"I'm sure Auntie Alice would be _more_ than happy to take you shopping. Let me go call her." I said. I figured it might be better if Leilah wasn't around.

**RPOV:**

"Shit, Shit, Shit!" I exclaimed as I slammed my hand on the steering wheel. I pulled into the parking lot of the drug store down the street from Bella's.

I sat in the car a little bit, figuring I should calm down a little before going into the store. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. I walked into the store and was immediately greeted by an employee.

"Hi! Is there anything I can help you find today?" the girl said, her chipper voice made me want to strangle her neck. She was overly excited to be working for minimum wage and some lame drug store. I looked down on her name tag, _Bree. _

"Bree, I, um, er, where can I find the…" I trailed off. "pregnancy tests." I whispered the last part.

"What was that?" she questioned.

"Pregnancytests." I mumbled as one word.

"Come again? I didn't quite understand what you said. What are you looking for ma'am?" she questioned.

_God dammit!_

"Pregnancy tests, dammit! Where can a woman find a pregnancy test?" I yelled. I stopped when I realized what I had just done. Everyone that was standing around me was looking right at me.

"Oh right, um aisle eight." she whispered.

"Thanks, you're a doll." I responded, simply nodding my head before running off to aisle eight.

_Aisle eight, aisle eight, aisle eight._ I repeated the mantra over and over again in my head.

"Aisle eight!" I exclaimed as I came to the end of the aisle. I looked around and saw there were still people looking at me. I shrugged as I proceeded to go down the aisle.

The contents of the aisle scared me. It was feminine product heaven, if you even want to call it that. Personally, I might consider it hell.

_Tampons, maxi pads, KY jelly, condoms. Where are the damn pregnancy tests? _I searched frantically through the shelves and there sitting right next to the condoms sat rows of the damn tests. _Ironic ain't it? Here be safe, but if you're not then take one of these just in case…_

I stood there for awhile contemplating what test to buy. It was like they were all staring at me laughing to my face. I grabbed about six tests and ran quickly to the check out stands.

"Oh seems to be that you found aisle eight." the clerk said. I looked at her. It was the same damn girl that greeted me at the door.

_Could this get any more awkward?_

"Um, er, yeah I did. Thanks for your help earlier. Can we just hurry up?" I said, moving my hands frantically. She nodded and rang up the tests. I quickly paid for it and headed to Bella's.

As soon as got to Bella's I ran to the door and started ringing the doorbell profusely.

The door flung open and there stood Bella.

"Where's the fire, Rose?' she exclaimed sarcastically. I immediately pushed through her and ran upstairs to her bathroom in her room. I immediately started ripping the first box open.

"Rose, breathe." Bella said as she walked into my bathroom. I looked behind me to see Bella standing there with a tall glass of water in one hand and an egg timer in the other. "You might need this." she added, setting the cup of water and timer on the counter and looked at the bag sitting next to the cup.

"Bells, help me." I pleaded. She laughed as she took the box I opened first.

"You know how these work right?" she smirked.

"Yes Bella, I'm not dumb! I wasn't born yesterday. Open the box, pee on the stick, wait a couple of minutes, look at the results. I got it, I got it." I exclaimed.

She smiled took three more boxes out of the bag and opened them. "Here, take all three. I'll be in the room when you're done." She handed me the sticks, picking up the timer and walking into the room, shutting the door behind her. I stood there for a second starring at the sticks in my hand. There were four of them.

"Oh well, here goes nothing." I exclaimed.

**BPOV:**

I walked into my room and took a seat on my bed. I felt a little sorry for Rosalie. She was freaking out and I had no idea what to tell her. All I could do, all I knew how to do, was be there for her when she needed me.

The bathroom door opened and Rosalie walked out a solemn look on her face. She sat next to me on the bed and I smiled. I picked up the egg timer and set it for five minutes.

"Rosalie…" I whispered.

She turned her head and smiled. I took her hands in mine. "Thank you Bella."

"No problem Rose. Are you going to be okay?" I asked.

"I'll be fine. I just…" she groaned. "I have no idea what I'm going to do."

"We'll take things one step at a time Rose, one step at a time." I reassured her.

"One step at a time. What if Emmett doesn't want children?"

"Rosalie, don't you even think like that! You know Emmett just as well as I do. And I know he will be thrilled if you're pregnant. He adores kids, look at him and Leilah!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess." she whispered. She rested her head on my shoulder and we sat there in silence. I didn't know what else to tell her, I didn't want to freak her out. Our silence was broken by the chiming of the egg timer. I reached over and shut it off and looked at Rosalie.

"It's time." I said.

"Come with me Bella, I can't- I can't do it myself." she admitted as she stood up, extending her hand out. I nodded and stood up, with her walking ahead of me, to the bathroom.

Rosalie stopped dead in her tracks before she got too close to the counter where the four plastic sticks sat.

"I can't do it, Bella. You look, please, for me?" she pleaded.

"We'll do it together, come on." I pushed her forward towards the counter and the two of us stared at the four sticks in front of us, each one a different brand, and a different symbol to decipher.

She picked up the first stick. It was two pink lines. "Um, that's positive right?" she questioned.

"Afraid so, Rose." I answered as she picked up the second stick. The little window had a bright positive sign.

"Before you ask, yes positive is…well, positive." I said. Rosalie sighed.

She picked up the third one, and chuckled. "It's a damn smiley face. Who in their right mind has a smiley face as a positive test result?" she spat.

"Rose, usually people are excited when they take these and it turns out positive." I said sarcastically.

"Well I'm excited, but it's a little ironic and scary. I think smiley faces are ruined for me." she explained as she set the test down, picking up the last one.

I leaned over and read the results. "Well, it says pregnant. I'm going to guess that's a positive reading." I said.

"That's four, Bella. You don't think they're wrong do you?"

"Well, they are all positive, Rose. If there was even one negative I might second guess the results, but--" I said as Rosalie's face lit up.

"Take one Bella, please? Yours should come out negative." she pleaded. "You haven't had sex in ages." she chuckled.

_I think I'm slightly offended by that. I hope it comes out negative._

"Um, yeah it's been _a while._" _It's been a while because of her! It's all her fault, her and Emmett's fault._ "I'll take it. Sure, why not?" I said as I picked up a box, shooing her out of the bathroom.

_This thing better turn out negative!_

I walked back out to the bedroom and waiting with Rosalie. The entire time I worried about the results of the pregnancy test. Everything should be fine, negative. There was no need to worry, right? But because of Edward…

As soon as the timer went off I bolted into the bathroom and picked up a stick from the counter.

_A smiley face. What the hell?_

"What is this?" I exclaimed as Rosalie walked into the bathroom. I stuck the test in her face. "What the hell is this? Damn smiley face!"

She chuckled. "Bella, I think you picked up the wrong one." she muttered. She handed me the plastic stick, my test. I looked at the result window, one pink line. I looked down at the open box that held the test I took. The results were either two pink lines for positive or one pink for negative.

"Oh, thank god. Oh shit, I was scared." I muttered under my breath. _Crap, crap, crap! Did I say that aloud?_

"What was that, Bella?" Rosalie questioned.

"Nothing. I was scared, because there is no way that I could be pregnant. You're right that smiley face is horrid." I said as I looked at her face. She looked upset. "Sorry." I winced.

"It's fine. God, I'm pregnant, Bella." she exclaimed as she slid down the wall of my bathroom.

"Call your OBGYN, and make an appointment. You need to know for sure before you start freaking out." I assured her. I squatted down in front of her and brushed the hair out of her face. she picked her head up and looked at me.

"You're right. Thank you again Bella, for everything." she admitted.

* * *

**Poor Bree.. :D She never gets enough credit..she shows up and disappears..poor thing. haha **

**So? Anyone? Something? Too cliche? Well, no too cliche would be bella getting pregnant with edward's baby, not telling him, then running away..that would be cliche! lol :D oh well..There's sooooo much more to come...so much more! **

**It's December in my little universe..Christmas is coming! Christmas is coming! Whip out your claymation holiday videos and christmas music..because..*singing merrily* santa claus is coming to town. i'll shut up now. sorry..working at disneyland takes a toll on you when Christmas hits the resort the weekend BEFORE thanksgiving..like seriously what the hale? (sorry katie m cullen..just had to! couldn't resist!!!)**

**Enough the rain is falling in Southern California..you know what that means? **

**Thunder...lightening..and vampires playing baseball at the baseball diamond by my house...right i wish! **

**No it's time for you guys to do what you do best...review, review, review!!!**


	23. A Reality

**Disclaimer: i am NOT stephenie meyer..i DO NOT own twilight or those crazy twilight kids, ****although i DO own twilight ticket stubs (yes plural stubs) and a red alabaster heart paperweight which was _handmade _in volterra, italy (thanks to my vamptastic beta) which i'll cherish forever and forever and forever.**

**Author's Note: Hope you guys had a great Thanksgiving. I still have left over pumpkin pie in my fridge and it's calling my name! So, I was glad to hear that ya'll welcomed our dear Rosalie's pregnancy with open arms. I was also glad to hear that most of you enjoyed the movie, I know I did. For those readers who've yet to experience the EPIC-ness that is twilight...you're in for a real treat (at least I think so). Just try to keep in mind that they put 500 pages into two hours, remember that! :D **

**I better stop rambling before I get out of hand. Here's the next installment guys. Shall we take a glimpse into the _lovely_ mind that is Edward freakin' Cullen?**

* * *

**EPOV:**

It was Tuesday night, it had been almost two weeks since I signed my divorce papers. I walked into Emmett's kitchen, setting my car keys on the table as I took a seat at the table. I ran my fingers through my hair. I spent the last forty-eight hours working, the previous twenty-four with Bella. The past two days have been horrible. All I could think about what Bella. It threw my groove off at the hospital so much people started to notice. I felt a little bad. Here I was getting off work early, yet again, and going home. Instead of heading to Bella's like I usually would. I couldn't help but keep thinking back to last Tuesday night.

_I quietly set my things on the floor of Bella's room as I walked in. I glanced at the clock, it was just a little after midnight. I got off my shift a little early and headed straight over. I smiled at Bella's sleeping form lying in her bed. She was so peaceful when she slept, when she wasn't sleep talking that is. _

"_Edward…" Bella's soft voice muttered. My head glanced over to the bed. Bella turned in the bed, the covers rustling._

"_Bella?" I whispered taking a step towards the bed. _

_No response. _

"_Don't leave me." her voice said clearly. I bent down to her sleeping form. _

"_Never Bella, this is where I belong. Where else would I go?" I whispered kissing her forehead softly. She turned over again in the bed and I sighed. _

_I decided to take a shower before hopping into bed with Bella. When I walked into the bathroom I didn't expect to see what I saw. There sitting in trash were empty pregnancy test boxes. I picked up a box on the top, and lying right underneath it were a few positive tests._

_Could it be? Is she actually pregnant? Why did she do this alone, by herself? I would've been there for her, if she would've just told me. She doesn't need to do this by herself. _

I decided the best thing to do was to not even mention the tests to Bella. She would tell me when she was ready. Although it killed me that she hadn't mentioned it and she was thoroughly surprised to find I got off early. Bella quickly rushed into the bathroom the minute I slipped into bed that night. Since then, I've been physically there. Mentally, well that's a different story. I couldn't stop thinking about the _positive_ pregnancy tests that sat in her trash can in her bathroom.

"Edward?" Emmett's voice boomed through the house. I groaned. I was hoping he would just stay over at Rosalie's tonight so I could be alone with my thoughts. And figure out what I'm going to do.

"Kitchen." I said burying my head in my hands. I heard Emmett's heavy footsteps as he entered the kitchen.

"Whoa, why the long face, Eddie?" he asked. I picked my head up and looked at him.

"I, um, I'm at a loss." I answered. _Should I tell him? Do I tell him?_

"At a loss? At a loss for what?" he questioned as he opened the fridge grabbing two beers. He popped the caps off of them and handed me one.

"Can I ask you a hypothetical question?" I said as I looked up at my best friend who was casually sipping on his beer.

_I can't tell him but I'm going crazy keeping this to myself. I need advice, help. Although I'm going to the wrong person for advice, Jasper should be my first choice, but I have to take what I can get._

"Of course. What's on your hypothetical mind?" he said sarcastically.

"Let's say this guy I know is dating this girl…" my voice trembled.

"Alright, so Edward is dating someone that he wants to remain nameless. You don't have to hide her from me, Eddie. I'm curious to see who's sparked my best friend's eye. Where'd you meet her? What she look like? Is she hot?" he questioned. I rolled my eyes.

_This is exactly why I didn't want to talk to him about this._

"Emmett…" I said sternly. "…hypothetical remember?"

"Right…" he dragged on. "Continue."

"So let's say this guy found positive pregnancy tests in this girl's bathroom. They're exclusive so there's no doubting that he is the father, but she hasn't said a thing, and this guy said it's been about a week. What should he do?" I questioned, pinching the bridge of my nose. A smile appeared on Emmett's face.

_God, I was stupid to ask Emmett for advice._

"Well, well, well, little Eddie has a girlfriend. Eddie has a girlfriend, Ed-" he started to sing. I glared at him, allowing a slight growl to escape my chest.

_Where did that come from?_

"Sorry, sorry. Anyways, your _friend,_ has a girlfriend. Whom he could've possibly knocked up…" he paused to look at me and smirked. "Way to go man! Honestly, if it were Rose and I. I would hope she would tell me right away. I would be thrilled. Actually, I would be scared shitless, but still thrilled. If it kills you _that_ much that she hasn't told you, talk to her. I don't know who this mystery woman is or how serious you guys are, but things are about to get a little more serious." he rambled. "Are you gonna be okay, Edward?"

I glanced over at Emmett. In a way he was right. For once, _Emmett_ was right. I needed to talk to Bella, there was no way she deserved to go through this alone. She didn't have to. I would be there for her every step of the way.

"I'll be fine, just need some time to think. Thanks, by the way." I said, giving him a sincere smile.

For the first time in the past few days I embraced the fact that Bella could be pregnant. Pregnant with my baby, _our_ baby. It made everything worth it. The image of Bella sitting in a rocking chair in the corner of the nursery looking out the window, while our sleeping angel was safe in her arms flooded my mind. To see Leilah's face light up with joy when she finds out she's going to have a brother or sister, someone to play with.

My dreams of having a family were slowly becoming a reality.

* * *

**I know, I know...it was really short, well shorter. Poor Edward right? I promise the next update will be a bit longer than this one. I should have it up with the next few days..I promise! :D **

**You know the drill...review, review, review.**


	24. Yesterday's Feelings

**Disclaimer: i am NOT stephenie meyer..i DO NOT own twilight or those crazy twilight kids, ****although i DO own twilight ticket stubs (yes plural stubs) and a red alabaster heart paperweight which was _handmade _in volterra, italy (thanks to my vamptastic beta) which i'll cherish forever and forever and forever.**

**Author's Note: So here it is kids the next installment! *jumps for joy* For Christmas I've decided to box the Cullen boys up and send them out to each and every one of you. HA! You wish...we all wish..if only..hahahaha oh well. **

**As a side note the title for this chapter is actually an amazing song by The Used. I suggest you check it out, "Yesterday's Feelings" by The Used..amazing I tell you!**

**So I don't belive I've thanked my vamptastic beta Katie M Cullen in quite some time..so thank you hun for ALL your hard work, for dealing with my CONSTANT flow of emails and text messages, and RANDOM phone calls when I get inspired on my way to work..THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Dedicated to you? :D of course it is!**

**Enough me..here it is..tissue?**

* * *

**BPOV:**

"Be good for Grandpa Charlie Leilah." I said as I handed my father Leilah's backpack. "Maybe if you ask nicely he'll read to you."

Leilah's eyes lit up. "Really mommy? Do you think he'll read Madeline?" she exclaimed. Ever since last week when Alice took her shopping and bought her the books she's been obsessed with it. Maybe it was a good thing Edward hadn't been over in awhile, otherwise he might be dreaming of twelve little girls in two straight lines.

"You'll have to ask him yourself." I said. I watched as Leilah turned to Charlie for approval.

"Sure thing sweet pea, maybe after lunch." He answered her. Poor Charlie, my little girl had him wrapped around her little finger. She smiled and turned to look at me.

"Mommy, do you think that maybe when Uncle Edward comes to sleep over he'll read to me too?" she asked and I froze. It was the first time since the day after the party Edward was even mentioned around Charlie.

_I walked into the kitchen of Charlie's house. I looked around at the hideous yellow cabinets, they needed to be repainted, but I knew he wouldn't dare touch them. It was one of the last few things around that reminded him of my mom. _

"_Hey dad." I said as I took a seat at the table. He smiled as he poured me a cup of coffee before sitting down across from me._

"_Morning Bells. Leilah's still sleeping." he said sliding the mug across the table._

"_No problem. Thanks for watching her last night by the way." _

"_Of course. How are you feeling? Is everything okay?" he questioned. I could detect a hint of worry in his voice. _

"_Fine dad. I think my body is trying to fight something." That was a good enough lie right? _

"_Bella…" he said sternly. "What happened? Come on, I'm down with you."_

"_Down you with you? Dad? Really?" I questioned looking across at him. He had a grin on his face._

"_What? Isn't that what you kids say nowadays? You're supposed to respond with a 'you're the bomb dad', right?" _

"_Oh yes dad, you're the bomb." I said rolling my eyes, "What are you talking about?" I added trying to play the innocent card as I sipped my coffee._

"_You run in, frantic. Minutes later, Edward runs in frantic, looking for you. Maybe half an hour later, he comes back into the hall, drenched from head to toe. You should've seen Alice's face when she saw him, she was livid. All I know is he spoke with Esme briefly before leaving." he explained, his eyes never once straying away from my face. _

_Dang, he caught me._

"_Dad…" I whispered. He put his hand up, as to stop me from talking._

"_Bella, I'm not stupid. I can put two and two together. You think that the first time you came to me asking if Leilah could stay with me on Wednesdays, I didn't think something was up? Leilah's not stupid either Bella. She's quite the story teller. You guys should give her more credit." _

_I blushed. "What has she said?"_

"_Oh nothing bad, don't you worry. She's just excited about the days that Uncle Eddie comes to sleep over. He reads her bedtime stories, tucks her into bed, they cook breakfast for you together. I'm not blind, Bella. Last night's actions just affirmed my accusations." he chuckled._

"_Are you mad?" I questioned_

_He shook his head. "Of course not, Bella. You deserve to be happy. Edward makes you happy, he always had. Just please be careful. I was worried about you last night, Bella. Especially after I saw Edward run out after you."_

"_Dad, thank you for understanding. Edward, he-he's helped me through a lot in my life. It's amazing we didn't realize what we could've had earlier. The bond we share, is extraordinary. It's like nothing I've ever felt before. It's different." I explained. _

_I'm pathetic. Here I was pouring my feelings out to my father._

"_Esme's noticed it too. She mentioned it last night. Wasn't sure if I knew. We're all in agreement that whatever the two of you have, will be good for the both of you. Not to mention Leilah Anne. She looks up to him, almost should I dare say, as a father figure. She was too young when Jacob died to really hold on to any concrete memories." _

"_I know. Edward adores her, Dad. No one else knows." I told him. "We haven't told the others yet. I think Alice has an idea, but that's it. We'd like to keep it that way." I informed him. He nodded in understanding._

"_Well you're doing a great job of keeping it a secret. I think that if it were anyone else other than the two of you people would start to question your relationship. The two of you have always been naturally close. Just be careful with Leilah, she tends to talk a little too much sometimes." he warned._

I glanced up at Charlie. "I'm sure he will sweetie. Why don't you go inside so Mommy can talk to Grandpa Charlie?"

She smiled. "Okay, Mommy!" she exclaimed running into the house.

"How's Edward?" he questioned as he looked at me. I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Alright, I guess. He hasn't been around as often as I would like. Ever since Emmett and Rosalie's big reveal at the party they're a lot more open with their relationship. They've started to notice him being gone more now." I said.

"Oh, gotcha. Well have a good day, Bella. Give Edward my regards." he said as he pulled me into a hug.

"I will dad. I'll pick Leilah up later, like usual." I said as I turned around on my heels and walked back to my car.

I was supposed to meet Edward at the house soon, but there was somewhere I needed to stop by first. I drove the few miles to the cemetery. Once I got there I stepped out into the cold air. Luckily it wasn't raining.

I found the familiar head stone and fell to my knees. Ever since that day with Rosalie I've been thinking. That could've easily been me. Yeah sure I was using birth control and such, but I'm sure Rosalie was too. Since then I couldn't help but start to realize what has been going on the past couple months.

The relationship I had with Edward blossomed at a quick rate. We are mature adults, we can handle it, but our situations weren't like others. I'm a widow, he's a recent divorcee. I couldn't help but think that we were moving to quickly. It was sad to think that I finally had the strength to let go of what Jacob and I had.

I ran my fingers down the cool marble in front of me. My fingers traced the etched wording. The marble was cold and damp from the morning dew. A tear fell down my cheek and I placed my hand over my cheek to wipe it. My hand lingered on my cheek remembering the countless times Jacob would run his hand down my cheek. The feel of his warm skin on mine used to be one of my favorite things in the world. Now that feeling was replaced by the cool touch of Edward's skin as he ran his hand down my cheeks as he tucked stray hairs behind my ears. My _new_ favorite thing in the world.

The difference between the two of them was extraordinary. Jacob was a fun loving guy that I fell in love with in college. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't make me laugh. The feel of us touch was so warm, inviting. With Edward I felt safe. I was comfortable, to say the least, around him. In a weird way I knew that with Edward I would never have to worry about a thing. I knew he would always be there to take care of Leilah and I.

"It's me Jake." I whispered. I ran my fingers of his name that was etched in the marble once more. The cool wind blew and in an eerie way it was almost as if it was as if I could feel his presence there.

"I'm a mess Jake. I really am." The tears started to flow down my face. "I wish you were here, I really do. You would know what to do. I'm happy Jacob, for once, since you've been gone. He makes me unbelievably happy, Jacob. Edward makes me happy."

I paused for a second. Was it weird I was talking about this to Jacob's, well, headstone? I shrugged the guilt off and took a deep breath.

"The other day Rosalie came to me. She's with Emmett now. It's good to see them both happy and together. It's a little ironic now. You should see her Jake, you would be proud of her. She's the fun loving Rosalie I first met all those years ago. Emmett's changed for her, he's not the player you used to know. They care about each other deeply, it's refreshing. Although, she's pregnant. She came to me for help, we did the home tests, she went to the doctor's they've confirmed it. She's pregnant…" I said taking a deep breath. A hand flew to my flat stomach.

"I took a test too. At first it was positive, I was beyond freaked out, Jacob, beyond freaked. It turned out I picked up the wrong one, it was negative. Is it wrong? Is it wrong now that I've thought about it, that I wished it was positive? I mean, here I am asking my dead husband if it's alright for to wish a pregnancy test was positive. God I really am screwed up!" I exclaimed.

The tears were falling from my eyes freely. The cool wind blew once again and I tightened my jacket around my body. I could feel a slight vibration in my pocket, I reached in and saw Edward was calling. I rejected it and proceeded to turn my phone off. I wasn't in any mood to talk to him, I wasn't ready to face him. I shouldn't be scared or afraid. I did nothing wrong, but I'm not ready to face the fact that Edward and I could actually have a future together. A future with no complications. I looked at the headstone in front of me once again.

"I love him, Jacob. I won't lie to you, it's true. It scares me. I wasn't supposed to fall for my best friend, it's not supposed to be like this! I was supposed to live the rest of my life at your side, obviously fate has its own way of doing things. It scares me because it's all happened so quickly. I'm afraid it's just going to disappear, get washed away with the rain. I loved you Jacob and you left me, you left me dammit! How am I supposed to trust love this time? How tell me? I'm terrified that if I allow my heart to be free, to run its course that I'm just going to end up hurt in the end, _again._ In a way I feel that if I let myself fully love Edward he's going to leave me. Everything I love leaves me…"

My memory must hate me because I found myself remembering that, _fateful_, day...

_I looked up at the man lying there, lifeless, on the hospital bed. Tubes and wires attached to him everywhere. The room was silent, only the sound of our breathing and the faint beeping of his heart monitor could be heard. I held his hand in mine resting my head on top of them. _

"_Bella…" his voice said and my head shot up. _

"_Jacob! Oh my gosh, I was so worried about you. It's going to be okay. You're awake, you're here with me now. I can take you home, I miss you." I rambled on. Somehow Jacob managed to let out a small laugh._

"_Whoa, Bells. Not quite, listen to me." he said sternly. I looked up at him his eyes staring at me. _

"_I love you Bella, I always will. Take care of Leilah Anne for me please." he pleaded. _

_No he wasn't going to do this. I wasn't going to let him say goodbye not yet. _

"_Jacob stop this! I won't let you do it. I won't let you say goodbye. You're not allowed to leave me dammit. It's not allowed, I can't do it not by myself. Don't leave me." I sobbed. Tears flowed from my eyes down my cheeks._

"_Bella, baby…" he whispered. He slowly brought his hand up, wincing in pain, to wipe a tear from my cheek. _

"_Jacob, no. don't do this, please I beg of you." _

"_Bella, take care of my baby girl please. Take care of yourself. You're a strong woman, you can do it. I believe in you, always remember that. I love you Isabella forever and always." He said as he placed the palm of his hand against my cheek. I covered it with mine and sighed. __The feeling of his warm skin against mine sent chills down my spine. _

"_I love you too Jacob." I whispered. _

"_Come here." _

_I stood up from the chair I'd been sitting in for hours and leaned over Jacob's body. He slowly picked his head up, placing his hands on either side of my cheeks and kissed me softly. _

"_I love you Jake, please don't leave me. I can't do it." I said sliding back in my chair, burying my head into his hands._

"_Bella you can and you will do it. I love you…" he said. I looked up at him and he tried to smile, but I could tell he was in pain. He put his hand in mine and gave it a light squeeze._

"_I love you Jacob Black, never forget that." I whispered._

_The room was silent for a second. Then the loud beeping noise of his heart monitor flat lining filled the air in the room. _

"_No! No! Jacob! Please, come back, come back!" I yelled. _

_The door to his room was swung open and a flurry of doctors and nurses flew in. _

"_Ma'am I need you to back away." A nurse said motioning for me to step aside. _

"_No, he can't be…" I said standing up. My breathing was heavy. Slowly it became harder and harder for me to breathe. I placed a hand over my mouth. My vision became blurred by the constant flow of tears falling from my eyes. I felt my knees buckle, but instead of my body collapsing and meeting the floor, a pair of arms caught me and picked me up, cradling me against their body._

_I could barely make out the face._

"_Bella…" Edward's soothing voice said. He pulled me tighter into his arm, I tucked my head tightly into his chest. I could feel him walking backwards and then sitting in a chair. _

"_He's gone Ed-dward, he's-he's really gone. Oh my g-gosh, what am I going to do? What's going to ha-happen? He's go-one…" I sobbed. I would be surprised if he could even understand me. _

"_Ssh, Bella it's okay. We're all here for you, we'll get through this together." He comforted, rocking me back and forth. _

"I dream about the life I _can_ have with Edward, Jake. A life filled with the laughter of our children, growing old with him, family vacations, _plans_. God I can't do this, Jacob. I know, I know, I _deserve_ to be happy. But how am I supposed to be happy when I'm afraid of letting the one person in my life who is willing to love me in to it? I was supposed to live the rest of my life with _you_ Jacob, but I've come to terms with the fact that you're never coming back to me. It's just ah!" I screamed. I stood up and began to pace back and forth mindlessly mumbling to myself. I finally sat back down, this time my back was leaning up against the marble headstone.

"I can't do this right now. I'm not ready for this, for my happy ending. I just can't do it." I exclaimed. I felt a cool, wet droplet of water fall on my cheek.

"Great!" I exclaimed as the small droplets multiplied. I rested my head against the headstone and sighed. I sat there letting the rain envelope me. I rested my head on my knees.

I needed to break away from Edward, from this happy ending. I loved him with all my heart, but it's just a little overwhelming. The fact that there's nothing holding us back from that fairytale ending scares me. Was I ready for it, _again_? The fact that I was waiting to wake up from the dream to find myself cold and alone didn't help at all.

"Bella?" the velvety voice, I'd grown to love, asked. I looked up and saw him standing there. A huge black umbrella sheltering him from the rain. His green eyes looked at me. His forehead was scrunched, he was confused, worried.

"Edward…" I managed to get out. He bent down moving the umbrella so it covered the both of us.

"What are you doing here? It's pouring, Bella, you'll catch a cold, love."

"Edward we need to talk." I said sternly as I stood up. He followed suit, standing up, still holding the umbrella over us.

"About?" he questioned.

"Edward, I, I…" my eyes wondered off from his face. I couldn't do this looking at him.

"Bella, you what?" he said, placing his hand on my arm. I placed my cold, wet hand on top of his.

"I can't do this anymore." I managed to blurt out.

"Do what? What are you talking about, Bella? Is everything okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I love you Edward, I really do. There's no doubt about it, but I think everything moved so quickly, so fast. I'm afraid of loosing you. I'm afraid that one morning I'll wake up to find you gone. It's so surreal I don't know what to believe. There's nothing I want more than to live the rest of my life with you, to be with you, have a family with you, but…" I trailed off.

"Bella, about that family…" he said. "I know."

_He knew? Knew what?_

"What are you talking about Edward?" I questioned. "What do you know?"

He looked me straight in the eyes. "The baby…." His voice trailed. His eyes wondered down to my stomach.

"Baby?!?" I exclaimed. "What baby are you talking about Edward?"

"Last week I came home and saw the pregnancy tests in the trash. How come you haven't told me Bella? Is that what this is about? The reason why you can't do this. You think that I don't want a family. Bella, you're wrong. There isn't anything I want more than to raise a family with you." He admitted.

Then it hit me, I realized what he was talking about.

"Oh my gosh, Edward. Those weren't mine, believe me if I was…" I paused for a second. The word was a little harder for me to say out loud now. "-pregnant I would've told you, Edward."

"Then whose tests were they?" he questioned. The expression on his face dropped. It was as if someone picked his dreams out of his future and squashed them.

_Was he stupid? Did he honestly have to ask that question?_

"Rosalie." I whispered. "But don't say anything. I don't think she's told Emmett yet."

He nodded, pulling me close to him. "So if you're not pregnant what seems to be the problem, love?"

"It's all moving too fast for me, Edward. I love you with all that I have, it's just. I think I need a break from all of this, from us." I sighed.

"Okay." he whispered. I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Edward don't get me wrong I love you. I love the idea of us, it makes me so happy, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. It's just…" I paused, taking a deep breath. "I think I need some time to let it all soak in. I need to know that this is real, that you're not going to leave me. I'm afraid to love you and have you leave me. The past few months have been emotionally crazy for me. I just need some time by myself. Please understand." I took his hands in mine.

"I love you, Isabella don't you _ever_ forget that. I would never in a million years leave you Bella. Believe that, let me love you, let me take care of you. I'll be here for you whenever and for whatever you need. If this is what you want, then so be it. I'll wait for you, I'll wait _forever_." he whispered, bringing my hand up to his lips kissing it softly.

He smiled. "You ready to go home or are you going to hang out here a little longer?"

I looked at him then turned around to the headstone. I knelt down in front of it. Ran my fingers over the wording. I brought my hand to my lips, kissing it and then placing the hand back on the stone. "I love you Jacob Black. I always will." I quietly whispered. The wind blew, sending chills down my spine.

I stood up and looked at Edward. "I'm ready to go home." I stated. He nodded and walked me to my car.

* * *

**Tissue? Don't hate me..please? I promise all will work out. I'm all for happy ending, I really am. It's just, yes..yes...that's all I'm going to say about that. Just yes. **

**You know what to do guys...review, review, review..I want to know what you think. Again I ask..don't hate me, please? :D**


	25. Letters From Home

**Disclaimer: i am NOT stephenie meyer..i DO NOT own twilight or those crazy twilight kids, although i DO own twilight ticket stubs (yes plural stubs) and a red alabaster heart paperweight which was handmade in volterra, italy (thanks to my vamptastic beta) which i'll cherish forever and forever and forever.**

**Author's Note: So let me give you a small background on this chapter. This has been written for a couple weeks now..ever since a few days after the twilight movie came out to be exact. Watching the movie made me realize a few things. One being I missed Alice and Jasper, that small moment in the car when they're on their way to Phoenix where they placed their hands together *sigh* it was magical. Two being the fact that I developed a new love for Jasper after watching him handle that baseball bat. It's..mindgasmic..I think so. Anyone disagree? :D**

**So as a result...you have this AMAZING chapter of Alice and Jasper goodness! Yay! I know it's probably not what you want to see, ya'll probably want to know what's going to happen with Edward and Bella, huh? :D soon...promise!**

**Thanks again to my vamptastic beta Katie M Cullen. You deal with ALL of my crazy antics..thank you for that! **

**So here it is..the next installment of Nine Months In The Making...enjoy!**

* * *

**JPOV:**

I walked into the house setting my keys down on the table by the door. I shrugged my coat off and hung up on the coat hanger. The house smelled of cinnamon and pine. Christmases with Alice were always eventful. From the first Christmas we spent together, until now, she's always gone all out. The Christmas tree always goes up the first week of December, this year's theme was baby blue and silver. So the forest green pine needles of the tree were covered with baby blue and silver porcelain ornaments, and it twinkled with white lights.

She always made an attempt to keep the house smelling of cinnamon with potpourri. Occasionally, I'd get lucky and come home from work to find her off early and baking some sort of baked good.

"Alice?" I called out.

"In the dining room, Jas." she yelled as I walked towards the dining room. When I walked in there I found her furiously scribbling something out on several pieces of paper. I walked up right behind her to look over her shoulder.

"No! You can't see." she exclaimed as she threw her arms over the papers.

"Alice, darlin', what are you doing?" I said attempting to move her arms. Which was a failed attempt.

"Writing letters." she explained as she quickly gathered the papers up and stuffing them into a manila envelope sitting on the table.

"Letters to…?" I asked, one last final attempt to get answers.

"Our son." she said a smile appearing on her lips and her hand flying over her protruding belly.

"Alice, I'm sorry to break it to you, but he can't read just quite yet."

"I know, silly. I read this article in a baby magazine today at work. A mother wrote letters to her children, for different milestones of their life, all before they were born. For example random birthdays, first day of high school, prom, and my personal favorite being the wedding day one." she explained.

"You're too cute, Alice." I said as I placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

* * *

I glanced over to the alarm clock on the night stand. The red number read one o'clock. I turned over in the bed. Alice's sleeping form was still and quiet.

"Ali?" I whispered.

Nothing.

"Alice?" I whispered again placing a hand on her shoulder. She didn't move. I smiled and quietly got out of bed.

I crept over to the office and shut the door behind it. I switched the light on and smiled when I found what I was looking for. Sitting nicely on the desk was the very manila envelope Alice had stuffed the letters she was writing into. I sat down on the love seat in the office and emptied the contents of the envelope onto my lap.

I scanned over the first few letters quickly. There was one for our son on his first day of school, his thirteenth birthday, and his first day of high school. I stopped at the letter for his junior prom.

_Of course Alice would write a letter for him on the day of his prom. _

I sighed as I began reading the letter.

_By now you've grown accustomed to these letters. I've tried my best to choose the perfect milestones to write them at. The last letter you've received was your first day of high school. I'm sure this letter finds you settling in quite well. You're a junior now, an upper classman. You're probably running around studying for SATs, checking out colleges. There's one thing I hope you've always remembered. Take a step back and enjoy your life. Take time out of your busy schedule for yourself. If you drown yourself in your studies you'll wear yourself out. _

_Enough of the inspirational words! This letter has found you on a very special night for high school students, your junior prom. It's a night for you to celebrate with your friends. The year is almost over and just think your senior year is just around the corner. _

_I'm sure you've found a lovely girl to take with you. I know that I've raised you right and you'll treat her with all the respect she deserves. Am I right? I also know that by this time in your life, I would've already drowned you in dance lessons. You'll be thanking me for this one tonight, sweetie. When you realize that you can gracefully and successfully twirl your date around the dance floor with ease, you'll be thinking one thing. "My mother was right." I'm always right, you should know that by now! _

_One thing I'm going to tell you about tonight is be careful. Don't do anything stupid, please. I know they'll be after parties and I'm not stupid. I know what happens at prom after parties. Don't forget your father and I, along with your aunts and uncles, were well acquainted with the party scene, we know all too well what happens at prom after parties. Just please, for me, be smart. _

_Do the right thing. If you're going to drink, do it safely. Don't get caught, don't drive. I'm not saying it's alright for you to do it either! Don't think for once that I'm allowing you to drink. I don't think so, mister. If I find out that you drank tonight, you're ass is mine! As for the "other" cliché prom night event. Before you stop reading, hear me out please? Again, please, be careful. I'm sure your date is lovely…and I'm sure her father would love a reason to kick your ass. So, please for your parent's sake, be careful, be safe. _

_Have fun tonight sweetie. It'll be a night to remember. _

_I love you._

_-Mom_

"Oh Alice." I quietly chuckled to myself. Only my wife would tell our son to be "careful" on prom night. What parent tells their child, "Hey if you're going to have sex tonight, wrap it up"?

_Only Alice._

I placed the letter in the pile with the others. I let my thoughts wander, remembering _our_ prom night. It was our senior year and together we decided that it would be _the_ night.

_The DJ was playing the last song of the night. Tonight was a night I would remember for the rest of my life. Everything about tonight had been perfect. The calla lily and orchid corsage, dinner at the classy French restaurant Alice loves so much, dancing the night away with our best friends, having the woman I love at my side the entire night. All the events tonight were perfect, I only hoped and prayed that tonight would go just as smooth._

_The music faded and the lights slowly started to come back on. I looked down at the angel in my arms. _

"_I love you, Jas." she murmured as she took a deep breath, wrapping her arms around me tighter. It was there in my arms I wanted her to stay, I never wanted to let go of her. Alice was my best friend, my lover, my confidant._

"_I love you too, Ali." I kissed her lightly. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see who it belonged to. It was Edward he was standing next to his date, Kim, I think her name was. His suit jacket draped over her shoulders. _

"_Jasper, Alice." Edward said as his eyes shifted between Alice and I._

"_Little brother." Alice giggled. He hated it when she rubbed it in his face that she was just a few minutes older then he was. _

"_I'll see you at home tomorrow?" he asked, directing the question towards Alice._

"_Of course. Don't wait up for me." She smiled, then glancing over at me. "I'm going to get our things from the table. I'll be back." She placed a quick peck on my cheek and glided over to the table where Bella sat with her date, looking bored out of her mind. _

_I turned my attention towards Edward again._

"_Listen, you take care of my sister, Jasper. If I find out you ever hurt her in anyway, so help me god. You're my best friend and all, but she's my sister." he sternly stuck his hand in his pocket. _

"_Aye, aye captain." I said giving him a salute with a smirk._

"_Edward, can we go now?" Kim begged, rolling her eyes. _

"_One second, Kim." Edward smirked. He reached out to shake my hand and extended my arm out placing my hand in his. He shook my hand firmly._

"_Have a great night Jasper. Be safe." He said with a wink. I pulled my hand away and noticed there was something in it. I shot a glare at Edward, but he was already walking away. I opened my hand to find a small square foil package. I smirked. _

_Edward._

"_You ready to get out of here, Jas?" Alice said as she bounced back to me. She had slipped my suit jacket over her arms. Her body was drowning in my jacket. I quickly stuffed my hand in my pocket and put my arm around her shoulders._

"_Yes darlin', let's continue this party elsewhere."_

_We headed up to the hotel room in the hotel the prom was staying in. The two of us stood in front the door, hoping that by some miracle the door would open by itself. We were both nervous. Once we walked through the threshold our relationship would be changed, taken to the next level. That scared me…shitless._

_I stuck my hand in my pocket, rummaging through them. My fingers traced the outline of the square foil wrapper in my pocket and I grimaced. I finally found the key card and pull it out with a look of triumph on my face. _

_I placed the card in the slot, my hands trembling as I slid the card down. The light blinked green and I heard the door unlock. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. I looked down at Alice and she smiled as she took a step into the room. Before I shut the door I reached out and placed the "Do Not Disturb" door knob hanger on the outside of the door._

_I walked back into the room. Alice was standing outside on the patio, looking out at the city lights. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her body. She sighed._

"_Are you having a good night Ali?" I asked. She turned around in my arms so she was facing me. _

"_The best night of my life." _

"_I'm glad to hear that." I whispered pulling her in tighter. She back up taking my hand in hers. She picked up the bottom of her dress and walked into the room. She paused, waiting for me to shut the glass doors. _

_We stood there looking into each others eyes. Neither of us knowing what to do. Both of us afraid. I place my hand on her cool cheek and she smiled. She sighed as she placed her small hand over mine, our fingers intertwined. She turned around so that her back was facing me. Still holding on to my hand she placed it at the back of her neck. _

_My hand quivered as I brushed it against her skin. I traced the area at the back of her neck down between her shoulder blades to the bodice of her dress. Bringing my lips to her soft skin I kissed the base of her neck, earning a moan from her._

_I fingered the zipper, then finally took the plunge and slowly zipped the back of her dress down. Once the zipper was all the way down she turned to face me once again. Her hand crossed her chest in attempt to keep her dress from falling down. I gulped as she released her hands placing them at the buttons of my shirt. Her silk dress fell flawlessly to the floor. She slowly started to unbutton my shirt, button by button._

_She untucked my shirt as she unbuttoned the last button, exposing my chest. She slipped her arms underneath the shirt pulling her body close to mine. The feeling of her lace bra against my bare skin sent shivers through my body. She placed a small kiss on my chest and let go. _

_Too soon._

_She smiled grabbing me by my shirt pulling me to the bed. The back of her knees hit the edge of the bed and she stopped. I bent down to kiss her tenderly, but she had other plans. She hitched her right leg on my hip. I knew how to take a hint and in one fluid movement she was resting on my hips, my hands cupping her ass. Her lips furiously kissing mine. While her hands roamed freely through my hair. I take a step forward as I lean down to place her softly on the bed._

"_Mr. Whitlock, I do believe you're wearing way too many clothes for this glorious occasion." she giggled as she slipped my shirt of my shoulders. _

"_Is this better, Miss __Cullen__?" I asked as I started to place sweet kisses down her stomach stopping at her hip. I grazed my tongue along the contours of her hip causing her to moan. _

"_You never answered me, Miss Cullen." I reminded. The room was still silent. The only noise to be heard was the faint beating of our hearts and the heavy breathing._

_She never did answered me. I looked up at her to see her grinning. She placed her hands on my face pulling me back to her. She looked me in the eyes before she kissed me. I brought my hand up to her cheek and caressed it softly. She ran her hands down my neck stopping to rest on my shoulders. _

_She used her weight to turn me on my back, her legs straddling my hips. She ran her hands down my shoulders, down the planes of my abs, and then brought them up to her hair. She smiled as she started to pull the pins out of her hair. Slowly her tendrils of hair fell, framing her face. I tickled her sides softly causing her to giggle. She lifted herself off my hips. I could feel her breathing heavily against my skin. She brought her hands to my belt buckle, her hands trembled as she undid the buckle. I sat up placing my hand over hers. She looked up and our eyes met. _

"_Alice." I whispered._

"_Mmm?" she moaned. _

"_Don't forget to breathe." I picked her hand up and kissed it. She took a deep breath and moved her hand back down to the buttons of my pants. Once she got it undone, I shifted our bodies so I was back on top of her. I kicked my pants off. _

_I cupped her face in my hands, kissing her soft lips. She placed her hands over mine picking them up lacing her fingers in mine. She pulled them down to her sides letting go when they reached her hips. She brought her hands up to my face pulling my chin up so that our eyes met. _

"_Jasper…I'm ready." she breathed. I gulped._

_My hands quivered as I slid her panties off her hips and down her legs. My fingers lingered sliding down her creamy legs. I felt the coolness of her palms as she slipped her fingers into the waistbands of my boxers, sliding them off. _

"_Alice, darlin'?" I murmured drawing out my southern accent. She giggled._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you." _

"_I love you, Jasper." she responded, twisting her fingers through my hair. I ran my hand down her cheek. I looked her deep in the eyes taking a deep breath. I positioned myself at her entrance. _

"_I'll be gentle." I whispered as I entered her. I felt her pull my hair as she cringed in pain. I hesitated. _

"_Baby-no-keep-going." she whimpered. She looked me in the eyes, she longed for this, she needed it. I kissed her once more, before thrusting into her, again, breaking her barrier. She groaned._

_I kissed her passionately, deepening the kiss with every second. Alice wrapped her legs around my hips as her arms wove around my neck pulling my entire body closer to hers. The feeling of her sweaty, clammy skin against mine sent waves of ecstasy through my body. _

_I felt her walls tighten around me as she moaned in pleasure._

_God I loved it when she did that. _

"_Jas, faster…" she panted. Her breathing was heavy and I barely understood what she said. I picked up the pace. I could feel her back arch pushing her body into mine even more. _

_Our breathing picked up as we reached our climaxes together. We laid together, still, in each other's arms. _

The door creaked open slowly. I looked up from the pile of letters sitting on my lap.

"Jas?" Alice's voice whispered.

I looked over at Alice as she shuffled into the office. I opened my arms up and she settled into my lap. She curled up in my chest, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Jasper what are you doing?" she asked as she nuzzled her head into my chest.

"Um, nothing, Ali. I couldn't sleep." I lied.

"Then why are my letters I wrote this afternoon out?" she lifted her head up off my chest and I looked down at her.

"I-um-er…" I stuttered. She laughed. She ran her hands across my chest, drawing small circles all over.

"It's quite alright, Jasper. I'll read them to you." She said picking up the next letter on the pile. "You've read this far?"

"The prom letter brought back memories, darlin'."

"Memories?" she asked curiously

"Memories…do you remember that night?"

"Of course I do. I've told you time and time again, it was one of my favorite nights. I'll always remember it." she simply stated.

"I'm sorry I snuck in here and read your letter, darlin'."

She smiled as she looked up at me. She brought her hand up to my check and held it there.

"It's fine, Jasper. I would've let you see them, all you had to do was ask."

"I know, and I'm still sorry. It's a great idea though Alice, it's very…you" I admitted.

She smiled. "Well, it would be nice if you wrote some too. I'm sure it might get a little monotonous having your mom's voice in your head all the time. It would nice to have some encouragement from your father too."

"That's a great idea, Alice. I'll see what I can do." I said with a smile. She got up off my lap and extended her hand out to me.

"Come back to bed, Jasper. I'm lonely without you." she flirted. I smiled placing my hand into her small hand.

"Back to bed." I whispered.

* * *

**Yes! Back to bed you go Jasper! :D **

**Hope your holiday preparations are going good. Mine are! :D We'll be celebrating Christmas in the Nine Months universe soon...keep your eye out on that one. If you have NO IDEA what I'm talking about..head on over to my profile..click on the story that says "Nine Months In The Making: The Holiday Edition" and celebrate the holidays with the gang. It's all fun and games..**

**oh and on a SIDE NOTE. Catherine, fired? Wthale right? Gah! What can we do though? I hope whoever they decide to replace her with can do it. Filming starts in March! :D **

**You know the drill..review,review,review!**


	26. Just a Dream

**Disclaimer: i am NOT stephenie meyer..i DO NOT own twilight or those crazy twilight kids, although i DO own twilight ticket stubs (yes plural stubs) and a red alabaster heart paperweight which was handmade in volterra, italy (thanks to my vamptastic beta) which i'll cherish forever and forever and forever.**

**Author's Note: So here we are..I can't believe the year is practically over! It went by soooo quickly. Quick note..this chapter takes place AFTER Christmas..so if you want some background info I suggest heading over to the holiday edition and reading the christmas installment! Although all the important things you need to know are here..it's not exactly neccisary for you to read the hoilday one. :D**

**Enough me..get to reading! :D**

* * *

**BPOV:**

I turned the key in the ignition to off as I pulled into the driveway. I looked to the back seat to see Leilah asleep in her car seat. We were just getting home from Emmett's. I quietly got out of the car and opened the back door to get Leilah out. I smiled when I saw her curled up with her brand new Madeline doll in her blue "Madeline" coat that Alice and Rosalie bought for her.

I scooped her up into my arms careful not to wake her.

"Mommy?" she groaned as her body shifted in my arms.

"Ssh, we're home now. I'm going to put you to bed now." I whispered kissing her forehead.

I walked into the house and straight to her room. I placed her gently on her bed, slipping off her coat in the process. The glimmer of the locket Edward gave her caught my eye. I traced my finger along the outside of the heart and sighed.

Edward and Leilah had grown close the past couple months. He acted as the father figure she needed in her life.

"Good night, Leilah Anne." I whispered as I tucked her in.

I shut her door and casually walked over to my room. I flicked the light on and gasped when I saw the light blue box sitting on my bed. Immediately knew that was Edward's Christmas gift.

_I got up from the couch and walked into his arms._

"_Thank you for Leilah's present." I whispered. _

"_I saw it and thought of her. I got you something too." _

"_Edward…"_

"_I'll drop by the house and leave it for you." _

_I nodded as he pulled me into his arms tighter. I missed this. I took a deep breath inhaling his scent. _

_He leaned down to kiss my temple. "I love you." He whispered so low I barely even heard it. _

I picked up the box and read the black print on the top _Tiffany & Co._

"You sure know the way to a girl's heart Edward." I said to myself. I started to pull the red ribbon then stopped. I couldn't bring myself to open the present just yet. I set it on my night stand and got ready for bed.

**EPOV:**

I turned the car off, contemplating what I should do. I looked at the clock on my dash, it was three in the morning. Here I was sitting in front of Bella's house, debating if I should go inside.

_Just do it, Cullen. _

I took a deep breath and got out of the car and walked straight up to the door. I fumbled with the key as I quietly opened the door. The house was quiet and peaceful, everyone was sound asleep. I slipped my jacket off and headed towards Bella's room. I stopped by Leilah's room first. I creaked the door open and snuck inside.

Her arms wrapped around a doll. Madeline, I think it was. She had that small angelic smile on her face, which reminded me of Bella's. I took a seat at her side. I tucked a piece of her wavy brown hair behind her ears. She started to stir and her eyes flickered open.

"Uncle Eddie?" she groaned.

"Sh." I placed a finger over my lips, motioning for her to be quiet. "It's me, Leilah Anne. Did you have a good Christmas?" I whispered rubbing her back lightly.

"Yeah. I got a lot of cool presents. I missed you though." she murmured. It broke my heart to hear her say that.

"That's good, sweetie. Listen, don't tell your mommy I was here, okay? It'll be our little secret."

She nodded her head.

"Good, get back to sleep, Leilah." I whispered kissing her forehead and pulling the covers back over her body.

"Okay, good night. I love you." her voice said quietly as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too, my little Leilah."

I carefully got up, being careful not to make too much noise as I crept over to Bella's room. The door was shut. I twisted the knob slowly pushing the door open. I saw Bella sleeping. She was cuddled up in her blankets. I noticed the blue box sitting on her night stand, _unopened_. I kicked my shoes off and got in the bed with her. Her body stirred, but she remained sleeping. Her body was now facing mine. I picked my hand up and caressed her face.

I knew it was wrong for me to be here. She needed the space, the time, but I needed to see her, to be next to her. It hurt me to be away from her during the holidays. All I wanted to do was be with her. I pulled her close to my body. Her cool breath tickled my skin.

"_I'll be home for Christmas, you can count on me. Please have snow and mistletoe and presents under the tree. Christmas Eve will find me, where the love light beams. I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams, if only in my dreams._" I sang to her softly.

"Edward?" she whispered and I froze.

_Shit, Shit, Shit_.

I looked over at her, she was still sound asleep.

_Sleep talking strikes again._

"Edward, I love you." she muttered under her breath. At that moment I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. She really did still love me.

"I love you too Isabella, more than you will ever know." I responded and kissed her forehead lightly. "Merry Christmas, love."

I slipped out of the bed and walked out of the room. I couldn't risk Bella finding me there.

**BPOV:**

The sun poked through the curtains covering my windows, forcing me to wake up from the most amazing dream I had. Edward had come by and laid with me, held me, sang to me. I sighed rolling over in my bed, to the exact spot where he was laying, in my dream. I ran my hand over the cotton of my sheets. In some strange way the pillow smelled exactly like him, the bed was warm as if he had been laying there.

_You're crazy, Bella._

My eyes wandered to the blue box sitting on my night stand. I decided to keep ignoring it. I knew that by opening it, in a sense, I would be opening Pandora's box. All the emotions I've tried to suppress the past couple days would flow through like water breaking through a dam. I wasn't ready for that, there was no way I was ready for that.

"Mommy?" Leilah said poking her head through the door. "You up yet?"

"Yeah, sweetie. You wanna come lay with me for a little?" I asked. Her brown eyes lit up and she bolted through the door running straight for my bed. I lifted the covers and she snuggled up against my body.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Leilah?"

"What are we doing today?" she questioned.

"Whatever you would like to do today. What do you want to do?"

"Can we go see Uncle Eddie?"

"Um, I think he's working today sweetie." I said, lying. There was a pretty good chance he was off today. He worked the past two days, both days being a holiday. I'm sure he was off, but like I said before, there was no way I was ready to deal with him.

"Oh." she said disappointed.

"Maybe another day, sweetie."

"Okay. Can we go see Grandpa today?"

"We can call and ask."

"Oh can we, mommy?" she asked bouncing over to the night stand to reach for the phone, but her hands stopping on the box. "Mommy you have a present." She picked it up and held out for me. "You should open it."

I carefully took the box out of her hands. "Mommy was going to wait until later to open it."

"No, mommy. You should open the present now. I want to see what it is. Who is it from?"

"Your Uncle Eddie." I answered.

"Mommy you have to open it! Uncle Eddie gives good presents!" she said putting her hand over her locket. She was right. Between Leilah's locket, Rosalie's nine hundred and something dollar pair of shoes, I'm sure the token sitting in the little blue box was a good one.

"Alright, I'll open it." I sighed. Leilah clapped her hands together and watched as I pulled the white card from the top of the box.

_Happy Holidays Bella…_

_Look after my heart, I've left it with you._

_-Edward_

"What's it say, mommy?" Leilah asked as she peered over my hands to look at the card.

"It just says Happy Holidays." I answered. There was no need to go into details.

"Oh." She replied her mouth forming a little 'o' shape. "Open the box mommy, open the box!"

I pulled the red ribbon, untying the bow and lifted the top off. I gasped at the necklace staring at me. The platinum chain rested beautifully on the white velvet on the middle of the chain were two small pendants. The first being a heart with a key hole in the middle encrusted with tiny diamonds. The key to the heart was dangling right next to it.

I brought my hand up to my eye to wipe the tears that were forming on my eyelids before Leilah would notice.

"That's pretty, mommy. You should wear it. I told you Uncle Eddie gives good presents. I like it!" she exclaimed.

"I like it too, sweetie. Why don't you go get dressed, so we can go see Grandpa Charlie."

She nodded and ran out the room. My fingertips grazed the shiny metal just as a tear ran down my cheek. I reached for the phone and dialed the seven familiar numbers. It rang several times before he picked up.

"Hello?" his groggy voice said.

_He was sleeping. Nice, Bella._

"Hey." I whispered.

"Bella?" His voice perked up at the sound of my voice.

"Morning, Edward."

"Morning."

"So, um, thanks for the present, Edward. You really didn't have to do that." I said.

"Yes I did. I saw it and thought of you Bells. You're the keeper of my heart, you'll always be." he cooed.

_Dammit! This is exactly why I didn't want to open the present. Why did I call him? Dang Pandora's box!_

"Well, thanks. It's beautiful."

"Just like you Bella, just like you." he said. I could imagine his smoldering green eyes staring at me. He would bring his hand up to caress my cheek ever so lightly, like he always does.

_Snap out of it Bella._

"Thanks." I paused in attempt to collect my thoughts. "Well, I'll let you get back to sleep. I know you must've worked late last night. Thanks again."

"Anything for you Bella. Take care of yourself okay?"

"I always do."

"Give Leilah a kiss for me. I love you, Bella."

I sighed, taking a deep breath. "I love you too Edward. I always will."

* * *

**Never fear Edward! She still cares! :D Of course she still does! She just needs to realize it all, right? right! **

**Well hopefully I'll get one other chapter out before Christmas stirkes..hopefully. If not, I'm sure they'll be one coming to you shortly after and I promise it'll be good! :D Oh and thoughts, ideas for New Years Celebrations? I'm open to suggestions...debating on if I should make a New Years Eve/Day installment in the Holiday Edition..**

**You know the drill...review, review, review**

**And if I don't make it back before the hoildays! Merry (insert whatever holiday you celebrate here)!!!! :D**


	27. Breakfast and Orange Juice Blues

**Disclaimer: i am NOT stephenie meyer..i DO NOT own twilight or those crazy twilight kids, although i DO own twilight ticket stubs (yes plural stubs) and a red alabaster heart paperweight which was handmade in volterra, italy (thanks to my vamptastic beta) which i'll cherish forever and forever and forever.**

**Author's Note: So I hope all of you had a great holiday season. I know I did...or at least I tried to with having to work on Christmas Eve and Day in the lovely "I'm not sure if I want to rain, well I guess I want to rain" weather here in California. Sorry, I didn't get a chance to update over the holidays...but I was uber busy as was my beta. :D We're both sick now and it sucks...winter sucks...the cold weather sucks...oh well, at least you have a new chapter! yay! **

**

* * *

**

**BPOV:**

_Breakfast at Christy's, yet again. _

It had been the usual two weeks since we've met for breakfast. The past two weeks have been an emotional roller coaster for me. Scratch that, the past _month_ has been an emotional roller coaster. Between Rosalie finding out she's pregnant, the non-existent baby, my _emotional_ break down, I was a mess.

I sighed as I swung the glass door open, the little bells attached to the handle jingled, and I scanned the dining room. Sure enough, all the way in the back corner sat my best friends. I took a deep breath and headed towards the table. I told myself I wouldn't linger today. Order, eat, pay, and get out. In that order, nothing more.

"Bella!" Emmett exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air, startling Rosalie half to death. Alice snickered as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"Here, sit down Bells." Jasper said scooting over in the booth. I smiled taking the place next to him.

I glanced across the table. Sitting straight across was Edward. He never once acknowledged my presence. He sat there his head in his hands with his fingers running through his hair every once and awhile. He looked like horrible. I could tell he wasn't getting very much sleep.

"Morning, Bella. The usual?" Angela, the waitress that always waited on us, asked as she appeared at the table. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Of course." I answered.

"Everyone else? The usual I'm guessing." she asked looking around the table. They all gave her a single nod.

"Wait, Ang, actually…" Rosalie said, stopping Angela before she walked away. "Could I actually get an order of biscuits and sausage gravy? Oh and some eggs, scrambled, and a some toast please."

"Um, sure Rosalie. No problem." She looked a little skeptical, but just smiled as she walked away.

I watched as my friends stared at Rosalie. I knew the cravings had kicked in. Here was Rosalie Hale, every other Sunday she would order a side of fruit and some toast. This morning, it was biscuits and gravy, eggs and toast.

_Way to play the pregnant card smoothly, Rose._

"What? I'm looking for a change. Can't a girl order something different without her friends giving her a hard time?" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Of course not, Rose. Do what you need to do. Just know I'll be there for you when you can't finish all that." Alice smirked as she placed her hands over her stomach.

The table grew quiet as we waited for the food to come. I couldn't help but notice Emmett and Rosalie's small conversations with each other. Rosalie's attention was to her phone. She would casually tap Emmett to show him something and he would nod his head 'yes' or 'no'. Alice and Jasper were too into each other, carrying on their usual quiet conversations with each other, to even notice the awkward silence around them. While Edward still made no attempt to acknowledge my presence. Is this what really had resorted to? He just sat there playing with his knife, spinning it around and around on the table, like it was a bottle in game of spin the bottle.

I cleared my throat in hopes to break the silence and get everyone's attention. Rosalie looked up at me from her phone, smiled and then continued to type away. Emmett looked at me curiously waiting for me to say something.

"So, Alice, Jasper have you two decided what you're going to name the baby?" I asked. Alice looked over at me, a smile on her face.

"We're still throwing some names around. We're open to suggestions." Alice said as she looked around the table. Emmett's face lit up.

"I have a suggestion, name the baby Emmett!" he boomed. Rosalie looked over at Emmett and smacked him lightly on the arm.

"What the hell, Rose?" Emmett whined rubbing his arm.

"Emmett, they are not going to name their first born son after you." Rosalie exclaimed. Emmett's smile dropped.

"Er, thanks anyways, Em, for the suggestion." Jasper said.

"Fine what about…" Emmett pondered. "Jebediah!"

Alice's eyes went wide and Jasper choked on the coffee he was drinking. I could help but laugh.

"Emmett, honey, why don't you let Alice and Jasper choose the name they like." Rosalie cooed rubbing his back. She looked over at me with a "Help me, my soon to be father of my child is crazy" look.

"How's Leilah?" Edward whispered as he lifted his head up.

"Whoa, and he speaks!" Alice exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.

"Shut up, Alice." Edward spat.

"Gee, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, Eddie. What's got your panties in a bunch? Not getting any?" Emmett asked.

"Whatever, Emmett. I'm fine, there's nothing wrong." he said as he ran his hand through his beautiful head of hair. "Bella?" he looked over at me, flashed me that crooked smile that always melted my heart. "How's Leilah?"

"Um, she, I, er…" I stuttered. _What the heck is wrong with me? I can't let him do this to me._

"She's fine as always. Thank you guys again for all the presents. She loved them." I managed to blurt out.

"Anything for the little squirt! When can I come by to blow up those sock-em-boppers I got her?" Emmett questioned.

"Whenever Emmett, you're always welcome. I'm sure Leilah would love to have you over."

"Oh, Rosie can we please? Can we go to Bella's after breakfast?" Emmett said bouncing up and down like a little kid in a toy store.

"Bella, you have no idea what you just did. Sure, Em we can if you want to." Rosalie chuckled.

I glanced over at Edward. He looked relieved.

"You should come by and see her too Edward." I added. "She asks about you."

_Wait what the hell am I doing? Inviting him over is just asking for it?_

"Maybe." he answered returning back to his knife twirling.

Angela brought the food to the table and we started to eat. I didn't pay attention to the small talk going on at the table. I could do was pay attention to Edward. He was quiet the entire time. I didn't know how much longer I could stay away from him. There was no doubt about it, I belonged with him. I needed to overcome my issues and just get over it. Edward belonged in my life.

I finished my French toast. _Okay, I need to get out of here now._ I pulled my wallet out, grabbing enough money to cover my meal and a tip.

"Sorry guys but I have to get out of here." I set the money on the table and looked over at Emmett. "Em, if you wanna come by just give me a call. Make sure I'm home."

"Will do Bell-la-la." Emmett's voice rang, his mouth full of food.

"Emmett McCarty, don't talk with your mouth open." Rosalie warned. Emmett swallowed his food.

"Sorry, Rosie." he apologized flashing her an apologetic smile.

"Well, it's sad that you have to go so quickly." Jasper said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, well, um, Charlie has something to do and I have to pick up Leilah earlier then usual."

"Okay, hope everything is okay, Bella." Alice said concerned. I knew at that moment the subject of my abrupt leaving wouldn't be dropped, not with Alice at least.

"Everything is fine. I'll talk to you guys later." I exclaimed getting up, waving bye to them.

I rushed out of the diner and straight to my car. Shutting the door with a bang and slumped into the driver's seat banging my hand on the steering wheel.

I was beginning to break down. The "Bella" that needed to be alone to figure things out was slowly disappearing, being replaced by the "Bella" that yearned to feel the touch of the man she loved.

Stuffing the key into the ignition I started the engine. The soft purr of the engine erupted and I pulled out of the parking spot and sped towards Charlie's.

"Mommy!" Leilah exclaimed running to me as I walked through the door. I swooped her up into my arms.

"Hey, sweetie. How was your morning with Grandpa Charlie?"

"Good, we watched the game. Grandpa taught me all about touchdowns and field goals." She explained. It looks like my dad might've found someone new to watch his games with.

"Bells, you're back early." Charlie said as he walked into the hallway where I stood.

"Yeah, I ate and left."

"Hey Leilah, why don't you go grab your stuff from the living room?" Charlie told Leilah. She nodded her head and ran into the living room.

"Bella, what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Cha-Dad, everything is fine. I'm just a bit tired that's all." I lied.

"Well, then my idea couldn't have come at a better time. I've been thinking and I think that you need some 'Bella' time. I talked to Alice too…"

"Dad! You called Alice?" I exclaimed.

"I wanted to see what she thought of the idea. She agreed with me. She said you've been down in the dumps the past week or so. So I've decided that on Thursday when I have the day off I'm coming by and picking Leilah up. I'll take her out, maybe into Seattle or something. She'll spend the night with me too."

"Dad…"

"No Bella, there's no options for this. I'll pick Leilah first thing up Thursday morning. You have the whole day to yourself, do something exciting." Charlie said sternly.

"Whatever Dad." I rolled my eyes. I didn't need him meddling in my life. "Leilah, honey, ready to go yet?"

Leilah's little feet came shuffling into the hallway.

"Yeah, mommy, let's go!" she smiled and ran to hug Charlie's legs. "Bye, Grandpa!"

"Bye, sweet pea. Take care of your mommy, okay?" Charlie said.

"Come on, mommy let's go home." Leilah said grabbing my hand dragging me out the door.

"Uncle Emmett might come over later." I announced as we got in the car.

"Really? What about Uncle Eddie?" she asked her eyes beaming with enthusiasm.

"Um, I'm not sure about that one, kiddo." I responded. I watched as her face dropped and a frown formed on her face.

"Oh, I miss him mommy." she whispered softly folding her hands in her lap.

"I know sweetie. I miss him too." I sighed.

* * *

**Don't we all miss him? Yes we do! :D Now if only Bella could get over herself...if only.**

**Well like I said before, hope ya'll had a good holiday. Anybody get any exciting presents? :D If I could I would box up the Cullens and send them out to each and every one of you. I really would, if I could. :D**

**You know the drill...review, reivew, review!**


	28. So I Can Kiss You Anytime I Want

**Disclaimer: i am NOT stephenie meyer..i DO NOT own twilight or those crazy twilight kids, although i DO own twilight ticket stubs (yes plural stubs) and a red alabaster heart paperweight which was handmade in volterra, italy (thanks to my vamptastic beta) which i'll cherish forever and forever and forever.**

**Author's Note: So real quick..I'd like to dedicate this chapter to ALL my fabulous reviewers! The ones that ALWAYS review..you know who you are..you guys really make my day when I post a new chapter and open my inbox to review alerts. They make me happy! I always enjoy hearing what you guys think, I really do! :D**

**So enough of me..let's get to the good stuff...**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV:**

**Thursday Morning.**

"Bella, please take advantage of this glorious day! Come shopping with me please!" Alice whined as she plopped down on my bed.

Charlie had picked up Leilah a half an hour ago, Alice showed up ten minutes later. I cooked breakfast for the two of us and now here we were. Alice was whining about how she wanted me to spend my day of leisure.

"Alice, this is supposed to be my day to relax. I don't constitute a day of shopping with you as relaxing."

"But Bella, it's been so long since we've gone and I need new clothes. Most of my stuff isn't fitting me anymore. Besides they say shopping is the best kind of therapy."

I stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in jeans and a sweater, walking over to Alice, sitting next to her.

"No, Alice only _you _say that. Listen, I have manuscripts to edit and a book I'm trying to write, I have plenty to do." I tried to explain to my best friend, clearly it wasn't working.

"But Bellllllaaaaa…." Alice whined giving me puppy eyes and pouting her lips.

"No Alice, no shopping, absolutely not. You're more than welcome to hang around here with me, but I'm not leaving." I exclaimed.

"You're no fun! I'll leave you be then, Bells. Please don't just sit around all day. Do something fun and exciting." Alice pleaded as she stood up from the bed.

"I won't Alice. I've got things to do, it'll be nice to have some time to myself." I replied.

Alice left and I immersed myself in the current manuscript I was editing. After getting though it, I finished a few chapters of another. I tested my writing creativity, but got no where. I sat there starring at the computer screen. The written words stared back at me as my fingers froze up along the keyboard. The idea of writing this great love story, when I was aching to be loved, wasn't working. No matter what I did, I couldn't manage to get the words out on paper. Irritated, I decided to give up on it.

I decided a refreshing bubble bath was in order. I filled the tub up with hot water and bubbles. Sinking into the soothing water I settled into _Pride and Prejudice_. I enveloped myself in the love story that I'd loved so much. The glory of falling in love with a fictional character, such as Mr. Darcy, used to be something I lived for.

Reading the romance novel only left my mind to wander off on one thing, _Edward_. It was then I realized the truth. I was an idiot and that was putting it lightly. Edward was exactly what I needed in my life. He was the perfect fit, the missing piece of the puzzle. Leilah adored him. He was great with her, he would make a perfect father.

Then I realized something. Why read something that was _fictional_ when I had my very own Prince Charming to whisk me away on a white horse into the sunset. Edward was the Mr. Darcy to my Elizabeth Bennett, the Romeo to my Juliet, the Rhett Butler to my Scarlett O'Hara.

_What was I doing still sitting here?_

I got out of the tub and turned the shower on rinsing my body of the bubbles. I washed my hair with the strawberry shampoo Edward loved so much. I wrapped the towel around my body and went to my closet. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a royal blue off the shoulder sweater. I got dressed quickly and ran back into the bathroom. Blow drying my hair straight, leaving the ends to curl up slightly. I applied a small amount of make up and walked back into my room. I rummaged through my closet in search of a pair of black boots. When I finally found them I sat on the floor to put them on.

Passing the mirror on the way out of my room, I stopped to double check myself.

Hair, _check_.

Makeup, _check_.

Clothes, _check_.

Mind, _out the window_.

Alice would be proud. I glanced over at the alarm clock sitting on my night stand. The red number lit up indicating it was seven at night. Edward would still be at work and here I was about to get my man back.

_What was I doing?_

I drove carefully through the streets on the way to the hospital. I attempted to mentally prepare myself.

"What am I supposed to say to him?" I exclaimed pulling into the hospital parking lot. "Hi Edward, I miss you, I love you. Take me back." I screamed gripping my knuckles around the steering wheel. The tops of my knuckles turned white. "You can do this Bella. Deep breaths."

I carefully stepped out of the car, taking deep breaths as I walked towards the entrance to the hospital. The sounds of my heels clicking through echoed through the hospital parking lot. I reached the glass doors of the hospital and gliding open. The smell of the crisp scent of the hospital filled my senses.

_You can do this, Bella._

I walked up to the reception desk.

"Welcome to Seattle Grace, How can I help you?" the receptionist asked sweetly. I looked down at her name tag, "Olivia".

"Hi, Olivia is it?" I paused as she nodded her head. I flashed her a smile. "I'm actually looking for Dr. Edward Cullen." I whispered. At the mention of his name she smiled.

"Do you have an appointment?" She giggled, mindlessly twirling her hair.

"No actually I don't. I'm a…" I paused. I contemplated for one second telling her I was his wife just to burst any bubble of hope she might've had. "-friend of his. If he's busy I can come back."

She glanced down at what looked to be a calendar of sorts. "I'm not sure if he's busy or anything, but I can tell you where you can find him."

"That would be nice." I said.

_Come on really? Just tell me God dammit!_

"He should be up in the ICU. You can take the elevator to the third floor. Ask the desk up there, they'll be able to help you out a little better."

"Thanks." I smirked. I walked to the elevator and pressed the up button. The elevator dinged and the doors flew open. I got in and pressed the button. As the elevator began it's slow ascension up the elevator shaft I contemplated on backing out, letting the doors open and close, take the elevator down to the lobby and run out of the hospital.

_No, I couldn't do that! I had to do this, I could do this. I needed to have Edward in my life For my sanity._

A few seconds later the doors opened and I stepped out, walking straight to the reception desk there.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked the nurse sitting behind the desk.

"Yes? Can I help you find something?" she asked.

"Yeah, actually I was looking for Dr. Edward Cullen." Again at the mention of his name the nurse smiled and I swear I head a small giggle. What was it with these girls and _my_ Edward?

"Well, I'm not exactly sure where he is at the moment, but I could-" she started to explain.

"Bella?" a velvet voice crooned from behind me.

I spun around unprepared for what I saw. There standing behind me in all of his glory was Edward Cullen. He was dressed in his dark blue scrubs, his white lab coat over them. Sure I'd seen him in his scrubs countless times, but this time was different. All I wanted to do was push him into an exam room and show him exactly how I felt.

_He could be the doctor and I'd be the patient. I'd let him fully examine…Cut it out Bella! FOCUS!_

He walked over to the desk and handed the chart in his hands over to the nurse. She willingly grabbed it out of his hand, flashing him a flirtatious smile and batting her eyelashes. I scoffed at her attempts to get his attention.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" he asked, ignoring the doctor stealing whore, placing a hand on my arm.

"I-um-er-you see the thing is I actually came to talk to you." I stuttered.

"Okay…" he said skeptically. "Where's Leilah?"

"With Charlie. He's had her all day. Is there somewhere we could go to talk?"

He simply nodded and placed his hand in mine. He laced his fingers between mine and I couldn't help but think that's where they belonged. He guided me through the hallways and stopped at a door. I looked to the left of the door jam, "On Call Room". He knocked softly before opening the door.

The door creaked open and he motioned for me to step in. I took a deep breath and walked in placing my purse on a chair and slipping my coat off. I looked around the room. It was simple. There was a bed in the corner, with a few chairs, a couch, nothing fancy.

I heard the click of the door locking and I spun around. Instead of spinning around to air I was immediately stopped by Edward. His smoldering green eyes were staring at me.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, love?" he cooed as he brought his hand up to my cheek. His hand trembled as he caressed my skin softly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered burying my head into his chest. I wanted to cry and let out all the suppressed feelings I had out. I wanted him to hold me in his arms, wipe my tears and have him tell me everything is okay.

"For what?" he asked running his fingers softly through my hair.

"For being stupid and naïve. I was blind for not realizing that what I needed, what I _wanted_ was right in front of me. I was scared to let you fully into my life, Edward. I didn't want to loose you like I'd lost Jake. I couldn't bear to put Leilah through that. But if time has taught me anything it's that I need you more in my life than anything. Without you my life has been incomplete. I feel like there's something missing from my life." I explained.

He lifted my chin up with his hand. His sparkling eyes hypnotized me. "Oh Bella, I've been lost without you in my life."

His fingers brushed up against my cheek as his fingers traced the contour of my jaw bone down to the corner of my lips, brushing lightly against them. Moving his hand away from my face he wrapped it around my waist pulling us close together.

I looked up to see him staring at me with a smile on his face. He brought his face closer to mine, our foreheads touching. His cool breath tickled my skin. My body trembled as his lips came dangerously close to mine.

"Don't forget to breathe, Bella." he smirked.

I didn't even realize I'd stopped.

His lips touched mine in a soft, sensual kiss. I'd forgotten how amazing it felt. Flinging my arms up around his neck I pulled myself up closer to him, deepening the kiss. Our lips moved together perfectly. Memories of our past came into my mind.

His hands moved lower to my legs and quickly lifted me upon on his hips.

Softly he laid me down on the bed, never once breaking our kiss. He paused sitting up to look at me. I could see the love he had for me in the depths of his eyes. I could feel the passion that was ignited between us with each touch, each embrace.

"Bella…" he whispered. I looked up at him. "I love you." He softly began tracing circles up and down my arm.

"I love you too, never leave me." I whimpered. I felt a tear fall from my eye. He just smiled carelessly wiping the tear from my eye.

"I wouldn't dream of it." he cooed as he kissed me again.

I trailed my hands down his chest to the waist of his scrubs. My fingers played with the drawstring, untying the knot. I slipped my hands under his shirt feeling each contour of his perfectly sculpted abs. A moan escaped his lips. My hands traveled back down, tracing the V of his hips.

"Don't start anything you can't finish love." He exclaimed as he began to place a trail of kisses down my neck.

"When have you ever known me to start anything I _can't _finish?" I purred into his ear.

_Beep, Beep. _

"Ignore it." Edward said as his hands started to unbutton my jeans.

_Beep, Beep._

"Edward…" I warned. "It might be important."

He sighed slumping down on top of me, one arm still supporting his weight. His free hand dipped down to the floor in search of the pager. He brought the black object to his face. The smile on his face quickly turned to a frown.

"Ugh, I've got to go. It's the pit, I'm sure there's some form of trauma case coming in." he sighed sitting up. "I'm sorry." I could see the sincerity in his eyes.

I sat up and smiled. I ran my fingers through his hair, messing it up a little.

"It's perfectly fine, Edward. We have the rest of our lives to be together. I don't plan to do a thing without you."

"I'll call you later when I get a chance." he said, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"You have to work on Saturday?" I questioned. Saturday was New Years Eve and I had every intention of spending time with him.

His head perked up and a smirk appeared on his face. "You have plans?"

"No."

"You think you find someone to watch Leilah for you?" he said as he looked at me.

"Um, I'm sure I could find someone. I'll ask Charlie when he drops Leilah off in the morning. Why?"

"If he can't I'll talk to my parents. I don't think they're doing anything. I'm off this weekend, as a thank you from the hospital. I've been working a lot of hours recently." he said with a wink.

"Oh…"

"I wanna take you somewhere, just the two of us. A weekend away to _rekindle_ our love. What better way to bring in the New Year, right?" he said with a wink.

"Right. What exactly do you have in mind, Mr. Cullen?" I asked curiously, curling a strand of hair between my fingers.

"Oh you know the usual…" he paused. "-go to Vegas, get married by Elvis in a drive through chapel to the woman of my dreams. Take her back to the hotel room at some fancy hotel and have the most phenomenal, mind blowing…"

_Beep, Beep._

He looked down at the black pager lying on the bed and sighed.

_That damned pager!_

"Oh but Edward?" I smirked. "Why do you wanna to marry me anyhow?" I decided to play along with his little game of "let's go to Vegas and elope" by quoting a line from one of my favorite movies.

"So I could kiss you anytime I want." He responded with a smile.

"Well Mr. Cullen, if that was a marriage proposal I'm disappointed. I expected a whole lot more from you." I spat.

"I offer you my heart and you decline. I'm hurt, Isabella."

"Stop whining, you big baby. I kindly accept your heart with the condition that you take mine in return."

He held his hand out for me to shake. I willingly placed mine in his, shaking it. He smiled and got up off the bed.

"Let me know about this weekend..."

"Of course. I couldn't have thought of a better way to ring in the new year than with you." I smirked.

"Great! I'm sure I can figure something out. Let me know about Charlie, first thing in the morning."

_Beep, Beep. _

He glanced at the pager once more and rolled his eyes.

"I better get going before they throw a fit. I love you." Edward said bending down giving me one final kiss.

"Go be a superhero and save some lives. I love you too." I murmured.

He turned to the door, turning the door knob and slightly opening the door.

"Oh and Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I would."

"Would what?" I asked sitting up on the bed.

"Marry you, this weekend." He simply stated right as he walked out the door.

_Was he really serious?_

* * *

**And there you have it! Bella got over herself and got her man back. For all you Grey's fans I decided to throw a little Olivia in there for ya...that little, well I'll hold my tongue and not call her any obscene names. That line from one of Bella's favorite movies...Sweet Home Alabama..love it! "I mean you don't find your soulmate when you're ten, right? What's the fun in that?" *sigh***

**So we've got some good things coming ahead folks. New Years is approaching quickly for our favorite sextuplet..look for that in the Holiday Edition within the next week or so. You know with a new year comes new things...new fun! :D Speaking of New Years...I hope ya'll had a great New Years. I think a toast is in order. **

***holds up champagne flute, clears throat* **

**"Here's to an amazing 2009. May it be full of happiness for all of you! Not to mention an amazing movie by the name of _New Moon_ towards the end of the year! Oh and what the hale! to boycotts, to barflies, and to making love under the moonlight!" (sorry for my brief boycotts moment..well not boycotts but we're going where? moment)**

**You know the drill loves..review,review,review!**


	29. I Don't Even Know My Last Name

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and no before you ask I am not Stephenie Meyer. I also don't own any of the Twilight Characters. Leilah Anne however is mine and I do not want you to steal her from me! Steal her and well I'll track down the Volutri and send them after you!**

**However I do own a few twilight ticket stubs, some left over Christmas Hershey's kisses, ALL four seasons of Grey's on DVD, the order number for my brand new ipod nano that will be engraved with "you inspired this one…", oh and of course a red alabaster heart handmade in Volterra, Italy…courtesy of my lovely beta Katie M Cullen…**

**Speaking of my vamptastic beta...without further adieu ladies, right because we're all ladies here…I think… I present to the stage Katie M Cullen!**

***round of applause***

**Katie, hun, what is that you own that's clearly not the twilight series or characters? Although I'm sure you would LOVE to have Edward Cullen all to yourself?**

_I own nothing really, an iPod that leaks battery acid, too many headbands to count, a lot of Twilight things and the pictures I took of Robert Pattinson when I saw him. (Yes! I have seen him with my own eyes! Be jealous! We've breathed the same air. It's more than amazing.) I own my stories that aren't FanFiction! Oh and I own the grammar snobbiness that happens in this story, and the epic fails that I miss. I own NO characters (Stephenie's) or plots (that's Aileen's) or ideas (well some are mine :D). I obviously couldn't have done this without her, and our minds that are officially in the gutter. It's insane. _

_Oh and I'd be terrible not to give a shout out to my human friends (because the rest are all vampires, you know…) who I see EVERY day, it's awesome. They are MoonyPadfootandProngs981, AGRIMLIKEDOG and volleyball7491. **Hi ladies! :D **I hide everything about this entire story from them. Sorry girls, I love you and you know that. A beta's gotta do what a beta's gotta do :D _**Yeah and if I ever find out that she's leaked…well let's just say there will be plane tickets bought and hell to pay! (Aileen's words not mine) **

_Oh, and this is in CELEBRATION of TAYLOR OFFICIALLY BEING JACOB in NEW MOON! HECK YES! So happy! :D I can't say that enough! Congrats, Taylor!! _**Yes, three cheers for Taylor…hip hip hooray! :D Together we decided we needed to celebrate so we've come together and updated! **

_Off to Aileen…who deals with my venting and sends me epic care packages and greetings from sunny California and all the playlists from Stephenie, when I'm too lazy to download them! Also, the amazing Cullen Crest keychain which is on my keys now. Oh, and she is considerate of the time difference. (which is difficult, but we make it work!) And I try to be considerate of her…except for my wakeup texts._

_I'm rambling…okay, I'll stop!_

**I've given Katie the task of writing the next couple of chapters. Originally it was something I did as a thank you for ALL the hard work she's done. I mean she does deal with my ramblings, my random grammar mistakes, she picks up the slack for me when I have brain farts, she takes random phone calls when I'm having a bad day at work. Who knew being my beta was such hard work? :D So, she really does deserve some credit. **

**So here she is for the next...oh couple chapters or so give or take right katie?..**right! :D **making her OFFICIAL _Nine Months In The Making_ debut **

**I give you the lovely and talented Miss. Katie M Cullen!**

* * *

I can't believe I can see it. The exact place where we'll be pronounced husband and wife.

We've written our own vows.

It was damn near impossible to put my feelings into words.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You've been kinda weird for a little while now."

"Perfect, never better. I'm marrying you, aren't I?" I said lightly. I looked at my engagement ring that sparkled on my finger.

"Are you sure? Are you one-hundred percent sure you want to marry me?" he added, sounding like _I _was the one backing out here. No way in hell.

"Are you kidding me?" I shrieked, causing him to jump.

I couldn't believe he was trying to mettle his way out of marriage. I wasn't the one who proposed. Sure, I had wanted to get married since we've first started our twisted relationship. Now he's backing out? I felt the tears sting behind my eyes.

"I'm more than sure about this. Trust me. The love I have for you is unlike the love I've ever had for anyone. I want to be your wife, more than anything in the entire universe. I can't believe you're so blind to it." I explained. I sniffed, trying not to let those tears spill over.

"Love, are you crying? Do you need me to pull over?" he asked, panicked.

I was just so damn nervous. There really wasn't a reason to be. No one would be there. I should be good for a little while longer.

"No." I stammered, drawing in a shaky breath. "You're not having second thoughts about this, right?"

"Why else would I have proposed to you? You _are_ the only woman who could ever handle me. I can handle you, and all your complaining—" he said taking his eyes from the road and staring at me.

I glared at him to shut up, but his glare fought mine, so he could finish.

"I love everything about you. I'd do anything for you."

"Me too." I replied curtly.

"What I'm trying to say is, I'm ready as long as you're ready. Whatever happens, we're together, right?"

I nodded. "Yes. We are."

"And I have no doubts about you becoming my wife. None at all…this is just so unlike you. I wouldn't have pegged you for the Vegas wedding type." he chuckled lightly to himself.

"I wouldn't have pegged you for one either." I smirked placing my hand on top his squeezing it.

* * *

**...**

**:D**

**review**


	30. I Turn To You

**Disclaimer: WE do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight that we all LOVE nor are WE Stephenie Meyer. However, we do own (collectively) ten twilight ticket stubs (Katie's six and Aileen's four), one ipod that leaks battery acid another that's FINALLY here after it's adventure from China, epic care package contents, plans to see watch new moon together (like it'll happen...but we can dream right? but then again you never know!), a few ramblings about random things, an inflatable raft that we plan to row across the Puget sound, and TWO minds in the gutter. :D**

**Say Katie, who's in italics?** _Yes?_ **We're still here...still alive. Meaning no angry mobs have threatened us with pitchforks cause we left them hanging and confused.** _Yes, but you ladies (err...right you are ladies?) do deserve one cliffie (and I say that in the nicest possible way.) it has been awhile since there was any major confusion. And I take all the blame. It was my idea.!_

**Hip-Hip…**_HOORAY! _**I've got another special guest and NO it's not another guest author…you're the only one who I'll EVER trust with my story, speaking of which…I think Leilah Anne needs a baby sitter...**_she so does, I think Charlie wants some time to watch the game, minus Leilah. _**But I'm OFFICALLY a genius! I've gone and resurrected The King (or at least I've found a damn good impersonator that's not fat and smell of BO and Scotch) Ladies…Elvis Presley! **

***cue Elvis intro music***

_**Elvis: Why, thank you, thank you very much.**_

**Mr. Elvis Presley, sir...May I be bold and say that it's a little sad to see performing weddings at drive-through chapels in Las Vegas.** _Yes...like the chapter following another long authors' note. _**You could make it up by serenading us! **_YES! Elvis._

_**Of course ladies, anything for you.**_

*Elvis clears throat*

_**"Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you. Like a river flows surely to the sea, Darling so it goes..."**_

**While he's singing...might I say that we're terribly sorry to have left you hanging like that. I BLAME KATIE!** _Yes...I am terribly sorry, I blame late "Draw My Thing" sessions. Which you should blame Aileen and her sisters for...I'm hooked. It's disgusting._ **WE promise not to do it again (the cliffe-non-point-of-view thing. Not such much the "Draw My Thing" adventures, those are amazing!), well I promise not to. So, I guess we'll tell you who it is. **

**I commend you guys for your guesses...there was the **

**"It's Bella and Edward, no it's Rosalie and Emmett" or the "it's Rosalie and Emmett, no it's Bella and Edward" **

_SO TRUE. You guys are great though, really. :D_

**I personally liked your idea Katie about it being a dream...yes that could've been amazing.** **Tell you the truth it was a flashback to Esme and Carlisle...they got married in Vegas...**_really, guys! Can't believe you didn't pick up on that. __Oh, and another shout out to my school buddies, who I just giggled at EVERY thought they came up with. You know who you are. :D_

**JUST KIDDING. Why don't we just give them some more Katie? I think they deserve it**

"_**Darling so it goes some things are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you, for I can't help falling in love with you…"**_

* * *

**Last time on **_**Nine Months in the Making**_** *cue cheesy soap opera music***

"_What I'm trying to say is, I'm ready as long as you're ready. Whatever happens, we're together, right?"_

_I nodded. "Yes. We are."_

"_And I have no doubts about you becoming my wife. None at all…this is just so unlike you. I wouldn't have pegged you for the Vegas wedding type." he chuckled lightly to himself._

"_I wouldn't have pegged you for one either." I smirked placing my hand on top his squeezing it._

* * *

I looked out at the open road and sighed. I was content with where my life is going. I knew that everything I have done so far will make me a better person. Getting married is just another way of bettering both of us…and our _family_.

There was that one thing I would have to explain to Emmett. I hadn't thought my entire plan through.

Sure, I was going to Vegas to get married but, what is Emmett going to say when I don't drink? He's going to force one down my throat. You always drink at your wedding, unless you're in my condition.

Yes, that _lovely_ condition.

I can't tell him now. Knowing Emmett, he'll pass out behind the wheel.

I just hoped he would be okay with this. I know Bella had tried to reassure me that he would, but there's this feeling I have, that I just can't shake. What if he freaks out, and is one of those 'I love kids, I just don't want my own' type of guys?'

We pulled into the lot that held our fates as husband and wife. _Little Church of the West _blinked in bright white lights. I took a deep breath as I stepped out of the Jeep.

I walked around the trunk of the car and met Emmett. I grabbed my dress bag and my bag of make-up and hair supplies.

We walked into the lobby. There was a young woman with long, wavy, brown hair behind the counter. I giddily bounced over to the desk.

"Are you the soon-to-be Mrs. Emmett McCarty?" she asked, smiling.

"Yes!" I replied excitedly.

"I'm Nikki by the way, I'll be helping you both with last minute arrangements. Let me take your things and put them in the dressing room. Do you want to be separate?" she asked as I plopped my dress on the counter.

I glanced at Emmett. "Whatever you want, Rosalie." he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Uh, okay. We'll do separate rooms." I decided.

"Alright then. You want to go straight back, Miss Hale. Mr. McCarty, you can go to your left." she directed us.

"Next time I see you, we'll be at the altar." I added.

"I love you, Rosalie Hale." Emmett said, pulling me into his arms for our last kiss before we become husband and wife.

"I love you, Emmett McCarty." I replied.

"I'll see you at the altar." he promised.

"I'll be the one in white." I laughed.

_I was sitting on the couch in my apartment, Emmett was right next to me. It was Christmas night and I was cuddled against his strong chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around me. I felt so safe, so secure. _

_This was my favorite place to be in the entire world. His scent danced around me, it put me at ease. I etched this moment into my memory, where it will stay forever._

_We were looking at the Christmas tree, the only source of light in the room aside from a candle flickering in the corner of the room._

"_I love you, Emmett." I said._

"_I love you too, Rosie." he replied._

"_Well, I got you a present." I told him._

"_Rosalie, you didn't have to."_

_I playfully slapped him. "It's Christmas. I got you a present."_

"_I mean that, Rosalie. You don't have to get me anything."_

"_Em—"_

"_Can I get my present for you first?" he asked._

_I nodded. "Sure." I replied, surrendering. _

_I sat up. Emmett got up reached down and got a box from under the tree. It was larger than a jewelry box. _

_Maybe next year..._

"_Open it." he requested._

_I slowly slid my finger under the wrapping paper and revealed the box._

_I opened it. Inside there was a stress ball._

_I took it out. _

"_Em, this isn't funny!" I hissed holding the ball up to his face._

"_Rose, look at it." _

_Quickly turning the ball around, I noticed there was a rose decaled on it._

"_Em, I don't get it." I told him, squeezing it in my hand. "Is it supposed to make a noise?"_

_He slid down on one knee, and it took me a moment to process the event. The stress ball dropped out of my grip and rolled across the floor. My mouth gaped in disbelief._

"_Rosalie Lillian Hale," he began, "we have been through so much together will you make me the happiest man in the universe by becoming my wife? Will you marry me, Rosalie?" he said as he took out a small velvet box and opened it. It was a light up box, which made the diamond sparkle and flooded the room with tiny lights._

_Tears flooded my vision. I nodded my head. I couldn't speak. _

"_Is that a yes?" he asked._

_I bent down and kissed him. Fisting my hands in his hair, I smiled against his lips. _

"_Yes." I murmured. "Yes. Yes. Yes!" I cried once I found my voice._

_He took my left hand and slid the ring on my finger. His eyes shone brightly, as he kissed the ring on my finger._

"_My present sucks compared to this." I sniffed as I examined my ring._

"_What is it?" he asked._

"_Emmett, it's a paintball gun."_

"_You know me, Rosalie. I already have my present. And I did need a new gun...Tippmann?"_

"_It's a Kingman Spyder, actually." _

_His eyes widened. "Really?" A smile spread across his face._

_I nodded. "And I have my present." I told him as I kissed him. "And it's all mine."_

_We were engaged. Engaged to be married. _

_Wow. _

_Emmett did it the most perfect and romantic way. Now if I could only tell Emmett about the baby…_

"_Emmett?" I asked._

"_Yes, Rose." _

"_We should get married." I stated. _

"_I know."_

"_No, Emmett. I mean now." The words flowed right out of my mouth before I even realized what I was saying._

"_Now?" he asked._

"_New Years Eve, maybe?"_

_He smiled. The exact smile he had when I said 'yes' just a moment earlier._

"_What ever you want, Rosalie." he agreed._

"_This ring is beautiful, Emmett."_

"_Just like you. And, there's a story behind it."_

_I nodded. "I would like to hear it." I said, as I gazed down at the sparkly new addition to my left hand._

_He began to tell me all about how the ring was from 1915. It was his great grandfather's ring. He bought it for his fiancée, who is now Emmett's great grandmother. It has been passed down to every McCarty man since then. _

He kissed my forehead before we parted our separate ways.

I walked into my dressing room. My dress was hung up in the corner. Sneaking out to buy a dress was impossible. Everyone wanted to be together for the holidays, and I had to plan our little secret marriage mission. Making the decision of the dress was one of the hardest things ever.

I truly wished I had Bella and Alice by my side, but I was really pressed for time, and I couldn't wait any longer. Emmett thinks I'm just being spontaneous, which I am, but for the sake of our baby.

_Our baby._

God, that sounded so weird. I felt the tears sting behind my eyes.

I, Rosalie Hale, was getting married, and becoming a mother. This was happening way too fast.

My thoughts shifted into reverse.

_What the hell was I doing? How insane am I?_

My heart pounded in my chest. This isn't me! What the hell was I thinking? I'm not a whimsical person! I'm a planner, a worker. It's not my role to do that carefree, random shit!

I think I need to sit down.

I went over to the stool in front of the vanity and took a seat. I whipped out my phone.

I scrolled down to the one person who I could confide in. The one best friend of mine I confided in once already, she was always had my back. I needed to talk to her. She was the one person who might understand.

I pressed 'SEND'. It rang once.

"Hel—o?" Bella said on the other end. "Ro—"

"Bella?! Hello? Are you there?"

The line went dead.

"Dammit!" I screamed slamming my phone on the ground.

I put my head in my hands and began crying.

Tears just flowed. I was upset, and I had no idea why. Damn hormones.

Sobs wracked through my body like a tidal wave. I didn't know what I was doing. I looked at the window and analyzed how far of a drop it would be if I made a run for it.

Just then my phone buzzed.

I answered the call from Bella.

"Bella?" I sniffed.

"Rosalie, are you okay? I don't get good cell reception here."

"I'm not sure. Bella, where are you?"

"I'm um…at Charlie's. You know how that's a dead zone." she sighed. "So what are you up to…the hormones getting to you?"

"Yeah, sorta…" I murmured and bit my lip.

"Rosalie, you're voice is doing that thing…you're lying. It's like you're trying to shut your mouth tighter to keep the lies from spilling out. I'm pretty sure you're biting your lip."

"Emmett and I are getting married in Vegas!" I blurted out.

"Oh crap, Rosalie. Alice is gonna be so pissed."

"I know, I know. I'll deal with her later…I just need some type of pep talk to get me down the aisle." I admitted.

"Well, I didn't get a speech together or anything…"

"Bella, don't make me angry."

"Woah…slow down there, momma bear."

"Bella, I'm about to call Alice…"

"Don't—" she cried. I heard her take a deep breath. "When you fell in love, you changed for the better, Rosalie. You really did. Alice and I both saw it. And when you told me it was Emmett…I knew it would work. You two…you two will be together forever. When you're together, you keep him in line…and he calms you down Rosalie. He can handle you, and you can keep him on a tight leash."

"Bella, you're awesome. That's exactly what I needed." I said, as a smile found its way to my face. "Just don't tell Alice about any of this, the baby…anything."

She sighed. "You have my word, Rose." she promised. "Have you told Emmett yet?"

"No…I just can't seem to find the right time."

"Well, you will. Just don't pull a Christina Aguilera on us and not tell him until you go into labor, okay?" she joked.

"You really won't have to worry about _that_." I laughed. "Alright, thanks Bella, really. You've been awesome."

"Just think how much Emmett will love the cravings." she giggled.

"Oh yes…" I said.

My mind trailed off to the image of me and Emmett sitting together watching a movie with a weird combination of food in front of us. It made me smile.

"Alright Rose…" She started to say. I could hear hushed giggling and whispers in the background.

_Weird_.

"I'm gonna have to let you go." she giggled again. "I have to get Leilah to Charlie's." she paused and heard hushed whispering, again.

I swear I heard something a long the lines of "Stop it."

"CallmeifyouneedsomethingI'lltalktoyoulaterRosalie." Bella blurted out before the line clicked and I heard nothing.

_Really weird. Wasn't she already at Charlie's? But she just said...Nevermind._

"Okay then Bella. Thanks for everything too. You're such a great friend." I scoffed flipping my phone shut.

I turned confidently to my dress and unzipped the bag. It was beautiful. I still gaped at the sight of it. It was stunning. A strapless gown, with lace and tulle intertwined throughout it, hung from the hook. I smiled when I saw it.

I slowly took the hanging straps off and draped my dress over the chair. I dug through the tissue paper that covered my blue, satin Manalo's that Edward bought me for Christmas. I knew the man would get me an awesome gift especially after the trouble he caused with his divorce. They were my something blue. I fell in love with them as soon as I opened them.

I slowly got changed. I took off my top and examined my non-existent baby bump. I cradled it in my hands.

"Hey there," I said. "I'm really nervous, not just about the wedding, but about telling your dad about you. I'm not sure how he'll react. No matter what happens, I want you to know that I love you. Okay?" I said.

I smiled. "Now, can you let me get through today without throwing up? Please?" I laughed. "I don't need Daddy to know yet."

I sat down at the vanity and played with my hair before finally deciding on a style. I settled for a soft curl, with the top layer of my hair gathered where my veil began. I lightly applied my makeup, being proactive in choosing waterproof mascara. I sighed.

It was so out of my character to do this.

I just had to marry Emmett, I was going to tell him about the baby on Christmas. Instead he popped the question, completely beating me to the punch. So I'm settling for the next best thing.

I heard a soft knock on my door.

"If this is Emmett…" I shouted.

"Sorry, Miss Hale, we were just wondering if you needed any assistance. You're walking in thirty minutes. You can just page us." Nikki said.

"Oh, alright. Could you hold on one moment?" I huffed.

I got up and slipped into my dress. It fit so perfectly. It hugged the curves of my body and it flowed so nicely. It had a touch of old-fashioned glamour, but it was a thoroughly modern dress. The lace flowers that adorned the outer layer were simply stunning, yet simple and elegant.

"I'm ready." I stated.

The doorknob slowly turned and Nikki came in.

"Let's see what I have to tackle…" she said.

"It's just a simple zipper." I told her.

"Thanks for that." she chuckled.

She slid the zipper up my back.

"Okay, you're all set. Do you need anything else?"

"Not really, thank you. I was just wondering how Emmett was holding up."

She laughed. "He's pacing the floor muttering to himself." she admitted.

"That sounds like Emmett…"

"Alright. Well I'll come get you when it's time to go down the aisle." she said. "And the drop from the window to the ground is a good eight feet."

I laughed. "I actually thought about that."

"You'll be fine." she assured.

"Thank you."

I nodded and she walked out.

* * *

**So I think a HUGE congrats is in order for Rosalie and Emmett. Time to break out the poker chips, the outrageous amounts of alcohol, the Elvis impersonators, Wayne effin' Newton for their sinful Vegas reception, where they just might bump into a few friends *cough*bella*cough*edward*cough*. **_You okay there Aileen?_ **Perfectly fine, but they are getting married…right? **_Or...not. _

**I now raise the question, if Rosalie and Emmett are the ones getting married in Vegas, what are Edward and Bella doing?** _Oh, they're getting married in Atlantic City. Duh. _**Duh! Or, or they could go down to the court house and visit the Justice of the Peace's Office**

**Keep your eye out for the Holiday Edition to be updated. **_THE HOLIDAY EDITION...! yay!_**It'll be coming up soon! :D **

**More to come…as always.**

**You know the drills…review, review, review!**

_Yes, review! :D_


	31. So You Had a Bad Day

**Disclaimer:** **We do not own Twilight or the lovely characters from Twilight nor are we Stephenie Meyer. However we do own the rights to Miss Leilah Anne. Oh and the cute little baby boy that is soon-to-be product of Alice and Jasper. Also, the product of Rosalie and Emmett's love making, which Emmett doesn't know he owns yet. Oh and LONG days at work…where we become inspired and scribble on small pieces of paper.**

**So here's the next installment of Nine Months…yet again brought to you by the lovely and talented Katie M Cullen. All the credit goes to her. **_Hehe, yes...I'm not even sure how long this has taken me. A really long time, that's all I can say. I'm just a procrastinator. _

**Sadly, no guest of honor today. We had to ship Mr. Presley back to Graceland. *sniffles* it was fun while it last though. Wasn't it? **_It was! We should ask Maggie _**And Beast! Can't forget him! **_next time. "Great googly moogly!" Okay, I'll stop._

**No rambling today…I think you guys are anxious to see what happens, am I right? **

_They are anxious…extremely so._

* * *

**Last time on **_**Nine Months In The Making**_** *cues cheesy soap opera music***

"_Alright. Well I'll come get you when it's time to go down the aisle." she said. "And the drop from the window to the ground is a good eight feet."_

_I laughed. "I actually thought about that."_

"_You'll be fine." she assured._

"_Thank you."_

_I nodded and she walked out._

* * *

I sat back down at the vanity and looked at myself. I took a deep breath. I was in my wedding dress. I was getting _married_, and not just to anyone, but to my best friend. We could hold a conversation, and we had this relationship that was so strong. It was magnetic. We couldn't be apart. Just this hour of being apart was killing me.

I dug through my jewelry and pulled out the familiar white satin box.

I took a deep breath as lifted the lid and placed it on the table next to me. The cover of the book lay beside the bracelet that I've only dreamed of wearing. I slowly clasped it around my wrist as I shook the antique pearls into their place.

It was the wedding journal. It had been passed down since the early 1900's. Every woman who had gotten married in my family had written how they met their husband. It also included pictures from the wedding, as well as various thoughts and pre-wedding jitters.

I smiled.

_I've been waiting my entire life to write in this journal. Today's the day Rosalie, today's _the_ day._

Staring at the blank page in front of me, I took black pen out of my bag and wrote "Rosalie & Emmett McCarty", at the top of the page. It was perfect, our names together, like it was destined for us to be together.

The memories of the day I first met Emmett flooded my mind.

_My eyes flew open in a state of sheer panic. My clock glared the taunting numbers 8:45 at me._

_Shit. Shit. Shit! _

_I couldn't get to sleep last night, my parents were up fighting, so even hearing myself think was difficult. They both babbled on how much they loved me and shit, and how it wasn't my fault that they fought. _

_Yet, they just left me here sleeping. Yep, that sounds like love to me!_

_I had to be at school by...now! _

_I flew out of my bed and scrambled an outfit together._

_I had no time to lose. I decided on skipping breakfast and barely even brushed my teeth. I threw my hair into a messy pile at the back of my head before launching myself down the hallway. _

_I made it down about two steps, before I completely lost it. I ended up at the bottom of the step and I was twisted like a pretzel. My books whacked me in the face on the way down. I'm pretty sure that will leave a mark._

_Wonderful. _

_This was turning into the worst day ever. _

_I untied myself and got up, stumbling out to my car. I got in and jammed the key into the ignition. A lovely thumping noise made itself know as I backed out of the driveway. After making it halfway down the street the thumping wasn't getting any quieter. I leapt out of my car and stared at the problem. A nail was sticking in my front right, deflated tire. _

_Per-fucking-fect. _

_Sometimes I'm very thankful for knowing so much about cars, considering I can change a flat in no time. It wasn't too bad, but I wasn't getting anywhere fast today. _

_I sped out to the main road and I was well on my way to Forks High School. I heard the all-too familiar siren of a police car._

_Only me. Only. Me. _

_I pulled over to the shoulder of the road and _

_I slammed my head against my steering wheel over and over again._

_I heard a knock on my window. My head snapped up. I saw Chief Swan glaring at me. I quickly rolled down my window._

"_Miss Hale," he greeted me._

_  
"Chief Swan." I murmured._

"_Do you realize how fast you were going back there?"_

_  
"Yes...It's just I overslept. I'm supposed to be at school right now. I had a flat and today is officially the worst day ever—" I said, tears streaming down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away._

"_It's your lucky day, Rosalie." Charlie added. "I'm letting you go."_

_  
"Thank you so much, Chief Swan." I sniffed._

"_No problem, Rosalie. Just consider this as a warning."_

_I nodded. "I will. I just need to get going."_

_  
"Alright, Rosalie, take care." he said, patting the side of my car. I winced. Not the car...he'll dent it._

"_Thanks again, Chief Swan." _

_After finally pulling into the school parking lot, and grabbing the farthest space from the school, I rushed into the office._

"_You're late." the secretary chided._

"_I know." I told her._

_It wasn't like I could argue it._

"_Name?"_

_  
"Rosalie Hale." I told her._

_She tore off the late slip and handed it to me._

"_Don't make this a habit." she sneered. _

_I nodded and rushed off to my locker. _

_I quickly changed my books, and realized I had forgotten a few things for my classes at home._

_Life just keeps getting better!_

_I scurried into English, but not before my eyes met the gaze of Mrs. Patch through the window of the door._

_I turned the knob and let myself in._

"_Rosalie, would you care to join us?" she asked. I knew her game, she seemed all sweet and whatever, being all tiny and stuff. But bad things come in small packages. Very bad things._

_I walked across the front of the classroom, and sat down in my usual spot._

"_Your test." she said as she waved it to me._

_I jumped up and took the paper. I knew I did well on this test. I was studying for it as soon as it was mentioned. It was all good._

_I flipped over the test and glanced at the red letter that held my fate._

_I nearly passed out._

_An F?_

_AN F?!? _

_Fuck my life._

_My mouth dropped open._

_Next to the letter F there was a little "see me" note with a smiley face! Who the fuck does a smiley face on a failed test? _

_An evil wench named Mrs. Patch, that's who._

_I looked at the name written...it was indeed my test. My script clearly representing all my answers, that were mostly wrong._

_I mean honestly? When the main character is described as tall, dark and handsome, and your answer choices are a) tall b) dark and c) handsome, you gotta wonder what the lady smokes while she's making those tests._

_I slinked back into my seat, but not without a glance over from Alice._

"_Rose, you okay?" she mouthed._

_I nodded._

_The last five minutes of class went by with me feeling worthless. _

_As soon as I got out I took a trip to my locker, Jessica Stanley bounced up to me. She never talks to me, so her even making eye contact with me was strange._

"_Hey, Rosalie." she greeted._

"_Hey, Jessica." I replied._

"_I was wondering if you needed an English tutor." she said._

_I slammed my locker door and she jumped._

"_Why? Why would you think I need one?" _

"_I saw your test—"_

_  
"What?!" I cried. "That's none of your business, Jessica."_

"_Well, by the looks of that F you got...I'm pretty sure F doesn't stand for fabulous." _

_That was it. She already said too much. Before I knew what happened. I snapped. I lunged at her, and tackled her to the floor. _

_My fist acted like it was detached from my mind. It did what it wanted. She tried to fight back by slapping and pinching me._

_No, way. _

_I felt my shoulders get pulled up._

"_Rosalie, what is your problem?!?" Alice screeched. I noticed both her and Bella were trying to pry me off of that bitch._

_I looked around me, half of the student body was gathered around our fight. They had seen it all. Jessica had a good puddle of blood on the floor, which I could only assume came from her nose._

_Good._

_Bella grabbed me by the shoulders and stared into my eyes. "Rosalie, you're hysterical. Get a hold of yourself!" _

_I didn't even realize that I was crying. _

"_She deserved it, Bella." I sniffed._

_Alice was rubbing my back. "Rose, tell us all—"_

"_Rosalie Hale. In my office, __**now**__." Vice-principal, Miss Hunsberger demanded._

_She walked away briskly, leaving me to my walk of shame._

_Alice and Bella gave me a sympathetic "It's going to be okay" look before I rushed off to meet my first mark on my record._

_I saw there was a chair open, next to a big, cute, muscular guy I really didn't know._

"_Oh, you're the girl fight one?" the guy said._

_I blew out a breath. "Today has just sucked..." I said as I spread my hands out and slid them down my thighs._

"_You gave that Stanley girl a pretty good beating. Thanks."_

_I looked at him, clearly confused. _

"_She's so annoying, always talking crap about people. It's time someone set her straight." he chuckled._

"_What's your name?" I asked him._

"_Emmett McCarty." he said coolly._

"_And why are you here?" I asked curiously._

"_Well me and a few others...we broke into the tampon machine." _

_I laughed. "Why?" _

"_Well, we wanted to play a trick on this girl Jasper likes...which fell through the roof."_

_  
"Wait, Jasper Whitlock?!" I cried. I knew Alice had liked him for so long now, she's just 'playing it cool'._

"_Yeah."_

"_Who does he like?" I asked._

"_Your friend, I think...Alice Cullen?"_

"_Oh." I said and smiled. "She's one of my best friends, her and Bella Swan."_

"_The one who's always falling down, right?"_

_  
I grimaced. "Yep, that's the one."_

_Just then Alice and Bella came storming into the office giggling. _

"_Come on..." Alice said, waving her hand for me to follow them._

_I stared at them in disbelief. I was not about to blow off the principal._

"_It's only second period, we can make a shopping day out of it..." Alice whispered. "We can go to the outlets."_

_  
"Come on, Rose. No one will know we're gone. We're supposed to have that drug assembly today...I know you hate those." Bella chimed._

"_Okay. Fine." I said. "I'll meet you outside."_

_  
I looked around before glancing over at Emmett._

"_You are a badass." he joked._

"_I know. I am." I laughed._

"_I'll see ya around, Rose."_

"_It's Rosalie, but I'll let you get away with it." I said. quickly rolling my eyes. "This time at least…Nice meeting you." I flirted tossing my blonde hair over my shoulder. _

"_You too." he added._

_I scurried out the door, feeling better than I had all day. _

I looked down at the page in front of me, the words danced around the page in a dizzy whirl. I would remember that day for the rest of my life. It was the worst and best day of my life.

Worst, because the next day Miss Hunsberger ripped me a new one for never meeting her in her office, leading to a few days of detention (Bella and Alice included) and that F dropped my grade down in English.

But it was the best day of my life because from that day on life got better. Alice confronted Jasper about her feelings for him and they were immediately thrown into their fairy tale romance. Emmett became my saving grace from my parents, always stealing me away from them. Alice, Bella and I had _officially_ introduced Edward to Emmett and Jasper, and they quickly fell into the groove of Sunday Night Football parties, clearing out the Whitlock/Cullen/McCarty fridges, and late-night video game marathons.

From that day forth it was the six of us. We were inseparable, unstoppable. They were my family and without them I wouldn't have been able to get through life.

_I guess you have to go through hell to get to heaven._

After finishing my journal entry I decided to get my vows.

I rummaged through my purse, and they weren't in there. I moved on to my makeup bag, and my duffel bag, there was no sign of them anywhere.

Panic suddenly set in.

Shit.

I lost my vows. What the hell am I going to say?

I have a half hour.

I sat down and wrote what I remembered from my other vows. There were still some points I forgot, but I was sure to include them in a different way. After frantically reviewing my scrap of paper, I figured it was as good as it was going to get.

There was a knock at the door.

"Miss Hale, are you ready?" she asked.

* * *

*Aileen and Katie clear their throats*

"_**Because you had a bad day. You're taking one down. You sing a sad song just to turn it around. You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie. You work at a smile and you go for a ride. You had a bad day. The camera don't lie. You're coming back down and you really don't mind. You had a bad day…"**_

**I thoroughly enjoyed that glimpse into Rosalie and Emmett's past. I mean it was THE day that their lives changed…THE day that six strangers (well to each other) became ONE unit…ONE family. **_I got the idea...hmm...well, the whole worst day ever is a compilation of the worst things that could EVER happen to someone. It was really a series of unfortunate events, until she met Emmett *sigh*. But yes, before you ask, the English teacher is based off a real person. (I believe every SBA girl has had their English struggle from Betty, including me) So I just had to do that. :P_

**I'm thinking maybe just a few more chapters of Rosalie and Emmett goodness…then we'll get back to the rainy streets of Washington and see what the rest of the gang has been up to. I still have that New Years chapter I've been talking about for so long too! **_Sigh...New Year's. (which is mainly my fault on the delay, sorry. I'm blaming midterms.) I hope you enjoyed it! :D_

**You know the drill...review, review, review!**


	32. How 'bout Them Cowgirls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I am not Stephenie Meyer. So, I don't own those gorgeous Cullen boys or the fabulous Rosalie and Alice nor the ever falling Bella.**

**So here we are again and I say WE because it's still me (bemylullaby) and katiemcullen. She's still in charge right now. Well at least for one more chapter. Then I'm shipping her back to the editing desk to edit.** _Yep…that editing desk. Which is what I love. I'm such a behind the scenes person._

**But as sad as it'll be to see her go away from the role of "writer" the two of us do have something up our sleeves…something boiling in our brains. Keep your eye out for it. It could be awhile before it gets posted…just keep an eye out. **_Yes...something up our clear sleeves. Hahaha. We're smart. I think you should check out her profile after this. Hahaha_

**We'll shut up. I know you guys are probably tired of our mindless ramblings. I promise…this will be the end of it. Katie's going back to the editing desk remember?**

* * *

**Last time on _Nine Months in the Making_**

***cue cheesy soap opera music***

_There was a knock at the door._

_"Miss Hale, are you ready?" she asked._

* * *

"Yes!" I said as I rushed over to the door.

I lightly turned the knob as I pushed the door open. The chapel was decorated with roses and calla lilies. I drew in a shaky breath as I stepped inside the chapel.

"Here is your bouquet, Miss Hale."

I gasped. On the bouquet was a note. I had completely forgotten about my bouquet.

_Emmett..._I thought.

_Rosalie,_

_You're probably stunning, and just about ready to walk down the aisle. I just want you to know, that I love you with every part of me. I cannot wait to see you appear at the end of the aisle and walk down to marry me. Gosh, Rose, I can't believe you picked me. If anything, you're too good for me. I love you._

_Emmett._

_P.S. I'm pretty sure you forgot all about the bouquet._

It was written in his writing. It made me so relaxed. I felt my pulse slow as I looked at the red roses tied together in my hand. There were little stephanotises scattered throughout the bouquet, contrasting the red.

I took another desperately needed, deep breath.

I slowly took the bouquet in my hands. He _would_ remember that.

"Another thing for you Miss Hale…" she added, holding a black velvet box out to me.

I handed her my bouquet as I took the box in my hands.

I slowly lifted the lid. My breath caught in my throat. The sparkling diamond necklace was beautiful. I felt the tears flow out from my eyes. It had a princess cut to it, and had a beautiful, sparkling diamond at the middle. There were flowers and leaves sparkling with diamonds lacing around the necklace. It was stunning.

"Emmett…" I choked out.

His gift just made me want to run down the aisle and get this wedding over with.

I saw another little note written in there.

_Rosalie,_

_You didn't think I'd let you just walk down the aisle without something around your neck, did you? There's a story behind this too. I'll tell you all about it, when we're husband and wife._

_Love,_

_Emmett._

"Do you want me to put it on?" Nikki asked.

I nodded as she clasped it around my neck.

I felt whole, I felt complete. I was ready.

"You ready, Miss Hale?" she asked.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed…crap!" I cried. "I don't have something borrowed!"

"Here you go…" Nikki said as she handed me a little handkerchief.

It was stitched and very silky. There was a fringe of lace around the outer edge. I

"You'll need it." she murmured. "Go ahead." she encouraged.

I nodded. I took one deep breath.

Here goes nothing.

I heard the wedding march play. I set off to the beginning of the aisle. I turned his way.

And that's when I saw him. My soulmate, my other half, my best friend. His eyes sparked and I saw him wipe his eye. I couldn't help but let the most goofy and giggly smile stamp across my face.

He stood triumphantly at the end of the aisle and I walked up to him.

After becoming face to face, and completely losing myself in Emmett's eyes. The minister began.

"Dearly beloved…"

And that's when I lost it.

Tears started streaming down my cheeks.

I gazed at Emmett's face until my heart was content. He was positively glowing. I saw his smile widen when it came time for his vows.

"Rosalie," he began. "you are my favorite person in the entire world. Everything about you, I love. We both have gaps, you've got yours and I've got mine but, we each fill them. We mesh together like it's no problem for us, and we always have. You're my best friend. I still go back to that day in high school when you got into that fight. Since the first second we decided to start our rather, _demanding_ relationship my life has only gotten better. I think back to every amazing experience I've had, and they have all included you. You've always been there for me, and I want you to know that I love you, and no matter what life throws at us, I'll be there for you."

He sighed, taking a deep breath and continued.

"I really didn't know what love was, but you came and changed me. You brought me down to earth, Rosalie, even though I feel like I'm in heaven. I'll go through hell with you, Rosalie, but hell's not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you. You're my angel, and I love you more than anything."

I hadn't even realized our hands were joined. His strong, protective hands were holding my weak ones tightly. In that moment, the entire world was right. His warm touch could manipulate me. It could make me calm.

"Emmett," I started. "You're my rock, my protector and probably the one person I tell everything to. You know when something's wrong, and when everything's okay. We've always been drawn to each other, and our love has grown and evolved into something so perfect but we have such a past together. Not many people can say they've known their husband since high school, who they met on their worst day ever. But because of you, you made my day amazing."

I tried to hold back the tears that cascading down my cheeks.

_Deep breaths Rosalie, deep breaths. _

"Your kindness and warmness invited me in. I'm looking forward to spending every single day with you. You're the reason I wake up each morning, you keep me going. You have made me who I am today, you're my other half. You're my best friend and you understand me. I love you, Emmett."

"May I have the rings?" the minister asked.

I looked up to man standing in front of us, I almost forgot he was there.

To me, it was only Emmett and I standing in the room. It was our time. Emmett was all I ever needed, all I ever wanted. If we had figured it out sooner, we would have. I think we were led down the paths of turmoil to make us stronger, and to make our reward seem like heaven.

After the exchange of rings, I looked up at Emmett.

"We did it!" I giggled.

"I now pronounce to you Mr. and Mrs. Emmett McCarty. You may now kiss the bride." the minister closed.

Emmett took me in his arms and pressed his lips softly and passionately to mine. My insides took fire. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"I love you, Rosalie McCarty." he murmured.

"I love you too, Emmett McCarty."

We set off down the aisle and about halfway down the aisle, I turned to him.

"I have something to tell you." I laughed.

"Do tell…"

"I'm not really sure how to say it so here it goes…Emmett, I-well-_we're_ going to have a baby!"

I searched his face for an emotion of sorts. Instead I saw him falling backwards and his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Emmett!" I called.

Emmett fainted. He fainted. Wonderful.

_Shit. I knew this was a bad idea._

I rushed to his side.

"Emmett?! Say something! Do you remember anything?" I asked him.

His eyes began to peek open, he was coming around. He smiled.

"You're pregnant?" he asked. His eyes were still slightly glazed over.

I nodded. "Yes." I said. "Are you alright with all this?" I asked.

"Hell, yes!" he exclaimed. "Rosalie, when I said we'll tackle everything. I meant everything. I'm so excited!" he beamed.

I helped him to his feet. He swayed a little, but this big smile stayed on his face.

I looked down the aisle, relieved. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I had nothing to hide.

He held my hand and we triumphantly walked down the aisle. At the end, he turned to face me.

I felt another round of tears come on as he wrapped me in his arms.

"I think we should name it Emmett, girl or boy."

I grimaced. "Really, Em?"

"Are you sure you're like…pregnant?"

"Yes, Emmett. I'm definitely pregnant. I went to the doctor's..."

"Without me?!" he cried.

"Yes…"

"Why?"

"Well…because I wanted to know for sure before I told you. I didn't want it to be…"

"Oh, alright. What did I miss?"

"A blood test." I said, rolling my eyes.

"How long have you known, Rosie?" he asked softly.

"Maybe, two weeks…a little before Christmas, I was going to tell you sooner. I swear! I just couldn't find the right time and I wanted to tell you on Christmas but you beat me to the punch with the proposal. Which worked out okay, but still I didn't want to wait—" I explained frantically, before a tear rolled down my cheek.

"It's okay…" he murmured. "Don't cry…" he said, his thumbs caressing my cheeks, wiping away my tears. "I just wanted to know."

I nodded and attempted to gain control of my emotions.

"How far along—"

"Six weeks."

He pondered for a second, counting quickly on his fingers. He smirked.

"Was that the night…" his voice trailed off. "…with the cowgirl…and _those_ boots?" he chuckled, his eyes burning into mine.

I smirked, thinking back to the amazing events of that night.

Possibly.

It involved two cowboy hats being thrown into the air, and then some more...fun.

"I believe it was…" I said, lowly.

"What do you say we get out of here, Mrs. McCarty?"

"Sounds lovely, Mr. McCarty." I giggled.

As we walked into the lobby he leaned into my ear.

"Had any cravings?" he asked, and kissed my cheek.

"You don't even want to know…"

"When are we going toy shopping? I need to figure out what baseball glove to get the kid."

I looked at him incredulously. "Emmett, what if it's a girl?"

"It will be a pink baseball glove."

_Of course. _

I rolled my eyes. "It's probably the size of a sesame seed, and you're worried about what baseball glove to get it? Slow down."

"I'm ready for it, Rosalie. We'll be great parents."

I smiled at that. "We will."

And for the first time that day, I felt like my future looked bright. I'm sure it would be an interesting juggling act between the baby, work, and Emmett of course. Although the road ahead looked bumpy, we were in this together. I had never even given kids a thought until now. It was beginning to feel like everything was falling into place. Even though my life was setting up so differently than I had imagined, I was beyond thrilled.

* * *

**_"How 'bout them cowgirls boys ain't they somthin'? Sure are some proud girls and you can't tell 'em nothin'. And I tell you right now girls may just be seven wonders of this big, old round world…But how 'bout them cowgirls?" _**

:D

**How bout it Emmett? How bout them cowgirls? *snickers* That's my jam! It's one of my new faves.** _Oh and the iPod won't be leaking battery acid anymore! Getting a snappy new one!_ **Don't get me wrong I love George Strait…I love this song. I couldn't help myself…I just had to name this chapter after that song. Appropriate I think.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the New Years chapter. If you haven't read it, the I suggest you get to steppin' and read it…now! **

**So with that said. Everyone say goodbye to Katie. **

**"Good Bye Katie!"**

**We'll miss you kid…although you're not going anywhere. Just back to the editing desk for a little bit. You know I kid right? I didn't** _deliberately_ **want to hurt you…I didn't** _intentionally_ **mean to kick you to the curb. **

**Do you forgive me?**

_Oh yes, this has been a fun glimpse, giving you all the Rosalie and Emmett goodness. I love them, I truly do. Of course I forgive you! I'll miss you guys! Y'all were fun J I couldn't have brought you this wonder of Nine Months in the Making without our silly Aileen! _

**You know the drill…review, review, review..**


	33. Breathe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I am not Stephenie Meyer. So, I don't own those gorgeous Cullen boys or the fabulous Rosalie and Alice nor the ever falling Bella.**

**Author's Note: *insert sad face here* So, I'm a little sad..only because my AN is so sad and depressing without katie here to put her two cents in. HaHa Oh well, right? Yes, oh well! Well, kids...we're reaching the home stretch now. Rosalie and Emmett eloped, Rosalie got nervous, Emmett calmed her nerves, they said "i do", Rosalie told Emmett she's pregnant, Emmett fainted, now they've got the rest of the weekend in Vegas. What are two, newly married, beautiful people to do? **

***ponders***

**Hmmmm...why of course celebrate their marriage...consumate it..although, in Emmett and Rosalie's case...well, let's just not get into details.**

**This chapter is dedicated to anyone who's ever had to write a lemon of any sorts. I've had this chapter sitting on my computer for ages now, itching, waiting to be edited and posted. Finally the time has come and frankly I'm really nervous. I'm really really proud of this chapter and I really hope I gave/give Rosalie and Emmett the wedding night the deserve. I wouldn't have been able to get this chapter done without my amazing writing playlist (which is filled with several sexy songs courtesy of my Miami at Twilight playlist, so kudos to Mischief-Maker for creating a beautiful and I mean beautiful piece of literary genius..), the inspiration from several other smut-filled stories and of course the support from katie. **

**Oh and a quick shout out to miztrezboo! :D *waves from across the ocean* Here's to you..in honor of your pimping of semiporn! haha

* * *

**

**RPOV: **

I walked into the honeymoon suite and smiled. Emmett made sure he went all out for tonight, to make this night perfect. The room was dark, the only source of light was coming from the lit candles staggered throughout the room. I brought my hand up to my cheek to wipe the tear that had escaped my eye.

_What did I do to deserve this, to deserve Emmett's love?_

Then I heard it.

Faith Hill's _Breathe_ coming from the bedroom.

I followed the music and paused before the French doors in front of me. I took a deep breath as I placed my hands on the door knob. With a quick turn the doors floated open. I gasped, as my hand flew over my mouth.

Like the rest of the suite the room was lit up by candles, the only addition were the rose petals sprinkled over the comforter of the bed. Sitting on the night stand was a bottle of apple cider chilling. I was sure the ice bucket held champagne earlier, but was probably switched out.

_Emmett…_

"Mrs. McCarty?" Emmett's dark voice crooned behind me.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
Never been this swept away_

"Yes…" I cooed, a smile upon my face. I turned around to face him.

"Dance with me?" he asked.

I simply nodded and he pulled me into his arms.

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart_

Resting my head against his chest I could feel his heart beat through his chest as we swayed back and forth to the soft melody.

In this moment, in the bubble Emmett and I were in, we only existed for each other. All the stress and worries of the "real world" faded away. For the first time in a really _long_ time I actually have something to be thankful for.

Emmett.

_'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe_

"Thank you." I whispered looking up at Emmett.

"For what Rosie?" he asked releasing his grip on me to twirl me around.

"For loving me, for giving me well…us, a chance."

"Believe me, it's my pleasure."

_In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now_

The music slowly faded away.

Our _first_ dance as husband and wife was over, the moment had passed. In my heart I knew that this wouldn't be the last memory like this. For the rest of my life Emmett McCarty would be there, to surprise, to love me, to care for me, to cherish me, to leave me breathless.

He spun me around one last time, leaving my back facing him. His arms wrapped around me and stood there for a moment. Our hearts beat as one, our breathing hitched.

He loosened his grip nd I felt his cool touch glide against my skin as he placed my blonde ringlets over my shoulder and started to place soft kisses across my shoulder blades.

"Emmett…" I moaned.

"What's-that-Rose?" he said in between kisses.

I turned to face him. It was then I realized how he looked. I'd been so wrapped up in the moment earlier that I didn't take the time to realize how incredibly amazing he looked.

His curls were sitting perfectly atop his head and an I-just-got-married-to-the-most-beautiful-girl-in-the-world smile was on his face. He had ditched the jacket of his suit, his tie was undone and still hanging around his neck, his shirt was unbuttoned, exposing his chest.

I ran my finger down his perfectly sculpted muscles, lingering just above the waist of his pants. He let out a soft groan and I smiled. I slipped my finger into the waist of his pants and pulled his body closer to mine. I felt the need to have him close to me. The longing to be in his arms, to feel his body against mine.

It was mere seconds before his lips lasciviously crashed on mine. I could feel the passion and hunger radiating from his body. He wove his fingers through my hair, as he gently tugged my hair.

"Em-mett…" I moaned.

"I love you, Mrs. McCarty." he whispered, winking at me causing me to giggle. Even through the heat of passion he still managed to be himself. That's what I loved about him.

"I love you too, Mr. McCarty." I paused to look him in the eyes. "Em?" I cooed tracing my fingers along the nape of his neck.

"Yeah?" he said as he looked me deep in the eyes. I was hypnotized by his beautiful eyes. There was no doubt about it, no matter the time of day I could always get lost in his eyes. One glance and I was hooked.

"Make love to me." I whispered.

He didn't say a word. He simply nodded, placing a chaste kiss on my lips that left me wanting more. I slipped my hands on the inside of his dress shirt, pausing for a second and allowed my hands to roam over his biceps. I swiftly slid the shirt down his arms and watched as it fell to the floor.

He grabbed my hand and slowly spun me around so I wasn't facing him anymore. He shifted my hair over my shoulder. I shuddered when I felt his fingers creep across my shoulders, and down my spine. His hands stopped as he reached the back of my dress. I could feel the pressure of his hands as he gently started to unzip the back of my dress. I felt the cool breeze hit my skin as my wedding dress slid down my body.

He started to blow delicately on the back of my neck sending chills down my spine. The sensation of his touch was electrifying. I'm sure he was grinning ear to ear just knowing he could make me feel like this.

His hands ran along my body as it gradually made its way down my back. His touch was replaced by the warmth of his light kisses along my spine. His kisses continued down to the small of my back. His fingertips slowly tracing across my hips, along the dimples of my back.

His hands fell to my leg. He gently ran them down the inside of my thigh. He moaned as his hand trailed close to my center. I'm sure he could feel the heat radiating from it. He carefully lifted my legs up as he helped me step out of the dress.

His fingers slid down my calves as he slipped my blue satin Manalos off my feet. He spun me around, still on his knees. His lips placed a trail of kisses along my hip bone stopping at my stomach. I could feel his mouth form a smile against my skin. He rested his head softly on it. I could hear him whispering softly. Too soft to even hear what he was saying.

Snaking his arm around my waist he pulled my body even closer to him. He stayed there resting, waiting. I could feel his breath as he breathed in and out. It was as if he was waiting for a response, a heartbeat, something to tell assure him that our baby was growing inside.

I smiled.

We were a _family_, a genuine family. I ran my fingers through his hair, allowing them to get tangled up in his curls. He lifted his head and smiled. He placed one final kiss on my stomach. I felt his arm at my knees, as they buckled and in one swift and solid movement he scooped me up into his arms.

He carried me over to the bed and placed me down on top of the comforter. He continued to attack my soft skin with delicate kisses all over. My hands wandered down his torso to the button of his slacks. I slid my finger in between his skin and the material of slacks running it gently against his skin. My fingers fumbled slightly with the buttons, before I finally got them undone. My hand brushed up against_ him_, causing Emmett to let out a soft growl.

I smirked. I knew how to push his buttons and I knew how to do it well. I fingered the cold metal zipper of his slacks as I slowly zipped the zipped down, making sure I savored each moment. I slowly slid his slacks off with my hands. I let out a soft moan as my hands slid across the silky smooth material of his boxers. I watched as his pants fell to his ankles where he kicked them off. My nails trailed down his sides and I stopped right at his hip bones, right where I started tracing circles across his skin.

"Rosie…" he moaned as his lips found mine. His tongue traced my lower lip right before he started to suck on it lightly. He pulled away leaving my lower lip throbbing.

_Fuck._

His lips met my creamy skin as he started to leave a trail of kisses along my cheek bones down to the nape of my neck to my shoulder. Kisses were left along my collar bone leading down my left arm as he lifted my arm to his lips. He stopped at my knuckles and left one final kiss on the finger that now held my wedding band.

"I love you, Rosalie McCarty." He whispered.

"I love you too Emmett McCarty, now come here." I moaned as I wrapped my arms around his neck ravishing his lips with mine.

My legs soon followed suit, wrapping them around his waist. His hips crashed down onto to me. I could feel _him _hard against my body.I grabbed a fist full of his curls and violently tugged them.

I felt his rock hard abs against my smooth skin. That was it, I couldn't take much more of this teasing. My body ached for him in all the right places. I let go of his hair tracing my finger down his neck. I started to kiss his neck, blowing lightly on the places I just kissed, working my way up to the hallow behind his ear. He moaned when I blew in his ear, right before I started to nibble on his ear lobe.

_Distraction was the key._

While he was distracted by my ear nibbling, I allowed my hands to trail down to his black silk boxers that I loved so much. My fingers played with the waistband of his boxers. Rubbing lightly along his hip bone. When I started to pull at them he pulled his head away and looked at me curiously.

"Hey now…" he warned, a mischievous grin on his face.

"What?" I asked innocently as I continued to pull down his boxers.

He shrugged his shoulders as he let his fingers explored my body. They lingered, once more, a little longer on my stomach, before he reached my lace panties. His fingertips gliding across the lace. Simultaneously we pulled down the garments together. Our lips met as I could feel him as he hovered at my entrance.

"Emmett…" I moaned in his mouth. He smirked. I knew he liked it when I moaned his name.

"God I love you, Rosalie." he called.

He entered me in one soft, swift moment. Everything at that moment was perfect and right.

Our bodies rocked together, moving as one. Our breathing was heavy, both of us yearning for more. He kissed the nape of my neck, sucking on it lightly. He knew what that did to me. My hands found their way to his back. With each thrust my fingers dug deeper and deeper into his back. This caused his hips to buck and a moan to escape his lips.

His kisses explored its familiar territory as far as they could, finally resting on my lips. He placed his hands around my wrists as he lifted them above my head, holding them down. His lips crashed down on mine as he furiously kissed me.

Lifting my head I looked up at him. I could see the passion in his eyes, right before he closed them tight.

"Rosie, baby…" he groaned.

I knew he was close and I knew I wasn't too far behind. With each thrust he picked up in force and speed, hitting all the right spots.My breath hitched as I arched my back riding out the waves of pleasure as we climaxed together for the first time as husband and wife.

Gradually his thrusts became slower and slower before he completely stopped. I looked up at him and he smiled kissing my forehead lightly. He carefully wrapped his arms around my back and flipped us over. With our legs tangled together, we laid there. My head resting against his chest, I could hear his heartbeat as it slowed down to a normal tempo.

"Damn Rosie, if this is what married life feels like, I'm never leaving you." he decided as he ran his fingers softly through my hair.

I chuckled.

"Emmett, you're stuck with me for life. Believe me, honey I'll never get tired of this." I said seductively, propping my head up on my hands.

"Oh ready for round two already?" he questioned raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Maybe I am." I flirted. He let another growl escape from his chest. Which caused me to giggle.

"You growl, it's cute."

"You think that's cute. I'll show you cute, Rosalie." he challenged he flipped us back over, so he was hovering over me. I brought my leg up to his and started to rub up and down.

"You wanna play games, Rosie?" he asked as he grabbed leg, lifting it up in the air. He placed soft kisses down my calf to my thigh.

"Stop Em, that tickles." I giggled.

"I thought so." He said matter-of-factly.

I gazed deep into his eyes, once more.

I was home. With Emmett, I was safe. No one could harm me. He would be the one to take care of me when I grew old. We would sit on the front porch of our home watching our children play in the yard. I finally found my happily ever after.

My fairytale ending.

* * *

**:D**

***sigh* **

**Alright. As much as I love Rosalie and Emmett, I think it's time we get back and see what the rest of the gang is up to, don't you think? I think so. **

**More coming soon...I promise!**

**You know the drill...review, review, review!**


	34. Getting Back To Basics

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Twilight, I am not Stephenie Meyer. So, I don't own those gorgeous Cullen boys or the fabulous Rosalie and Alice nor the ever falling Bella.**

**Author's Note: So I get it…you all love Edward and Bella. I mean I loved the two of them just as much as you do…but I have a special place in my heart for all of the Cullens and the pack and any other random characters that might pop like Peter and Charlotte. I love them all equally. Side characters need love too! :D  
**

**With that said…I present to you the next chapter of **_**Nine Months in the Making**_**. Full of Edward and Bella and Jasper and Alice. A brief cameo from our newlyweds Rosalie and Emmett and a few choice words from our resident doctor and his lovely wife, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen.

* * *

  
**

**BPOV:**

I'll be the first to admit…

The past weekend I spent with Edward was…phenomenal. We'd spent the weekend at his cabin on Mt. Rainier just being _together_. Making up for lost time, rekindling our love, whatever you wanted to call it. Either way, we spent the entire weekend _alone_.

The questions that whirled around in my head for a good forty-eight hours were answered. To be honest, I was thrilled at the answers. Surprised? I am.

"_Edward, were you serious the other day?" I asked. _

_Ever since he mentioned the whole 'let's elope to Vegas' idea, I couldn't help but wonder if he was actually serious._

"_Serious about what?" he asked as he stopped dancing._

"_Thursday before you went to go save lives, you talked about Vegas, getting married." _

_The corners of his lips smirked up forming that gorgeous smile of his. Blushing, I immediately dropped my gaze from his eyes to the sparks of the fire._

"_I did." Pausing, he placed his fingers under my chin, turning my head back to look at him. "-and I meant every single word. Bella, I love you, you know that. There's nothing more that I would want then to be with you forever. Although I do have to say, I wouldn't propose to you in the middle of an on call room without a ring. Not exactly how I would've planned it." he smirked._

"_Other plans? Edward do you think about this a lot?"_

"_Truthfully, yes I do. I live for the moment I can wake up every morning, turn over and see your beautiful smile. I want to raise a family with you, grow old with you. In due time, it'll all happen. When the moment is right, it'll happen." He reassured me_

And when that day would come I would be ready and waiting.

Edward unlocked the door to his parent's house and opened the door.

"Ladies first." he smirked, motioning for me to step into the house.

"Mommy!" Leilah exclaimed as her bare feet smacked against the wooden floors of the Cullen's hallway.

I bent down to pick her up and she ran straight into my arms.

"Hey, Leilah Anne. How was your weekend? Did you have fun with Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme?" I asked standing back up next to Edward.

"Yeah! We watched movies and baked cookies. Grandpa Carlisle let me play with his st-st-eth-o-o…"

"Stethoscope?" Edward smiled as he helped Leilah out with the word.

"Yeah! Stethoscope! I heard his heart mommy!" she exclaimed.

"She's was an angel, Bella. You really do have a lovely daughter." Esme said as her and Carlisle walked into the foyer. "You did an amazing job raising her."

"Thank you. It was hard, but I wouldn't have been able to get through it without the support I have from everyone. She really is quite something though, isn't she?" I said, pulling Leilah tighter into my arms.

"Thanks for watching her this weekend, guys. I really do appreciate it." Edward added.

"Yes, thank you guys so, so much." I said.

"It was our pleasure Bella, anytime. With our children out of the house it does get a little quiet around here." Carlisle said.

"Leilah honey, why don't we go get those cookies we made this morning packed up so you can take them home with you?" Esme said.

"Okay!" Leilah exclaimed wiggling out of my arms and taking Esme's awaiting hand.

I turned to look at Edward who was quietly talking to Carlisle.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you two had a great weekend. I've got some work to do. I'll see you later, Bella." Carlisle said as he gave me a hug and walked away to his office.

Edward enveloped me in his arms and sighed.

"Thank you for this weekend." I said.

"You're welcome, Bella. It was all my pleasure. Believe me."

"We'll go back again some day?"

"Of course. You're welcome to it any time. What's mine is yours, Bella." he whispered, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Do you think this time around we can take it slow? I mean don't get me wrong, I don't plan on going anywhere, but can we ease into everything?"

I took a step forward towards him. "You know take the time to _reconnect_ and _learn_ each other again." I cooed tracing my finger down his chest.

"Of course." he gulped. I noticed his breathing was heavier. "We'll take it one step at a time. You control the pace."

**EPOV:**

After dropping Bella and Leilah off at their house I made the dreaded trip home. After Bella had mentioned that Emmett and Rosalie were in Vegas getting married I had a feeling the return home would be different then usual.

I turned my key in the lock and pushed the door open.

"Hey Edward." Rosalie exclaimed from the couch in the living room as I walked in.

"Hey Rosalie. How are you _doing_?" I asked as I plopped down next to her.

"Um-well-I-actually-you see…" she stammered.

"Hey, Mrs. McCarty I got you those…" Emmett boomed as he walked into the living room carrying a bag of potato chips, nearly dropping the bag when he saw me.

"Mrs. McCarty, eh?" I smirked turning towards Rosalie.

"Well…" she sighed.

"No worries Rose, I'm not mad. Congratulations, you two." I exclaimed pulling Rosalie in for a hug.

"Edward, that's not all." Rosalie said. "We might as well tell you the whole thing. I mean you do live with us."

"What do you mean when you say _us_?" I asked.

"Well yeah I asked Rosie to move in with me, well us I guess. We're married, she's over here all the time anyways. So, I mean, it's only smart that she lives here. Besides the lease to her apartment is up next month anyways." Emmett explained.

"We thought that maybe if you wanted to, you could take over the lease at my apartment. It's just around the corner from the hospital, already furnished. That's if you want Edward." Rosalie offered.

"I'll think about it. I'd like to keep options open for now." I replied.

_I wonder what Bella would think about me moving in with her?_

"Just let us know." Rosalie said.

"But as we were saying." Emmett added.

"I'm pregnant!" Rosalie announced with a smile on her face.

"Wow, I'm surprised." I managed to lie through my teeth. "Congratulations you two."

"Well, it was a surprise to me too." Emmett chuckled. "Here we are walking arm in arm down the aisle, officially as Mr. and Mrs. McCarty and Rosalie blurts out, 'I'm pregnant.'"

"You're the one that fainted!" Rosalie joked.

"You took me by surprise, Rosie." He looked down at her. "Fact of the matter is, I couldn't be any more thrilled." Emmett admitted lovingly.

"Aw, Emmett…" Rosalie whispered.

"Alright, alright, hate to break up the love fest, but I'm beat. It's been a _long_ weekend." I said a smirk appearing on my face as I remembered the amazing weekend I had with Bella.

"Oh? That's right Edward, you were off. What'd you do? Where'd you go?" Emmett asked.

"No where important, just out." I replied as I started to walk up the stairs.

"Uh huh, sure Edward. Nowhere important with _someone_ very important!" Emmett yelled.

**APOV:**

"Alice, can we talk for a minute?" Jasper asked as he walked into the living room, one hand behind his back.

He was hiding something and I wasn't sure that I liked it.

"What's on your mind?" I said as I shifted on the couch setting my drawing pad on the coffee table.

Jasper sat down setting whatever he was hiding to the opposite side of him. Taking my hands into his he began to fidget with them. He was nervous. He couldn't look me in the eye, all he could focus on was my hands in his.

"Jas, just tell me. What's wrong?" I said. As I lifted my hand from his and tilted his chin so our eyes met.

"Alice…" he sighed. "I'm a little upset."

"Why? What's the matter? What happened?"

"It's just…" a smirk appeared on his face. "Our son doesn't have a name yet." He reached behind him to pull out the object he's been hiding…a baby name book.

"Jasper, you had me worried there for a second." I giggled snuggling up to his chest. "Let's fix that problem."

He wrapped his arms around me opening the baby name book up so we could both see.

"Oh, what about this one Jas?" I said pointing to the page.

"Adam?" Jasper asked scrunching his face up.

"It's biblical." I added. "Adam and Ev-."

I paused, smirking.

"Alice, we're not naming our son Adam. Just so you can live some fantasy of finding him the _perfect_ girl to marry whose name is Eve."

_Damn! He knew me too well._

"But Jasper…" I whimpered.

"Um, how about we just keep looking?" he said frantically flipping through pages.

"Oh! Damien!" I exclaimed sticking my finger on the page as Jasper flipped.

"Alice, I don't want my child named after some demon child from _The Omen._" Jasper said rolling his eyes.

"You know Damien wasn't _always_ a name with such bad connotation." I explained. "Father Damien became a saint! He helped the lepers in Hawaii on Molokai. It's a good name!"

"Whatever, Alice." Jasper sighed.

"What about Marcus?" He suggested pointing to the name on the page.

"Marcus, it's Latin, meaning from the God Mars. As much as I like the name it just seems like it would belong to some century old man that lives in some ancient city in Italy and thinks he's better than everyone." I commented.

"If you say so, Ali." Jasper laughed as he flipped through a few more pages.

"Oh, what about Eli?" I questioned.

It was a name I'd been throwing around in my head for a couple days now.

"Alice, where did you get Eli from? We're not even in the E section."

"My head, silly." I said playfully slapping him on the arm. "I like the name Eli."

"Well, it doesn't sound right with Whitlock." he paused, "Eli Whitlock. Not too sure about that one Alice. Sorry."

"Oh! What about Sebastian?" I suggested as I stopped his flipping and pointed to the name on the page.

"And you called Marcus an old name?" Jasper scoffed brushing my name suggestion off, flipping a few more pages.

"Taylor?" he suggested.

"Aw! Then we can call him Tay-Tay!" I squealed.

"Never mind." he shrugged.

_Serves him right to shoot down my suggestion of Adam._

Jasper continued to flip through the book and we suggested a few other names here and there. Continuing to disagree with every name that each other suggested.

We ended up back at the beginning of the book.

"What about Austin?" Jasper asked. I could help but giggle when he said "Austin". His southern drawl snuck up on him as he spoke.

_Hot damn, I could listen to him say "Austin" all night. Add in "Darlin" and "Ma'am", I'd be set. _

"Austin Anthony Whitlock." I repeated. It had a nice ring to it.

"Anthony?" Jasper questioned.

I turned to him and smiled. "Anthony." I stated. "It's my brother's middle name. I've always wanted my son's middle name to be his. For some reason I never knew why."

"It works. Austin Anthony." he whispered. If I could read minds I'm sure he'd be chanting the name over and over in his head.

"I'm not sure Emmett will like it though." Jasper added.

"Of course, he wouldn't. Let's keep Austin open as an option. Let's keep looking."

I turned my focus back to the book and Jasper kept flipping through the pages.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. "Go back a page."

His fingers flipped back to the previous page and I smiled.

"What about that one?" I asked pointing to a name on the page. "I like it. It's unique enough, not common."

"It's perfect." Jasper smiled.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Now that we've caught up with everyone else I believe it's time to move on. I've got some great stuff planned for the last couple of months of nine months. Sad, tragic if I do say so myself. **

**But if all goes well, which it should, I'm looking to get another chapter out to you guys by Saturday night..Sunday morning. Hopefully..if not well, then it'll be a delayed chapter posted by the beta katiemcullen as she hacks into my computer while I'm on my mini vacation. BUT I want to be the one to post the chapter..cause when she does it she tends to add her two cents into the author's note..so we'll see. Hope...pray...that she hurries her butt up and edits..**

**:D**

**So until next time...you know the drill kids..review, review, reivew!  
**


	35. Breakfast is Served

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I am not Stephenie Meyer. So, I don't own those gorgeous Cullen boys or the fabulous Rosalie and Alice nor the ever falling Bella.**

**However, I do own a suitcase packed full of warm clothing, a carry on full of useless crap just so I can have the carry on option just in case I go crazy and buy loads of crap that I don't need, a round trip ticket and bottled up excitement.**

**Author's Note: Well, this will be the last update for a week. I know big whoop right? I've been updating about once a week, but look at me this week...this will be the second update in how many days? I'm just saying, don't expect some random update from me cause you won't get it. But if it happens...well, I'm gonna blame Katie, cause she probably hacked into my ff acct and posted without me. **

**But enough about me...the reason for this update is so that I can feel like I'm leaving you, my lovely readers, content. :D **

**A huge thanks to my vamptastic beta katiemcullen for taking the time out of her vacation to edit this for me. Even if the first time around she sent it to me was a FAIL! She works hard and deserves some credit right? Right! I heart you hun...you're the best!**

**This chapter is dedicated to the lovely Mischief Maker...because she's such a sweetheart because well she truly is. Thanks for everything! If you haven't read her stuff…well you should look into it! :D **

**So without any further adieu...let's get to it!**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV:**

"Bells, I'm really sorry about this. It's just that Sue really needs help, the pipes in her kitchen needs major repair and since Harry died and with Leah and Seth out of the house…" Charlie said into the phone as I shifted the receiver from one side to the other.

As I sat and French braided Leilah's hair, I could hear the giddiness in his voice at the mention of Sue Clearwater.

I wasn't stupid, there was something clearly going on there. I was glad that my father had found someone. He's been so down in the dumps since my mom died.

To be honest that wasn't a subject I wanted to get into with him. As much as I love my father, there's no need to know what goes on in his love life. No thank you.

"I understand Dad, I really do. It's fine, it happens." I explained, "I guess I'll just have to take Leilah with me this morning." I cringed.

"Mommy, I get to go with you today?" she asked as she whipped her head back.

"Yes, honey, stop moving so mommy can finish braiding your hair." I said turning my attention back to the phone.

"I know these breakfasts are important to you and I wouldn't just cancel if it wasn't important. I feel bad."

"Dad, it's fine. The guys won't mind, they haven't seen Leilah since Christmas. It's been almost a month."

"Alright, tell Leilah I'm sorry that we can't spend time together and that I'll make it up to her later."

"Alright dad I will. Tell Sue that Leilah and I said hello. Please be careful today dad, don't strain yourself too hard, and remember your back…"

"I'll be careful Bella. I'm a grown man I can take care of myself." He snorted.

"Whatever, Dad. I'll talk to you later."

We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone, setting on the bed next to me. I put the final rubber band on the end of Leilah's braid and she turned around.

"All done mommy?"

"All done sweetie. I guess it looks like you're going to breakfast with me today."

"Yay!" she exclaimed. "Is Auntie Alice going to be there? Do you think I can touch her tummy? Do you think the baby will move? Mommy, when is Auntie Alice going to have her baby? When am I going to have a new baby cousin?"

I laughed.

"Yes honey, Auntie Alice will be there. So will Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, Auntie Rosie, and Uncle Eddie…" I started to explain. Leilah's eyes lit up at the mention of Edward. She hadn't seen Edward since New Years weekend.

"…You know I'm pretty sure that Auntie Alice will let you touch her tummy, maybe your baby cousin will move if you talk to him. He'll be here soon honey." I said attempting to usher her out of the room.

"Mommy, do you think that when my new baby cousin comes I can play with him? Will he want to play with my Madeline doll? Can I play house with him? Oh, I can have a tea party with him! Do you think he'll like me mommy? Will he be able to talk?" Leilah rambled on. I shook my head as we walked out of my room.

**EPOV:**

I walked into the diner eager to see Bella. It'd been almost a week since I'd seen her and I missed her. I sat down at the table to find Alice and Jasper casually talking with Rosalie and Emmett.

Rosalie and Emmett were being particularly quiet this morning, hiding their left hands under the table. Keeping to themselves, whispering to each other.

When Bella told me about what Rosalie and Emmett were doing that weekend I couldn't help but feel a singe of jealousy. I wanted to take Bella to Vegas myself and marry her, but it wasn't the time, nor the place for it.

"Hey little brother." Alice chimed.

"Hey Alice. Sorry I'm running late. I got caught up at work. How are you feeling this morning?" I said giving her a quick hug before sitting down.

"Ugh! I feel like a huge whale. I'm ready for this baby to come out. Only a few more months!" she exclaimed placing a hand on her stomach.

"Where's Bella? She's usually here by now." I asked.

"I'm not sure. She called me this morning saying that she might be a little late." Rosalie explained.

"Leilah, please stop running! Leilah, please!" Bella's voice rang through the diner. "Leilah, I told you…"

The sweet sound of Leilah's laughter rang through the air drowning out Bella's pleas. I turned my head to see her running towards the table. Bella trailing behind her.

"Auntie Alice, Auntie Alice, Auntie Alice!" Leilah chanted once she got to the table, running quickly to Alice's chair.

"Yes honey?" Alice asked as she pulled the empty chair next to her out for Leilah to sit in.

"Can I touch your tummy? I wanna feel my baby cousin move. Do you think I can play with him when he comes out?" she asked.

"Of course, Leilah." Alice said taking Leilah's hand. "Here, put your hand right there. Sometimes he kicks when you talk to him."

Leilah giggled as she started whispering to her baby cousin, occasionally putting her ear to Alice's stomach looking for a response.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Charlie couldn't Leilah sit this morning, so…" Bella exclaimed as she took the empty seat between Rosalie and I.

"No worries, Bella. It's good to see the little squirt. Even if she didn't say hi to me." Emmett said patting Leilah's head.

Leilah's head perked up at the mention of her name and looked at Emmett flashing him a smile.

"Hi Uncle Emmett!" she exclaimed quickly before turning her attention back to Alice.

The table was quiet.

"So…" Alice smirked. "What are your New Year's resolutions?"

"Um…." we all said in unison.

"Mommy, what's a New Year's revolution?" Leilah asked looking up from her plate.

"It's resolution, Lei and it's kind of like a promise you make to yourself at the beginning of the year. Like you could promise yourself to start eating more vegetables." Bella smirked.

"Ew, mommy I don't like resolutions." Her face scrunched up. "Do you _have_ to promise to eat vegetables?" She complained.

"No, Leilah. When I was your age I promised myself to watch more cartoons!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Yeah! I like that one Uncle Em! So can I make a resolution, mommy?" Leilah asked.

"Of course you can, sweetie." Bella replied.

"What's your resolution, Auntie Rosie?" Leilah asked.

"My resolution is to eat better and exercise." she quickly responded with a smile.

"That's nice." Leilah said shaking her head. "What about you, Uncle Jasper?"

"To spend more time at home with your Auntie Alice and your new cousin when he's born." Jasper said. "What are you gonna promise yourself, sweetie?"

Leilah sat and thought for a minute.

"I'm going to promise to play with my toys more and take care of my new baby cousin." she said proudly, then turning her attention towards me. "Uncle Eddie, what's your resolution?"

"To work less." I simply stated.

"That's boring!" she pouted crossing her arms over her chest. "Your's should be to spend more time with Mommy and me like you used to! Mommy has been really sad lately. You haven't come visit us in a long time. Do you remember Uncle Eddie? When you used to sleep over and we'd wake up and make mommy French toast and pancakes in the morning!"

I stopped breathing when Leilah said that.

_What just happened?_

I looked around the table at everyone's reactions.

Rosalie was choking on the orange juice she was drinking, Alice dropped the fork in her hand and was staring at the two of us eyes wide, Emmett had a huge smirk on his face probably fighting back some obnoxious remark, Jasper was silent and Bella…

Oh Bella. She was astounded, surprised, worried. The moment the words fell out of Leilah's mouth Bella dropped her fork, almost choking on her food.

She reached under the table quickly placing her hand on my leg giving it a quick squeeze.

"Leilah, honey…" Bella started to say before Alice cut her off.

"So Lei, Uncle Eddie used to sleep over your house a lot?" she questioned a huge grin on her face.

"Yup!" Leilah said popping the 'p'. "He and mommy used to sleep together and then I would come into my mommy's room in the morning to wake them up. Mommy would always whine about having to wake up so Uncle Eddie and I would make her coffee and breakfast. Sometimes mommy would let us eat in her bed!"

Alice smirked at Bella and returned to her food.

"How could you Bella?" Rosalie exclaimed. "After all I've told you. I confided in you and you couldn't even consider telling me that you and Edward were…"

"Rosalie, babe…" Emmett said putting a hand on Rosalie's shoulder.

"No!" Rosalie said shrugging Emmett off. "I told you I was seeing Emmett before everyone knew. I came to you for advice, of all people you would think that you would be able to come to me as well. I even called you when Emmett and I were in Vegas getting married…"

Rosalie's eyes grew as she clasped her left hand over her mouth realizing what she just said. Her diamond engagement ring and wedding band glittered in the light.

"Rosie…" Emmett sighed.

"OhMyGosh!" Alice exclaimed her arm darting across the table grabbing Rosalie's hand towards her, and then quickly dropping it. "I can't believe you didn't tell me. I can't believe you got married without me!"

"Alice…" Rosalie sighed.

"No, this is just as bad as Bella not telling us about her and Edward. How could you?" Alice cried, Rosalie's face dropped.

"Guys don't do this. Let's talk this out. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I really am." Bella tried to explain.

"We're not going to do this here." Alice said. "Bathroom, now!" she stood up and stormed off to the bathroom.

Bella and Rosalie looked at each other, stood up and followed her in. Leaving me alone at the table with Jasper and Emmett.

I looked across the table at Jasper then quickly towards Emmett. They were both brimming with curiosity.

"Uncle Em, why is Auntie Alice upset with Auntie Rosie? And mommy? What happened?" Leilah questioned.

"Well, um, you see…" Emmett stuttered looking to Jasper and I for help.

"Leilah, sweetie has your mommy ever told you not to keep secrets?" Jasper asked her.

"Yeah! She said it's bad to keep secrets. That sometimes when you keep secrets from people they get upset. Is mommy upset? Did she keep a secret from Auntie Alice?"

"Something like that, Leilah. Your mommy's right though, it's not nice to keep secrets." Jasper said glancing over to Emmett and I.

"Secrets are bad Leilah." I added.

"Okay." She said returning to her plate of food.

"So, spill Edward." Emmett said glaring at me.

"What?"

"Tell us, what's the deal?" Jasper said.

"About?" I said attempting to play the dumb card.

"Don't be stupid Edward." Emmett scoffed, rolling his eyes. "What's the deal with you and Ms. Isabella?"

"What? Bella and I? We just-it happened. There's nothing to explain. I'm not even sure how it happened, but it did. She's amazing, everything Tanya was lacking." I explained.

"OH! Eddie's in LOOOOOOOVVEEE!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Shut up, Emmett." I spat

"So it's true? You are. Wow, who would've thought? The entire gang, _together._" Jasper said. "You gonna marry her, man?"

"That's the idea." I smirked.

"Dibs on planning your Bachelor party!" Emmett exclaimed slamming his hand down on the table. Leilah looked up at him, giggled and returned to her food.

"Emmett, no. Last time I got married and you planned my Bachelor party it turned into a major disaster. Do you remember that? I had to bail you out of jail for getting in a fight at the strip club."

"Hey! In my defense the guy was being really disrespectful to the lady. My momma told me never to be disrespectful like that to any lady, no matter who they were." Emmett said matter-of-factly.

"Don't worry, Edward I'll make sure Emmett doesn't go too crazy this time around." Jasper said.

"So, Edward tell me did Bella help you get over Tanya? Were you over her house all those nights you never came home from work?" Emmett asked a mischievous grin on his face.

"Emmett…" I warned. Who knew what the man had planned up his sleeve.

Emmett cleared his throat. I had a feeling I was about to find out.

"_And baby I can't hold it much longer. It's getting stronger and stronger and when I get that feeling. I want sexual healing, sexual healing, oh baby. Makes me feel fineeeeeee!!!"_

"Emmett!" I exclaimed throwing a wadded up napkin at him.

"What? Don't get your panties in a bunch because you know it's true Edward. You and Bella experience that _Sexual Healing_." Emmett boomed.

"Uncle Em?" Leilah asked looking up at him.

"Yeah squirt?"

"What's sexual healing?" she asked.

I choked on the water I was drinking when Leilah asked Emmett that question. Jasper snickered and Emmett just stared blankly at her.

"Yeah Emmett, what's sexual healing?" I asked.

_Payback is a bitch, Emmett._

"Oh, I've got to hear this." Jasper mumbled under his breath.

Emmett looked at Jasper and I for help. I just shook my head, he got himself into this, and he's getting himself out of it.

"Well you see squirt, sexual healing is something that grown ups do, yeah that's it. When you big and grown up you'll understand. In the mean time, let's not talk about it. Especially around your mommy or Auntie Rosie, okay? It'll be our little secret." Emmett explained.

"But Uncle Em, my mommy says secrets are bad, remember?"

"Yes sweetie, but some secrets are okay. This secret is okay, you don't want your mommy to be mad at me do you?"

"No…" Leilah whispered.

"Okay, so keep this a secret. Promise?" Emmett said with a smile.

"Pinky promise!" Leilah exclaimed holding her pinky up for Emmett to shake.

"Pinky promise!" Emmett boomed linking his pinky with hers and shaking it.

"So, since we aired my _dirty_ laundry out, let's hear your story, Emmett." I smirked. I'd heard the story before, but it was time the spotlight was directed towards him.

Emmett looked up at him and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Uncle Em, let's air your dirty laundry out." Leilah giggled.

"We-e-llll…" Emmett stuttered.

"Well what man? You clearly proposed to her. The two of you got married, in Vegas, without us." Jasper asked. "What's the story?"

"Well, I proposed to her on Christmas, like I planned to." Emmett explained. He looked down to his hands and nervously started to drum his fingers on the table. "Then out of no where she decides that we _need_ to get married in Vegas."

"And you let her do that?" Jasper exclaimed.

"What else was I supposed to do? That's what she wanted, that's what she got. You know that stuff doesn't matter to me. It's all a technicality. We're married, it's official, that's all that matters. She's _mine._" Emmett smiled.

"Of course, but didn't you find it the least bit fishy that Rosalie Hale, the very same Rosalie Hale that always had to out do everyone, in everything she did, wanted to go to Vegas to get married? Without her best friends?" Jasper questioned.

I leaned back in my chair. This was a piece of cake, I didn't even need to fish the answer out of Emmett. Jasper was doing all the work.

"Well, that's the thing. At first I found it a little fishy. I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't budge. She kept her mouth shut." He started to explain, but then a huge, goofy grin appeared on his face. He looked like a kid in a candy shop. "Rosalie's pregnant."

"What?!?!?!" Jasper boomed. "Holy cra-crow Alice is going to flip out."

"Yeah, my sister isn't going to be very happy. First you guys elope, then she's pregnant and you didn't even tell anybody." I added.

"Well, it's her thing to tell. Besides she didn't even tell me until _after_ we were married. What am I supposed to do? I'm ecstatic. I'm going to be a father!" Emmett grinned.

"Auntie Rosie is gonna have a baby?" Leilah asked her eyes wide with amusement. "I'm gonna have another baby cousin?"

"That's right, squirt. You're gonna have another baby cousin to play with." Emmett said, putting a hand on Leilah's shoulder.

"Where do babies come from?" Leilah asked looking at the three of us for answers.

"Uh…" Jasper whispered, glancing over at Emmett.

"Don't look at me, man. This is Edward's thing. She's your girlfriend's daughter." he chuckled

"Well, sweetie…when two people love each other they share special…_hugs_. When they hug a baby is planted in the girl's tummy…" I attempted to explain.

"Like a flower seed?" she asked then turning to Jasper. "Did you plant a baby seed in Auntie Alice's tummy Uncle Jasper?"

Jasper choked on his drink. "Um, yeah, something like that, Leilah."

Leilah grinned and then looked across the table at me.

"Uncle Eddie?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"You love mommy right?" She questioned.

"Yes Lei, I love your mommy."

"Are you gonna plant a baby seed in mommy's tummy? I want a baby brother Uncle Eddie." she pleaded.

_You and I both Leilah, you and I both. Someday._

"Well, it's a little complicated, sweetie. Maybe someday." I sighed.

* * *

**Oh Leilah…how we love her so. Ya'll have been asking and asking when everyone is going to find out…well...there you go! :D This moment has been itchin' to come out and play. **

**So now that my readers are satisfied...you are satisfied right? I'm off to the rainiest place in the continental US...the Olympic peninsula…that's right kids…I'm off to Washington, visiting the boyfriend's family…stopping by Bellevue****, Seattle and I persuaded him to take me to Forks and La Push. hip hip hooray!**

**So leave me some love to come back to! Review, review, review!**


	36. The Birds and The Bees

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and all that jazz…**

**Author's Note: Well, what can I say you guys? First off it's great to be back home and I would've had this chapter out to ya'll a whole lot quicker, but as I'm sure most of you are aware ff(dot)net was having some **_**issues**_** and not letting me or anyone for that matter log in. Making it hard to update. **

**Second. I don't know what to say but THANK YOU to each and everyone of you that reviewed on the last chapter. We reached the 500 review mark and it was refreshing to have Katie tell me that we did. It made me cry a little you guys. I'm flattered that I got so many reviews for the last chapter. That and the fact we hit the 500 review mark…that's just amazing. I don't know what to say but THANK YOU to each and everyone of you. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to review to your replies, because I had EVERY intention too, but you know ff(dot)net and it's issues...just know that I'm grateful for all of your love. :D  
**

**This chapter is dedicated to you guys. To all my readers…new and old. I write this for you guys (and well I guess to keep my sanity at times) I heart you all!**

**Oh! Details about my trip at the end! Let's get to the good stuff!

* * *

  
**

**BPOV:**

The bathroom door swung shut and I looked at Alice. She was fuming mad, and if it was possible her face would be red and steam would be coming out of her ears.

"You!" she said, pointing at Rosalie. "How dare you run off and get married without us?!"

"Alice really if you knew, you'd understand. I just, it's just, I-I-I can't." Rosalie attempted to explain. "What about Bella? She's the one running around having a secret love affair with Edward!"

"What?!" I exclaimed. "There is no way you're turning this on _me_. Don't forget just a month ago YOU were in the same predicament."

"She's got a point there, Rose, but still! Bella how could you run around with Edward behind our backs?" Alice spat.

"It kind of just happened. I mean, we're great together. He makes me happy." I sighed.

"Well, I'll be the first to say it…" Alice's frown turned into an evil smirk. "I told you so! I knew it! I knew there was something going on between you two. I just knew it!"

"Well, I'll be the first to say that I'm disappointed." Rosalie paused for a moment crossing her arms across her chest. She was upset. "I confided in you Bella about Emmett and you couldn't tell me. A simple 'hey Rose I'm dating Edward,' would've done, but no! Wait a minute though, how long have you and Edward been…well you and Edward? And what was Leilah talking about when she said _used_ to?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, we've been _dating_ for a few months now. For a few months we fell into this groove together. He would come over after he got off of work, we'd spend his days off together. The two of us lived in this bubble that no one would get into. To tell you the truth, Edward and I had a slight falling out a week or so ago. I freaked out because things were just too perfect. I broke things off. It's the reason why he's been working so many extra hours at the hospital, it's why he didn't spend Christmas with us. All is well now, though." I explained with a smile.

"Ah! This is too perfect!" Alice exclaimed clapping her hands.

"Whatever, I'm still not happ-" Rosalie stopped mid sentence as her hand flew over her mouth.

She looked like she was about to gag. She held a finger up motioning for us to wait one minute and quickly ran into a bathroom stall. To throw up I'm sure.

The toilet flushed and Rosalie groaned as she walked out of the stall. She hobbled over to the sink to rinse her mouth out and then turned around. I gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Rose, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It must've been something I ate." she started to rub her stomach, her hand lingering a little longer than usual. "I'm still not happy with you though." She spat rolling her eyes.

"Ohmygod! Are you pregnant?" Alice exclaimed throwing her arms up around Rosalie pulling her into a hug.

At this point Alice's back was towards me and all I could see was Rosalie looking at me for help. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alice, why don't you let the poor girl go." I chuckled.

Alice sighed as she released Rosalie from her grip.

"So are you? Are you really pregnant?" Alice asked again. "You just have that pregnancy glow about you now that I think about it." she brought her finger up to her chin tapping it slowly looking Rosalie up and down.

"Well…" Rosalie trembled.

Alice let out a loud squeal and pulled Rosalie into another hug.

"Rose now our babies can grow up together and be best friends like us. Or maybe you'll have a little girl and our babies can get married. Ah!" Alice cried as she let go of Rosalie.

She then turned to me. "Better yet, Bella you need to have a baby too! This way our babies can be best friends. Rosalie you better have a little girl, so our babies can get married and then we'll all be related!"

"Oh no Alice keep your son and his _private_ parts far, far away from my little girl." Rosalie protested wrapping her arms around her stomach protectively.

"Oh my son will be a ladies man, I just know it. It'll be your little girl who you'll have to keep away from him." Alice smirked. "Is that why you two decided to bite the bullet and get married, _now_?"

"Alice, don't do this..." I warned.

I knew Rosalie _always_ dreamed of a huge lavish wedding, dressed in a designer gown, with her family and friends and two hundred other people she didn't know there. I also knew that Rosalie, being Rosalie, also wanted her baby to come into the world to a family, a _complete_ family.

There were just some things that she had to sacrifice, her dream wedding being one.

"Oh come on Bella, don't be like that! Rosie knows I'm joking." Alice laughed.

I glanced over at Rosalie who was staring at me, lost, confused. She was nearly on the verge of tears.

"No it's alright, Bella." Rosalie stated taking a deep breath holding back the tears. She glanced over to Alice. "Of course it's the reason I, myself, went to Vegas over New Years Eve weekend. My whole life I've dreamt of this dream wedding. The kind my daddy owes me for all the _shit_ he put my mother and I through."

"Rose…" I whispered taking her hand in mine.

"Emmett proposed on Christmas, it was his present to me. I brought up the idea of going to Vegas. I wanted to bring my baby into the world as a _family_. Not the crazy mixed up families you see on talk shows, not like my family growing up, but a _perfect _family. Well, as perfect as Emmett and I can make it." Rosalie sobbed.

I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as she wiped the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"I didn't tell Emmett until _after_ we were married. I took the chance of him getting upset, but at least I knew he wanted to marry me for me. Not because I was pregnant with his baby, because it was the _right_ thing to do." Rosalie explained, as more tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Damned hormones." she said quickly wiping the tears from her eyes.

I glanced over at Alice who was on the verge of tears herself.

"Turns out, Emmett was ecstatic at the idea. He passed out, but once he came to, it was all he could talk about. I explained to him why I wanted to come to Vegas to get married so quickly and do you know what he told me? _'Oh Rosie, I promise you. I'll give you that dream wedding you've always dreamed about. This time around we'll celebrate it as a family, together.' _I was afraid for nothing. I'm sorry that I got married without you two there by my side. Forgive me?" Rosalie sighed.

"Of course, Rosalie." I said.

"Only if you promise to have me at the next one." Alice exclaimed wiping a tear from her eye.

"Can we hug and make up now ladies?" I asked staring at my best friends.

"Of course! Come here, Bella!" Alice said as she held her arms out for me.

I gave her a hug and immediately turned to Rosalie.

"Come on Rosie. There's room for you." I chimed.

Rosalie sighed as she joined our group hug.

"Look at you two..." I quickly said pulling away from the hug. The sobs of my best friends echoed against the ceramic tiled walls. "You're both blubbering pregnant women."

"Yes but you love us nonetheless." Alice chuckled.

"So, Bella, tell us…" Rosalie smirked as she pulled out of the hug. "Is Edward any good? You know I always wondered about him, he plays the piano, he's a surgeon, he must have some pretty steady hands."

"Ew! Rose, stop that! That's my brother you're talking about!" Alice exclaimed.

"Guys, can we not talk about that." I blushed.

"Get over it Alice, think of it this way, your best friend is finally getting over her deceased husband and getting some. We had to sit and listen all about Jasper for the past couple years, the least you could do is give Bella her time to shine. I'll tell you Emmett does this amazing thing with his tongu-"

"Please! Rosalie no, stop right there!" I exclaimed shaking my head attempting to get the mental picture out of my head.

Rosalie just laughed.

"Alright, whatever. Need to know only, Bella." Alice sighed.

"Yeah come on now Bella, give us the details. Is Little Eddie really that little? And the hands, what about the hands? The boy has to be good at something!" Rosalie pleaded.

"Yeah, who's better? Jacob or my brother? You don't have to lie to us, Bella. I won't hold it against you if you say Jake. I always knew that boy could do some serious damage." Alice smirked.

I could feel the blood boiling up to my cheeks turning them different shades of red.

"Well-I- um-they-erm-he's-um…" I paused trying to come up with the word to describe the quintessence that is the love Edward and I share. Meanwhile trying to avoid the burning question of who was better. "…good?"

_Good? That's all you could come up with Bella? Great, just great. You know Edward is ten thousands time better then great. Phenomenal is more like it, mind blowing. While Jacob…__Well Jacob is in his own category. _

"Good? That's all you have for us Bella? Really? You spend two years grieving over your late husband only to find comfort in the arms of your best friend. Whom might I add, you've _always_ had this thing for. Whether you knew it or not, you two were somehow destined to be together." Alice said.

"I agree! Come on give us the juicy details, Bella. I would give you mine, but you refuse to hear all about the glorious things that _come_ my way." Rosalie smirked.

"Yes please refrain from details, Rosalie. I don't need to know the things Emmett does to you with his tongue." I said.

"Whatever you're just jealous, Bella." she chuckled.

"Whatever Rosalie. I'm sure Emmett's tongue has nothing on the way Jasper's mouth when he-"

"Alice, please! No details! I beg of you!" I blushed.

I really was in no mood to hear about what went on behind closed doors at my best friend's houses.

"Well, we won't share details if you share yours." They said in unison, as they turned to each other and laughed.

"Well…" I stuttered.

"Come on, Bella! Just tell us, is my brother any good with his hands?" Alice giggled.

I paused for a second. As awkward as the situation was, it was refreshing. The three of us standing here in the bathroom talking about boys reminded me of all the times we spent in high school sleeping over at each other's houses doing the same exact thing.

"Edward is just…" I sighed.

"He's what?" Rosalie asked in anticipation.

"Dot, dot, dot." Alice added.

"He's amazing and refreshing. He's that fresh breath of air you need just before you reach the surface. When I'm with him I feel safe. He makes me feel whole, he's the missing piece in the puzzle, that I call my life. He's tender, loving. Always puts my needs before his. As for his hands, well, like I said he always puts my _needs_ before his." I blushed.

Rosalie and Alice screamed.

"Ohmygod! Bella's in love! Ah!" Alice squealed in delight.

"Alice…" I sighed.

"Bella's in love, Bella's in love, Bella's in love…" Alice sang as she danced around the bathroom.

"Don't mind her, Bells. Is it true? You love him don't you?" Rosalie asked.

"With every fiber of my being. Like I said he makes me feel whole. I can't see my life without him. I thought what I had with Jacob was right, but I was wrong. The bond I share with Edward is _perfect_. With him I feel like I can finally have my happily ever after. " I admitted.

Alice stopped dancing and stared at me.

"You have to let me plan your wedding!" Alice gushed. "Since someone…" she quickly shot her head towards Rosalie giving her a dirty look. "…jumped the gun and did it without me. You have to let me plan your wedding, _again_."

"Alice, we're not even engaged yet."

"Yet." she smirked.

"Fine, do whatever you want. You did an amazing job with the first one. I wouldn't hire anyone else _but_ you."

"Bella!" Alice cried as she waddled over to me and pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah don't mention it Alice." I mumbled.

"So, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah?"

"You never told us…" Rosalie smirked.

"Yeah, tell us Bella. Who's a better lover? Who's the one with the magic touch? The one who can send you over the edge with his—" Alice asked before getting interrupted by Rosalie.

"…mind blowing sexual escapades. Who's better, Bella come on? Jacob, who I'm sure was man enough to handle what's under your _hood_ or our dear Edward who would have no problem _examining_ every inch of your body?" Rosalie said with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Guys!" I blushed. I was quite sure the color in my cheeks was a nice crimson.

"Bella, stop being absurd! Spill the beans! Dirty, sexy mechanic or doctor sex-me-up?" Alice asked.

"Doctorsexmeup." I mumbled under my breath.

This was embarrassing. Even more embarrassing than my bachelorette party where I woke up the next morning in Acapulco, Mexico with Alice and Rosalie, a massive hangover and no recollection of how we got there.

"What was that Bella? Speak up, we couldn't hear you." Rosalie said.

"Doctor sex-me-up." I sighed.

They squealed, yet again.

"So Bella…" Rosalie smirked.

"Do you let Dr. Cullen play doctor with you?" Alice added.

"Guys! Is this really necessary?" I exclaimed burying my head in my hands.

"Aw, Bella we're just giving you a _hard_ time, hun." Alice comforted. "We just want to make sure you're thoroughly prepared for this. When two people love each other…"

"Alice! I know what happens when two people love each other. They share a special hug, do the horizontal tango, slide into home plate, whatever you want to call it. I'm not a rookie in the game." I chuckled.

Alice looked at Rosalie and smirked.

"Guys…" I pleaded.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry Bells. We'll stop." Rosalie smiled. "Just remember there's no rush to have kids, sweetie." She draped her arm around my shoulder. "You and Edward should think _long_ and _hard_ before making the decision to start a family together. There's no harm in wrappin' it up."

"Rosalie, really? No offense hun, but you're the _wrong_ person to give me that talk. You're the one eloping off to Vegas because you didn't want to introduce your child into the world without a husband." I attempted to explain.

"Hey now, none of that!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Sorry, Rosalie it was just too easy. Seriously, I know what I'm doing guys. Like I said, I'm not new to the game. I know the tricks of the trade. I have a beautiful daughter sitting outside as evidence to the fact that I _know_ what I'm doing."

I looked at the two of them and we all started laughing. It was great to have the huge weight of my secret relationship with Edward lifted off my shoulders. I missed being able to talk to my best friends about this stuff, but you would never catch me admitting it.

There was a quick, sharp knock on the door.

"Um, are you ladies okay in there?" Jasper called from the opposite side of the bathroom door.

"Yes honey, we're just peachy keen!" Alice exclaimed as she flung the door open in excitement.

"That's good to hear. We heard screaming and got a little concerned." Jasper laughed as he placed his arm around Alice's shoulder and walked back to the table.

I sighed as I walked back out to the dining room to face the rest of my friends. When I got there Edward was smiling at my return. While Emmett was smirking, trying to contain himself.

"Everything okay, love?" Edward whispered as I sat down.

"Yes, it's fine now." I said as I placed my hand on his, which was resting on the table. He laced his fingers through mine, and for the first time in months everything was finally perfect.

* * *

**Yes everything is fine now. I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing you. I really do appreciate all the love you guys give me. **

**As for my trip to Washington. :D Well, it was amazing…Forks is…small. Yes, I mean come on small town three thousand plus residents, it's small. It was surreal and I really had to contain my inner fangirl as we drove through town the first time. The folks there were really nice too! Went to the Forks High, the Hospital, Thriftway (actually purchased groceries at Thirftway), wandered around town. It was amazing. Then La Push…First Beach. Actually stayed at the Quileute Resort at First Beach. Yes, I stayed there for two nights. Went to bed and woke up to the sounds of the waves crashing along the shore of First Beach. The first time I step foot on the sand I squealed. I sat on a log for quite awhile just pondering. First Beach is amazing. It's one of my favorite places now…except…well, I learned that apparently the Quileutes don't believe in cell phone towers. The moment we turned down the street to La Push, my cell service slowly died and pretty much as soon as we hit the line…dead zone. It's peaceful I guess…but I was lost at night without my cell phone. It was tragic…sad…but let's just say I was pretty inspired. **

**If any of you EVER get the opportunity to visit Forks and La Push, do it! As a Twilight fan it's an amazing experience. I mean my boyfriend's dad was even impressed with La Push…go figure. **

**Okay enough of my Forks experience. If you want any more details or have questions feel free to PM. I'm all for conversation. :D **

**You know the drill guys…**

**Reviews make the world go round. **


	37. I'll Cover You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any shape way or form. Nor do I own any piece of music that might surface or any random fictional characters that don't belong to Twilight or Stephenie Meyer. **

**Author's Note: Greetings! So, we're here again. Another update for **_**Nine Months**_**. I'm slowly starting to get back into the groove of everything now that I've been home for a week. :D I'm gonna keep this Author's Note short.**

**Let's get to it!

* * *

  
**

**BPOV:**

Rolling over in my bed I wasn't met by the lonely, cold feeling of an empty bed. No, I was met by the warm, hard feeling of Edward's body.

_It's Wednesday. _

A smile crept on my face. I leaned up on my elbows and kissed Edward's soft lips.

"Huh?" he groaned softly as his eyes fluttered open.

"Morning, sunshine," I chimed.

"Five more minutes," he grumbled stretching his arm out towards me pulling me closer to him.

"You know just as well as I do Leilah's going to come barging through those doors any minute now."

"We can pretend we're still sleeping. Ssh, sleep Bella," Edward whispered pulling me tighter into his arms. I took a deep breath and inhaled his cool, sweet smell.

This feeling.

The feeling of waking up next to Edward on a Wednesday morning.

I missed it.

"Edward?" I whispered poking his chest.

"What?" he groaned.

"I love you," I smirked.

"I love you, too," he mumbled.

I closed my eyes in attempt to fall back asleep.

"Mo-Uncle Eddie!" Leilah exclaimed as she burst through my bedroom.

The bed bounced as Leilah jumped on top of it. She crawled right over Edward's body causing him to groan a little and she snaked her way between us.

"Good Morning." she smiled.

"Morning, Leilah," Edward grumbled rolling back over in bed.

"Mommy, why is Uncle Eddie grumpy?" Leilah questioned pointing at Edward.

"Uncle Eddie had to work last night, honey. He's probably sleepy. He doesn't remember that he agreed to help me paint today," I said.

A loud groan came from Edward's side of the bed causing Leilah to giggle. The two of us watched as Edward sat up in the bed, rubbing his eyes with his hands. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stumbled into my bathroom shutting the door behind him.

"Mommy, Uncle Eddie woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"He did, sweetie. Come on let's go make him some breakfast. Maybe it'll make him feel better."

* * *

"Uncle Eddie we made pancakes!" Leilah said jumping off the chair that she was sitting in across the island where I was cooking.

I looked back to see Edward walk into the kitchen, Leilah was in his arms.

"You did, did you? How did you know I was hungry?" Edward said.

"You were grumpy this morning, Uncle Eddie. Food makes everything better," Leilah explained.

"It does," he said placing her back in her seat.

"Uncle Eddie?"

"Yes, Leilah?"

"Will you take me Grandpa Charlie's?" Leilah asked. "I miss you. I want to spend time with you."

Edward glanced over at me for approval. I willingly nodded my head.

"Sure, Leilah. No problem," he smiled.

* * *

"Thanks for this, Bella. I really do appreciate it," Jasper said as he pulled a silver key out of his pocket. I shot him a questioning glance and he just laughed.

"I've been keeping the room locked the past few days while I've been moving stuff out. Alice never goes into my study, unless she has to. This is the only key."

He pushed the door to his office open and I was surprised at the emptiness of the room. The room that used to be chalked full of office furniture and all things Jasper was empty. The walls bare, the crème colored carpet covered in a thick plastic. Two cans of paint sat in the corner next to a few paint trays, brushes and rollers.

"It's no problem. The least I could do. Maybe if I help, Alice won't hate me so much," I replied.

I'd promised Jasper weeks ago that I would help him with the nursery. It was a project he'd been working on for awhile now. He wanted to surprise Alice with it as a baby shower gift. So the six of us pitched in, bought all the furniture and as a present we were presenting her with her nursery.

Since Sunday when Leilah "let the cat out of the bag" things had changed. For once my life was complete again. My best girl friends knew everything, although Alice was still holding a bit of a grudge against Rosalie and I.

Edward made it a mission to spend as much time at the house as he could. It was nice to have him there all the time. The three of us, Leilah, Edward and I, it was like we were a family.

I had every intention of asking him to move in with me. He spent so much time at my house anyways and with Rosalie and Emmett at Emmett's he didn't want to get in their way. He had a bunch of his things at my house anyways. It was only the smart thing to do, right?

I walked over to the cans of paint. A can of primer and a can of "Under the Big Top" blue.

"Under the big top?" I questioned.

Jasper just laughed. He bent down to pop the can of paint open, dipped a brush in and painted a small section of the wall.

"That's the color swatch Alice wanted. It's actually a really nice color. It matches the border she picked out," he admitted.

"Well, as long as you know what you're doing Jasper."

"Trust me, Bells. What time is Edward coming by?"

"He should be here soon. He was dropping Leilah off at Charlie's and coming straight here.

Just then the door bell rang.

"You know I bet that's him," I smirked as Jasper turned around to answer the door.

I heard Edward and Jasper talking down the hallway their voices getting louder as they approached the room.

"So, I'll leave the two of you be. I'll be out and about for a few hours. I have some errands I have to run. Alice is out with Rosalie. Everything you'll need is here. Make yourselves at home," Jasper explained.

"Alright, Mr. Jasper, sir," I said saluting Jasper a little.

"Whatever. Have fun you two!" Jasper said as he turned on his heels leaving Edward and I alone in the room.

"So, let's get this party started," Edward said bending down to pop open paint can.

**

* * *

  
**

A few hours later and I was proud of the job we'd done. We were on our third coat of paint and the room was looking really good. I had to hand it to Jasper for picking such a great color.

"Hey Bella?"

I rolled the paint roller once more along the wall then turned towards the direction Edward was.

_Smack._

"Oops," I giggled. I looked at Edward and saw that he had a nice pale blue smudge of paint across his shirt.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that," Edward smirked. He bent down to set his roller in the paint tray picking up a paint brush instead.

"Edward…" I whispered take a step back just as he took a step forward.

He had a mischievous grin on his face as he stalked towards me.

"Yes, love?"

I paused knowing that if I took anymore steps back I'd run right into the freshly painted, still wet, wall. Looking right at Edward I saw the determination in his eyes as he took one final step towards me.

With his body dangerously close to mine, I could practically feel the heat radiating from it. His face leaned in as he brought his free hand to my face. My heart was racing as he slowly tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

My hand went limp, dropping the paint roller to the floor.

"Isabella…" he whispered, my name rolling off his tongue beautifully.

"Yeah…" I managed to say.

"Payback's a bitch," he smirked.

Before I could react to anything my face was smeared with paint. I could feel the paint slowly start to drip onto the floor, and run down my face.

"Edward!" I screamed as I ran towards him, picking up my paint roller in the process.

"What are you gonna do now, Bella?" Edward laughed dipping the brush into the paint tray.

"Give you a taste of your own medicine _Doctor_ Cullen," I flirted sashaying my hips as I walked towards him.

"Oh, it's Doctor Cullen is it?"

He paused just like I'd done, realizing that if he went any farther he'd too bump into the wall.

"Don't forget I have a paint brush too," he reminded me as he lifted up his brush. In a lame attempt to scare me.

"Oh I haven't forgotten, Doctor Cullen," I stopped just a few inches away from his body. "You know it's always been a fantasy of mine."

"What's that, Bella?" he gulped.

"The whole doctor-patient fantasy. You know the helpless patient with an _itch_ waiting to be scratched."

Bringing my hand up from my sides, I slowly brushed up against the bulge growing in his pants.

"Do you think you could help me with that _itch_ Doctor Cullen?" I flirted.

My fingers found the hem of his shirt grazing the skin underneath it. He moaned.

_Perfect._

"I might have _something_ that could help that itch Miss Isabella," he groaned dropping the paint brush in his hand.

His hands trailed the sides of my hips, up the contour of my ass, to the small of my back pulling me closer to him.

He leaned to kiss me, his eyes closed. I quickly pulled the hand up with the paint roller to my face and sure enough…I smacked him with the wet roller.

"Bella!" he mumbled.

I squealed as I squeezed out of his grip, dropping the roller in the process. Edward being faster than I was, caught up with me. In one swift movement he pulled me up into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his hips and fisted my hands through his bronze locks.

His lips passionately crashed onto mine as we backed into wall. The cold feeling of the wet paint against my skin startled me.

"Edward," I moaned into his mouth.

"What's that, love?" he smirked pulling away.

"The wall."

"We can repaint it," he replied as he began placing kisses along my neck. His hands trailed up to my chest, his fingers brushed against the tops of my breasts.

"I don't think Alice would like it if we were the first to christen her son's nursery," I moaned.

"You don't think they've christened this room already?" he smirked as his lips decided to explore more of my body, "It used to Jasper's office. I'm pretty sure they've christened every room in the house," Edward chuckled, stepping away from the wall.

I slid down his body, brushing up against his straining erection as he groaned. I stood up on my tip toes, bringing my lips up to his ear.

"I'll take care of your _itch_ later, Doctor Cullen," I whispered seductively into his ear as I trailed my finger down his neck, across his shoulder blades and down his arm as I stepped away.

I turned around and looked at the wall. The paint was messed up and splotchy.

"Jasper's gonna kill us!" I exclaimed, looking at Edward's face, "We should probably fix the wall."

He nodded.

After touching up the wall a bit, playing around with the rollers again. I glanced over at Edward. He had splotches of light blue paint all over his face, down his arms.

"I can't believe I'm covered in paint," he said rolling his eyes.

"You're covered in paint?" I spat turning around exposing my back that was covered in pale blue paint.

"You started it."

"I started it?" I exclaimed. "You're the one that backed me into a wall with wet paint."

"Oh you know you liked it, _Isabella_," he whispered take a step towards me.

"Oh no! Not this again, Cullen," I pleaded. "I will not allow myself to fall for your dazzling or whatever it is that you do. You-you distracter!" I accused as I poked him in the chest.

"Yes, but at least we got the wall fixed and the room painted, in the midst of my _dazzling_," he said looking around the room. "With a coat of primer and two coats of paint. I think he'll be satisfied with our work."

"Hopefully. Thank you, again for helping me today."

"It was no problem. Maybe we could fulfill that _fantasy_ of yours Miss Isabella," he smirked trailing his fingers down my bare arm.

He leaned in and touched his soft lips to my neck.

"Uh…" I whimpered. "Edward?"

"Yeah?" he asked in between kisses.

He glanced up at me, looking me dead in the eyes.

"Moveinwithme," I mumbled.

"What was that Bella?" Edward asked.

"Move in with me," I stated looking up at him, staring into those deep, emerald colored eyes.

"Bella are you sure? That's a big step for _us._"

"You're over all the time anyways. You practically live there, your stuff is all over the place. Might as well bring it all over," I chuckled.

"Well…" his voice trailed off.

He seriously had to think about this? I was officially scared, but I couldn't let him see that. If he saw it he might change his mind altogether.

"Come on, Edward…" I smirked. I picked up his hands, placing them together and slipping my fingers in between his.

He looked at me trying to study my expression. He was trying to see how I felt about the situation.

I smirked and then cleared my throat.

"_Live in my house, I'll be your shelter. Just pay me back with one thousand kisses. Be my lover, I'll cover you…_" I sang softly. For some reason the song popped into my head and I knew it fit just perfectly with the situation at hand.

He chuckled.

"Come on Edward. You know you want to join me," I flirted. "_Be my lover, I'll cover you…_"

He let go of my hands and sighed.

"_Open your door, I'll be your tenant. Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet. But sweet kisses I've got to spare. I'll be there and I'll cover you._" He crooned.

I smiled.

"_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love. Now I know you can rent it a new lease, you are my love, on life. Be my life," _We sang together.

"_Just slip me on, I'll be your blanket,"_ We continued to sing. He ran his hands down mine. "_Wherever, whatever, I'll be your coat_."

"_You'll be my king and I'll be your castle_," I sang.

"_Oh, you'll be my queen and I'll be your moat_," He crooned cradling my face in his hands. His thumbs rubbing soft circles against my skin.

I could feel his cool breath against my skin as he sang. As soon as the last words escaped his lips he leaned, closing the gap space between us with a soft kiss.

Just as I was wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him closer we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

We pulled apart and looked back to see Jasper leaning against the door jam, a smirk on his face.

"I thought you guys were supposed to be painting the room, not each other." He smirked glancing at the two of us. His eyes lingering a little longer on my back.

"Well, you see…" Edward started to explain.

"It's all Edward's fault!" I blamed pointing my finger at him like I was five years old again.

"My fault?" Edward exclaimed. "You're the one that _accidentally_ dropped the paint roller on me."

"Whatever," Jasper said shaking his head. "You two are impossible, but…" he looked around the room. "it looks good you guys. I have the border in my trunk, if you're interested in doing that today. Rosalie said she'd keep Alice busy all day long so it shouldn't be a problem."

I looked across at Edward. He just nodded his head.

"Of course," I said before my stomach lurched.

"Well, maybe we should get Bella something to eat first," Edward chuckled.

* * *

**A little Edward and Bella fluff for you! :D The song that Bella sang with Edward belongs to Jonathan Larson. It's "I'll Cover You" from Rent. I heard the song and immediately needed to use it. **

**Hope you guys liked it. Thanks again to all of you faithful reviewers…even those of you who hide from the review button but still read it. Also a HUGE thanks to Katie M Cullen, the beta. Thanks hun!**

**You know the drill.**

**Review, review, review. **


	38. Baby Blues

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any shape way or form. Nor do I own any piece of music that might surface or any random fictional characters that don't belong to Twilight or Stephenie Meyer.**

**Author's Note: So here's the next one kids. It's dedicated to the few of you that couldn't review for some reason or another. Thank you you guys for taking the time to PM me and send me your love. It means so much to me! You guys know who you are! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!! This one's for you!  
**

**Oh and a HUGE thanks to my beta Katie M Cullen for all her beta services. Speaking of Katie...you guys should check out our collab..Unintended. It's on both our profiles, see my favorites for the link to hers. Check it out!**

**With my quick pimp-age out of the way let's get to the good stuff...**

* * *

**APOV:**

"Jasper, I was thinking," I said climbing into bed, cuddling up to Jasper's side.

"You were thinking?" he questioned shutting the book he was reading and setting it on his night stand.

"Yes, I was thinking, it's never a bad thing."

"Alice, darlin', the last time you told me 'Jasper, I was thinking…' We ended up with that vacation home in Cabo."

"Yes Jasper, we did, but do you remember all the _good_ times we've had at that house in Cabo?" I flirted.

"Oh yes, Cabo…" he reminisced.

"Jazzy, do you remember that weekend in Cabo last summer? When we went for that midnight stroll on the beach?"

I remember that night like it was yesterday, I remember that weekend like it was yesterday. That weekend trip was one of those thrown together at the last minute trips that we both needed. Jasper had been working nonstop for two weeks on some new building plans for a high priority account he landed. I'd spent those two weeks flying back and forth between Seattle and New York City putting the final touches on my new Fall line.

We needed to get away, to escape from life in general. Get away, just the two of us. In truth those two weeks we only saw each other a few hours, talked briefly twice a day and that was it. I was miserable, he was miserable. We needed to get away and reconnect with each other.

"Of course I remember that weekend Alice. It was the weekend that changed my life," Jasper smirked.

"What was it about that weekend changed your life?"

"Well, it was only a few weeks after that," he paused placing his hand on my stomach. "You told me the good news."

I giggled.

"Anyways…" I said rolling my eyes. "Before I was _rudely_ interrupted."

"Hey, you're the one that decided to take a stroll down memory lane, sweets."

"Well, whatever so, I was thinking," I paused to look up at him. "And I had a whole lot of time to think considering that Rosalie kept me out _all_ day shopping Jasper. It was baby store after baby store."

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on one quick second. Did you, Alice Whitlock, complain about shopping all day?" Jasper chuckled.

"Baby, it was ten hours of Rosalie Ha-McCarty," I paused for a second to smile at my best friend's recent nuptials. Not that I was okay with the fact I wasn't there, I was just happy that she finally settled down. "Dragging me to three different malls within fifty miles of each other. Just to look at the same baby stores, it's all the-"

I stopped mid sentence. Jasper was laughing, uncontrollably.

"Jasper this is serious!" I pouted, "Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry Alice, continue." he managed to get out between laughs.

"So like I was saying, I went to three different malls to look at the same dang baby stores, all because Rosalie just had to see if the store would have new things. I finally gave up on her at the third mall. Plopped myself down in the food court and enjoyed myself a _Cinnabon_."

"I'm sorry Rosalie dragged you through all of that. She didn't have to go and…" Jasper stopped, his voice gradually got softer.

"What's going on Jasper? Wait, why was Rosalie off of work anyways? What's going on?"

"Alice it's nothing. Just continue your story. You said you were thinking. What were you thinking about darlin'?" he said casually trying to cover up something.

His hand started to trace small circles against my arm.

"No Jasper," I whined. "What were you going to say?"

"It's nothing sweetie. Don't worry about it," he shrugged. "Please, tell me what you were thinking."

I sighed.

If it was the last thing I would do I would figure out what he was trying to hide. He wasn't the only one who was in on this _secret_ I wasn't supposed to know about.

Rosalie.

Yes, Rosalie, pregnant, hormonal Rosalie. Some coaxing from our dear friends Ben and Jerry and I'm sure I could get some answers.

"Well, I was just thinking about the birthing plan we made with Dr. Montgomery."

"What about Ali? We decided on that months ago, remember? You wanted to go all natural, Bella tried to sway your decision, but you wouldn't listen."

"Well," I paused to shift my body on the bed so I was sitting up facing Jasper. "I was doing some research online and I came across water births."

"Water birth?" Jasper questioned, his eyebrows scrunched.

"Yeah, there's a birthing pool. There's been studies that have said that the water acts as a form of pain management. It's safer than using any form of anesthesia, not that I was going to use it, and it _is_ natural…" I attempted to explain to Jasper.

"Okay."

"They said it'll also help the baby! The water helps create an intra-uterine environment, it softens the color and the lights. Not so overwhelming you know?"

"Whatever you want Alice. Whatever will make you happy," Jasper said taking my hands in his. "Have you talked to Dr. Montgomery about this?"

"I called her this afternoon. She said it's a good alternative, something she expected us to do from the beginning. She wanted me to talk to you about it first, before making any final changes."

"Well, if this is what you want, then that's fine," he smiled, "I don't have to do anything differently anyways. Just be there, hold your hand, and coach you through it."

"Um…"

"Um…what, Alice?"

"Well, yeah that's great and everything. You can stay out of the tub, but I was kinda hoping you would be in there with me."

"You want me to do what?" he choked.

"Sit in the tub with me as _we_ deliver _our_ baby. You can still hold my hand and stuff, but I want you to be in there with me."

"Um, Alice I don't know about that one," He said taking his hands from mine. "I love you and everything, but I'm not too sure how I feel sitting in a tub full of…."

Jasper got quiet.

"A tub full of what, Jasper Whitlock? Does that make you uncomfortable? Childbirth is a beautiful thing. You should be jumping at the opportunity to do this, Jasper," I huffed, "Right now, you're being insensitive to my feelings. You don't care about anything I want."

"Alice how could you say that? It's just-"

I cut him off.

"Yes, it's just what Jasper? You just don't care."

I quickly got under the covers lay down on my side of the bed. Far, _far_ away from Jasper. I hated going to bed mad at him, but sometimes I couldn't help it.

It was stupid that he didn't want to do this with me, for me. I wasn't even going to ask him about, but when Dr. Montgomery insisted on it, I figured why not.

Good thing I did.

I reached over to turn the lap on my nightstand off and pulled the blankets over my body. I could still hear Jasper breathing heavily.

"Ali, baby. I'm sorry," he whispered.

The mattress started to shift, he was leaning over to touch me.

"Don't touch me," I spat.

I heard Jasper sigh and could feel him getting under the covers, rolling over to his side of the bed.

"I'm sorry Alice. I love you," he whispered.

**JPOV:**

Two days.

It had been two days since that argument that Alice and I had. She still wasn't talking to me. I didn't realize the argument we had was that serious, but then again that could've been my problem.

"Jasper, man snap out of it!" Edward yelled from behind me.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something," I apologized as I set the brown box labeled "Edward's Stuff" down on the floor.

Emmett and I had been wrangled into helping Edward move all of his stuff into Bella's house. I'd spent the whole day working and it was Friday night. This wasn't exactly how I wanted to spend it. I wouldn't have agreed to do it, but he helped Alice and I move so it was only fair.

"What's on your mind, Jasper?" Edward asked as he set his box down.

"Nothing just some things Alice said the other night. She's still a little upset about how I reacted."

"Jasper's in the dog house!" Emmett yelled as he walked through the house.

"I'm not in the dog house," I defended.

"Technically…" Edward added.

"Shut up, whatever. Does Bella have any beer in the fridge?" I asked as I started walking towards the kitchen.

"I made sure she did," Edward said as he followed me into the kitchen closely flanked by Emmett.

Opening the fridge I pulled three bottles of Corona out and handed one to Edward and one to Emmett.

"So what'd you do this time, Jasper?" Emmett asked as he popped the top off his beer.

"Well, I guess she got this idea of changing her birth plan."

"Didn't you guys have that planned and done with months ago?" Edward asked. "Alice and Bella got into the argument about epidurals and stuff."

"Yeah, we did or at least I _thought_ we did."

"Birth plan?" Emmett asked. "What the heck is a birth plan? I mean isn't it simple? Baby decides it wants to come out, you go to the hospital, you have the baby. You really need a plan for that?"

"Emmett it's a little more complex. Most mother's have this plan of how they want to have the baby. Natural, C-section, lighting in the delivery room. It's really complicated and sometimes unnecessary," Edward explained.

"So you're telling me I'm going to have to go through that with Rose?"

"Yeah, you will. Believe me it'll be an adventure. Alice sat there for hours explaining to me every single option she could choose. Asking me what I thought about it, when in reality I just sit there and coach her. She's the one who the plan affects," I explained.

"Oh," Emmett said taking another sip of his beer.

"So Alice wanted to change her birth plan?" Edward asked looking over at me.

"Yeah, well apparently she's been doing some more research about water births and she wanted to do that," I explained.

"I heard water births are supposed to be really good for the baby and the mother," Edward said.

"Yeah, that's what she said. She was explaining to me all about it. I told her it was fine, like I did with everything else. Like I said, it affects her, not me. Then she mentioned she wants me to be in the tub with her."

Edward nearly choked on the sip of beer he was taking when I told him.

"In the tub? Jas, I feel for you man. What'd you tell her?"

"Well, I got defensive. That's not the exact conditions I want to be in. She got upset because she's hormonal and everything," I sighed, "She turned over and went to bed. We never go to bed angry with each other. We never have, but we did. The past two days have been horrible."

"Wait, I'm confused," Emmett said.

"Alice wants to have her baby in the water," I said.

"In the water? That's different. I don't understand what the problem is."

"Well, you see, Alice wants Jasper to sit in the tub with her. Usually child birth can be quite, messy and yeah…" Edward attempted to explain.

"So, wait, if you do this Jasper, you'll be sitting in a tub of Alice's baby juices?" Emmett exclaimed.

"There rises the problem, Emmett," I admitted.

"Well, have you talked to her about since there man?" Edward asked.

"I haven't."

"Maybe you should," Edward said.

"Should what?" Bella interrupted as she walked into the kitchen with Leilah in her arms asleep.

"Oh nothing," I quickly said.

"Here let me take Leilah from you. I'm sure she's heavy," Edward offered as he carefully lifted Leilah out of Bella's arms.

Edward would make a great father one of these days.

"Thanks, love." Bella kissed his cheek quickly before heading over to the fridge grabbing a bottle of Corona for herself.

"Whoa Bells, do you think that's the right thing to do?" Emmett boomed.

"You know what, Emmett McCarty? I can hold my liquor. Just because I had a lapse in judgment that one night in college doesn't mean I'm not entitled to a beer now and then," Bella spat popping the cap off the bottle and taking a big swig of the beer.

"Well in that case. Here's to Bella, may you enjoy the exciting things that may _come_ your way," Emmett said with a smirk. He clanked his bottle with Bella's before taking a drink.

"Hey, where's Alice?" I asked noticing my wife hadn't showed up yet.

"She had to go to the bathroom. She should be done soon," Bella answered with a gleam in her eyes.

Just then I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. Turning around I was met by Alice's heartwarming eyes.

"Hey Darlin'," I whispered bending down to kiss her forehead.

"Hey, how was moving?"

"Good. Edward had a lot of his stuff here anyways. Anything that he didn't need we put into storage until he decides what to do with it," I said.

"I see."

"Hey Ali, can we talk outside for a second?"

"Yeah, sure," she chimed letting go of my body and heading towards the doors leading out to the patio.

"I'll be back," I said setting my beer down on the counter.

"Be strong, Jasper!" Emmett yelled as I walked outside.

Alice was standing out on Bella's patio leaning up against a post. Her hand was rubbing lightly against her belly and she was staring out into the yard.

"Ali," I whispered wrapping my arms around her.

I felt horrible for the past two days. Even if I didn't quite understand where the miscommunication was, I still felt guilty.

"What's up Jasper?" she said softly.

"I'm sorry."

She was silent. Her eyes still fixated out towards the yard.

"I'm sorry if I came off as if I didn't care the other night. Because I really do care Alice, I care about you, about the baby," I paused, "I was just caught off guard with your suggestion."

I stopped in hopes that she might say something, but my hopes were crushed. She remained silent.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking that past two days. I talked to Edward about it too," I admitted. I hoped she wouldn't get upset that I discussed our little fight with the guys.

"And what did he say?" she turned around so she was facing me.

"Nothing too much, he just mentioned he heard it was really good for the baby and the mother."

"I told you." She crossed her arms and rested them on her stomach.

"Alice, darlin'," I took her hands in mine. "If this is what you want then, so be it. I'll do whatever it is that you want. Whatever it is that'll make you happy."

At that moment all the worry that was stashed in my mind melted away with her expression. Her eyes lit up like a little kid on Christmas morning when they see their presents under the tree. Her lips curved into that perfect smile she got when she was genuinely excited about something.

"Oh Jasper, you have no idea how happy that makes me!" she exclaimed throwing her hands around my body and holding me close to her, well as close as she could.

"Forgive me?"

"You're forgiven, Jasper Whitlock," she smiled. "Now, for that nursery…"

I froze.

The nursery. I hope she didn't change our original plan of decorating it AFTER the baby was born. She claimed something about getting a feel for the baby's artistic aura or something like that.

When I first proposed the plan to everyone that was the first question that came to mind, 'What will Alice think?'. However, I knew she would be fine with it. Secretly I found her little stash of decoration ideas. Everything was mapped out. Down to the color of the walls, to the wallpaper, to the little decorations spread across the room. Artistic aura or not, Alice had planned the nursery decorations already.

I wasn't stupid either. Those were the exact details I used when we started to plan and decorate the nursery.

"What about it?"

"We need to start clearing out the guest bedroom for it. My shower is the week after Valentine's Day and we'll need somewhere to store all that stuff."

"I'll talk to the guys. I don't want you moving around all those pieces of heavy furniture. You might hurt yourself," I said stroking the side of her face. "Besides I need to go and make space in storage for all the extra pieces of furniture."

_Please buy it, please buy it._

"Okay sounds good!" she stood up on her tip toes and kissed my cheek. "Maybe the day you boys move the heavy furniture around, the girls can make a shopping day out of it. Like today!"

"Whatever makes you happy, Ali," I said.

* * *

**:D A little Jasper and Alice love for you guys! I've got some great things planned for the coming chapters. So keep your eyes out!**

**Oh and did I mention my collab with Katie M Cullen yet? Unintended...we update every Wednesday, or at least we're going to try and update every Wednesday. Check it out!!**

**You know the drill kids! Review, Reivew, Review!!**


	39. Grown Up Girl Bonding Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any shape way or form. Nor do I own any piece of music that might surface or any random fictional characters that don't belong to Twilight or Stephenie Meyer.**

**Author's Note: Alright guys…I feel like my head is going to explode because if this horrible sinus/cold/allergy thing I've got going on in my head…but that's not important. What is important is the new chapter of **_**Nine Months**_** and the fact that the Twilight DVD comes out on Saturday! *insert fangirl squeal***

**Um, not too much else to say…again THANK YOU to all of you amazing reviewers out there!! I can't express enough how thankful I am for all of you. Oh, also a HUGE thanks to my beta katiemcullen for all the **_**hard**_** work she does. Thank a bunch hun! What would I ever do without you? :D**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV:**

**Thursday before Valentine's Day.**

"Mommy, when is Auntie Rosie and Auntie Alice getting here? I'm hungry," Leilah whined setting the crayon she was drawing on the kid's menu down on the table.

We were meeting Rosalie and Alice for lunch. A Valentine's Day celebration between the girls. It'd been awhile since the three of us got together to talk and it was something we all needed. So, we made plans to meet for lunch today. Rosalie had to move some appointments around, but she was able to work it out. Alice was supposed to be coming from some design meeting she had.

"They'll be here soon sweetie. I'm sorry you're hungry. You know Auntie Rosalie and Alice, they're always late."

"Yeah," Leilah giggled.

Just then Rosalie came walking towards the table we were sitting at. She looked stressed out. For once the bitch-in-heels Rosalie seemed to be out to play, but in some way I think this might be worse. This was a Bitch-in-heels and _hormonal_ Rosalie.

"No, I told you, we rescheduled the meeting for this afternoon! If I was able to make it now, I wouldn't have rescheduled. It's not my fault that you have a date with your mistress tonight," she yelled into her phone.

She smiled taking a seat across the table from me. Leilah just waved at her, knowing not to say anything.

"I don't care if that was rude and unprofessional. Do you know what I have to deal with? You're going through a divorce Mr. ­­­Newton, a divorce that was your fault! You were the one that cheated on your wife, you're the one that broke up your family. I'm sorry if I have no feelings of sympathy towards you. You deserve it," she grunted.

"Well, I'm sorry. Like I've told you before if you don't like the way I do business then you're more than welcome to take your business elsewhere, but don't forget that our firm is one of the highest acclaimed firms in the state. I'm not the type of person that will lie to my clients, I tell the truth and I tell it bluntly." She paused for a moment, rolling her eyes as she listened to her client argue with her. "I'm glad you see it my way Mr. Newton. Now, I'll see you this afternoon at five sharp. I have a business lunch to get to."

She quickly ended the call and shot Leilah and I an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that, guys. I hate men, they're pigs, especially men who cheat on their wives. Ugh! It's so frustrating," she vented, "Hey, Leilah Anne. How are you this afternoon?"

It was amazing to see Rosalie's attitude change so quickly like that, but that's how she was. She never let anything get to her.

"Hungry," Leilah huffed.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry I was running late." She leaned over and kissed Leilah's forehead. "At least I'm here before your Auntie Alice." Rosalie turned her head towards me. "Where is Alice?"

"I have no clue. She hasn't called me," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Hey ladies, I'm sorry I'm running late. Our design meeting ended early and one of the girls mentioned there was a sale at Neiman Marcus and I just couldn't pass it up. Which by the way, Bella can I get a ride back to my office? I left my car there," Alice explained as she sat down at the table.

"Um, sure no problem," I quickly answered.

We ordered our food and listened to Leilah talk about all the things she wants for her birthday that's still a few months away.

Our food came and the topic of Valentine's Day came up.

"So what are you guys doing for Valentine's Day?" Alice asked as she took a bite into her Chile-lime Chicken.

"Well, Emmett's taking me to Seattle," Rosalie said setting her fork down. "He's taking me to dinner at the Melting Pot."

"Oh, I love it there!" Alice chimed.

"Jacob took me there once on Valentine's Day," I whispered. Memories of that night flooded my mind. From the orchids, he sent to me in the morning, to the amazing dinner followed by the moonlit walk along the pier. I missed those times, I missed Jacob. I knew though that everything I had with Edward would be ten times better than with Jacob.

The table was silent. The expressions on my friend's faces were blank.

"Oh Bella…" Alice sighed.

"I'm sor-"

"It's fine you guys. I'm over it. I'm happy, I've moved on," I said cutting Rosalie off. "The chocolate fondue is amazing. You'll love it there."

"Thanks, Bella. Then, Emmett made reservations at the Crowne Plaza Hotel on Sixth and Seneca," Rosalie added.

"Oh, I heard that's a really nice hotel, Rose," Alice said.

"Yeah, Emmett made the reservations under the impression that 'Rosalie needs to be taken out on the town once and awhile'. It was a little heart warming when he told me his plans," Rosalie explained.

"Well that sounds like a whole lot of fun," Alice said.

"What are you and Mr. Whitlock doing for the lover's international holiday?" Rosalie asked.

"We're just staying home," Alice said plainly.

"What?!?" Rosalie and I exclaimed at the same time.

Valentine's Day was Jasper and Alice's holiday. It was their thing. Their first _official_ date, all those years ago in high school, was on Valentine's Day. They made it a point to celebrate it in every way possible. So, every year they went all-out on this particular day. Complete with little love notes all over the place, romantic weekend getaways and loving embraces. Sometimes it could get a little sickening, but it was Alice and Jasper, that's just who they are.

"Well, at first Jasper wanted to plan a ferry trip over to Victoria or the San Juans and spend the weekend there, together. I was all for the idea, but then _something_ came up and I realized I would probably just end up getting sick on the ferry ride anyways," Alice smirked.

"Well, what are you guys doing then?" I asked.

"We're staying home. Jasper is cooking my favorite dinner, Barbeque chicken with potato salad, baked beans and homemade corn bread just like his Momma makes. Then we're just going to snuggle up on the couch together watching old movies like Casablanca. Just like we used too," Alice explained.

"That sounds like lots of fun," Rosalie said. "What about you Bella? What are you and Edward doing?"

"Uncle Eddie asked me to be his Valentine," Leilah chimed in. My daughter had been quiet the entire conversation, but at the mention of her dear Uncle Eddie she decides to speak up.

"He did?" Alice asked.

"Yup! He said he's gonna take me to the zoo and buy me chocolates!" Leilah exclaimed.

"So you're hogging Uncle Eddie all to yourself? Are you going to let your Mommy see him?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, Uncle Eddie said that I have to share him being my valentine, because mommy loves him and Valentine's Day is supposed to be spent with people that you love. So, Uncle Eddie said that I have to share my valentine with my Mommy," Leilah sighed.

I looked across the table to see Rosalie wiping a single tear from her cheek and Alice beaming from ear to ear.

"Well, if Leilah is stealing Edward in the day time, what are you and Dr. Sex-me-up doing for Valentine's Day?" Alice asked.

"Well, Edward set up a day at the spa for me at the East Side Oasis Day Spa. Complete with mango papaya foot scrub, body wraps, saunas, a Swedish massage, pedicures, a facial and a Swiss shower," I explained.

"Oh, a Swiss Shower? Sounds intriguing, what is it?" Alice said her eyes sparkling with interest.

"You know I asked the same thing," I replied. "I had to look it up online, because Edward didn't know what it was either. He just got the longest package. The lady at the spa said that I would enjoy it. Whatever, I don't know who she thinks she is."

"So, what is it, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"It's a sixteen needle spray shower head with two high pressure scotch hoses. I guess the temperature is supposed to vary from forty-five to one hundred and five degrees. The heat is meant to relieve sore muscles. I guess it's some form of hydrotherapy, a water massage of sorts."

"Oh, sounds intriguing Bella. I'm surprised he didn't go for the chocolate packages most spas have especially for Valentine's Day," Alice mentioned with a smile. "Jasper and I did that one year. A couple's spa day, chocolate baths. The whole nine yards."

"A chocolate bath?" Leilah exclaimed her eyes widening.

"Yeah Lei, I got to take a bath in a tub of chocolate," Alice explained.

"That's so cool! Mommy, when we get home can I take a bath in chocolate?"

"No sweetie, we can't."

"Why not? Auntie Alice got to!" she asked.

I looked over at Alice, who was smirking. I mouthed a sarcastic 'thank you' to her before attempting to answer my daughter.

"Well, the place where Auntie Alice took her chocolate bath has special bathtubs for that. If you take a chocolate bath in our tub at home the chocolate will clog up the drain," I explained in hopes that she would buy the answer.

"Oh…" she sighed returning to her lunch.

"Anyways, so Edward scheduled you a full day at the spa huh?" Rosalie said returning back to our previous conversation.

"Yeah something like that. I think afterwards we're supposed to go to dinner."

"Oh yes, dinner," Alice said with a smirk.

I knew that smirk all too well. It was the smirk that she got when she was up to something, the one she got when she _knew_ something that you didn't know.

"You know something! Where is he taking me? He refuses to tell me, I know you know!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Bella."

"Ali, come on! You're his sister, he tells you _everything_!"

"Well, not everything," Alice said rolling her eyes. I guess she was still a bit bitter about our "secret" relationship.

"Well, that's different. Come on, I know you know something. I hate surprises!"

"Well, this little pixie doesn't a know a thing." Alice brushed off.

"Pl-"

My pleaded was interrupted by Alice.

"So Rosalie, we should go shopping for some maternity clothes! There's this amazing store in Seattle called Pea in the Pod or oh! There's that store at Bellevue Square, Bump. They have the cutest things!" Alice gushed turning her attention towards Rosalie, whose attention was grabbed when the word 'shopping' was muttered from Alice.

"Alice, come on don't change the subject," I pleaded.

"You're beginning to show and you'll be a full pregnant lady before you know it," Alice continued ignoring me.

"You don't have to persuade me to shop. Now that you mention it my clothes are getting a little tight. I'll check my schedule, move some things around. We'll go," Rosalie said shaking her head.

"You Alice Whitlock are impossible. You know what, I don't care if you know anything," I huffed.

"What was that Bella?" Alice smirked.

I just rolled my eyes and continued eating my lunch. As much as I loved my best friends they could both be such a pain.

As soon as we finished we said our goodbyes and I soon found myself in the car taking Alice home. Thankfully Leilah had fallen asleep as soon as she got settled in her car seat. The car ride to Alice's would be peaceful, maybe I could persuade her to tell me what Edward was planning.

Just as I was about to say something the chiming of Alice's phone broke the silence. She rummaged through her purse and pulled her phone out, smiling at the caller ID.

"One second, Bells," she said answering it.

"Hey," she exclaimed into the receiver. "No, we're just leaving the restaurant now…" "Of course, she's right here…" "No, I don't think so…" "Will do…" "Hold on, I'll let you talk to her…"

Alice smiled as she covered up the receiver.

"It's Edward," she said as she extended the phone for me to take.

"Hello?" I said putting the phone up to my ear.

"Hey love, how was lunch?" Edward's voice echoed through the receiver. The sound of his voice made me realize how much I miss him. The entire week or so he'd been working weird hours at the hospital, getting home later than usual. We really hadn't had too much _us_ time.

"It was good. We just talked Valentine's Day plans."

"Oh," his voice dropped, "That's nice." Something about the way he said 'oh' was off.

"Is everything okay, Edward?"

"Fine. Listen, I'm going to be home late night."

"Again?" I exclaimed. I was getting tired of this. Frankly his late nights were starting to get a little suspicious.

"One of the residents asked me to scrub in on this top notch surgery going on at the hospital, it's a once-in-a-lifetime experience. Then there's something I need to do after work…"

"You always have something after work," I spat, a little irritated.

"Bella, it's important. Please understand?" he pleaded. If I was sitting in front of him I'm sure he'd be whipping out his Edward Cullen charm.

"Whatever, Edward. Just be careful driving home," I blantly said before hanging up the phone on him. I tossed it back to Alice and focused on the road and cars in front of me.

"Bells, is everything okay?" Alice asked.

"Well, it's just that Edward has been working these really weird hours the past week or so. Always staying later, going in to work earlier. Something _always_ comes up. It's really weird, I don't like it. He's been acting a little standoffish, distant," I tried to explain.

"Bella, I'm sure it's nothing," she paused reaching for my hand across the center console. "Don't worry about it. My brother loves you, he would never do anything to hurt you. Before you say anything I know that's what you're thinking too! I know you, Bella Swan. You over-think things."

"I do not!"

"You do too! Tell me then, if that's not what you were implying what did you mean?"

"I, um, well, it's just…" I stuttered.

"Like I said, my brother loves you. He would never hurt you," she said.

"Whatever Alice. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Promise me you'll forget it? You won't think about it anymore?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I obliged, rolling my eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, missy!" Alice exclaimed, her motherly tone coming out.

"Whoa, look at you go, Momma Alice," I smirked.

"Why thank you, I've been practicing," Alice said glancing down at her stomach. "I'm a little worried, Bella."

"About what?"

"Being a mother, I'm afraid I won't be good at it."

"Alice, you'll be a great mother. Think of all those times you took care of Rose and I when we were down or in trouble," I paused to offer her a comforting smile. "Besides, you're a Cullen. You Cullens are good at _everything_."

"Well that _is_ true. We've got some pretty spectacular genes," she boasted.

* * *

**A little grown up girl bonding time and some worries from Ms. Bella.**

**Also a quick note about Bella's last name. no one has mentioned this yet, but Katie it brought it up to me today. So to set the record straight, she changed her last name back to her maiden name after Jacob died…blah, blah, blah. So she's Bella Swan, but little Leilah…she's Leilah Black. :D**

**But speaking of Katie…have ya'll checked out our new collab **_**Unintended**_**?!?! If not, what are you waiting for? Get to it!**

**You know the drill kids…review, review, review.!**

**Reviews make the world go round**


	40. A Five Letter Word

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned in this story, except for little Leilah Anne, she's mine, don't steal her. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any piece of musical genius that make pop up from time to time either.**

**Author's Note: *hangs head down* I'm really sorry guys. I know it's been awhile, but it's been a really crazy few weeks. I feel really horrible for not updating sooner, but I mean life happens right? **

**I won't take too much time here. Don't forget to check out the Holiday Edition of Nine Months for the full Valentine's Day festivities, it's posted. **

**Huge thanks to my vamptastic beta katiemcullen, I'm gonna say it too, check out our collab. :D Thanks for everything hun! What would I do without you? Really though? My day is empty when I don't talk to you. Which I've noticed has been happening a lot…this is a problem. :D**

**I'd like to give a HUGE shout out to kaiserin1792! Thanks hun for all the love you sent me. I understand what it's like to fall asleep at your computer or stay up until the wee hours of the morning all because you just can't stop reading. I know the feeling, I really, really do. :D Also a bit of love thrown across the world to miztrezboo**! **Mana mīla (I just couldn't resist), you're the queen of recommendations. I should always listen to you when it comes to that stuff…ALWAYS! **

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV:**

I slumped down on to the piano bench. It had been a long day for me. Part of my Valentine's Day treat for Bella was a full day at the spa. I took Leilah for the day allowing Bella to have a day to herself. So, on Valentine's Day I had a four year old as a Valentine and I went to the zoo.

Who knew the zoo could be so tiring?

"_We're going to the zoo, zoo, zoo. How about you, you, you? You can come too, too, too. We're going to the zoo, zoo, zoo," Leilah sang excitedly, her entire frame bouncing with excitement._

"_So what's first Leilah?" I asked looking at the giant map of the zoo._

"_Uncle Eddie, I wanna go visit the monkeys and the gorillas and the chimps and the alligators, and the penguins, and the sheep, and the lions and the flamingos, and the giraffes, and the ducks! Oh, Uncle Eddie, can we feed the ducks? Please, pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?!" Leilah exclaimed, jumping up and down._

"_Alright, alright. One thing at a time, sweetie," I chuckled. I had a feeling I was about to have a full day of excitement. "Why don't we start at the primate house and work our way around the zoo? How does that sound?"_

"_Can we feed the ducks later?"_

"_Sure Lei, we can feed the ducks later."_

"_Yay!" she jumped up and down in excitement. "Let's go visit the monkeys!"_

_She grabbed my hand and dragged me in the direction of the monkeys._

"_Come on Uncle Eddie," she yelled as she let go of my hand running towards the entrance._

"_Sweetie, slow down. Stay with me, please," I pleaded as I ran to catch up with her. That was the last thing I needed, to lose her._

_She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to look at me._

"_Hurry up!" she giggled._

"_I'm coming, I'm coming."_

_When I finally caught up to her she dragged me into the exhibit._

"_Look Uncle Eddie, gorillas!" she exclaimed pointing at the group of gorillas on the other side of the glass._

"_I see them."_

"_What does it say? What does it say?" she asked pointing to the sign just on the outside of the window._

"_Well, it tells you about the gorillas," I stated looking down at her. She looked at me, waiting to go on about them, "They're Western Lowland Gorillas. They come from Africa it says they live about thirty to thirty-five years. Boy gorillas can grow up to be six hundred pounds."_

"_Wow! That's really fat, Uncle Eddie. Do you think I could ever get that fat?" she asked curiously as she pressed her nose against the glass. She brought her hands up to cup around her eyes, giving herself a better look at the gorillas._

"_Um, I'm sure it's possible, Lei. Oh, look, it says boy gorillas eat about seventy pounds of food a day."_

"_Really?" she asked running over to the sign, ducking under my arm that was resting against it. "What else does it say?"_

"_Um," I paused as I continued to read the sign, "It says Gorillas make twenty-two different kinds of sounds. Each sound means something else."_

_Just as I said that one of the Gorillas in the habitat let out a loud grunt startling Leilah._

"_What do you think he's saying?" she whispered._

"_I don't know," I laughed, "He's probably saying 'Leilah, I want to eat you'."_

"_You're silly, Uncle Eddie. Gorillas don't eat people, they eat bananas," she said matter-of-factly._

"_Do they? And how is that you know this?"_

"_It says so. Right here." she stuck her finger up on the sign pointing to a random paragraph talking about life cycles of gorillas._

"_Why look at that, Leilah, it does say that."_

"_Of course," she said with a smile._

_Her smile always reminded me of Bella's, full of life and joy. Leilah was really growing up to be a miniature version of Bella._

Stuffing my hand into my pocket, I pulled out the black velvet box that was starting to burn a hole through my pocket. Flipping the top open I marveled at the sparkling piece of jewelry staring back at me.

I had this amazing night planned for Bella. I made arrangements for my parents to, once again, watch Leilah for the night and tonight would be the night. The night I took one more step towards completing my life.

I'd already asked Charlie for permission.

_I stood on the doorstep of Charlie Swan's house. I was beyond nervous. To say I was nervous was an understatement. In fact, nervous didn't even cover what I was feeling right now. _

_And whatever it was that I was feeling, I had every right to be feeling it. I was asking the father of the girl I loved if I could marry her. This being the same guy that looked over me like he was my very own father growing up. The same guy that I sat with at the dining room table cleaning a shot gun, along side Emmett and Jasper, while Bella brought home her first date to meet her dad. _

_Hell, if I was going to do this, I was going to do it right._

_The door flung open. Charlie stood at the door, dressed in his signature flannel shirt donning a surprised look on his face._

"_Edward," Charlie said, surprised. "Surprised to see you here."_

"_Is this a good time? Sorry, I didn't call before coming by. I was in the neighborhood…"_

"_Nonsense, it's fine. Come on in," Charlie said motioning for me to step into the house. "I was just watching the game. You wanna beer?"_

_Charlie shut the door behind us. _

"_Um, sure," I said following him into the kitchen._

_He opened the fridge pulling two beers out, handing one to me. _

"_Good 'ol Vitamin R," he smirked popping the tab of the beer can, "How are you doing, Edward? How's work?"_

"_It's good. Pretty busy, I've been working rounds in all the different departments trying to find a specialty. But, that's not why I'm here. Listen Charlie there was something I wanted to talk to you about," I said sitting down on the couch in the living room. _

"_What's on your mind?"_

_What's on my mind? There are thousands of things swirling around up there. I don't know if I could even begin to explain what's up there._

"_Um, it's Bella."_

"_Is everything okay?" Charlie asked worried, his fatherly senses kicking in. "Did something happen?"_

"_Everything's perfect. It's just…" I paused sticking my hand into my slacks, to pull out the velvet box. I quickly tossed it over to Charlie. _

_He caught the box, setting his beer down. Flipping the top open he smiled. I could've sworn I heard him whisper "finally"._

"_Charlie…" I took a deep breath. "I'd like the permission, your blessing, to marry your daughter."_

"_You'll take good care of her?"_

"_Of course, sir."_

"_My granddaughter, she means everything to Bella. Not to mention she means a whole lot to me. You hurt her, you hurt me." _

"_I'll raise her like she was my own."_

_Charlie smiled. "And future grandchildren?"_

_I gulped._

_This is definitely something I looked forward to, something I planned. But there was just something about the father of the woman you love asking about children, implying you're having sex, that brings you back to high school. Being the person on the opposite side this time was a bit intimidating. _

"_I'll do my best, sir," I chuckled. There wasn't anything that I wanted more than to have little replicas of Bella and myself running around the house._

"_Well, then. I know you'll do everything in your power to provide for Leilah and Bella. I know you'll take care of them, put their needs before yours."_

"_I wouldn't have it any other way," I said confidently. _

"_Then you have my blessing," Charlie said getting up from his recliner and walking over to me. _

_He set the ring box on the couch next to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eye. "Make me proud, son." _

"_I'll do my best, sir."_

_I stood up and started to walk towards the door. _

"_Oh, hey Edward," Charlie called out from the kitchen._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Take care of my girls."_

I would do exactly what Charlie asked of me too. I would take care of Bella and Leilah as if my life depended upon it. Bella's raised Leilah by herself the past two years it's about time she gets a break.

Everything was ready for tonight, except one more thing.

There was just one other person I needed ask.

The door to the room creaked open and Leilah poked her head in. Her arms cuddled around the rusty brown colored stuffed wolf I'd gotten her at the zoo.

"Uncle Eddie?" she giggled.

"Come on in, sweetie," I said patting the empty spot next to me on the bench.

I quickly snapped the ring box shut and set it on top of the piano. Leilah skipped over to the bench and climbed up.

She placed her small finger on one of the keys and pressed the key down.

"Will you teach me to play the piano one day, Uncle Eddie?"

"Of course, Lei. When you're a little older I'd be more than happy to teach you," I said pulling her onto my lap.

She stared at me, her big brown eyes full of love and happiness. She leaned over to give me a huge hug.

"Leilah, I need to talk you. This is serious, grown up talk," I chuckled.

"Okay, Uncle Eddie. Let's talk. What's on your mind?" she asked placing her hand on her small hip.

"You know I love your mommy very much, right?"

"Of course. You love Mommy, you take care of her, make her happy. When you were busy working mommy wasn't happy, Uncle Eddie," she explained her small fingers drawing circles on my arm.

It killed me to know that even Leilah knew something had gone wrong between Bella and I.

"I know. I was very busy and your mommy was sad. If I could I would have changed things." I tried to explain.

"Of course. You love mommy. All you want is to make Mommy happy," She stated matter-of-factly.

"I do. I'd like to make your mommy even happier."

"How? I want to help," She asked. "I want Mommy to be happy."

I reached over to pick up the velvet box off the top of the piano and held the box out for Leilah to pick up. Carefully she lifted the box out of my hands and flipped the box open.

"Oh, this is very pretty, Uncle Eddie. Are you going to give this to Mommy?" she asked her finger tracing the facets of the diamond.

"I am. Leilah, sweetie, I want to ask your mommy to marry me. But before I do, I had to make sure it was okay with your Grandpa Charlie. He said it was okay. Now I have to ask one other person…you," I explained.

"Me?" she asked pointing to herself.

"Yes. Sweetie, if I marry your mommy that will affect you too."

She thought for a second and smiled.

"If you marry my mommy, will that make you my new daddy?"

"Leilah," I sighed. It was never my intention to take Jacob's place as Leilah's father and I would never want her to feel like I was trying to. "…sort of."

"Sort of?"

"I know you probably don't completely understand this, but I want you to know that I would be happy to be your daddy. Although, I wouldn't ever want you think that I was replacing your dad," I said tucking a loose lock of hair out of Leilah's face.

Every day she grew older, more mature. And everyday she was looking more and more like Bella and less like Jacob.

"Mommy said that daddy died, but that he's always watching over me. That he loves me."

"He does love you very much. I want you to never forget that."

"I won't. Uncle Eddie?" she questioned.

"Yes?"

"I want you to marry my mommy, to make her more happy," she sighed.

Just as I was about to say something she started to talk again.

"I also want you to be my daddy. If you marry Mommy, you become part of our family. My family is missing a daddy, I want you to be my daddy," she explained a smile on her face.

At that moment in time I felt like I was on top of the world. To hear Leilah accept me as her father was more than heart warming.

"I'd like to be your daddy, Leilah. I really would and thank you for saying it's okay for me to marry your mommy."

"You're welcome. Thank you for being my Valentine today," she smirked.

I smiled and began to tickle her sides. Her laughter filled the room.

"Alright, young lady, are you going to be good tonight for Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme?" I asked.

"Of course! Are you going to take Mommy out to a nice dinner now?"

"Something like that."

She looked up at me and smiled, her big brown eyes staring up at me.

"Will you play me a song?"

Her little fingers traveled along the ivory keys again.

"Do you want me to?" I asked her.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, okay," I laughed. "Let's see what I can do."

I shifted Leilah in my lap so that I my arms could be free. Leilah nestled her body against my chest. Her head rested on my chest, raising up and down with every breath I took. Her hands clutching around the small black velvet box and stuffed wolf.

My fingers danced along the keys. The soft melodic sound echoed through the room.

"Alright, Leilah Anne, this one's for you," I smirked. "This is one of your mommy's favorite songs. She used to bug me to play it all the time when we were in high school."

I took a deep breath and placed my fingers on the keys softly.

"_She's got a way about her I don't know what it is but I know that I can't live without her.  
She's got a way of pleasin'. I don't know why it is but there doesn't have to be a reason  
anyway. She's got a smile that heals me, I don't know what it is. But I have to laugh when she reveals me…"_ I began to sing softly.

I looked down at Leilah and noticed her eyes were slowly starting to droop. She had a long day at the zoo, I would be surprised if she wasn't already tired.

"_She's got a way of talkin' I don't know what it is. But it lifts me up when we are walkin'  
anywhere. She comes to me when I'm feelin' down, inspires me without a sound. She touches me and I get turned around. She's got a way of showin' how I make her feel.  
And I find the strength to keep on goin.."_

My cell phone vibrated from on top of the piano. Carefully trying to shift Leilah in my arms I reached up grabbed it.

Bella.

"Hey, love. How's the spa?" I answered shifting Leilah in my arms.

"It was great Edward, but I need a favor," she huffed. She sounded stressed out. "I was just getting ready to leave and when I went to start my car it wouldn't start. I have no idea what's wrong with it."

I smiled.

Perfect.

Little did Bella know, I asked Rosalie and Emmett to stop off at the spa before heading into Seattle for dinner to tinker with Bella's car a little. I needed to keep Bella away from the house until later, this was the only way I knew I could get her to stay away.

"Do you need me to come pick you up?" I offered. "I can just swing by and pick you up. we can leave your car there overnight."

"Well, I don't want to leave my car here over night. Unless, you think it'll be okay."

"Love, I wouldn't have made the suggestion if I didn't think it was okay," I smirked.

"Okay, well if you think it's okay."

"It'll be fine. Go inside, let them know and I'll come by and pick you up."

"Are you sure? I mean I'm sure I could just get Alice to come get me. I know you're supposed to be spending time with Leilah today."

"It's fine Bella. besides I think she's sleeping," I said glancing down at Leilah. Her breathing had slowed down to a steady pace. The sounds of her soft snores could barely be heard. Her little hands still gripped the velvet box.

"You wore my little girl out, Cullen?"

"Hey, in my defense the zoo is a tiring place!"

Bella laughed.

"It's not funny. That little girl can run around like there's no tomorrow. Besides I serenaded her with my beautiful voice," I boasted.

"Your beautiful voice? Psh! I beg to differ," she teased.

"It's true. She _wanted_ to hear me sing. So I sang her your favorite."

"My favorite?"

"Yes, you're favorite, Bella Swan. Listen," I said putting the phone on speaker phone and setting it on the top of the piano.

"Serenade me, Edward," Bella teased.

"_She's got a light around her. And everywhere she goes a million dreams of love surround her, everywhere. She comes to me when I'm feelin' down inspires me without a sound. She touches me and I get turned around…"_ I sang softly.

Bella's heavy breathing was all that could be heard from the other side of the phone.

"Bella?"

"Edward…" she whimpered, "you know how much I love that song."

"I know you do. Listen, let me get off of here, put Leilah down and head out to pick you up. Give me thirty minutes or so?"

"Okay, I'll see you when you get here," she replied, "I love you."

"I love you more, Bella," I whispered before hanging the phone up.

"More than you know," I added softly.

Carefully I stood up trying not to wake Leilah up. I walked over to the living room to find my mother sitting in her chair reading a book.

"She sleeping?" she asked putting her book down.

"Yeah, she's had a long day," I replied, setting Leilah down on the couch.

"Huh?" Leilah grumbled, rubbing her eyes a little.

"Ssh, go back to sleep, Leilah." I whispered sitting down next to her. I softly rubbed her back in attempt to sooth her back to sleep.

"Okay. Tell Mommy I said hi," she cooed as she shut her eyes, letting the sleep take over again.

"I will," I whispered carefully taking the box out of her hand.

I slowly got up and turned to Esme.

"Thanks for watching her again, Mom."

"Oh, it's no big deal. Leilah's an angel. Your father is working late anyways. I was planning on having her help me make dinner." She paused, looking down at Leilah. "That is if she wakes up in time."

"I'm sure she will. Don't let her sleep too long. Then she won't sleep tonight," I said glancing over my shoulder at Leilah.

"Oh, Edward stop it. I was a mother once too you know."

I just smiled wrapping my arms around Esme.

"Good luck tonight, son," she said.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Daddy?" Leilah's small voice questioned from behind me.

My heart raced as Leilah muttered those five letters.

Daddy.

It was the first time she called me Daddy. Ever.

I pulled away from my mom who looked like tears were starting to form in her eyes. Her hand was covering her mouth in awe.

"I know, Mom," I whispered in her ear giving her one final hug.

When I turned around I saw Leilah's deep brown eyes looking up at me. A smile was on her face.

"Daddy, thank you for taking me to the zoo," she mumbled.

"You're welcome, Leilah." I sat down next to her on the couch again.

"Go make Mommy your wife, so we can be a family," she whispered.

"I will," I chuckled.

"I love you, Daddy. Happy Valentine's Day!"

I bent down to kiss her forehead.

"I love you too, Leilah Anne."

* * *

**Shiny things…daddy calling…this was a productive chapter don't you think? I think so...**

**Obviously, we've got a pretty big chapter coming up ahead of us. Something that's been in the works for quite some time now. I'll try to get it up as soon as possible. **

**On a side note. Does anyone know anything about poker? Like anything at all. I've got this idea and yes…I know NOTHING about the game. I wiki-ed it…googled it…and all the website and information I got in return made absolutely no sense to me. it was like a totally different language. I just need a general idea of the game, you know? Anyone willing to help? PM me…I'd appreciate all the information ya'll could give to me.**

**You know the drill….**

**Reviews make the world go round…**


	41. I Wanna Grow Old With You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I also don't own any musical works that might make an appearance. **

**Author's Note: I didn't say it last time, so I'm saying it this time. Bring out the tissues and getting ready to "awe". I won't say too much, I'll save everything for the end. **

**Oh and just as a small note this chapter may get a bit confusing, just know and remember everything is in italics. **

**:D**

**Oh and I guess...Happy Easter you guys!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV:**

"You know, this stupid! I should've known you were going to do something like this," Bella complained as she tried to lift the blindfold from her eyes. "I still can't believe you sabotaged my car so I couldn't drive home."

The entire drive home Bella had been complaining. I picked her up and immediately tied the blindfold around her eyes. She spent a good five minutes yelling and complaining to me about how I planned it all, sabotaged her car all for the sake of Valentine's Day. When I told her not to worry and tried to reassure her that it's a good surprise, she started going on and on about how she hated surprises and how I should know better.

Oh, but I did know better.

But where's the fun in doing what you know? You should take risks once and awhile.

"Well, I had to do what I had to do," I chuckled, placing my hands over her eyes just in case she decided to cheat. Carefully I led her out of the car and up the walkway to the house. "Besides you really didn't think I had a full day at the spa and a simple dinner planned for you. Where's the adventure in that? Come on, Bella, you know me better than that."

"Edward! You didn't have to do anything that special for Valentine's Day. You know how much I think this holiday is overrated. _You_ know that!" Bella exclaimed as she tried to take my hands off her eyes.

I unlocked the door and pushed it open still trying to keep my hands over Bella's eyes.

"This is absurd, Edward," Bella exclaimed, "I know where we are. We're at the house, big surprise, Edward. You didn't need to sabotage my car to take me home. We're going to dinner later anyways."

"How do you know that, Bella? What makes you believe that we're going somewhere for dinner?"

"Because you said…"

"I said nothing of the sorts, Bella," I smirked.

She squirmed trying to weasel her way out of my grip. All the while still trying to take my hands off her eyes.

"Nope. Nice try, Bella. You're not ruining the surprise!" I said pulling her hands down from her eyes. I led her out to the patio of her, well our, house. "Now be a good girl and play along. Otherwise you won't get your dinner let alone your dessert."

"Oh I'm scared. You're a growing boy, Edward, eventually you're going to have to eat."

"Aren't you the smart one today?"

"Well, what can I say, I spent the entire day getting pampered, I had time to think," she flirted.

The minute I opened the French doors that led the backyard I was breathless.

_Alice did a good job._

With a little help from Alice, the backyard was completely transformed. There were white twinkling lights strung around the trees. The grass was covered in tea lights in small, simple glass bowls. In the middle of the grass sat two chairs, to the side of one of the chairs was my guitar.

"Edward, can I take the blindfold yet?" Bella whined. I laughed, carefully untying the ends of the blindfold, letting the silk material fall from Bella's eyes.

She gasped as her hand flew to cover her mouth. She was surprised, she liked it.

"You like?" I asked.

"Edward…" was all she said.

I took her hand and led her to the chairs. I motioned for her to sit down. I patted the pocket of my slacks. The square box that I made a habit of carrying around the past couple of days was still there. I took a seat on the chair directly across for her and took her hands in mind.

"Bella, I wanted to get you something special for Valentine's Day. It's our first together, our first of hopefully many more to come. I searched all over for the perfect gift. When I couldn't find it I resorted to the thing I know best." I released her hands and picked up the guitar.

"Oh Edward," she whispered as a tear fell from her cheek. She quickly wiped it.

I flashed her that crooked smile she loved so much, took a deep breath and started to strum the opening chords that I'd spent so many hours the past two weeks learning.

_I could do this. It's just Bella. Right, just Bella…_

**I wanna make you smile,****Whenever you're sad.**

**Carry you around when your arthritis is bad.  
All I wanna do,  
Is grow old with you.**

_I sat in the waiting room at The Riverside Church on Riverside Drive alongside the Hudson River, in New York City. I was a little nervous, no take that back, I was a lot nervous. _

_Although, I had every right to be nervous, I was getting married today. My wedding was a little over the top for my taste, but Tanya was the one planning I just tagged along giving my two cents here and there. _

_I loved Tanya and whatever Tanya wanted I would do everything in my power to give it to her. I mean the one way to keep the Bridezilla at bay was to give her what she wants. That's the number one rule of getting married. Whatever the bride wants, the bride gets, right? _

_I was messing with my tie when there was a knock on the door._

"_Come in!" I yelled. _

_I heard the door creak open and I looked into the mirror in front of me to see who walked in the door. I smiled when I saw the person who was peeking their head through the door. I turned around and watched as Bella hobbled into the room her hands resting on her stomach._

_Bless her heart, here was my best friend, seven months pregnant in New York, for my wedding, as a bridesmaid. Her and Jacob flew into JFK last night. I didn't even get a chance to see her before now. Seeing her now made me realize just how much I missed her. How much I missed having my best friends with me in New York._

_I remember the conversation I had several months ago with Tanya about having Bella in our wedding. At first she was a little hesitant about having a huge, pregnant lady in her bridal party, but I reminded her Bella was my best friend. I didn't ask for too much, I let her go all out for the wedding, the least she could do was have my best friends in our wedding. _

_So a compromise was made. Bella, Alice and Rosalie were in her bridal party, in exchange for Garrett, Demetri, and James, her cousins, as my groomsmen. _

_Convincing Bella to do it was the hard part. She complained for days about being fat and ugly in a hideous bridesmaid dress. She pulled out every excuse in the book, but eventually she gave in and here she was at my wedding, as a bridesmaid. _

"_Bella!" I exclaimed as I pulled her into my arms for a hug._

_She giggled. "Edward, you look amazing!" she said looking me up and down. Her hands immediately went for my tie, pulling at it. "After all these years, you still can't manage to tie a tie Edward?"_

"_What can I say? No one ties a double Windsor knot like you, Bella. You look amazing, Bella. Pregnancy looks good on you. I can definitely see that pregnancy glow," I complimented._

"_I look like a fat pink whale," She exclaimed folding her arms over her chest. _

_Her dress was beautiful on her though. It had two inch straps with a scoop neckline and an empire waist, made of beautiful pink satin. It fit her perfectly and the material rolled over her stomach gracefully. The top half of her hair was pulled back into a simple clip, she had curls framing her face and the bottom was cascading down her back in lovely curls. _

"_Bella, you don't look like a fat pink whale," I chuckled. "You look beautiful."_

"_You're laughing at me? At least I don't look like a penguin!" she spat back slapping my chest playfully._

_There was my best friend._

"_Thank you for coming," I said sincerely. I looked at Bella and she had tears forming in her eyes. I walked over to her and wiped the tear that fell down her cheek._

"_Bella, why are you crying?"_

"_You're getting married today! And I look like a giant whale!" she exclaimed._

_It was the hormones talking, I just knew it. _

"_Aw, Bells, it happens to the best of us. You got married. Pretty soon Jasper will get over himself and ask Alice to marry him. Then we just have to pair Rosalie and Emmett off with someone and we'll all be married. We can start a married club!" I said._

"_Oh Edward it won't be the same. You're my favorite best friend and now that you're married I'm afraid Tanya will steal you away from us," She said as a few stray tears fell from her eyes. I pulled my hand up to her cheek and wiped the tears away. _

"_Bella, you promised you wouldn't cry," I said remembering the conversation we had a couple days ago._

"_I know I did, but I just can't help it," she sniffled trying to fight back the tears._

"_Bella, you're a married woman. We would still see each other all the time if I lived out there in Washington with the rest of you. Don't you worry one bit about it." I was the only one out of the five of us who still lived in New York. I was going to medical school out here before moving back. "Tanya isn't going to stop me from seeing you. Jacob doesn't stop you, does he?"_

"_No, but that's different. Jake is Jake. Tanya, is well, Tanya," she exclaimed._

_I couldn't help but laugh. I knew deep down Tanya wasn't Bella's favorite person, but because she cared about me she tolerated Tanya. She put on a happy face and welcomed her into our group with open arms. _

"_Bella, I promise you. I won't let Tanya steal me away from you guys, okay? I'll do everything in my power that I can," I said as I wiped another tear from her eyes. "Now, stop crying. Alice will kill you if you mess up your make up."_

_She laughed. _

"_There you go Bella. Be happy! This is a happy day, I'm getting married," I exclaimed. The corners of her lips perked up forming a smile._

"_Congratulations, Edward. You'll make Tanya a very happy woman," She said. "She's lucky."_

_There was a soft knock on the door right before it creaked open. Jacob stuck his head in._

"_Bells, Alice and Rose are looking for you," he said before glancing over at me. "Congrats man, welcome to the club!"_

_I looked down at Bella. "Go see them. I'll see you after the wedding. Cheer up."_

_She nodded her head and kissed me softly on the cheek. _

"_Congratulations again Edward. Save me a dance?"_

"_Of course, I'll save a dance for the both of you," I whispered as I placed my hand on her stomach. She giggled softly and smiled. "Thank you for coming by the way." I added giving her a quick hug before she turned and left._

**I'll get you medicine,  
When your tummy aches.**

**Build you a fire if the furnace breaks.  
Oh it could be so nice,  
Growin' old with you.**

"_Edward?" Bella said as she walked into my room. _

_We had all just graduated from college. She had just gotten married to Jacob right after graduation. Just a few weeks ago she announced to everyone she was pregnant. _

_Honeymoon baby, of course. _

_The moment those words "I'm pregnant" left her mouth the cracks and jokes from Emmett about a honeymoon baby came gushing out. _

_Her and Jacob were packing up their room in the town home we all shared in New York. They were moving back to Washington. Sadly, Bella was going to be the first of us to leave the city we'd all learned to call "home". It was only a time before everyone started to leave as well. _

_I looked up from my laptop that was sitting on my lap. Bella was leaning against the door with a grim look on her face. She was clutching her stomach._

"_Bella what's wrong?" I asked worried. I placed my laptop on the bed and walked over to comfort her. _

_I wrapped my arms around her pulling her in tightly. I knew that hugs made Bella feel better, they always did. _

"_I don't feel good," she pouted. I chuckled. "It's like now that I've announced to the world I'm pregnant morning sickness has decided to pay a visit. Except that it's not morning sickness, it's all day, every day sickness."_

"_When was the last time you ate?"_

_She stopped to think a moment, pulling her body away from mine. Next thing I knew her hand flew over her mouth as she started to get a queasy, panicked look on her face. _

"_Bella, are you okay?" I asked._

_She let out a small burp. _

"_Ugh, I think so, I felt like I was gonna lose it just then."_

"_Please don't," I chuckled. "I love you and everything, Bella, but I'd appreciate it if you don't puke all over me."_

"_Sorry," she offered an apologetic smile, "To answer your question, I think the last time I ate was a half an hour ago, but I just got out of the bathroom throwing it all up. I can't eat anything now without throwing it up, except water. Well-" She paused. "-come to think of it, even that doesn't stay down sometimes," she complained. _

_I laughed. She picked her head off my chest and smacked me._

"_Edward Cullen that was rude!" she yelled._

"_Isabella Marie Black, that was uncalled for," I spat back a smile on my face. _

"_Well you're disobeying the rules."_

"_The rules?" I asked._

"_The don't-be-mean-to-the-pregnant-lady rules," She explained._

"_Bella, you're being absurd. But oh great pregnant one you came to me looking for help. What is it that I can do for you, madam?" I said sarcastically._

_A sharp stinging feeling shot up my arm. Bella had slapped my arm this time._

"_Ow! What gives Bells?" I said rubbing the spot she slapped on my arm._

"_It's the hormones, Edward, they made me do it," her eyes twinkled with sincerity. Sincere my ass. "But I do need your fantastic assistance," she smirked._

"_Sure blame it on the hormones. What can I do for you?"_

"_Well, I'm having a major writing splurge and I can't leave right now in fear I'll loose my mojo. I'm starving and I feel the craving for some pizza from the deli down the block and I was wondering…" she said a smile on her face. She started to twirl her hair in between her fingers._

"_Fine, pepperoni?" I questioned, double checking in case she had some absurd craving._

"_Yes please! With pineapple and bell peppers! Oh and get something for you too," she said slipping a twenty in my hand. She quickly turned on her heels and walked back down the hallway to her room._

"_Oh Bella?" I yelled out. She stuck her head out of the room._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'll pick you up some Sprite and Pepto, oh and some saltines while I'm at it. God only knows you're little tummy will need it later," I said. She shot me a death glare and smiled._

"_Thanks Eddie. You're a doll!" she blew me a kiss and disappeared back in her room._

**  
I'll miss you, kiss you,  
Give you my coat when you are cold.**

**Need you, Feel you.**

"_Hey Edward," Bella said as she plopped down next to me on the bench in front of the cafeteria._

_It was our senior year in high school. It was smack dab in the middle of December, it had snowed overnight, and the ground was now covered in a beautiful white blanket of snow. The entire day was filled with plans to go sledding after school._

_I looked over at Bella who was trying to hide her shivering. Bella had fell under one of Alice's tirades of Bella Barbie and was now sitting next to me in jeans and a simple powder blue off the shoulder sweater, which was sheer. Alice must have been feeling nice because she let her have a camisole underneath and really thin scarf, which wound tightly around her neck._

"_What's up, Bells?" I said as I placed my arm around her shoulder. When my fingers touched her shoulders I noticed her skin was ice cold. "Bella, aren't you freezing?"_

"_Beauty takes sacrifice, Edward," she said mocking Alice, rolling her eyes._

"_My ass it takes sacrifice. What happens when you catch a cold and your nose is red and blotchy? Oh and then you have bags under your eyes cause you can't sleep cause you're having trouble breathing or when you miss a week of school because you're sick at home with pneumonia. What then, huh?" I asked. Bella laughed._

"_I'm just stating what Ms. Alice told me. I begged for her not do this today of all days. I even tried to bribe her with a shopping trip. No such luck," She explained._

_I started to shrug my jacket off my shoulder but Bella's cold hand stopped me. _

"_Edward, please, it's okay, I'm fine," She pleaded. "You'll be cold. I'm already cold, it's okay. I'm used to it."_

"_Nonsense, you're taking my jacket. I don't need my best friend getting sick before Christmas," I said pulling my jacket completely off and draping it around her shoulder._

_She sighed sounding defeated._

"_Thanks Edward. What would I do without you?" she asked as she slipped her arms through my sleeves and pulled the jacket closed. I laughed at the way my jacket practically ate her. __(_

"_Well, for starters you would freeze to death," I smirked. "Come here." _

_I held my arms out for her and she pulled her body close to me. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her body to try and produce body heat. _

"_You're a good guy, Edward. The girl you find to make your wife will be a lucky one. Mark my words. You know how to make a girl happy. A happy wife makes for a happy husband," she said with a smirk as she winked and nudged me in the chest with her elbow. _

"_Bella!" I exclaimed._

"_What? Stop being such a prude, Edward," she laughed. "You know it's true. You've so much of that damned Cullen charm and charisma."_

"_Well what can I say, the ladies love Edward Cullen. Can't get enough of me," I boasted. _

"_Hey now. I just meant it in a way saying that you're a nice guy and any girl would be stupid to let you go."_

**  
Even let you hold the remote control.  
So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink.**

"_Bella, love let me get that," I said standing up from the table grabbing her plate in the process._

"_Edward, you don't have to clean up. It's bad enough that you spent all afternoon cooking me dinner," she complained. "You know I hate it when you go out of your way for me."_

_I looked back at her as I placed the dishes in the sink and walked back over to her. _

_She was right, I spent the entire afternoon slaving over the stove cooking for her. It had been two weeks since our big secret was revealed at breakfast and ever since then Bella's been acting as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. We could finally be together. Our little group was complete._

"_It's nothing Bella, really. But if you'll remember correctly I had help remember? Leilah is an amazing cook," I announced._

"_Of course she is. That is when she's not eating everything you cook before you can even put it down on the plate," Bella said with a chuckle. "I guess she gets that from her Uncle Emmett."_

_I kissed her sweetly before returning to the sink._

_I started scrubbing the plates with soap and then I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. _

"_Let me help you, please," she pleaded. Her fingers playing with the hem of my shirt. I couldn't see her face, but I knew that she had a mischievous grin on her face._

"_No. This is your night, I'm not letting you lift a finger. Go upstairs and take a bath. Alice bought you some bubbles and stuff. Take advantage of Leilah spending the night over with my sister. I know I will," I said with a smirk._

_When I first had the idea to do something nice for Bella, I went to Alice. She was more than willing to help. She helped with the groceries for the dinner I made, bought Bella some bubbles and oils for her bath and even offered to watch Leilah for the night. I was starting to like the idea of our relationship being out in the open._

"_You're being ridiculous Edward. But I'll obey. I'm sure I can find someone to thank you later." She said. She placed a quick kiss on the back of my neck and walked away._

"_Oh, I plan on it," I smirked out loud. _

"_Don't think I didn't hear that, Mr. Cullen!" Bella's voice echoed through the house._

**Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink.  
Oh, I could be the man,  
Who grows old with you.  
**

"_Eddie! Lookie, Lookie meet my friend, the good ol' Captain!" she exclaimed as she held up an almost empty bottle of Captain Morgan. That bottle, the last time I saw it was more than halfway full. She took one last swig off the bottle._

_I take that back. A now empty bottle of Captain Morgan._

_She stumbled in her attempt to step towards me. Luckily, I was able to catch her before she fell flat on the floor._

_I looked up at Emmett and Jasper who were sitting on the couch laughing. They reached over and gave each other a high five._

"_Come on, Bells, let's get you to the couch," I said helping her over to the living room. Managing to get her to the couch where she practically collapsed on the cushions. _

"_Emmie, wiiilllll you hand me my driiiiink!" Bella slurred as Emmett handed her the glass that was sitting on the coffee table. _

"_Here ya go, Bells," He said as she took the glass from him taking a sip. She turned her attention to the TV. She started laughing at whatever was on. _

_Oh, lord. _

_I turned my head towards Jasper and Emmett who were snickering. I shot them a glare, they both threw their arms up in surrender. _

"_What is going on here?" I hissed._

"_Well you see…" Jasper started to explain, before Emmett took over._

"_We got home and Bella was sitting here crying on the couch. Apparently she failed her final in one of her classes today and was heart broken. Something about her GPA, working hard on some research paper, I didn't quite catch the rest of it. Nobody likes a sad Bella. So, Jasper and I thought we could help," Emmett explained._

"_It was only meant to be a few drinks. Started off with a beer, then a glass of wine. Then Bella found her way into the hard liquor in the cabinet," Jasper added. "She started with tequila making innocent margaritas while singing 'Margaritaville'. Then she ditched the mix and the ice. She called it a party with Jimmy, Jack and Jose. Then, she found the good ol' Captain and it was down hill after that."_

"_Waaasssttiing away agggaain in Margarrrittaville…" Bella sang loudly, off key might I had. _

"_You both know how she gets. She's a light weight, she can't handle her liquor. I can't believe you two. Where's Jacob?" I questioned. All we needed was Jacob to be upset when he came home to a drunk, passed out girlfriend._

_Emmett laughed. "Well you see he's still at work."_

"_Does he know that you two got his girlfriend plastered?" I asked._

"_Oh, I called Jakey hours ago." she brought her hand up and swatted the air in front of her.__"And for the reccccord I'm not plastered. I'm perfectly cohhhherent!" Bella said matter-of-factly. _

_I smiled and turned back to Emmett and Jasper._

"_How long as she been drinking?" I questioned. Emmett starred into space, obviously trying to figure it out. Jasper started counting on his fingers._

"_Well, we got home from class about three hours ago," Jasper announced._

"_Three Hours?! Oh god, she's going to hate you two in the morning," I said walking over to Bella. _

"_Bells, come on let's get you to bed. The sooner you sleep it off the better. Have you eaten?" I asked taking the glass from her hand._

"_Yup!" she said popping the 'p'. "We had pizza rolls!" she exclaimed. "Eddie, my head feels heavy." She threw her hands over her head and groaned._

"_Alright, let's get you to bed, missy," I said helping her up. She leaned her body into mine as I supported all her dead weight. _

_We some how managed to make it up the stairs to Bella's room and I pulled the covers down off her bed. She immediately laid down and snuggled up to her pillow. I pulled the covers back up over her and smiled._

"_Thank you, Edddie. You're the bestest!" She mumbled before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep._

_I walked over to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. Then I headed back into Bella's room I placed them on her night stand. _

"_Sleep tight, Bella," I whispered pulling the covers farther up her body. _

**I wanna grow old with you...**

_I could see the future ahead of us. It has been something that I dreamt about a lot the past couple weeks. I could picture coming home from a long day at work, closing the door behind me, and shrug my jacket off my shoulders. The house would smell of whatever Bella was cooking for dinner. I would walk into the kitchen and see Leilah sitting at the table. Her school books would be sprawled all over the table doing homework…_

"_Hey Daddy," she chimed. I walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head. _

"_How was school?" I said as I glanced down at whatever homework she was doing. _

"_Good. We learned how to spell today. I can spell cat. C-A-T," she said with a smile._

"_Good job, Leilah Anne!" I exclaimed giving her a high five._

_I glanced over to the kitchen stove. Bella was standing there stirring something in a pot. I could see the smirk on her face. I walked right over to slipping my hands around her waist, resting on her now, very pregnant belly. _

"_Evening, love," I murmured resting my chin on her shoulder. _

"_How was work?" she asked._

"_Saved some lives today. It wasn't too bad of a day, actually." _

"_Well that's good. Always the superhero, never the bad guy."_

"_Oh, I can be the bad guy," I whispered into her ear nipping at ear lobe._

"_Edward!" she exclaimed._

"_You liked it. Don't lie to yourself, Bella," I smirked pulling her tighter into my arms. _

"_I love you, Isabella Marie Cullen," I whispered into her ear. She giggled. _

_The sound of finally having Bella as my own would never get old. The idea of starting a family with Bella was something I could easily get used to._

My fingers strummed the last chords. Setting the guitar carefully down, I looked across at Bella who was sitting there. Her right hand was resting carefully in her lap. The left was covering her mouth, in awe, occasionally wiping the stray tear from her eyes.

"That was, I can't believe, that was beautiful," she whispered.

_This was it. The moment I've been waiting for. The moment when I could finally make her mine._

I took her left hand, which currently was wiping a tear, with my right. I stood up slowly. Carefully I bent down on one knee, placing my left hand in my pocket. I heard a soft gasp escape from Bella's lips.

_You can do this Cullen._ I mentally cheered myself on.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you forever — every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" I asked as I pulled the small black velvet box from my pocket, flipping the top open with one hand, a feat I mastered the other day.

"Oh Edward…" she murmured. I looked up into her eyes that were brimming with tears. Smiling I carefully kissed each tear away.

"Yes! Oh my gosh yes!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around my neck. The force of her body against mine knocked us over and we landed on the grass.

"Oops," she giggled, "Sorry, Edward."

"It's quite alright, Bella. I kinda like this position," I smirked.

"Ugh!" she slapped my chest, "you're impossible, Edward Cullen."

"Oh but you love me, Bella," I paused, "soon to be Cullen."

_Bella Cullen._

_  
Isabella Marie Cullen._

_I really liked the way that sounded. It really did have a nice ring to it._

I shifted our bodies up so we were sitting now. Bella's legs were wrapped around my waist. I brought the velvet box in between us and slipped the ring out of the box.

"I saw this and immediately thought of you," I whispered as I slipped the ring onto her finger. The ring looked perfect on her finger. I placed a single kiss over it and looked up from her hand to be met by Bella's warm brown eyes.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered.

"I love you too, Edward," she cried wrapping her arms around my body again.

Bringing my finger up to her cheek I wiped the tears of joy falling from her eyes. I leaned in and brushed my lips against hers. Just as I was about to pull away she pulled her arms around my neck tighter pulling me closer to her, deepening the kiss.

My eyes widened in surprise. I sometimes found myself forgetting she wasn't as fragile as the thick file on her clumsiness at the hospital made her out to be. This Bella, the one with her legs crushing my body to hers, her arms locked around my neck and those perfectly edible lips attacking mine.

I felt her little pink tongue trace over my bottom lip before she sucked it into her hot, hot mouth, nibbling on it. I couldn't help but moan against her when she did that. The noise apparently encouraging her on, as she released her hold and dove her tongue back in, vying against mine for dominance.

She tasted, like everything Bella that I came to know and love, more so than anything I thought possible. Her hands knotted in the back of my hair, tugging lightly. The way she shivered as my fingertips grazed lightly up and down her back. With Bella, all I ever wanted to do was touch, be touched, hold and be held. It could never be enough.

She would never be enough.

Our kiss, if you could call it that continued with increasing passion. She moaned into my mouth as I moaned into hers. The only form of oxygen between us coming from the breaths we had taken in what seemed like an eternity before she dove her lips back to mine.

I never wanted to stop. Kissing Bella was something I would gladly give up the rest of my existence in this world to continue. How could I ever want to stop? Was stopping even an option?

Unfortunately.

Breathing was.

"You're always telling me to remember to breathe, Edward. You should follow your own advice sometimes," She giggled.

"We're gonna get married," I whispered to her staring into her the beaming brown eyes.

"We are, _finally_," She sighed wrapping her arms around my body, resting her head against my chest.

"I couldn't have said it any better."

"Alice is going to be thrilled that she gets to plan another wedding. I can't wait to tell her," Bella exclaimed.

"Well…"

"Well what, Edward?"

"She kind of already knows. She helped me set it all up. I've been with Leilah all day. How else do you think I pulled this all off?"

"Oh my gosh, that's the reason why she-I can't believe she-ugh! I can't believe she didn't tell me!"

"Well, while we're on the subject of telling people. Rosalie and Emmett know too, they stopped off at the spa to sabotage your car," I admitted.

"What?! I can't believe the two of them. They didn't even hint towards anything," Bella huffed.

"Love, I didn't want them to ruin the surprise. Don't be mad at them. I'm sure they'll love to hear the story over and over again anyways."

"Well, I guess you're right."

"How about that dinner?"

Bella smirked.

"Dinner? What's that? I think we should skip right to desert," Bella cooed batting her eyelashes at me.

"Well, you don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

**What'd you think? Did you like? Just as any FYI the "Bella will you marry me?" quote belongs to Stephenie Meyer. It's how Edward proposed to Bella, in Eclipse (if you're curious, chapter 20 pg 460. That information courtesy of twilight-quotes[dot]com). I found it fitting to use, yes?**

**The song Edward sang to Bella (in case you didn't know) is "I Wanna Grow Old With You" courtesy of Mr. Adam Sandler, from the movie "The Wedding Singer". It's one of my all time favorite movies.  
**

**Oh and incase ya'll didn't hear yet…I'm co-hosting a contest with Miztrezboo (she wrote a whole series of pack stories and her new one Voices Inside My Head), Goldentemptress and Nostalgicmiss (whom both write some amazing stuff on their own, but they're currently writing a collab together call Sox for Sex) and Kyla713 (who is co-writer of The Office). It's a fantastic contest called "Forbidden Love Affair: A Contest of Hidden Desire". Submissions start the 15****th****, for more details please see my profile. :D**

**The story is starting to wind down kids. It's really sad to say, but it's the truth. I've got a hand full of chapters left, but I don't want to talk about it. Let's not talk about it.**

**You know the drill…review, review, review.**


	42. Happy I Knocked You Up

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own it, never have, never will…tragically. **

**However…**

**Oh however, let me share with you the things I do own…a charge on my debit card for $9.99 from itunes for Monster De Lux by 100 Monkeys, a file on my desktop with about 200 pictures and a few videos from my epic Gin Wednesday this week at The King King on Sunset Blvd, a new found addiction…I mean love…for 100 Monkeys, with or without Jackson, and that's saying a lot. Because I went to see him, and he wasn't there and while I should've been disappointed, I wasn't, the band is amazing and the lack of sleep, hangover of sorts was WELL worth it the next day. I recommend to ALL of you, that if you EVER and I mean EVER, get the chance to see 100 Monkeys, run and run quickly, because they are amazing. **

**And while my mind has been completely monkey the past few days, I also own the rights to my epic "I work at Disneyland and had a run in with Peter Facinelli last Friday" story. :D All I'm going to say is…hot damn the man is beautiful. Pictures, nor videos/movies do the man justice, at all. That smile, the voice, holy hale the man is all sorts of beautiful.**

**So it's been a Twilight filled week for me, for sure.**

**I do want to apologize though…I know I said ya'll wouldn't go this long without an update again, but you know what life happens…yes it does. **

**This goes out to my tritriplets, miztrezboo and nostalgicmiss...especially miztrezboo who had to endure my distractions while waiting for me to post (hun, keep your red wellies in the closet!), ladies...you're amazing. Oh and a shout out to goldentemptress! :D **

**Oh and thanks to my vamptastic beta, katie, darlin' you're amazing...and you deal with my whining. :D  
**

**So without any more of my rambling…let's get to it…**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV:**

"I still can't believe my brother actually had the guts to do it," Alice gushed. Her feet were propped up on the table, surrounding by opened baby shower gifts. A plate of veggies and ranch dip resting on her stomach. "When he told me what he had planned I started to cry Bella, cry."

I laughed. We were all sitting around the Whitlock's living room after Alice's baby shower. Which was an event in itself. I think Alice and Jasper now have more than enough baby things to last them a lifetime.

The guests left a half an hour ago. Leilah was upstairs in the guest bedroom sleeping, which left Rosalie, Alice and I to relax in the living room for once. We were reliving the story of Edward's proposal last week for what seemed the hundredth time. According to my two best friends the story never got old.

"Right, Alice? Who knew Edward could pull off such a romantic plan without ruining the surprise," Rosalie added. She was mindlessly running her fingers across her small little baby bump.

"Guys come on give him some credit. It really was a thoughtful idea," I sighed.

"Oh it was. I give my dear 'ol brother tons of credit. But it was you Bella that was worried about the fact Edward was staying out later than usual, working late," Alice said with a smile.

"Oh, shut it."

"Wait, what is Alice talking about?" Rosalie asked.

"Alice," I warned.

"Oh shush, Bella," Alice said turning her attention towards Rosalie, "You remember that lunch we had last week? The one where Bella took me home?"

"Yeah, I do. I was stuck at the office the rest of the night with that douche bag Mike Newton," Rosalie scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Well, Bella voiced some, concerns, she had about Edward's habits the weeks prior to Valentine's Day. What was it Bella? Late nights, weird working hours?"

I picked up the nearest pillow on the couch and launched it towards Alice.

"Hey now, no hitting the pregnant lady!" Alice exclaimed throwing the pillow back at me.

"Well maybe you deserved it, both of you," I huffed throwing a pillow Rosalie's direction. "Both of you knew about the proposal and didn't tell me!"

"Hey, in my defense all Edward told me was that he was planning something special and that he couldn't have you sneaking off to the house early. He just asked if it would possible for Emmett and I to stop off and tinker with your car, hun. I had my speculations, but I had no concrete proof." Rosalie defended herself.

I glanced over at Alice.

"What?" she throw her hands up in surrender. "Don't look at me. My brother asked me not to tell. So I didn't tell. But I'm not gonna take all the blame for this. Jasper knew just as much as I did. Who do you think helped him with the tabs? He was over at our house practically everyday."

"Darlin', I'm home!" Jasper southern accent echoed through the house as he opened the door.

"Jasper Whitlock!" I exclaimed getting off the couch and heading towards the three unsuspecting guys standing at the door.

"Um…" Jasper stuttered.

"Dude, what'd you do to Bella?" Emmett whispered to Jasper poking him in the side with his elbow.

"I can't believe you, Jasper! After all we've been through!" I exclaimed again stopping right in front of me.

"Um, I'm sorry? I wish you would tell me what it was I exactly did sweets," Jasper said offering me a smile.

"You knew, you knew about Edward's plans for Valentine's Day and didn't tell me. Jasper Whitlock, after all we've been through..."

"Not this again," Edward scoffed pushing his way through Emmett and Jasper.

"Dude, don't leave me here," Jasper pleaded. "It's your fault she's upset."

"Sorry man," Edward called out from the couch where he took up a seat next to Alice.

Jasper looked down at me.

"So?"

"Bella, what would you have done if I told you anyways, except freak out?"

"I wouldn't have freaked out!"

"Yeah you would've," Rosalie said as she bit into her celery stick.

"Rosie's right Bells. You're freaking out now," Emmett added.

"You guys are impossible you know that?" I huffed.

"Awe, but we love you, Bella," Jasper smirked pulling me into a hug.

"Whatever, Jasper, whatever, you guys."

"Well it seems like you made out pretty good today Ali," Emmett commented picking through the pile of baby stuff in the corner of the room.

"Yeah well now I just have to get the nursery ready and everything will be good to go for this little guy," Alice said lovingly as she rubbed her stomach, something I notice she started doing a whole lot more that past few weeks.

I casually looked over at Jasper.

When did he plan to give her the nursery?

"Oh, baby, I forgot," Jasper got up and walked over to the coat rack, pulling out a small white box out of his pocket. "Uh, happy baby shower?"

He handed the box to Alice with a worried look on his face.

"Happy baby shower, Jasper? At least get creative with it," Emmett joked turning to Rosalie. "Why not go for something like 'Happy I knocked you up' or 'thanks for carrying my little swimmer for nine months'?"

"Emmett!" Rosalie exclaimed slapping him on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" Emmett started to rub the spot on his arm, "pregnancy has made you one snappy lady, baby."

"Emmett…" I warned him. Sometimes Emmett really had to learn when to keep his mouth shut.

"Well, it's your fault," Rosalie huffed, "Go ahead, Alice. Open it, it's from all of us."

Alice carefully lifted the box open almost like she was afraid something would pop out and scare her.

"Oh, a key…thanks?" she whispered a bit disappointed as she picked up the gold key up.

"Aren't you even the least bit curious to what the key is to?" Edward asked sensing his sister's disappointment.

"Well yeah." Alice turned to Jasper. "Jasper, honey, what's the key for?"

"A door," Jasper smirked sarcastically.

"No shit, Sherlock," Alice retorted.

"Come on," Jasper said offering his hand out for her to take.

We all curiously watched as Alice and Jasper slowly headed up the stairs.

"Are we really just going to sit here and listen to her squeal about the nursery?" Rosalie asked quietly.

"No! Let's go, come on Rosie," Emmett exclaimed pulling Rosalie up out of her seat dragging her towards the stairs.

"After you, my love." Edward motioned for me to step out in front of him.

I offered him a polite smile and followed Rosalie and Emmett up the stairs. We met up with Jasper and Alice just as they stopped in front of Jasper's old office door, the new nursery.

"Do you all know what's going on?" Alice asked as she jammed the key into the knob.

"Rosalie did say it was from all of us," Emmett said with a smile.

"Ya'll suck," she muttered unlocking the door and pushing it open not even paying any attention to the room in front of her. "Why was your office locked anyways, Jasper?"

He didn't say a word, just grinned at her like the Cheshire Cat.

Her hand fumbled against the wall and flicked the light on lighting the nursery up.

"Oh…my…god…" she gasped with her hand gripped tightly over her mouth. She stepped farther into the room.

We all hung back watching as Alice explored her nursery. One hand casually resting on her stomach, the other exploring every inch of surface she could get her hands on. Along the circus animal themed border to the dark oak dresser to match the crib and the changing table. She paused briefly at the crib and tapped the animal mobile handing above it. Her eyes then flickered to the corner of the room.

Her eyes teared up as she stared at the corner.

At her Grandma's rocking chair.

The chair her Grandma rocked her mom to sleep at night in, the one Esme rocked her and Edward to sleep at night. The very one she dreamed of rocking her baby to sleep at night in the corner of this very room, facing the giant window she used to sit by as Jasper furiously worked on his different projects.

That was the one specification Jasper had. The rocking chair _had_ to be in that corner.

"You guys did a great job," Jasper's voice rang from behind me as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Well the design was all Alice. The four of us just brought her dream to a reality." I peeked into the room and found Alice slowly rocking in the chair, her hands rubbing against her stomach, softly humming something.

It was in that chair, in that corner she was home.

"I'm glad I gave in and gave her the chair," Edward whispered into my ear.

"It was very nice of you. I know how much you wanted it yourself."

"Well, maybe she can share."

"So do you like, darlin'?" Jasper asked stepping into the room.

"Oh, Jasper!" She stood up from the rocking chair flinging herself into Jasper's arms knocking him back a few steps.

"I take it that's a yes."

"Yes! I can't believe you do this for me," she looked over at the door way at the four of us standing there. "All of you. This is exactly how I pictured it and…"

She got quiet walking over to us, straight to Edward.

She didn't even say a word. She just stood in front of him, tears falling down from her eyes and he welcomed her into his arms. She sobbed into his chest, he whispered things to her occasionally wiping a tear from her eyes. It was one of the brother-sister bonding moments we all felt we were intruding on.

"Aright, alright, that's enough you two," Emmett sighed.

Edward and Alice just looked at him and laughed.

"Come on boys, let's go bring all of the baby stuff up here," Edward said letting go of his sister. She smiled at him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The three boys wandered downstairs leaving the three of us upstairs.

"So, you really like it, Alice?" I asked stepping into the room leaning against a wall.

"I love it. You even got the color I wanted for the wall," she whispered a few tears falling from her eyes again.

"Well, it's what you wanted and Jasper wanted to surprise you."

"You two are the greatest." Alice pulled Rosalie and I into a hug.

"Well, to be truthful I really didn't do too much. Emmett wouldn't let me anywhere near the paint, because he didn't want to expose the baby to the fumes. He also wouldn't let me help put any of the furniture together, claiming it was a man's job. So I did what I did best, I shopped," Rosalie admitted proudly.

"Well, you did a great job, Rosalie. I can't wait to start shopping for your nursery. Are you and Emmett planning on knowing what you're going to have?" Alice asked curiously.

"We've talked about. Emmett really wants to know, honestly I don't care. So I think we're going to find out. I guess it's easier that way, this way you can go shopping. It's so much easier to buy things for a baby if you know what you're going to have."

"Have you guys figured out a name yet?" I asked.

"We have," Alice smirked.

"Well? Are you going to tell us?" Rosalie pursed.

"That my dear friends, I cannot. Jasper and I want to keep it a secret until the little guy is born."

"Well that stinks. You know there was this baby store at Bellevue Square that does free embroidery on all the merchandise. There was this really cute blanket I wanted to get for you, but I didn't know what you were going to name him. Even if you would just give me the initi-"

Alice interrupted Rosalie.

"Don't think so, Rosalie McCarty. I know you. If I even hint at the initials you'll pour yourself into baby name books trying to find it."

"Can't blame me for trying," Rosalie smirked. "Tell you what. I'll disclose the names Emmett and I are thinking about if you tell me what you're naming my nephew."

"Nope!" Alice said turning around and heading out the door. "I'm thirsty. Do we still have that iced tea left?"

Rosalie turned to me.

"Hey, don't look at me." I put my hands up in surrender. "You're the one that is dying to know what they're naming the baby. It's not my fault Alice and Jasper are being stubborn and don't want to tell anyone. Honestly it's very Alice and Jasper."

"I guess," Rosalie sighed.

"Watch out, coming through," Emmett boomed as he walked through the door his arms piled with baby supplies.

"Em, watch where you're going with that stuff," Rosalie exclaimed as he set the bags and boxes down on the floor.

"Sorry, baby." He planted a kiss on her lips then dragged her out of the room with her. A faint, "I'm hungry, Rosie" could be heard from down the hall.

I sat down in rocking chair in the corner of the room, looking out the window. Something about sitting in this corner was peaceful, I could see why Alice loved it. Rocking back and forth it reminded me of the days when I used to rock Leilah to sleep in my arms when she was a baby or even watch Jacob cuddle with this small human being.

The shimmer of my engagement ring in the light caught my eye and I sighed wondering what the future had for Edward and I.

We really haven't talked about wedding plans. We really haven't talked about anything regarding the future. It was a grey area.

But I couldn't help but imagine myself pregnant with Edward's baby or chasing after a little boy with Edward's green eyes. For some reason it brought a tear to my eye. Just something about finally having my happily ever after made me all warm and tingly inside. I spent so much of the past two years coming to terms with the fact I would be alone the rest of my life, I never even thought about the possibility of actually being happy. Let alone with Edward.

"Bella, we're ordering Chinese do you want anything particular?" Edward asked breaking my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Bella, are you okay? Are you crying?" Edward rushed to my side, kneeling down in front of me, wiping away my salt stained cheeks.

"I'm fine Edward, it's just…"

"Just what, love?"

I looked down at him, deep into his green eyes.

"All this baby planning as got me into this weird funk."

_Wait, that just makes me sound like I'm one of those crazy ladies that crave to have a baby._

"Oh?" Edward looked curious. I knew he wanted nothing more than to start a family of his own. His eyes turned from worried to full of lust and hunger.

"Edward, not like that. It's just sitting here in this chair reminds me of when Leilah was a baby. Do you remember?"

"Of course. I remember the day you called me frantically because and I quote," he paused in attempts to control his laughter, "'Edward, something is wrong there's this liquid dripping down my leg and I don't know what it is.' do _you_ remember that, Bella?"

God that was horrifying. Jacob was at work, same with my dad. Alice and Jasper were house hunting outside of Seattle. Emmett and Rosalie were still in New York with Edward and Tanya. I called everyone and Edward was the only one who picked up.

"You know what? Shut up, Cullen."

"I just find it hilarious that you called me, the person all the way across the country, panicking."

"I didn't know what to do! Jacob wasn't picking up his phone and I was too huge to drive. I wasn't due for another week!"

"Yes, I know. I'm just giving you a hard time. Do you remember what I told you Bella?"

"You told me to take a deep breath. That the liquid dripping down my leg was my water breaking. Then you told me to try Jacob again, at the shop. Which I did and eventually got a hold of him. Then, then do you remember what you did, Edward?"

"I hung up, called Tanya at work, called the airlines, then took a cab to JFK. I got to the hospital just as you were pushing."

"But you made it."

"I did. I told you I was going to be there. You laughed at me, but I kept my promise. I always keep my promises, Bella." He took my hand and placed a soft kiss on it. "Is that all that's bothering you?"

"Well, I was thinking about the…wedding," I sighed.

I wasn't sure what he would say about it. I mean he's the one that asked me to marry him so of course he wanted to marry me, but he never brought it up. So I didn't want to.

"What about it?"

"We haven't talked about it."

"I didn't want to rush you into anything." He pushed a stray piece of hair out of my face. "Whenever you're ready, I'm ready. Whatever you want, I'll give you. No matter what, even if it is a lavish wedding."

"No. I've had the big wedding. It wasn't my thing remember? And if I can recall it wasn't your thing either. It was Alice's thing."

"Yes well my sister can go a little over board if you don't stop her. Like I said, whatever you want I'll give you. Just say the word and it's done."

_What have I done to win this man over?_

"Even if it's a small wedding down at the court house with the Justice of the Peace?"

"If even it's a small wedding down at the court house. Bella all that matters is I walk away from that day with you _officially_ mine forever."

* * *

***sigh***

**Have I mentioned already how much I love 100 Monkeys? I think I have, sorry…I'll shut up now. **

**A few announcements, so sit tight and listen up.**

**First off, for those of you who read **_**Unintended**_**, my collab with katiemcullen, you've probably noticed there was no update this past Gin Wednesday. Well, it was katie's week and her computer decided it was going to die on her, and spend a few days broken. It's fixed now and she lost the file in the epic fail…she's working on it and we'll get it to you ASAP, probably by next Gin Wednesday…haven't jumped on the **_**Unintended **_**band wagon yet, well get to it!**

**Second of all, voting for the Forbidden Love Affair Contest is going on NOW. What's the Forbidden Love Affair Contest you ask? Well, it's a contest that ended on Wednesday (I tell you Wednesday was an epic day) and well we've got quite the list of entries. I suggest you go check it out, voting is on goldentemptress' profile, the link is on my profile. While you're at it, check out **_**my**_** entry…Paul and Bella anyone? :D Go, go now! Read and vote..**

**Thirdly, like I keep saying **_**Nine Months**_** is coming to a close…I'm just warning ya'll now…okay? :D**

**Fourthly and finally, have I mentioned how you should take the opportunity to catch 100 Monkeys if they EVER come to a town near you? Yes, I think I have…you guys probably think I'm crazy going on and on and on about these guys, but they are amazing, really. **

**Okay, enough is enough.**

**I'll try to get the next update out to you guys as soon as I can…promises!**

**You know the drill…**

**Reviews are better than drinks and front row center spots at a 100 Monkeys show. :D Well….yeah sure why the hale not!**


	43. Leaving On a Jet Plane

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned in this story, except for little Leilah Anne, she's mine, don't steal her. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any piece of musical genius that make pop up from time to time either.**

**Author's Note: First off I wanted to get this chapter out for Mother's Day as a present, surprise, whatever you wish to call it for all of you Mother's out there, because I know there are a few of you out there! :D Happy Mother's Day! Don't forget to give your mommy, your grandma, you aunt, whoever is the "motherly" figure in your life a big hug today! **

**Second...thanks to all of you who voted and participated in the Forbidden Love Affair Contest I co-hosted. Keep your eyes peeled for more contests to come from the FourPeenQueens (you can check out our shared profile..linkage is on my profile) along with an EPIC collab coming your way! We also have a blog..we drabble on and on about the most random things check us out: www(dot)fornicationstation(dot)blogspot(com) :D**

**Thirdly...well, I think that's all I have to say. Thank you over and over again to KatieMCullen for being the vamptastic beta that she is and getting this chapter back to me ASAP. I appreciate everything darlin', I really, really do. **

**So, let's go to it...we're in the home stretch now...

* * *

  
**

**APOV:**

"Alice?" Jasper called out from the hallways, his voice echoing against the walls.

"In the nursery," I answered put the last pile of clothing into the dresser.

It was my job the whole day to put away all the baby stuff in the nursery from the shower the other day. It's been three hours and I've gotten all the clothes washed and put away, plus most of the big items put away. If Bella was here she would be joking around saying I was nesting. But I guess in a way I was.

I was starting to warm up to the idea of being a mom. The worries that pained me before were going away and I was getting more and more anxious for my son to be born with each passing day.

"Darlin', can I talk to you?" Jasper's head popped into the nursery.

"Of course. I was just about to take a break, put my feet up, maybe lie down for a little. You're more than welcome to join me."

"I'd like that." He held his hand out for me to take and I graciously placed my tiny hand in his. He smiled bring it up to his face and his lips brushed against my knuckles.

"I love you, darlin'."

"I love you too," I giggled.

We walked down the hall to our bedroom and I plopped down on the bed. My feet resting in Jasper's lap, who was sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Alice, there's something I need to tell you. I'm not sure you're going to like it."

"What's on your mind, Jasper?"

"Alice," he stopped rubbing my feet moving all his attention on me. His face looked troubled. This really was something serious and now that I saw his facial expression change I wasn't sure I was going to like it, not at all. "Do you remember that new contract I just signed a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah the high profile one your advertising firm has been trying to land for months?"

I knew exactly which contract he was talking about. Because of this stupid contract Jasper was spending a whole lot more time at work. Working all sorts of overtime, overtime that I thought was unnecessary. Because of this stupid contract Jasper missed a few appointments which lead to a few arguments here and there.

I knew exactly which contract he was talking about.

"The very one. Well, their main offices are in Austin and the head of marketing wants to meet with the ad team..." he paused taking a deep breath. "In two weeks. Before you say anything I know you wanted me to be close just in case anything happened, but you're not due until the end of March and I'll only be gone for four days and-"

"Stop giving me excuses, Jasper! You don't have to go right? You can stay here, can't you? Why can't the market director come here? He's just one person, there's more of you guys then them. It costs more to travel. With the state of the economy right now, you would think companies would be cutting corners wherever they could, saving as much money as possible." I moved from my spot at the head of the bed scooting down towards Jasper. My thighs were now resting in his lap. "You don't have to go right? You're not going to leave me."

"Alice, darlin', believe me I tried. I don't want t go, but…"

"But you have to," I trembled.

Of course he had to.

"Everything will be okay. I'll only be gone for a few days. I'll be back a week and a half before you're due."

"But Jasper…" a tear fell down my cheek. I didn't want to be alone. I wanted him here, just incase something happened. Jasper being gone made me nervous, I was scared and couldn't do this without him. All those happy motherly feelings I'd been harboring all day quickly washed away.

"Alice, I know, darlin' please don't cry," he wiped the tear from my eye, his lips gently touched the wet spot on my cheek. "You know I hate seeing you cry. I don't want to go and believe me, if I could stay I would. I hate leaving you, especially now. You understand that, right?"

"I do," I sighed.

I had to understand, there really was no way to get around it. Marriages were about sacrifices, Jasper had made his share of sacrifices for me, it was only fair I returned the favor.

"Talk to Bella. Maybe you could stay with her and Edward and their house. You're working from home anyways. It would make me feel better about leaving you. You know, just incase. "

"I'll call her right now." I got off the bed and walked out of the room. I faintly hear Jasper call after me, but I didn't stop.

I walked into the nursery and sat down in the rocking chair. I found Bella's number and pressed send.

"Hello?" Leilah's voice answered bringing a smile to my face.

"Leilah sweetie, it's Auntie Alice. Is your mommy around?"

"Um, mommy is with daddy," she giggled.

"Okay, do you think I could talk to your mommy," I paused with a smile, "or even your daddy."

"Hold on one moment." I could hear Leilah's voice echoing through the house yelling "mommy, daddy! Auntie Alice is on the phone."

"Alice, hey, is everything okay?"

It was Edward.

"Everything is fine Edward, um is Bella busy?"

"She's just getting out of the shower, hold on."

There was some rustling and Bella's voice came on the phone.

"Alice! Alice are you okay, what's up? Everything okay?" she asked worried.

"Fine, listen I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor."

"Anything, just say it. It's done."

"Jasper has to go to Austin for work in two weeks and…"

"Absolutely, I won't take no for an answer. You're staying here," Bella interrupted me. I didn't even have to ask, she knew.

I loved my best friend.

"Thank you so much, Bella. You have no idea how thankful I am."

"Oh, believe me, I think I have an idea. You're almost due, you shouldn't be staying anywhere by yourself. I hated being alone when I was pregnant with Leilah, I was just always worried something might happen or something. Believe me Alice, I understand. Mi casa, es su casa."

"Thank you so much, Bella, really, I do appreciate it."

"Anything for you, Alice. Besides Edward would kick my ass if you, not to mention yours, if you don't come and stay."

* * *

"Remember to call me if anything happens, _anything_. I'll drop whatever I'm doing and come home. I don't care," Jasper reminded me for what seemed like the billionth time.

The past few days have been the same. He was constantly reminding me of everything I needed to do.

"I know, I know. I'll call you, if I don't call you Bella will."

"I love you Alice," he whispered taking me into his arms. "Take care of yourself, of our son. I'll be home before you know it."

"I know. I love you too, Jasper."

"_Flight 1121 Seattle to Austin now boarding at Gate 17."_

"That's me, Ali."

"I know."

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her Jasper," Bella chimed in, Leilah resting on her hip.

"Thank you again Bella for letting her stay with you guys," Jasper said turning to Bella.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, I'm not sure Emmett could handle two pregnant women in one house. And she's Edward's sister. I really didn't have a choice," she joked.

"Hey I take offense to that!" I exclaimed smacking Bella lightly on the arm.

"Auntie Alice, hitting is bad," Leilah warned a stern look on her face.

"I'm sorry Leilah. Forgive me?" I chuckled.

She just nodded her head and turned to Jasper leaning towards him, her arms extended out for him to take.

"Take care of your Auntie Alice for me okay. Make sure she doesn't do anything she's not supposed to. It's your job okay, this time you'll be the one babysitting, got it?" Jasper said taking Leilah into his arms. A smile on his face.

"Got it dude!" Leilah gave him a thumbs up.

"You're a big girl now, Leilah. I know I can trust you to keep a watchful eye on your Auntie Alice."

"I am a big girl!"

I smiled at the scene unfolding before me. In just a few short weeks I would be a mother, Jasper would be a father, we'd finally be a family. Jasper was always great with kids, he was definitely going to make a great father.

"Come on, sweetie, let's let Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper say good bye. Are you thirsty?" Bella took Leilah out of Jasper's arms and walked away.

"_Flight 1121 Seattle to Austin now boarding at Gate 17."_

"I should probably get going before my plane leaves without me."

"Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"Alice, I really need to get going. I have to catch this plane, I really need to go," Jasper sighed.

"I guess, you probably should," I admitted looking up at him. His eyes looked down at me. He was worried about me.

I flung my arms around him as tight as humanly possible. Holding onto him like I never wanted to let him go.

"Darlin', I'll be home before you know it." He lifted my chin up kissing my lips ever so softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jasper Whitlock, never forget that," I whispered before letting go of him.

I watched him as he walked through the gate and handed his ticket to the attendant. She smiled at him making small talk before handing the ticket back at him. He walked through the door and then paused. His body turned around to look at me. I offered him a smile and a quick wave, he returned the gesture and continued walking towards the plane.

"Come on, Auntie Alice." I turned around to find Bella and Leilah standing there with smiles on their faces. "Mommy says we're going to get ice cream on the way home!" Leilah chimed as her little hand grabbed mine.

"Ice cream huh? What kind are we going to get?" I looked down at Leilah and smiled. She was Bella's life, half of herself, she meant everything to her. I couldn't wait to raise my own kids and watch them grow up.

"Chocolate!" Leilah exclaimed letting go of my hand skipping ahead of Bella and I. "or maybe vanilla or strawberry or cookies and cream or chocolate chip cookie dough or-"

"Leilah, sweetie, why don't you think about it silently? You can make the decision when we get the ice cream place okay?" Bella said taking Leilah's other hand.

"Okay, Mommy."

Bella smiled down at her then turned her head towards me.

"You going to be okay, Alice?" Bella asked concerned.

"Yeah I mean I don't even know why I'm so upset over this. It's not like it's the first time Jasper is leaving on a business trip. I guess I'm really just afraid that something drastic is going to happen while he's gone and then he won't b able to get home," I huffed. Bella draped her arm around my shoulder pulling me into her body.

"Alice, don't worry about a thing. Edward and I are here for you. If you need anything. I'm always home anyways. I thought maybe we could take a trip to the mall sometime this week. My little nephew needs some more stuff."

"Am I hearing this correctly Bella? Are you willingly offering to go shopping?!" I exclaimed. My voice carrying through the busy airport terminal causing a few bystanders to stop and look at us.

"Alice," she chuckled, "Calm down. Yes, I'm willingly going shopping. Only because I know it'll make you feel better."

"It does! Speaking of shopping, Bella, we can start looking around at wedding dresses." I clapped my hands together in excitement.

Growing up I secretly wished Edward and Bella would get together, because then my best friend would become sister. I'll admit when Bella and Jacob announced they were getting married I was a bit upset, but Jacob made Bella happy and anyone could see that. I loved Jacob, and he was definitely a perfect fit in our little group. But when Edward announced he was asking Tanya to marry him, that was a different story. I loved my brother with all I had, but Tanya. She wasn't my favorite person. She wasn't anyone's favorite person.

Finally, my dream was becoming a reality. My twin brother and best friend were getting married. I was going to become a mother and everyone was happy, _together._ The moment Edward told me he was proposing to Bella the wheels in my head started to turn and plans started to develop.

"Alice," Bella groaned. Her attention shifted to the four year old skipping in front of us. "Leilah, sweetie stop before you go outside. Wait for your Auntie Alice and I."

"Okay mommy," Leilah called out.

"Listen, Bella, I promise I just want to find the perfect dress for you."

"Alice, Edward and I haven't even talked wedding yet. Can we put the dress search on hold until I talk to him about it?"

"Fine, but if I start planning without you. Don't be surprised."

* * *

Bella's POV:

"How was work, Edward?" I asked finally getting a chance to sit down after setting the table for dinner. It was the first night Alice would be joining us while Jasper was gone and I wanted to make her dinner. Especially since I knew Edward would be home.

"It was good, nothing too drastic today. I'm just glad to finally be home," Edward responded then glancing over at Alice. "Have you heard from Jasper yet? His plane should be landing soon, right?"

"He called just before dinner was ready. He just got into Austin, his flight went well. They were on their way to the hotel," she sighed spooning a helping of the Spaghetti I made onto her plate.

"Well that's good to hear, Ali. It'll be good to have you around again," Edward smirked taking the bowl of spaghetti from Alice. "Remember when we were growing up-"

"Mom and Dad used to get mad at us all the time. I think we were quite the handful actually. I hope this little guy," Alice placed her hand over her stomach, rubbing it lightly with smile on her face, "doesn't give me as much trouble as we gave Mom and Dad."

"Well I hope the two of you don't cause me any trouble this week," I smirked using the mom tone.

"Oh we won't cause you _too_ much trouble, Bella," Edward said.

"Yeah nothing you can't handle. I mean you deal with a four year old all day, surely you can deal with two grown adults," Alice added giving Edward a high five. I was starting to regret my decision on letting Alice stay over. "Oh and hey, Edward?"

"Yes?" Edward mumbled with a mouth full of spaghetti. A drop of spaghetti dripped down the corner of his lips.

"Daddy, it's not nice to talk with your mouth full," Leilah scolded.

"Yeah _Daddy_, it's not nice to talk with your mouth full," Alice teased.

Edward swallowed the food in his mouth and glared at Alice. "It's your fault!"

"No it's not. I simply called your name. You're the one that opened your mouth and talked with your mouth full, right Leilah?"

"Right!" My daughter agreed.

"Bella, love, help me out here."

"No way, Edward. You got yourself into this," I gestured between Alice and Leilah. "You get yourself out of it."

"Anyways the fact you were talking with your mouth full is not important. I wanted to talk wedding." Alice's eyes were gleaming with excitement.

"Alice…" I mumbled.

"Shush, Bella. You said that you hadn't talked to Edward about the wedding, so I'm helping you out. How am I supposed to plan something I have no idea about."

"Alice, whatever Bella wants is what she'll get. We don't want a huge elaborate wedding," Edward said.

"But…"

"No buts, whatever Bella says, Bella will get." Edward glanced across the table at me and smiled.

"Thanks, Edward," I giggled.

"You're welcome, love," he responded taking another bite of spaghetti.

"Hey Edward?" I said twirling noodles around my fork.

"Yeah?"

"You got something, right…" I brought my finger to my face pointing to the corner of my lips where Edward had sauce on his face. "…there."

"What, where?" Edward took his napkin wiping the opposite side of his face.

"No daddy, the other side," Leilah giggled.

"Where?" Edward asked. "Help me, sweetie."

He handed her the napkin and then pointing to his face. Leilah graciously took the napkin and leaned over in her chair to reach Edward's face.

"Daddy, you should learn to be more careful when you eat."

"I know, I make such a big mess, it's a good thing you're here to clean my face. Thank you, sweetie."

I finally felt like I had it made, looking at Leilah scolding Edward, my best friend by my side watching the two of them giggle to each other. I think Alice had some idea of what massive change was coming her way, but it was something you couldn't feel until you experience it first hand. Leilah is my life, my everything, and I have become so unwillingly selfless, and it doesn't bother me one single bit. I felt like everything was slowly falling into place for the six of us. Our group of friends was closer than ever, and I couldn't ask for more.

* * *

**Parting words from the author: Oh, I like that. This isn't an Author's Note, but more of a parting words type of situation.**

**I've got a little less then 300 reviews to go before I hit 1,000 reviews and a few more chapters, not to mention almost 400 of you who have this story on alert. Leave me some love, I love hearing from you guys! :D I don't wanna bribe...but, I've got some ideas brewing in my head for some extra side one shots on the back burner for after the dust settles, that I might be a bit more inspired to write if have some motivations. **

**I love each and everyone of my readers and reviewers. I appreciate all the love ya'll give me.  
**

******With that said...you know the drill guys...review, review, review! I've got some great ideas for some extra one shots for after the dust settles. :D *winks* I'm not a review whore, I swear...okay, well maybe I am**  



	44. Banana Splits & Missed Calls

**Disclaimer: As usual I don't own it, never have, never will. Damn. **

**Author's Note: A few things…There's a short story I'm writing with Miztrezboo. It's an Alice and Jasper story, southern and hot. You should check it out, it's called "Down By The Swimming Hole". Check it out, send us some love. You know you want to. You know you do. **

**And speaking of Miztrezboo…she's our fabulous guest author this chapter. Bringing you some insight on the mind of Alice Whitlock. You should check out her stuff, she's pretty amazing if I do say so myself. Besides her writing, she's an amazing person all around. We feed each other's addiction…whether it be the 100 Monkeys or the fabulous Nicholas Fiske of the New York Fiskes (you guys should really check out Jackson in Beautiful People…you really, really should) or even fanfic, because hale we get so distracted nowadays we hardly read anymore. *gasp* I know right? But when we do, she's the one to recc the good stuff...  
**

**So, here we go…some important announcements at the end!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Alice POV:**

I could totally understand why Bella loved reading. She read books like they were going out of fashion and it was something I used to tease her about for a long time.

But nothing, NOTHING beat the smell of a fresh off the press _Vogue_ or _Elle_ Magazine.

That smell, the promise, of what was hot and what was not and where I could lay my hands on the next _it_ thing. It was something I craved nearly as much as seeing Jasper's angel face as the sun shone through our bedroom window, making his golden locks shine and simultaneously enhancing the strong outline of his jaw and perfectly formed lips.

Jasper.

I needed that man like I needed air to breathe and having him away from me for any amount of time was too much. Now, two days in, it was almost like a physical ache that I couldn't touch him. It was even worse today, I woke up in the spare room at Bella and Edward's, my hand automatically reaching out like it did every morning to touch his shoulder so I could snuggle into his sleeping form, but yet again he was not there.

I'll admit it.

I cried this morning. I kept it quiet and short because I could hear Leilah up and about and the soft voice of Bella encouraging her to keep it down because I was resting. Then I cried a little more because I couldn't wait for that to be me. Being able to tell my son to keep his voice down because HIS Daddy was sleeping in.

Our son.

I couldn't wait for the day I finally got to see what he really looked like. Would he have my ebony locks or Jasper's blonde curls? Would his eyes turn that amazing shade of blue that I get lost in every time I looked into his father's? Would he have my little upturned nose or the strong aquiline of Jasper's?

Then there was his personality. Would he wear his heart on his sleeve like Jazz did? Would he be constantly on the move like I was, or a perfect blend of the two?

I rubbed my hand over my extremely swollen stomach and headed with my stack of magazines tucked under one arm towards an empty maroon armchair. I sank down in the soft, plush chair and as I tried to shuffle up a little more into it.

I realized this seat, was probably a mistake.

I was stuck.

Well, at least if I was going to be here a while I could make use of the comfort.

Bella would be back to find me soon. She made good on her promise to take me shopping and this morning I was nearly busting at the seams to get in the car and into the air-conditioned, cookie smelling comfort of the stores in Downtown Seattle. We wandered through baby shop after baby shop, looked at a few maternity clothing stores, which I felt were SERIOUSLY lacking in fashion and design. Maybe I could write to a few designers and encourage them to cater for the whale like bodies I myself possessed. Rose and I should have more options than just oversized shirts with horrid floral patterns.

It was wonderful just to be out of the house again, somewhere new with different things to stimulate my mind from its one track missing of my husband. Somewhere where I could let my mind just wander uninterrupted. Somewhere a little more…silent.

Yes, I know that wandering around a mall is anything but silent, but Leilah Ann is loud. Don't get me wrong, I love her beyond what words can describe. But there really are only so many episodes of Hannah Montana and The Suite Life of Zach and Cody that you can watch before you curse the day the Disney Channel was born. Then there was the talking. She talked SO MUCH, about anything and everything. The questions and need for answers were relentless. From when she woke up to when she fell asleep after I'd finished reading and then rereading "Snow White" for the fourth time, she was always on. Always there with a bright smile, or an inquisitive look and talking, talking, talking.

I began to realize what I had put my parents through as a child.

This thought.

Worried me.

I missed the quiet of my home with Jazz. I missed the silent, peaceful rest times I had on my own. If I went to lay down for a nap, Leilah would be right there next to me, curled up in a little ball.

Leilah was beyond cute rubbing my back and stroking my hair softly whilst singing along to the lyrics of "Baby Mine" from Dumbo which played softly from the CD player she'd bring into my room. It was the same every time, even if I tried to sneak in without her noticing, she would be there with a grin, patting the pillow beside her then covering me up with a light throw before my body couldn't stay awake any more and I'd drift off, exhausted.

She took her oath of looking after me from Jasper at the airport, extremely serious so I had learned. I loved her for it. How could you not adore a four year old who was constantly putting your needs before her own? Who wanted nothing but to keep you entertained and your mind off your missing husband. But I needed some me time. I wasn't used to being surrounded by family, not since Edward and I had lived at home and that was a long time ago.

So today, after we had given in and let Leilah drag us into Toys R Us under the guise of looking for baby toys, I snuck off. I made a quick detour past the food court and indulged myself in a few helpings of McDonald's greasy delights. Sure, I had a few looks from other patrons. I'm certain it's not every day you see a five foot one, heavily pregnant woman with a tray that held not only a double quarter pounder with large fries, large vanilla thick shake, a super sized caramel and chocolate sundae and a hot apple pie wander to a table for one. Then proceed to eat every last crumb until all that was left were a few wrappers that well, I even scraped the cheese off with my teeth.

I was HUNGRY, okay?

I'm eating for two!

After all that, I grabbed a double choc chip cookie and water for the road and headed to my favorite bookstore.

Borders.

Now here I was, completely happy in my own universe flicking through the pages of Couture magazine and reading up on this delightful Charlize Theron interview and life for a moment, felt good.

_TWINGE_

Until that.

What the hell was that? This sharp pain in my lower back was unexpected, probably just that last chunk of cookie making settling in my stomach. Great. Heartburn here I come.

Well at least heartburn meant one thing, this baby of ours, was coming out with a HEAD of hair. It's what I read heartburn in the later stages of pregnancy usually signaled. This kid gave me heartburn nearly every day so I figured he had a definite "do" going on in there. Maybe something that would rival his Uncle Eddie's messy locks.

I rubbed my belly again, grinning a little to myself, then went on to read more about the newest Fashion to come from New York.

_TWINGE_

Whoa, that was a little stronger, then with a kick too?

Thanks little one.

I continued the circular motion on my stomach, hoping to ease our son's incessant need to treat me and my bladder like a boxing bag.

Which now reminded me.

I really, REALLY had to pee.

Yet…I was also really, REALLY stuck in this chair.

Luckily for me, a shop assistant was about two feet away, stacking some books on the shelves there.

"Excuse me miss?" I called out, setting down my magazine stack on the small table beside me, picking up my bag from where I'd dropped it there before.

The assistant turned around with a smile, her honey blonde ponytail swinging side to side as she walked over to me, a slight smile on her lips.

"Yes ma'am? How can I help you?" her voice had a slight hint of accent, kind of a weird mix between Jazz's southern and something like old English.

"Hi uh, Patsy," I checked her name tag, "Patsy, I've gotten myself kind of stuck here. Could you possibly give a woman who forgot how large she's grown in nearly nine months a hand out of this chair please?" I asked my giving her a most sheepish grin.

She chuckled before offering her hands to pull me up. With a few good tugs I was back on my feet. I thanked her and then headed to the back of the store where I knew they had a restroom for their customers hidden. I was at this point busting to go and knew I wouldn't make it to the other restroom in the main part of the mall.

As I maneuvered my way down the aisles, I caught a few snickers and knowing glances from other customers. The snickers coming from a group of teenage boys and the knowing glances from a few older women standing around the romance isle.

I checked my clothes, no, not food leftovers. I didn't have anything in my hair or anything in my teeth.

Then I heard it.

"She looks like a duck…waddle, waddle, waddle."

Deep calming breaths. In through the nose. Out through the mouth. Press back the tears forming in your eyes Alice.

They are only teenagers who have NO idea how it feels to be as fat as this and have pains in places they've only ever dreamt about. The baby's head is engaged, you've talked to Dr Montgomery and waddling is just part and parcel of this, it's completely normal.

Do not walk over there and rip them a new one.

_TWINGE_

I stopped halfway down the mechanical aisle and pressed my hand into my back.

Should definitely not have stopped for that bag of chocolate pretzels on my way in here.

Heartburn and now, now this feeling like a bowling ball was pressing itself between my legs was really getting too much.

I continued on my way and made it in the bathroom with seconds to spare.

And of course.

My complete and utter urge to pee.

Was nothing more than a few drops.

I can't wait till I have full control of my body anymore and this beautiful boy of mine stops thinking it's a fun game for me to rush to the bathroom and have nothing to show for it.

I struggled back into my tights and now, feeling completely back at ease I headed back out into the store. Then my bag began to buzz.

Oops.

Bella.

I pulled my phone out and saw I had a missed call and a text from Bella.

"_Don't think you can hide out on me forever! I know you need some space Ali, call me when you're ready to be "found" and I'll try and keep Leilah under control till then. Love you! Xoxo"_

Had to love that soon to be sister in law of mine, she knew what I was up to and why I was doing it without any words needing to be said. I could only imagine what Leilah was saying, trying to convince Bella I'm sure that I needed to be found and watched to make sure nothing bad was going to happen. That she was still taking care of me like she promised Jazz.

Leilah. She really was a perfect angel. I'd have to get her something to make up for ditching her today. A book to read later tonight? Maybe something we could read together that I could share from my childhood. Something just for her and me, something to say thanks a little more than words could.

I wandered down to the children's section and started my search. Surely they'd have the book to the movie I absolutely adored in novel form here somewhere.

_TWITCH_

Oh come on sweetie, I pressed my hand into my back again. This was really not that funny.

_TWITCH_

Really not FUNNY son of mine.

_TWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH _

I had to close my eyes and clench my jaw on that last lot of muscle spasms.

Ouch.

That hurt.

I opened my eyes from my half bent state and there it was.

_The Princess Bride_ by William Goldman.

Picking up two copies, because I'd never actually read the book before and also because I'd yet to buy anything for myself today, I made my way to the counter.

"Glad I didn't have to send in the search party for you ma'am" a familiar voice brought me out of my daydreaming as I handed over my selections.

"Well, thank goodness your toilet seats are made of tougher stuff Patsy" I chuckled as I dug around in my bag for my purse.

"How long till your little girl makes an entrance?" she smiled, taking my card and handing over the bag with the books.

"He's due in a two and a half weeks actually. The books are for me and my niece. My husband had to go out of town on business and I've been staying with my brother and his fiancée. Their little girl has been waiting on me hand and foot so I thought I'd get her a little something." I took my card from her hand and heard my phone buzzing again.

I guess my free time was up.

"Well good luck with everything ma'am. Be sure to drop in when your little one makes an appearance now won't you?" Her smile was broad and genuine; I definitely would have to make time to stop in once our little one was born.

"I'll make sure it's one of his first trips out don't you worry!" I laughed, grabbing my phone and waddling out of the shop.

I flipped it open as I considered sitting on the nearby bench to read my latest message or to keep moving. I really didn't need to be asking any more strangers for help today if I got stuck on my butt again.

"_Leilah's just about ready to pitch a fit if we don't find you soon. Meet up at the ice creamery in twenty? Xoxo -B"_

I checked the time, wow. It'd been an hour since I'd been with them last. I quickly texted off I'd see her then and wandered back towards the escalators to head down to meet them.

I let my mind wander, my eyes traveling over the many brightly colored window displays when I saw it.

The perfect dress.

Sunshine yellow, form fitted with a slightly scooped neckline that on me, would end past my knees but I'm sure with a little creative hemming it could be brought up to the intended thigh length.

It would look so good this summer when I finally lost all this baby weight.

Before I knew it, I was veering off course and into the store. My red kitten heels tapping across the fake wooden floors as I made my way to the rack with THAT dress on it. There was one thing I refused to give up for this baby, and it was heels. These were the lowest in my collection so it kept both Jasper happy at my feet being comfortable and me happy because I still had that little bit of extra height.

Completely needed when you're someone of my stature, I made Oompa Loompas look like giants.

I flicked through the dresses, trying to find my regular pre-baby size when I heard them.

Snickering sales ladies.

"She has GOT to be kidding right."

I stopped the hand that was currently testing the fabric between forefinger and thumb stilled.

"I know. Look at that butt and that belly. She must be delusional."

I felt my lips begin to twitch as my eyes started filling with tears.

"Maybe we should tell her that Lane Bryant is a floor down on the east side," she snickered.

I wasn't fat.

I was just…

I looked down to where my hand had yet again today started moving on its own, protectively over my baby.

Forget it.

I _was_ fat.

My feet in these heels, or what I could see of them were massive and sticking out every which way swollen beyond belief.

I was wearing leggings, I had one of Jasper's old college shirts on, all in my effort to have him close and even that was feeling tight today.

I was a big, fat, whale.

I didn't deserve to be in this shop.

I turned and stomped out of the store, feeling the tears in my eyes threatening to spill.

Then those bitches had the nerve to say "come back soon."

Like I'd ever step foot in there again!

Before I knew it I was in line, well, I pushed in front of the line at the ice creamery.

I ordered the BIGGEST banana split they had on offer with double the toppings, double the cream, double the sprinkles and the biggest cherry they could find on top.

I sat at a booth in the back and settled myself in for the long haul. Bella could pull me out later. Or get a crane in, whatever was easiest.

I licked my lips at the thought of all the GOODNESS that was in front of me.

First.

The cherry.

I could feel the saliva pooling in my mouth at the thought.

I lifted the stem, bringing the round shiny red globe to my lips.

_TWINGE_

Whoa, not funny sweetheart. You've played with mommy's bladder already today. Let me have the cherry.

I lifted the cherry back up again; its sweet skin touched my lips.

_TWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGE_

Junior. Seriously.

I opened my lips; maybe if I just popped it in nothing would happen.

_TWIIIIIIIIIIIINGE TWIIIIIIIIIIINGE_

Look kid. I love you, I'm going to love you, but if you don't let me eat this cherry. You and I are going to have words upon your arrival.

_TWINGE TWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGE POP_

I dropped the cherry back in the bowl.

Pop?

What the eff was the pop?

I sat there, breathing in and out whilst I tried to decide if that last pop noise meant anything.

No more pain.

I didn't have the cherry in my hand.

Was the cherry the link in all of this?

Surely not.

But did I want to risk that?

Hell.

No.

So I lifted my spoon and took a nice big chunk of rocky road ice-cream that was covered in chocolate syrup and sprinkles.

This time. I got it in my mouth.

And the taste.

Heaven.

_GUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

I looked down, spoon still in my mouth.

Water.

Everywhere.

Not just any water.

The water my son had spent the last eight and three quarter months growing in.

"Alice!"

Bella!

"Bella!" I dropped my spoon, finally letting the tears from before spill from my eyes.

Bella and Leilah were standing just outside the flooded area, twin looks of shock on their faces.

_TWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGE_

"Bella, I need Jazz. I think I'm in labor"

* * *

**Bella POV:**

Here we were Seattle Grace Hospital. After a day that was _supposed_ to be just a simple day at the mall turned into something a bit more crazy. Right in the middle of her sundae Alice went into labor. The entire car ride to the hospital she was complaining and screaming.

_"Bella, this isn't supposed to happen yet."_

"_Bella, I'm not due for another few weeks."_

"_Bella, this isn't apart of the plan. Jasper is supposed to be here with me. It was a part of the plan."_

The mention of Jasper sparked another round of complaints.

_"Why can't I get a hold of Jasper?"_

_"Why isn't Jasper picking up his phone? He said he would always have his phone on him. He said to call him if anything happens and dammit, something is happening!"_

_"Bella, can you call Jasper? Maybe you'll be able to get a hold of him."_

Frankly, I loved my best friend, but she was completely horrid when she was freaking out. I thought it was bad at Jake and I's wedding when she freaked out because the bakery used the wrong shade of white for the fondant of the wedding cake. But this, Alice in labor while her husband was in Texas was completely horrid.

So here I was, playing the role of supportive birth partner as we waited for Jasper to call us back or something. Leilah was with Carlisle and Esme, because there was no way I was going to let my daughter anywhere near Alice as she was screaming profanities at the top of her lungs.

"Dammit, Bella, where the hell is Jasper?" Alice exclaimed as she gripped my hand in pain from a contraction. Her face was drenched in sweat her hair matted to her head.

"Ali, breathe in and breathe out. I've called him, several times. He'll be here," I admitted, a bit scared for my life.

"He better be here! I'm about to give birth to his son, he better be here."

There was a quick knock on the door and I turned around to see who was standing there.

"Hey sis, how you doin'?" Edward smirked from the door jam. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of his lab coat, his hair covered with a skull cap. He just got out of surgery and damn did surgery look good on him.

"Edward!" Alice exclaimed dropping my hand and reaching out for his.

He laughed and stepped into the room taking my position on the bed, pulling Alice's hands into his.

"Alice you look like shit," he said with a smile on his face.

"Gee thanks Edward. You sure know how to make a girl feel special," Alice said smacking him on the arm.

"I'm just telling you the truth Ali. You don't want me to lie to you do you?"

"Well no…" Alice smiled.

"Hey, Edward, are you going to be here for awhile?" I asked.

"Um," he glanced down at his pager, checking the time. "Yeah for awhile unless I get paged. I don't have anything planned for a few hours."

"Do you think you can stay here with Alice? I'm going to try and call Jasper again."

"Dammit, yes! If you get a hold of him tell him that if he doesn't get his ass here ASAP I will rip his balls out and-"

"Oh whoa, whoa, whoa, Alice, no need for such harsh words," Edward said patting her arm trying to calm her down. Then he turned his head towards me, "I'll be here love, go ahead."

"Thanks, Edward." I smiled and walked out of the room.

"Come on, Jasper pick up, pick up," I mumbled to myself as I stepped off the elevator into the hospital lobby with my phone pressed to my ear.

I slowly made it out of the hospital the phone still ringing.

I paced outside the big glass sliding doors in front of Seattle Grace. For the past three hours I've been trying to get a hold of Jasper.

I left him several text messages, he would have at least ten missed calls from me, to match the three voicemails I'd left for him. I was about ready to call the office the meetings were at.

Alice was on the war path and she needed Jasper here with her.

"Hi, you've reached Jasper Whitlock leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks!"

"God dammit, Jasper! Where the eff are you?! It's been three hours since Alice went in to labor, three hours since I've been trying to get a hold of you. Sorry if I'm bugging but...Jasper Whitlock the love of your fucking life is in labor, your son is about to come into the world and god dammit you better be here for it," I screamed into the phone earning a few glances.

I ended the call and called the hotel Jasper was staying at in Austin. It's a good thing Alice insisted I program the number in the phone, just in case. I figured I'll try there before calling the offices.

"Thank you for calling The Driskill Hotel in Austin, This is Cassandra how can I help you?" a lovely girl with a signature Texan accent answered the phone.

"Actually, I'm trying to get a hold of a friend of mine. His wife is in labor back home in Washington and he needs to come home."

"Oh, that's a bummer. What's his name? Do you know what room he's staying in?"

"Jasper Whitlock, ma'am. I think he's staying in room seventy-six, yeah I think that's right, it sounds right. He's in town for business with Eclipse Architecture."

"Oh yes, Mr. Whitlock. nice guy, blonde, right?" she smirked.

"That's the one. Would you happen to know if he's in his room?"

"Let me check if Mr. Whitlock has left any notes at the front desk regarding calls and messages," Cassandra said. I could hear the tapping sound of the keyboard echo in the background. "Alright, it says here that Mr. Whitlock will be out in meetings all day, that if anyone calls we've been instructed to take a message. Did you want to leave a message Miss…"

"Swan, Bella Swan and yes I would like to leave a message for him."

"Alright, what did you want it to say?"

"Can you just tell him that Bella called and to have him call me back. Tell him that Alice is in labor and he needs to get home as soon as possible."

"Okay, Bella called, call you back, Alice is in labor, got it. Anything else ma'am?"

"No, that will be it, Cassandra. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome and thank you for calling the Driskill."

I hung up the phone and sighed.

Jasper was going to die if he didn't get here soon.

I walked back into the hospital and towards the elevator and pressed the button to go back up to the maternity ward.

"Heading up?" a voice crooned from behind me.

When I turned around I was met by the deep hazel eyes and a stupid cocky smirk I could swear I've seen before.

I just smiled as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. I stepped inside and he followed me inside. I pressed the three button.

"Maternity ward?" he asked. "You expecting?" he looked my body up and down looking for any presence of a baby bump. When he didn't find one he smiled.

Pig.

"No, my friend is in labor right now. I was just stepping outside to make a phone call-"

"Oh is that so?" he sauntered over towards me. "Sloane, Mark Sloane."

Mark Sloane.

I've heard this name before.

Mark Sloane.

Head of plastics here at Seattle Grace.

"Head of plastics right?" I asked.

"You've heard of me?"

I nodded my head. "Bella Swan," I extended my hand out towards him.

"Bella Swan," he whispered placing his hand in mine, giving it a quick shake. "I've heard of that name before."

"Soon to be Cullen," I added, I brushed the hair out of my eyes with my left hand, my engagement ring glittering in the light.

"You're Edward's Bella," he gasped.

"Exactly, I'm Edward's Bella."

The doors to the elevator opened up.

"Sloane, what are you doing talking to my fiancé?" Edward asked walking down the hallway as he spotted us walking out of the elevator.

"Cullen, my man!" Mark exclaimed. "This is quite the catch you've got here." He casually draped his arm around my shoulders and I flinched away from him.

I'd definitely heard my fair share of stories about Mark Sloane from Edward. He was a creep, a tool, a total douche bag. He walked around the hospital thinking he was the shit.

"Yes, _my_ catch," Edward said slipping his arm around my waist. "Funny to see you here on the Maternity floor, a bit out of your element isn't it?"

"What about you Cullen?"

"My sister is here, in labor," Edward admitted.

"Mommy!" Leilah's voice exclaimed from behind me. I turned around to see her squirming out of Carlisle's arms and running straight to me.

"Hey sweet pea," I said bending down to pick her up.

"Mommy did Auntie Alice have her baby yet? Did she, did she?"

"No sweetie not yet. It takes a long time," I sighed remembering the twenty-six hours I was in labor with Leilah.

"Daddy, how come it takes so long?" Leilah asked stretching her arms out towards Edward. He took her into his arms.

"Daddy, eh Cullen?" Mark asked.

"Hey Mark, why don't you get lost. Isn't there a nose that needs to be fixed some boo-"

I cut Edward off before he could say anything more. There was no way I was going to let Leilah add words like "boob" to her vocabulary.

"Mark, listen just leave us be," I smirked.

"Yeah whatever. Good luck with your little _family_ Edward," Mark said as he pressed the button for the elevator again.

"Daddy, I didn't like him. He was a meanie," Leilah said sticking her tongue out towards Mark.

* * *

**Jasper POV:**

Loosening the tie around my neck I walked into the Driskill Hotel after a long day of meetings. The longest day I've had in awhile. Everything about it just sucked.

Missed my wake up call, meaning I woke up later than I was supposed to. This meant I didn't get anything for breakfast and was forced to live with the stale bagels and watered down coffee at the office. The rental car I had, had a flat tire so I had to quickly change the tire in my suit. Then on the way to the office when I reached into my jacket pocket to get my cell phone to inform them I was running late, I realized my phone was still sitting on the bathroom sink of the hotel room.

That morning coupled with hours upon hours of meetings and deliberations with the advertising firm I was working with, made for a really long day. All I wanted was to go home, take a shower, and cuddle up next to Alice. Which wasn't going to happen considering Alice was nearly two thousand miles away from me.

"Mr. Whitlock!" The nice girl at the concierge desk called out to me as I walked pass.

I smiled and headed over to her.

What was her name? The past few days she's been so nice to me helping me with anything I might need.

But for the love of God I couldn't remember her name. Cheryl? Christine? Clarissa? Something with a "c". I got closer and started to make out her name tag.

Cassandra!

"Yes Cassandra? How was your day?" I leaned over on the counter to talk to her.

"It was fine, nothing too bad. I just wanted to give you your messages," she said handing me a few pieces of folded paper.

"Thanks, Cass." I gave her a quick smile and walked into the elevator pressing the button for my floor. I started to read through the messages that were left.

A couple from the office back in Seattle about some upcoming projects and then…

"_Bella called. She said to call her back. Regarding Alice……"_

I didn't even have enough time to finish reading the message as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Something was wrong with Alice and I needed to get to her. Running to my room, I couldn't open the door fast enough.

I started to throw my clothes into my suitcase in a hurry. When I got to the bathroom I picked my phone up and was astounded by the number of missed calls I had.

Fifteen missed calls, ten from Bella, two from Carlisle, one from Emmett and another two from Rosalie. Then I had a few text messages from Bella all saying "Jasper call me, it's important." Then there were the three voicemails.

"Jasper where are you? It's important, you need to come home now! Alice is in labor, she's having the baby. You need to get here!"

Next message.

"Jasper Whitlock! Answer your damn phone! I've called you several times, texted you. Alice is scary, you need to get here. Like you should've been here an hour ago! Dammit, where the hell are you?"

Next Message.

"God dammit, Jasper! Where the eff are you?! It's been three hours since Alice went in to labor, three hours since I've been trying to get a hold of you. sorry if I'm bugging but...Jasper Whitlock the love of tour fucking life is in labor, your son is about to come into the world and god dammit you better be here for it."

Alice was in labor.

I was in Austin, two thousand plus miles away.

I grabbed the last few things in my room, called the airlines to get a ticket home, called the offices and next thing I knew I was on my way back to Seattle to see my baby.

* * *

**So a lot of you guessed that Alice was going to have her baby while Jasper was gone...and well it's happening. :D Sorry it took so long, but the beta (as much as we all love her...she's a slacker hahahaha jk i heart you darlin') had it. We've got about...two more chapters left...*sniff* I know I'm sad too. You guys have been great and you know what would make ya'll even greater? Reviews...I know I may seem like a review whore asking to hit over 1,000 but there's soooo many of you out there that read (which I thank you from the bottom of my heart) and don't review. I'm curious to see what you think, I really love hearing from you guys. And I'm not shy about bribing either. I'm offering outtakes here guys...outtakes...I've got a few stewing in the brain...surprise me and I'll surprise you! :D**

**A HUGE thanks to katie for beta-ing...you're a doll you really are and YOU LOVE ME! And a HUGE thanks as well to miztrezboo for guest authoring and letting me bounce ideas off her...that is why you are my cher ami and why you took a dip in the _Nine Months _pool...Gin&Tonics at the Driskill? :D  
**

**Now that I've got that out of my system a few announcements:**

**First: A bit of pimpage for you. Check out *clears throat* "The Girl Under The Bed" by nostalgicmiss, it's all sorts of EPIC..."Voices Inside My Head" by miztrezboo, my cher ami is epically amazing..."Brotherly Devotion" by goldentemptress, the continuation of her one shot for the Forbidden Love Affair Contest...and finally "Bloody Sexy Boys" by the amazing mischief-maker 1, it's all sorts of fucking wonderfulness. :D **

**Second: If you don't have me an author alert you don't know, but I've posted a "story" called "Fournikation Foundation Competitions". I'll be updating it everytime we have a new contest going on, like we do now. I suggest you go and check it out.**

**Finally: Speaking of author alerting...I suggest you do it anyways, because I have some things up my sleeve that will be coming to you in the near, near future. _Nine Months In The Making_ is winding down and I have my new story ready to go. It's called "For Better For Worse" and I've got a bit of peek for all of you:

* * *

**

The woman I used to be would've lived out her dream wedding in Central Park with a simple gown and only her closest family and friends there on _her_ special day.

But that woman was nearly gone, the only remains of her laid in the two women sitting in the room with her picking at her hair, straitening out the wrinkles in her dress. The only remains of her laid in the two men standing outside her door waiting for the moment they got to walk her down the aisle.

The only remains of the happy go lucky, fun loving, free spirited Bella Swan laid in the one person who could make her smile. The one person who wasn't here on her special day. The one person she hoped and prayed would be there.

No.

The woman staring back at me was no longer any of those things. The moment I stepped out of the room, over the threshold I would have to hold tight of the memories of everything that used to be and smile. Smile like my life depended on it.

I would have to become the picture perfect trophy wife, I'd spent the past two years trying to become.

* * *

** Hooked yet? Well like I said before author alert me and you'll be first in line to check it out when it makes its debut! :D Oh and for those of you who DON'T read "Unintended" (my collab with katiemcullen) I suggest you take a look at it....there might be some teasers lingering around there as well.  
**

**On an end note...Montepluciano set pics anyone? Reunion scene anyone? Anyone?**

***sigh***

**Reviews are better than catching your vampire boyfriend before he steps out into the sunlight to impending doom.**


	45. HadABabyIt'sABoy

**Disclaimer: As usual I don't own any of it…none, what so ever. I do own a whole crap load of youtube ripped mp3s of 100 Monkeys. :D**

**Author's Note: Okay, so here we go. One more down, I've decided that I'm giving you guys just one more chapter before the epic epilogue. I am that cool. :D Stay tuned for more at the end.

* * *

**

**Bella's POV: **

"So?" Alice asked the moment I stepped into the room. "Did you get a hold of him? Is he coming? Please tell me he's going to be here, Bella."

I looked at Esme and Carlisle sitting on either side of her bed. They both looked at me, curious waiting for my answer.

I took a deep breath. "I've left him several messages, texted him, I just called the hotel too. Left him a message there as well. Sorry, Ali, I'm sure-"

"Oh he is going to get it. I swear, the moment I see him…ugh!" Alice exclaimed, "I don't even know what I'm going to-ahhhhhh!" she grabbed for Carlisle and Esme's hands. She was having a contraction.

"Breathe, Alice. Take deep breaths," Esme soothed her patting a wet washcloth across her forehead. "In and out, sweetie."

Just then my phone vibrated, glancing down at it in my hands Jasper's name flashed on my caller I.D. screen.

"One second, Alice," I said ducking out of the room and out of ear shot before answering the call.

"Jasper, where the hell are you? I've been trying to get a hold of you since we started to head to the hospital. That was almost four hours ago! You need to be here. Alice is freaking out, I'm afraid she's going to bite my head off because I can't get a hold you. Jasper, you're supposed to be here. You need to get here, please tell me you're on your way to an airport or something," I rambled into the receiver earning a few glances from people.

"Bella, calm down," Jasper chuckled into the phone. "I'm at the airport here in Austin now. Actually about to board my plane, I'll be there in about five hours or so. Do you think you could send someone to pick me up?"

"I'll find someone to do it even if I pick you up myself. You better hope you don't miss this, Jasper."

"I hope so too. If I miss it I'll never hear the end of it from Alice. Believe me, I'm trying my hardest to get there," Jasper admitted. I could hear the echoes of the airport crowd swarming around him.

"Okay, well I'll see one of you in five. Tell Ali I love her."

"Will do, Jasper, see you then." I hung up the phone and turned back to enter Alice's room.

"Drugs dammit! I want the God damn drugs!" Alice screamed at Dr. Montgomery who was trying to contain her laughter.

"Alice, I can't give you the drugs if you're doing the water birth, hun. If I remember correctly it was the reason why you wanted the water birth. The water acts as pain management, no need for anesthesia, remember?" Dr. Montgomery responded setting Alice's chart back down.

"I don't care. We'll do it the other way, my original plan, but with the drugs. It's not too late right, Dr. Montgomery, I can still have the drugs, right?" Alice huffed taking deep breaths.

"It's not too late, if that's what you want, Alice."

"Yes, it's what I want, get the damn anastegi-" Alice stopped the rest of the sentence mumbled in between a contraction as she clamped down on Carlisle's hand.

"I'll give him a page right now, Alice, give me a few minutes okay?" Dr. Montgomery said patting the end of Alice's bed. She passed by with a smile and I took a step further into the war zone.

"Bella, please tell me that was Jasper. Tell me he's coming home," Alice pleaded.

"He's getting on a plane right now. He'll be here in five hours, he just needs someone to pick him up."

"Thank god!" Alice exclaimed throwing her head back on to the pillow. She looked like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Esme and I can run and pick him up if you'd like, Bella," Carlisle offered. "If that's fine with you, sweetie." Carlisle looked down at his daughter pressing his lips to her forehead.

"It's fine, daddy, go pick up my stupid husband that just _had _ to leave on business weeks before I was due. I knew this would happen! I'm scared, Bella, what if he doesn't make it. What if I have to do this by myself?"

"Why don't we go and find the others, Carlisle? See if anyone is itching to get out of the hospital and come with us to pick up Jasper." Esme suggested standing up in her chair.

"Edward took Leilah down to the cafeteria with Emmett and Rosalie," I said taking Esme's place at the side of Alice's bed.

They nodded and left the room.

"Alice, everything will be okay, you know that right? Jasper will make it in time to see his son come into this world."

"What if he doesn't? What if his plane gets delayed or something tragic happens and he's not here for it. What then, Bella?" Alice looked over at me, tears pooling in her eyes.

"You won't be alone, I'll be there with you, Alice, every step of the way. Just like you were for me, do you remember that?"

"Yeah," she smiled still sniffling, "You nearly broke Jacob's hand, not to mention the string of profanities that left your mouth. Your dad joked about how anyone with a mouth like that was bound to survive."

"It was all worth it though, Alice. The moment they place your son in your arms, Alice, all the worries, the pain will disappear. Everything in your life will center around the little blue bundle in your arms. There's nothing more thrilling in life than childbirth."

"I'm scared though, Bella," Alice admitted grabbing my hand in hers.

"About what, Alice? I already told you not to worry about the mommy stuff, it'll come natural."

She looked around. "I was reading one those baby '_What to Expect When You're Expecting_' and well there was something I was concerned about…"

"What's up, Ali? Ask me anything, there's a pretty good chance I've done or heard of it."

"Bella," Alice gulped. "Is it true that you can…" she took a deep breath and leaned in closer to me. "poop," she said quietly as I attempted to stay serious. "When you're in labor?"

"Oh, Alice," I smirked. "Of course it's possible, but don't worry. It's natural, it happens."

"Did you poop, Bella?"

"No, Alice I didn't." I shook my head in laughter.

"Well I hope I don't poop," she huffed.

"Just don't think about it, it's not the end of the world."

"Oh my gosh, do you remember how Edward almost missed it?" Alice asked with a smirk on her face.

_Random, Alice, but okay._

"Yeah, that stupid bitch Tanya wouldn't let him go. Insisted that they finish dinner and go to the show they had tickets for, which might I add they'd already seen. He caught the last red eye to Seattle, got a ticket for speeding, and barely made it. Poor thing struggled to keep his eyes open as held little Leilah in his arms for the first time," Alice smirked.

"Yeah and the minute Emmett pulled her out of his arms Edward slumped down in the chair in the corner and fell asleep," I said remembering that moment. "One of the reasons why I hated Tanya. First being she dragged him to dinner and that stupid show that night knowing he was coming home from one of those awful seventy-two hour shifts. Then he wouldn't even let him leave early to fly out here. Poor thing was pooped."

"Who was pooped?" Edward's velvety voice crooned from behind me.

"You, brother dear. Bella and I were just talking about the day Leilah was born," Alice said with a smile patting the spot on the opposite side of the bed next to her.

Edward smiled and took the seat next to Alice, climbing up onto the bed with her. He pulled his twin sister into his arms.

"I'm glad you're here, Edward. I don't know that I could've done this without you," Alice admitted wiping a tear from her eye.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Alice. My nephew is coming into the world, how could I miss it? I mean I caught a red eye to Seattle when Leilah was born didn't I?"

"Yeah even after that stupid bitch wouldn't let you go," I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that, love? What about a stupid bitch?" Edward asked a curious look on his face.

"What are you talking about, my dear?" I smirked. "Wait, where is Leilah?"

"My parents are with her. They said they'd watch her so I could come up here. I think she's going with them to pick up Jasper."

"I swear if my husband misses the birth of our son I will personally make sure he'll never be able to procreate ever aga-ahhhhhh!" Alice grabbed a hold of Edward's hand, squeezing it so hard it started to turn white.

Edward looked over at me for help, but I just held my hands up in surrender. He wanted to be there for his twin sister, he can be there for her.

"Sorry about that, Edward," Alice apologized, letting go of Edward's hand.

"Eh, it's okay, Ali." He looked down at his hand, opening and closing it in hopes to get the blood flowing.

"Thank you for being here, Edward." Alice snuggled her head up against Edward. "It means a whole lot."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," Edward whispered pulling his sister into his arms rubbing her arm.

I never realized exactly how close Edward and Alice were. Sure I've spent half of my life watching the two of them fight and argue and poke fun of each other, but I never really saw what was underneath. The two of them, two halves of a whole. The relationship they had was something much deeper than a normal brother and sister relationship. They understood each other, they got each other.

Immediately I felt like I was intruding on a moment.

"Um, you got everything, Edward?" he looked up at me. "I'm gonna head down to the cafeteria to grab something to eat."

"I'll be fine," he said with a smile.

* * *

**Jasper's POV:**

"Uncle Jasper, when my baby cousin is born can he sleep over my house?" Leilah asked as we rode the elevator up to the maternity floor of the hospital. From the moment Carlisle and Esme picked me up at the airport it was non stop questions with her. As much as I loved the little kid, she sure could talk a lot.

"You'll have to ask your mommy and daddy, plus your Auntie Alice. I'm not sure she'll want to give him up just yet, but maybe you could sleep over our house. Help Auntie Alice out with the baby. I'm sure she'd like that."

"Really? Do you think I can?"

"I'm sure it would be no problem, Leilah, we'll ask your mommy and daddy and see what they say, okay?"

The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Okay! I can practice being a big sister!" She exclaimed taking my hand leading me down the hallway.

Big Sister?

Did I miss something?

"A big sister, Leilah? Are you going to be a big sister?" I asked curiously.

"I want to be. I told daddy I wanted to have a baby brother or sister. He just laughed and told me, 'soon enough, kid'."

"Oh okay."

We stopped in front of a door and Leilah quickly threw the door open.

"Auntie Alice, Uncle Jasper is here!" she said skipping into the room.

I took a deep breath and walked into the room, prepared to face my doom.

"Jasper Lee Whitlock!" Alice huffed from the bed. Her hair was matted against her skin from sweat. Her little hand was gripped tightly around Edward's. Bella was standing in the corner a smug look on her face. "I told you something like this would happen! I told you!"

I made it to the side of Alice's bed and brushed the hair out of her face.

"And I'm here, ain't I? I made it in time, darlin', I'm here for you," I took my hand in hers and squeezed it.

"But you almost missed it."

"But I didn't. I'm sorry that I left, I shouldn't have left you."

"No, you shouldn't have."

"Your ice chips, madam," Emmett exclaimed walking into the room a cup of ice chips in his hands, closely followed by Rosalie.

"Oh thank you, Emmett, you're my hero," My wife squealed, taking the cup out of Emmett's hands.

"How are you feeling, Alice?" Rosalie asked stepping to the side of Alice's bed.

"The truth?" Alice asked.

"The truth."

"God it hurts like hell, Rose, I said screw the water birth." Alice turned to me with worried look on her face. "I'm so sorry, Jazz, I gave you such a hard time about it, but when it came down to it. I just, it hurt so god damned much I couldn't take it. I'm sorry I didn't wait for you to make the decision. It was now or never, so I did it. You're not upset, are you?"

I laughed. "Alice, whatever you wanted was fine with me. Frankly, now I'm glad I don't have to sit in a tub of water."

"Jasper!" Alice smacked my arm.

"God, I'm scared," Rosalie sighed.

"Don't be scared, Rose," Bella piped in from behind me. "Like I told Alice, it'll all be worth it in the end."

"But the fact that I have to push something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a golf ball. I mean have you seen Emmett's head?!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"I take offense to that! Do you see Jasper's head? It's pretty big and Alice is a small person!" Emmett spat back.

"Yes, but sweetie have you seen your head?" Rosalie asked. "I'm just scared. It's all really scary." Rosalie scooted into the bed next Alice nearly pushing me off. "How are you handling it?"

"A lot better now that Jasper is here, but it helps when you're surrounded by people who love you," Alice smiled looking around the room.

There was a soft knock on the door and Dr. Montgomery walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Whitlock, how nice of you to finally join us," She chuckled walking over to the foot of Alice's bed. "How was your flight? I'm glad to see you got here in time, though."

"It was good, but I was bouncing in my seat that entire flight. I was worried I would miss it," I said squeezing Alice's hand.

"Well, you're here, you didn't miss it, but let's see how you're doing, Alice," Dr. Montgomery looked around the room, "Um, are they all okay to be in here?"

"They're fine, if they want to leave, they can leave," Alice smiled looking around at everyone.

"I've got a few patients I need to check on, Addison, I'll get out of your hair," Edward said giving Bella, who was trying to contain her laughter, a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

"Um, I've got to, um, yeah, I'm just gonna go. I'll be out in the hallway." Emmett scratched the back of his head, "Come on little squirt, let's get you out of here as well."

Emmett walked over, picking Leilah up in his arms. "But, Uncle Emmett, I don't wanna go. I wanna stay, I don't wanna go."

Leilah's voice drowned out as they left the room.

"Well, you sure know how to clear a room, darlin'," I joked bending down giving Alice a kiss on the top of her head.

"Oh, shush you!" Alice spat sticking her feet up in the stirrups.

"Well, Alice, you're about nine centimeters dilated. It shouldn't be too much longer. Looks like you got here just in time, Jasper," Dr. Montgomery said. "How are you feeling, Alice? The drugs kicking in yet?"

"Oh yes, they're kicking in very nicely, thank you," Alice said with a smile.

"Great I'll be back in a little while to check on you." Dr. Montgomery left the room.

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

I stood outside of the baby nursery at the hospital gawking at all the little babies in their plastic bassinets, bundled up in their little pink and blue blankets, lined up in straight rows.

Alice went into the delivery room just a few minutes ago with Jasper, Rosalie and Esme. I opted not to go and to stay behind with Emmett and Leilah. Thankfully Alice understood and didn't throw a hissy fit when I told her I would stay out.

"Mommy, I can't see the babies," Leilah said tugging on my shirt.

I bent down and picker her up resting her on my hip.

"They're soooo cute, mommy."

"I know sweetie, I know."

"Mommy?" Leilah looked up at me.

"Yes?"

"Mommy, when are you and daddy going to have a baby? I wanna a little brother or sister to play with."

"Um, I, I don't know sweetie. Not for awhile."

"Oh..." her facial expression dropped, "okay."

"Soon enough though, sweetie," I sighed.

I knew it would only be time until Edward and I would have a little one of our own. Edward had always wanted a family and I was more than willing to give it to him.

"When is Auntie Alice gonna have her baby? Is she gonna have her baby soon, mommy?"

"Soon, sweetie, she's actually having her baby right now, Lei."

"Oh, are we looking at the babies?" Emmett asked turning the corner.

"Yeah, Uncle Em, the babies are so cute. When is Auntie Rosie gonna have her baby?" Leilah asked reaching out for Emmett to take her.

"Not for awhile, Leilah." Emmett took her in his arms.

Soon enough they got lost in their own world of the babies. The two of them peering into the window, occasionally pointing out a baby.

"Got babies on the brain?" Edward crooned from behind me.

I turned around and gasped. Edward was leaning against the wall, his hands stuffed into his lab coat.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because the entire day you've been surrounded by everything baby, Alice has been staying with us the past few days, and now you're here staring into the nursery looking at all the newborns."

"Well, they're so cute. They remind me of when Leilah was a baby. She was so small and cute, I remember the first time she smiled-"

Edward interrupted me. "Her smile is just like Jacob's, Bella, no matter how old she gets I think it'll be the one thing of him she'll keep."

"Edward..."

"It's true. Bella, she's the one thing you have left of Jacob, embrace it. He was a part of your life, don't push him out, because of me, because of us."

"I'm not pushing him out. It's just every time I think about it, I start to miss him," I admitted.

Edward pushed off from the wall and wrapped me in his arms.

"He would be proud of you," he whispered.

"I know."

The doors down the hallway flung open and Jasper walked out, a huge smile on his face.

"It's a boy!" He exclaimed.

**Edward's POV:**

"So, let's have it, Alice, Jasper, what's the little guy's name?" Esme asked as she admired her grandson from the side of Alice's bed. She would casually reach out and stroke the bright blonde curls on his head. He was the spitting image of Jasper.

Alice looked down at the small blue bundle in her arms then up at Jasper and smiled. I don't think I've ever seen my sister happier than she was today.

"Well, we thought about it long and hard, we discussed lots of possibilities," Jasper started out.

"We wanted something that wasn't ordinary or common, but not too off the wall," Alice smirked.

"So, we'd like to introduce you to the newest member of the Whitlock family..."

"Liam, Liam Anthony Whitlock," Alice said proudly.

"Anthony?! You gave the kid Edward's middle name?" Emmett scoffed. "I see how it is, Alice, I thought we were cool."

"Aw, Em, you know I love you, but Edward is my brother and I've always wanted to name my son after him." Alice looked across at me and smiled. I could see the glimmer of a tear forming in her eyes.

"Well, I guess when you put it _that_ way," Emmett smiled. "Let me see the little guy."

Alice handed Liam off to Emmett. A smile growing on Rosalie's face at the sight of Emmett with a baby.

"That was very nice of you to do, Alice, he's a cute kid," I said walking over to Alice.

"Well, it's the least I could do, you've always been there for me, Edward. Now, you could repay me by," her eyes flickered towards Bella who had been pretty quiet since we got into the room. "naming _your _children after me, Edward."

"Alice."

"I'm just saying, Edward."

"Sorry to dash, but Em and I have to get home. I have court early in the morning and I need my rest," Rosalie said with a frown. Emmett went to hand Alice Liam back.

"Can I hold him?" Bella spoke up dashing to Emmett's side.

"Of course, Bella," Alice replied.

I watched as Bella carefully took my nephew out of Emmett's arms walking over to the chairs where Leilah was sitting bouncing up and down.

She sat there, softly whispering the sleep baby in her arms. A smile on her face. Motherhood fit Bella. It was something she didn't have to work to perfect. She was amazing with Leilah, she looked like a natural holding Liam.

I couldn't help but want that for her, for us. Bella deserved it. After everything she had been through, we had been through. She deserved it.

* * *

**Everyone welcome to the world the newest addition to the Whitlock Family, Liam Anthony. :D **

**So a couple of announcements on my end, hang in there and listen up.**

**Pirate Contest going on with Miztrezboo and Nostalgicmiss. You guys should check it out, we have three entries so far and we would like more. For more info check out my Fournikation Foundation Contest "story" on the profile. I'd love to see what you, my lovely readers, have to say. Take a walk off the plank and write something for the contest. If you're a first time writer, sometimes the best way to pop your writing cherry is through a contest. I'm here for any help or questions you might have. **

**A bit of pimpage for you guys…more of a what am I reading type of thing. We've got "Voices In My Head" by Miztrezboo, "The Girl Under The Bed" by Nostalgicmiss, "Brotherly Devotion" by Goldentemptress, "A Murmur of Fire in the Vein" by ElleCC, "Bloody Sexy Boys" by MischiefMaker-1, and the recently completed "I Love LA" by feathers_mmmm over at twilighted. Want more? I've got all sorts of recommendations I'm always willing to share.**

**Finally, a bit of pimpage for myself. If you didn't notice or read it already I've entered the "Age of Edward Contest" with a little one shot called "Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy". You should check it out, vote for it when it comes times. Then, the little teasers I gave out last update for the new story "For Better For Worse" is going to become a reality. I'm posting the prologue this Friday to get ready for For Better For Worse Fridays. Keep your eyes peeled for that!**

**I think that's all I have this time guys. Thanks for everything. Don't forget to review. I love hearing for you guys and what you thought of everything. **


	46. In The Past Nine Months

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. Not the books, not the rights to the movies. That's all Stephenie and Summit. All I own is the rights to Leilah and now little Liam. Don't steal them, I'll be really sad.**

**Author's Note: As much as I hate to say this, but…this is it kids. The last chapter, before the epilogue. It's been a great run and I can't think each and every one of you for all the love you've given me. **

**I won't talk too much now. See me later and we'll talk. Okay? Okay. Anyone hungry for some breakfast?**

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV:**

"Jasper, can you grab the diaper bag out of the car?" I called out, shifting Liam's car seat from one hand to the other

"Sure thing, darlin'."

A month and a half had gone by since my little Liam came into the world. Needless to say I was settling into motherhood quite well. I arranged to work from home, three of the five days, allowing me to be at home with Liam. When I went into the office Bella and Leilah watched Liam, and in return Jasper and I took Leilah on Thursday nights so Bella and Edward could have their date night.

When Jasper caught up with me he pushed the door of the diner open, holding it open for me to walk through.

"Auntie Alice!" Leilah exclaimed running towards me. Leilah had become more of a staple now at our Sunday breakfasts, ever since Liam was born. Bella and Edward couldn't get her to stay with Charlie. She wanted to go play with baby Liam.

"Hey, Leilah." I bent down so that she could see Liam, because we all know that's why she was running to see me.

"Hi, Liam!" Leilah softly touched his faced earning a gurgle noise from him.

"Come on, Leilah let's go back to the table so you can play with Liam," Jasper said holding his hand out for Leilah to take, which she graciously took.

"Where's my nephew?" Emmett asked as I set the car seat down in the car seat holder they had waiting for me. The moment I set it down Emmett was already unbuckling the seat belts and pulling Liam out. "Hey, buddy."

Leilah settled into the empty chair next to Emmett bouncing up and down to see her cousin.

"Hey, Rosie," I greeted as I slid into the booth next to her.

"Hey, Alice." She rubbed her growing belly. She was really starting to get bigger as each day went on. Her and Emmett found out last month that they were going to have a girl. Which only got the wheels in my head turning with wedding plans for Liam and their daughter, because even if it killed me, it would happen. My son and their daughter would be the bond that would officially make Rosalie and I sisters.

"How are you feeling?"

"Eh," she huffed. "She's a kicker, especially at night when I'm trying to sleep. She's constantly on the move. Not to mention I have to pee every ten minutes."

"That's how Leilah was," Bella said from across the table, her and Edward were settling quite well together and their wedding was practically planned and set for next June.

"What was I like, mommy?" Leilah asked bringing her attention from Liam to Bella.

"When you were in my tummy you were always kicking me, especially when I was trying to go to sleep."

"Oh, I'm sorry, mommy." Leilah smiled returning back to Emmett and Liam.

"How's work going, Edward?" Jasper asked as he took a seat next to Emmett, across the table from me.

"Eh, same 'ole same 'ole. Things never really change, although I did get some really great news the other day," Edward explained looking down at Bella with a smile.

"You're pregnant!" I yelled, clamping my hand over my mouth right after the words poured out of my mouth.

"No, I'm not pregnant, Alice. Not yet at least," Bella chuckled with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

So maybe I might've jumped the gun a little, but hey it was bound to happen and when my brother says he found out some great news and looks down at his fiancé with love struck eyes, what else am I supposed to think.

"But you want to be..."

"Edward and I have discussed it and yes, probably come next year, before the wedding we're going to try and just let nature take it's course. But currently, right now, I am not pregnant. At least I don't think I am." Bella quickly knocked on the wood of the table.

"Oh, well, then what is it, Edward?" I looked over at Edward who had an amused smile on his face.

"The chief of surgery is retiring."

"Dad's retiring?!"  
_  
Why am I always the last one to find out about these things? I just saw him yesterday! Oh wait until I see him this weekend...  
_  
"He is and he tells me that the board is looking into possible candidates to fill the position. Apparently I'm one of their top choices," Edward said proudly.

"Oh, that's so great, Edward!" Rosalie exclaimed. "That won't affect how much you're at home though, right?"

"No, actually it would give me a better opportunity to have a bit more of stable schedule, get home at a bit more of a decent hour."

"Yeah, Daddy said he could be home for dinner, then tuck me in, read me a story before I go to sleep," Leilah added not even paying attention to the conversation.

Who knew she was even paying attention? I was going to remember that when Liam got older.

"Well, that's great, man." Jasper patted Edward on the shoulder. "I'm rooting for ya."

"I know it'll be a great opportunity for all of us." Edward smiled. For once it was great to see my brother genuinely happy. Bella and Leilah meant the world to him, there was nothing he wouldn't do to ensure they were safe.

Moments later our food came and everyone fell into their own separate conversations. Glancing around the table I couldn't believe how in a little over a month things had changed, let alone how much things had changed in the past nine months.

We went from seeing each other but once every other Sunday, to seeing each other on practically a day-to-day basis.

There wasn't a week that went by that Rosalie didn't call me freaking out about her pregnancy. From random bodily functions, to her back and feet hurting, or asking if I wanted to do a run to Dairy Queen to get ice cream with her. Once she started gaining more and more baby weight she roped me into going to yoga with her, promising me that when she and Emmett decide to renew their vows sometime in the next few years I could plan it.

There wasn't a week that went by where I didn't get a voice mail from Edward describing, sometimes in detail, about some hospital case. Sometimes it was funny, sometimes it was a bit more horrific. I think the most recent one being the case that came into the ER. Something about a ex-husband and wife having an affair and stuck in a very compromising position.

There wasn't a week that went by that I didn't grab lunch with Bella at the little cafe across the street from the Gymboree Leilah played at twice a week. Those hours were usually spent gushing over wedding plans, deep down inside I knew Bella loved weddings just as much as I did. I think it was just last week that we finally settled on the perfect wedding dress, to go along with her perfect wedding destination.

And there wasn't a week that went by that Emmett didn't come over on a Saturday morning to watch old cartoons that he and Jasper had collected over time. Between the two of them, in a six hour span, they manage to finish a gallon of milk and a box of Lucky Charms.

Things with Jasper couldn't be better. We finally had the family we'd always talked about, or at least we had the family that we planned on starting. Just yesterday he surprised me with the blue prints he had been working on for weeks. He bought some land just on the outskirts of the city and drew up the plans for a beautiful home with six bedrooms, included an amazing master bedroom with a huge walk in closet, and a pool. I guess construction was to begin within the next few weeks. When I asked him why so many bedroom he just smiled and answered with a simple, "For our family, darlin'."

Yes, things had changed so much in less than a year, but they had changed for the better. The five people surrounding me were happy and content with the way their lives were going. The five people in front of me were the five people that I couldn't picture my life without, the five people who made me who I am today.

In the past nine months I've created and brought a life into this world. Two of my best friends found out that what they'd been looking for their entire life was right in front of them this entire time. Sure, they moved a little fast and out of order, but they wouldn't be who they are if things went according to plan. My brother and my best friend found comfort and love within each other and helped one another through anything and everything life threw at them. It was only time before they would have a family of their own.

In the past nine months, we've laughed, we've cried and we've lived...together.

* * *

***sniffs* I think Alice said it well enough. They've been through a lot the past nine months, that's for sure. Sorry it's so short, but...*sigh* It's a pretty deep chapter if I do say so myself. Epilogue should be up sometime this week, to the beginning of next week.  
**

**A few local announcements from yours truly. **

**- Don't forget to check out the Pirate Talking Contest. We've extended our deadline so you still have time to get yourselves on board. ****http://www[dot]fanfiction[dot]net/community/The_Pirate_Talking_Twilight_Contest/70372/3/0/1/**

**- My fic pimpage…because I have to. My new story "For Better For Worse" is up and posted, it's just the prologue but it leaves you asking so many questions. Chapter one should be up next Friday, hopefully. Oh and if you haven't already my entry for the Age of Edward Contest… "Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy" you should check it out. :D**

**- Now for the deep stuff. I'm going to pose a question…anyone own a twitter? If you do and you're NOT following the gorgeous Peter Facinelli (peterfacinelli) already get to it. He's hilarious and randomly tweets with "Single Lady" lyrics. And if you don't twitter…then here's an opportunity for you. Peter is in need of followers, he made a bet with a friend that he couldn't get 500,000 followers and he needs lots and lots of help. So, for Peter Facinelli, join twitter, follow him and help him win. Carlisle would approve. :D**

**So don't forget to review guys. I'm about 100 reviews away from 1,000. I love hearing from you, I really, really do :D **


	47. Epilogue: The Way You Love Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters we all know and love. I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I'm just me…using Stephenie's charaters (btw…thank you stephenie!) I don't own the rights to the movie or any songs that might be mentioned. All I do own is some used tissues (because this is it guys), my iphone that I can't live without and about seven gdocs for my new story **_**For Better For Worse**_**. **

**Let's just...Let's just do this.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV:**

"So here's a toast to the bride and groom. Two people who I've seen through thick and thin. Two people who I've laughed with, cried with, told secrets to, kept secrets for. Two people whom I couldn't, we couldn't, ask for as better best friends. Two people who have jumped over some hurdles to get to where they are now. Two people who were too stupid to see through the _friendship_ they had to realize they could've saved themselves some serious time and drama by dating each other a whole lot earlier. Two people who've had their share of ups and downs, ins and outs, but together got through them all. Two people who alone are great, but combined are an unstoppable force. Two people who-"

"Enough, Emmett! Wrap it up, man!" Jasper yelled from the opposite side of the circle we were all standing in. He was struggling balancing Liam asleep and resting on his hip with arm and his other arm holding up a glass of champagne. It was already so hard to believe that little Liam, in all his crazy blond curl glory, was already one.

"Shut, your face, Jasper, this is some serious stuff I'm talking about," Emmett yelled back.

"Anyways like I was saying…Two people whom make my life, our lives," he paused looking around the circle surrounding us. We were surrounded by our parents, and our best friends. The only people who truly matter in our lives, "-worth living for. So, here's a toast to the bride and groom," he raised his champagne flute up in the air, the rest of the group following suit. "Edward…Bella….here's to a lifetime of happiness, a lifetime of laughter and joy, and most importantly a lifetime of sweet, sweet lovin'."

I felt the blush rise in my cheeks as Emmett said the last part.

"To Edward and Bella," everyone said in unison as they raised their glasses and took a drink.

"To you, my love, may we blessed with a lifetime of sweet, sweet lovin'," Edward crooned into my ear from behind me as he clinked the rim of his glass with mine.

I giggled, the blush getting redder.

"Congratulations, Bella," Emmett said scooping me up into his arms in a tight bear hug.

"Thanks, Em, you gave a beautiful speech by the way."

"Even if Jasper interrupted me?"

"Even if Jasper interrupted you. Thank you." I pressed my lips to his cheek leaving a lipstick mark on his cheek. "Oh sorry, Emmett." I started to wipe it off with my thumb.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Alice called out clinking the side of her glace with her fork getting everyone's attention. "As the Matron of Honor, I believe it's my turn."

She took the few steps towards Edward and I in the middle of the circle and smiled. I could see the tears brimming in her eyes already.

"Go ahead, sis," Edward whispered giving her a quick hug.

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight evil, but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always preserves. It never fails. One Corinthians chapter thirteen, verses four to eight," Alice sighed, stealing a glance over at Rosalie and back to me. That was her favorite bible verse, our favorite bible verse. The three of us spent a week learning that verse back to front.

"Bella, Edward, you have no idea how long I've waited for this day. The bond the two of you share is something extraordinary. Edward, you picked Bella up when she was lost and alone in the dark. You showed her the way, you were her light at the end of the tunnel. You gave her something none of us could ever dream of giving her. That thing is love," Edward reached out wiping a tear from Alice's cheek.

Then she glanced over at me, grabbing my hand. "My Bella, I should be creeped out that you've gone and married my brother, you, my own best friend. Isn't that breaking some cardinal best friend rule?" I laughed. "None of that matters though. There's no one that fits Edward's life better than you, Bella. It's always been you, Bella, always."

She looked down and took Edward's hand and placed it in mine.

"Don't the two of you ever forget what you have, because it's something special. Love each other like it's the last day of your life. Treat each other with all the respect you can give. I love you both from the bottom of my heart, never ever forget that."

She turned back towards Carlisle who was holding her flute of champagne and took it in her hands raising it up in the air.

"To the bride and groom," she sniffed.

"To the bride and groom." The sounds of glasses clinking and laughs surrounded me.

Everything was perfect.

Edward and I were married, on a small private beach off the coast of Kauai at twilight, with only the people who really mattered in our lives around to witness.

There was my father, Charlie, who spent the entire evening whispering into Sue's ear. The two of them recently made a trip down to the court house. I had a new step mother and couldn't be happier.

Carlisle and Esme, who I would always see has my second parents no matter what, still looked at each other with all the love and devotion they could give.

Then, Rosalie and Emmett, who were busy running around after their little girl, Camilla Rose, who was now taking her first few steps all by herself at ten months, throwing in the occasional "momma" and "dada" that made Rosalie's heart melt. She was beautiful, with her mother's signature blond hair and her father's bouncy curls. They were finally that family, a loving, caring family that Rosalie always dreamed about.

Alice and Jasper were finally making a life for themselves. Construction on the house Jasper designed for Alice, a bit after Liam was born was completed a few weeks ago. We managed to move them completely in a few days before we had to leave for Hawaii.

And Leilah, my sweet Leilah Anne. She had her "daddy" and as she would say it, our family was complete.

The nine of them, plus Edward and I was all I needed today.

"What's got you thinking so hard and staring into space, love?" Edward asked taking the glass of champagne, setting it down on a table.

"Just thinking."

"Well, have I ever told you how beautiful you look when you're thinking?" Edward pressed a kiss to the side of my neck.

"No you haven't," I blushed.

"Well you do look beautiful."

"Thanks."

Just then "I Love The Way You Love Me" by John Michael Montgomery came out of the make shift speakers set up on the beach.

_I like the feel of your name on my lips  
And I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss  
The way that your fingers run through my hair  
And how your scent lingers even when your not there _

"Shall we?" Edward asked motioning over to a patch of sand surrounded by votive candles.

"Let's," I responded placing my hand in his and he led me over. Pulling my body closer to his, a hand resting on my lower back we started to sway back and forth to the music.

I rested my head on his chest listening to his heart beat, watched as his chest rise and fall with every breath he took.

"_And I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh, and how you enjoy your two hour bath. And how you convinced me to dance in the rain with everyone watching like we were insane…" _Edward sung softly along with the music.

"Excuse me?" Emmett said clearing his throat, ruining the moment I was having with Edward. I lifted my head up and looked over at Emmett. "May I cut in?"

"Of course," Edward smiled placing my hand in Emmett's.

"Hey, Bells," Emmett smirked as he twirled me around.

"Emmett."

"You look amazing tonight. I thought I'd let you know that."

"Thank you, Emmett," I blushed. "I can't thank you enough for being here, for that lovely speech you gave."

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world. You should know that," he paused giving my body a tight squeeze. "and I meant every word I said. You and Edward together are force to be reckoned with. I don't know what life would've been like if you weren't there."

"Em," I whispered a tear falling down my cheek.

"Come on now, Bells, none of that. Eddie would kill me if he knew I made you cry." Emmett wiped the tear off my cheek.

"You're the best, Emmett."

"I know."

"You're doing great with Cami," I said glancing over at Rosalie who cuddling with her daughter.

"Thanks, Bella. Being a father is something else, let me tell you," Emmett sighed glancing over at Rosalie flashing her a smile as she looked over at us.

"If it's anything like being a mother, I understand. Especially at the age Cami is at. They're discovering everything, it's amazing."

"Speaking of fathers, mind if the father of the bride steals his daughter away for a few seconds?" Charlie asked.

"She's all yours, pops," Emmett smiled twirling him into my father's arms. "Congratulations, Bella."  
_  
But I love the way you love me  
Strong and wild  
Slow and easy  
Heart and soul  
So completely_

_I love the way you love me_

"I'm proud of you, Bella," Charlie said as we awkwardly swayed in place our feet buried in the sand. "You've really come a long way."

"Thanks, Dad. It means a lot."

"I'm serious, Bell. You've done a great job making a life for yourself, for Leilah. You deserve to have your happily ever after. I couldn't be happier that it's with Edward. He'll take good care of you, and if it doesn't you just let me know and I'll..."

"Dad."

"I'm just looking out for you, Bella. You know that, but I trust Edward. He's a good kid. Congratulations Bella, I'm happy for you," Charlie said.

"Thanks, Dad, I love you."

"I love you too," he leaned down and kissed the crown of my head. "Looks like someone else wants a spin around the dance floor with the bride."

I turned around and saw Jasper standing there, a smile on his face, his hands buried into his pocket.

_I like to imitate old Jerry Lee  
And watch you roll your eyes when I'm slightly off key  
And I like the innocent way that you cry  
At sappy old movies you've seen hundreds of times _

"So, Bella, you're a married woman now," Jasper smirked as he took my hand placing it in his.

_Oh no, I knew where this was going. _

"Jasper please, spare me the talk. We've been through this already, remember?"

"Aw, spoil the fun, Bella, but I guess I'm glad you found somebody, _again_."

"Me too." My eyes wandered over to Edward who was currently dancing with Esme.

"You guys are great together you know that? Everything Emmett said was true."

"That's what he said."

"He does tend to tell the truth sometimes, Bella. I know it's hard to believe but, it's true."

"I don't think he would appreciate that comment, but I know. Liam looked adorable today." I looked over at Alice who had her feet propped up on a chair, Liam asleep against her chest. Her head was resting against his as her eyes drifted open and close.

"He did. I can't believe how much he's grown up in the past year, Bella. Where does time go?"

"It goes fast, let me tell you. It seems like only yesterday Leilah was saying her first word or taking her first step. Babies, they grow up fast. Cherish it while you still can."

"I'll remember that. You know Alice wants to have another baby," Jasper admitted with a twinkle in his eyes.

"She might've mentioned that once or twice."

"I wouldn't mind."

"Of course you wouldn't. That just means your wife is going to take advantage of you in attempts to make a baby. Of course you wouldn't mind. Besides, you have to fill all those rooms in that house of yours."

"Touché, Bella, but in actuality, I think it's amazing. The idea of creating a life and watching it grow. There's nothing like it," Jasper sighed.

"Mind if I dance with my wife again, Whitlock?" Edward asked from behind me.

"Be my guest, she is _your_ wife." 

_But I love the way you love me  
Strong and wild  
Slow and easy  
Heart and soul  
So completely  
I love the way you love me. _

I felt Edward's hands resting on my hips as he twirled me around facing him.

"Isabella," Edward crooned into my ear as my head was nuzzled against his chest, our bodies rocking back and forth to the music.

I hated it when he called me Isabella, in fact I hated it when anyone called me Isabella, but because we were here on Hawaii, on the beach with the waves crashing against the sand. The sun was still peeking over the horizon.

Everything was perfect.

"Yeah?" his body stopped as he brought his finger to my chin lifting it up so I was looking at him, his beautiful green eyes full of happiness and love.

"I..." his lips grazed my forehead, "love..." down to the tip of my nose, "you..." then his lips trailed down to mine, in a sweet, gentle 'I have the rest of my life to kiss you' kind of kiss, "Mrs. Cullen."

"And I love you, Mr. Cullen," I smirked.

_And I could list a million things  
I love to like about you  
But they all come down to one reason  
I could never live without you._

"I'll have you know that today, here with you, as my wife, is the happiest day in my life. There's nothing in the world that could make me happier than this moment right now," he said with smile as he began to twirl me around the dance floor again.

I looked up at him with a smile.

"I beg to differ, Edward."

"How so? Are you saying there's something out there than being able to call you mine forever? I don't think so, Bella."

"That's where you wrong, Edward, dead wrong."

"Oh and tell me my dear, Bella, what is it that's better than marrying me?"

"What's better than getting to spend the rest of my life with you?" I asked drawing out the anticipation of telling him the secret I've been keeping for a few days now.

"Yes, what's could be better than that?"  
_  
I love the way you love me  
Strong and wild  
Slow and easy  
Heart and soul  
So completely  
I love the way you love me  
Oh baby I love the way you love me_

"I'm pregnant," I admitted.

"Wait, what?" he stopped dancing abruptly.

"I'm pregnant, Edward, we're gonna have a baby. You're going to be a fath-"

"Bella," he exclaimed picking me up in his arms, twirling my body around in a circle. The satin material of my ivory dress whirling around us. "We're gonna have a baby!"

It was something I knew he was looking forward to, raising a family of his own. We had been trying for a few months now and it looked like all that trying paid off. Three days ago I found out I was about a month or so along.

Edward ran over to our table picking up a flute of champagne and a fork.

"Can I get everyone's attention?" he clinked the fork against the glass and everyone turned to look at him. "I want to be the first to tell you the great news that Bella just gave me. We're gonna have a baby!"

Amidst the "congratulations" and the "I can't believe you're pregnant again" life was perfect. There was nothing more I could hope for.

I had a father who gave up a whole lot for me, just so I could be happy. In laws I actually didn't mind, a group of friends whom my life would be lost without. They've seen me through thick and thin, especially within the past few years. A daughter, whom every time she smiled, reminded me of Jacob. There were times where I still missed him, missed his warmth, his touch, his laughter, but I knew he would want this. He would want me to move on, to be happy. He would be glad Edward is the one that would take his place.

Then there was Edward.

Alice described it perfectly. He was the light at the end of my tunnel, the hand the guided me through the dark. Edward and I found love within each other when we both needed it the most.

I had finally found my Happily Ever After.

**

* * *

**

***sniffs* **

**It's over, it really is over. I'm really sad to see this story end, but everything has to end at some point right? Before you ask, no…there is going to be no sequel…I repeat, I will not be writing a sequel to **_**Nine Months**_**. I will however be writing a few outtakes taking place in the future so you can see where everyone is in their lives. So you, the readers, can see the little bundle of joy that Edward and Bella will have. I'm gonna get working on the first outtake within the next couple weeks, so keep your eye out for that. **

**I'd like to say thank you to each and every one of you who have reviewed and continued with me through this journey, especially to the few of you who have been with me since day one. You guys are such great inspiration to keep writing and I loved hearing from each and every one of you as each chapter passed. **

**This story has introduced me to so many amazing people out there. It's brought me the amazingness that is my cher ami, Miztrezboo, who introduced me to my fellow twitriplet, Nostalgicmiss and the ever so amazing Goldentemptress. Thank you to the three of you for being there when I needed you. Oh and to Mischief-Maker1, thank you for letting me use your stuff…writing…story, whatever you want to call it, so long ago. I bet you forgot about that huh, Jamie? You're the greatest and I'll tell you that over and over again. **

**To my beta, Katie, darlin', I don't even know where to begin. It was this little story that brought us together and who would've ever thought you and your creepy stalker-ness would bring us to where we are now. Thank you for all the love and support you've given me. **

**Now that I've got the thank yous out of the way…time for my friendly announcements. **

**Don't forget about the Pirate Talking Contest, it's still going on and we'd love to hear what you've got. If you're thinking about writing and have no idea where to begin, contests seem to be a good stepping stone. While we're talking about contests…don't forget about my Age of Edward contest Entry **_**Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy.**_

**Don't forget to nominate for the Indie Twific Awards at theindietwificawards[dot]com (**_**Nine Months**_** is on the preliminary nomination list. You should go vote for it some more :D..) and you still have a few more days to nominate for the Bellie Awards over at thecatt[dot]net.**

**I'm posting the first official chapter of **_**For Better For Worse**_** on Friday…you should check it out. What am I reading this week? I just finished reading **_**Alphabet Weekend **_**by the-glory-days**_**,**_** which is amazing and very….citrusy. :D Also for any of you non canon fans…especially those Belsper lovers (like me), check out **_**A Murmur of Fire in the Vein**_** by ElleCC**

**Again, thank you to all of you guys for all the love. You guys are amazing!!! **

**See you guys around!! :D  
**


	48. Outtake: Where Are They Now

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own anything.**

**Author's Note: So here it is, the first installment of the series of outtakes that might be coming towards you in the Nine Months universe. This one was always planned, a where are they now, type of deal. You know like the VH1 series where they explored the lives of the rich and not so famous anymore. :D**

**On a lighter more exciting, jump up and down in your seat squealing type of note..**

**Nine Months In The Making, has officially made it through to the final round of the Indie Twific Awards! It was nominated for Best Original Character WIP, yes I was thrilled to hear that little Leilah Anne was nominated, and it was up against some pretty good fics. So...after you read this lovely outtake, run...run fast and vote!**

**:D**

**

* * *

Six Years Later**

**Bella's POV:  
**  
"Mommy?" Leilah's voice called out from the other side of my closed bedroom door. A small knock followed a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah, Lei? Come in," I answered, setting the manuscript I was reading down on the bed.

The door opened and Leilah walked in.

It was surreal to see my little girl all grown up. At the age of ten, she had lost all of baby features and was slowly growing into a young woman. As the years progressed her wavy brown hair became tamer and lighter. The olive colored tone of her skin, which she could thank Jacob for, made her aunts jealous. She spent her days slowly becoming a preteen, constantly on the phone or online with one of her friends talking about whatever up and coming teen sensation was popular at the time.

My little girl was growing up so quickly.

Leilah took a seat next to me on the bed. "Daddy just called."

I looked over at her. "I didn't hear the phone ring."

"I was on the phone."

"Of course you were," I chuckled. "What did daddy say?"

"Him and Luke are on their way home. He said to tell you to be ready when he got home."

I smiled at the mention of my Lucas Christopher. While Leilah would always be my baby, Luke was my little man. At four and a half, he was getting into all sorts of trouble at his day care I took him to a few times a week. Esme said he's just like his father was, always getting into anything and everything he could get his hands on.

Come the fall, he would be starting kindergarten and I was waiting for the day he would come home rambling about his new girlfriend. It was bad enough he was charming the little girls at his preschool. I could only imagine what he would be like once he reached college.

Edward was more than thrilled when the doctor told us we were going to have a boy. He walked away from the appointment a proud man. He was going to have a son, someone to carry on his name.

Luke was a lady killer from the start. As a baby, I couldn't take him anywhere without random women coming up and gushing about how cute he was. Everyone loved him and his green eyes, which thankfully he inherited from his father. His hair was a different story. He was born with a full head of deep brown hair, just like mine. He is also showing signs that he inherited my clumsiness. He's already had his fair share of visits to the Emergency Room, a few of them while Edward was working.

"Bella? Leilah?" Edward voice called from downstairs. "Are you girls ready?"

I looked across at Leilah. "I guess daddy's home now."

"Yup!" Leilah said, jumping off the bed and running out.

Leilah and Edward had this special bond between one other. She'd always shown favoritism towards Edward, but since Edward had officially become her "daddy" the two were practically inseparable.

I got up off the bed, grabbed my purse and headed downstairs.

We were going over to the Whitlock's for our, now weekly, Sunday dinner. The Sunday breakfasts we used to have phased out a few years ago, once all the kids were a bit older and Rosalie and Emmett had their twins, Madison and Olivia. The diner was getting too small for the six of us and our loud obnoxious children. Now, every Sunday, we took turns having dinner at each of our houses.

In the winter, Alice, Rosalie and I usually made some form of soup and we would all huddle around the living room and watch a movie together, with the fire place going. The spring was usually filled with some sort little league game and Sunday dinners were spent at the nearest pizza place we could find.

But the summers were my favorite. With the older kids out of school and restless, a barbecue was usually in order. The boys would stand around the barbecue looking manly drinking beers and talking, while the girls sat on the patio drinking ice tea and talking about our weeks. The kids usually ran around the yard, draining all the pent up energy they had stored.

"Momma!" Luke yelled as I stepped off the final stair. He immediately dropped the bag in his hand and ran over to me. His arms wrapped around my legs, nearly knocking me over.

"Hey buddy, how was the store?" I picked him up. _Man he was getting heavy._

"Good, daddy bought me a new glove. He said that he'll play catch with me later tonight at Auntie Alice's. Do you think maybe I could get Liam to play with me?"

"I'm sure he'd love to, Luke."

Luke smiled, the corner of lips slightly crooked. He was picking up on more of Edward's mannerisms as each day passed.

"Can we go now? I wanna go play with Liam and Cami!" Luke squirmed out of my arms.

"Let's go." I looked over at Edward who was just smiling.

"Come on, Luke, I'll race you to the car," Leilah said, opening the door and running out, Luke not too far behind her.

"Hey, love." Edward walked over, pressing a kiss to my temple.

"Hey, daddy."

Edward smiled. He loved being a dad. Things between the two of us were great. We'd fallen into the groove of married and family life easily. We walked around looking like pros balancing work and home.

"How was your day, love?" Edward pressed another kiss to my temple.

"Good, I'm about done with that manuscript I've been trying to get through."

"Well, that's good. I think you're going to need take Luke shopping for school soon."

"Why?" I questioned. "I was going to take him in a few weeks."

"Well, when we were at the store I had to pull him away from the backpacks. He kept going on and on and on about how he was so excited for school."

I smiled. "Edward, our little boy is growing up."

"He is. You know, I never thought parenthood would be this amazing."

"Yes, Edward..." I patted him on the back. "Parenthood is like none other. You're a great father."

Edward smiled back at me. "Thank you, I just wish I had more time to spend with Leilah and Luke."

"Edward, they understand, you spend all the time you're not working with them. You know, just yesterday Luke told me he wants to be a doctor just like you."

"Really?" Edward asked, his eyes beaming with happiness.

"Yeah," I nodded my head. "He said he wants to save lives just like his daddy."

"Like father, like son."

"Yes, like father like son. Let's get going. Head out to the car, I'll meet you there. I have to grab the hamburger meat out of the fridge."

Edward nodded and headed out the door. I stood in the doorway watching Edward get into the car, turning immediately towards the backseat. He loved being a father and it showed in the way he acted around Leilah and Luke. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for them. Everything he did was for us, for them.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV:**

"Camilla Marie, get your ass down here now!" Emmett yelled, struggling to tie Olivia's shoes.

Two year olds can be stubborn, especially when it comes to my twins. Madison and Olivia were two of the most stubborn little girls I'd met.

"I'm coming dad, hold on, gosh!" Cami's voice echoed, sounding a bit irritated.

I shook my head. Cami was almost six, but she had a personality of her own. I guess I could blame myself for that one. On more than one occasion we had to sit her down and talk to her about the proper way to act around adults and to respect Emmett and me. My daughter had an attitude; she reminded me a lot of how I was when I was her age. With her blond hair and piercing blue eyes, she was the spitting image of me. She needed to have a strong attitude and her head on her shoulders to take on the world when she got older. Emmett told me one night that he was dreading the day she comes home telling him she had a boyfriend. He went on talking about he was going to have the poor kid over for dinner and have a man to man talk with him. He then convinced himself she wasn't going to date until she was moved out of the house.

Right, like that was going to happen. My daughter was beautiful. She was going to have the boys following her around like lost puppies.

"Ma," Madison mumbled in my arms, struggling to get down.

"I know, you're anxious to go, huh?" I smiled, setting her down. She ran over to Emmett.

Madison and Olivia were definitely Emmett's children. They weren't identical, which Emmett was extremely thankful for. I kept trying to tell him that his paternal instinct would kick in and he would be able to tell them apart, but he spent weeks worrying about it. Madison had Emmett's curly brown hair and his deep brown eyes, while Olivia had Emmett's mahogany tone and my dead straight hair and deep blue eyes. They had Emmett's personality though. The two of them could keep going forever and ever, and usually tired Emmett out night after night. Madison and Olivia...they were daddy's girls.

Cami came trudging down the stairs, nasty look on her face. I could hear Emmett scolded her for her attitude.

"Emmett, why don't you take the girls and get them situated in the car. I'm gonna talk to Cami real quick," I said, walking over to the stairs.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Emmett rolled his eyes. He wasn't a fan of Cami's attitude and wasn't afraid to show it. He picked Olivia and Madison up in his arms and walked out the door.

"Cam..." I sat down on the stairs, motioning for her to join me.

"Mom, I'm fine," she said, sitting down.

"I know you're fine but, Cami we've talked to you about your attitude."

"Daddy doesn't have to yell at me."

"Cam, he told you several times to hurry up."

"I was playing."

"Baby, but we're gonna be late to Auntie Alice's house. Don't you want to go play at Liam's?"

"Yeah," she sighed, her eyes lighting up at the mention of Liam.

"So then? You can play with your dolls later, baby. Your daddy loves you, there's no need for you to get mad at him."

"He got mad at me first!"

"Because he asked you to hurry up and you still continued to play."

"I wanted to play," she pouted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Cami, don't do this. I don't want to be the bad guy. We've talked to you about your attitude and we're not going to tolerate it. You know that."

"I know, I'm sorry, mommy." She looked over at me, batted her eyelashes and stuck out her pouty lip.

"Oh no, missy, I'm not going to fall for that look. I know that look, I owned that look when I was your age. It might work for you father, but not me." I reached over and started to tickle her sides.

"Ah, mommy, stop. I don't like being tickled," she squeaked out in between giggles.

"Are you gonna can the attitude?" I stopped momentarily and looked at my daughter seriously.

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Swear." She stuck her pinky out. I laughed.

I wrapped my pinky around my daughter's, giving it a quick shake, like we always did.

"Come on, Cami, let's get going before you father starts to get worried." I stood up, offering my hand to her.

"Okay." She placed her hand in mine and I helped pull her up off the stairs.

I knew this little heart to heart with Cami wasn't going to be the last, but it was step. Maybe Emmett was right, she shouldn't be allowed to date until she's out of the house.

We walked outside to an awaiting Emmett.

"Come on ladies, let's get going, I'm hungry!" Emmett exclaimed from outside the car.

"You're always hungry, daddy," Cami sang, running over to give Emmett a hug. "I'm sorry for giving you an attitude earlier."

Emmett bent down to Cami's eye level. "You're forgiven, no more attitude?"

"No more attitude." Cami flashed him a smile and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Alright, get in the car, missy."

Cami nodded her head and ran around to the other side of the car.

"Thank you for talking to her, Rosie." Emmett draped his arm around my shoulder.

"Eh, no problem, just another day in the life of mommy, I knew you didn't have the patience for her this morning."

"I didn't. It's amazing how I have enough patience for any of you girls."

"Oh, Em, just wait until Cam's older along with the twins, they're not that far behind, when we're all PMS-ing-"

Emmett groaned, interrupting me. "I'll spend the week at Jasper's. It's just him, Liam and Alice. Men rule that house."

"Right." I rolled my eyes "Alice rules that house. Don't forget Alice-"

"I can deal with Alice," Emmett retorted.

"Sure you can." I kissed him quickly on the lips. "I love you, Emmett, thank you."

"I love you too, Rosie, but why are you saying thank you for?"

"For giving me my family."

"Oh, I should be the one thanking you. You gave me three beautiful daughters."

"Even if they're all girls, you don't have a son, Emmett."

"Did you ever think that maybe I didn't want one?" Emmett said with a smirk.

"That is a lie, Emmett. You were hoping for one of the twins to be a boy and you know it! You're mother told me how she caught you wandering into the boy section at the baby store when I was pregnant with the girls."

"Um..." Emmett looked around. "Eh, what can I say? I love my girls, I wouldn't give them up for anything."

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

The sound of the door unlocking, followed by the steady echoing of small feet running across the tile and yelling filled the what was empty house. It was Sunday afternoon and the boys were due to be back from the park, where they were doing "boy stuff" as Liam started to call it. Really, it was just the boys throwing around a baseball and getting ice cream afterwards, which they didn't think I knew about."

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Liam yelled, running into the kitchen.

I smiled at my little boy. He was growing up so fast. He was in second grade now and loving every minute of it. It seemed to be that every day he woke up looking more and more like Jasper.

"Yes, baby?" I set the knife I was cutting watermelon with down, bending down to Liam's eye level.

"Daddy taught me how to throw a curve ball!" Liam exclaimed, holding up the leather glove in his hands.

"Did he?"

"Yeah and I almost hit daddy in the head." Liam let out a little giggle.

"Well, sounds like you boys had lots of fun. Are you hungry?"

"Starving! What's for lunch?"

"Your favorite..."

"Auntie Bella's homemade hamburgers?!"

I quickly nodded. I had no idea what was so special about Bella's hamburgers, but they were a huge hit with the kids and they were constantly asking for them.

"When's Auntie Bella coming, mommy? I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, just like your Uncle Emmett." I shook my head standing back up. I pulled out a fork from the drawer and stabbed a piece of watermelon.

"Here, this should tie you over. Go change out of your clothes, everyone will be here soon."

Liam took the fork from my hand sticking the watermelon piece in his mouth, before handing the fork back to me.

"Thank you," he mumbled, running out of the kitchen, nearly running into Jasper.

"Hey, Liam, walk please," Jasper scolded, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, Jazz." I went back to cutting watermelon.

"Hey, Darlin'." He kissed my cheek softly before walking to the sink to wash his hands. "You need any help?"

"Um, I think I'm okay. You can start up the barbecue."

"Hmmm, I have a better idea." Jasper grabbed my wrist, taking the knife I had in my hand out, setting it down.

He spun my body around, pinning me against the counter.

"Jasper..." his name escaped my lips. I could feel his body against mine, his lips trailing dangerously close against my neck.

"Yes, Ali?"

His hand reached behind me.

"Hmmm, this is delicious," Jasper said, taking a big bite of watermelon. Some juice dripping down his chin.

"Brat!" I pushed him away, turning away from him.

"Awe, Alice, darlin' don't be like that."

"Go start the barbecue." I picked the knife up off the counter, motioning it towards the window looking out towards the backyard, before I continued cutting the watermelon.

I heard Jasper sigh as he walked out of the kitchen. The door swung open and close, but before it swung back open, Jasper came strolling back in a shit eating grin on his face.

With force he pulled the knife out of my hand, setting it down on the counter. His arms wrapped around me, supporting my body as he dipped me. His lips were hovering over mine.

"Darlin', have I told you how much I love you? Cause I do," he whispered against my lips. He kissed me, but it wasn't one of those simple kisses. It was one of those searing "I love the shit out of you and I wanna show you" type of kisses. The type that made my knees weak and my body limp.

"Ewwwwww," Liam exclaimed from behind Jasper.

I couldn't help but laugh at my son's reaction to the kiss, as Jasper pulled me back up so I was standing.

"Liam, my son..." Jasper walked over to Liam. "There are things in life you need to learn. Like how to treat a lady right. We, Whitlock's are known to have that southern charm all the girls fawn over. It's something you should use to your advantage. It never fails; look at your mother-" Jasper turned his head back towards me. "She fell for my southern charm and cowboy boots." He winked.

"Liam, don't listen to your father he's crazy!" I said, returning my attention back to the watermelon.

"Come on, Lee, let's go do man stuff and start up the barbecue. Everyone should be here soon."

* * *

**Jasper's POV:**

"So, I finally agreed to let Cami dance," Emmett said, turning his body away from the barbecue.

"But I thought you decided you didn't want your daughter skipping around on a stage half naked, Emmett?" Edward asked a keen smirk on his face. He knew Emmett was going to break down eventually. When it came to Emmett and his girls, he _always_ broke down and gave in. Especially if Rosalie was on their side, there was no way to stop them from getting what they wanted.

"I didn't and I'm still not completely sold on the idea, but..." Emmett looked away embarrassed.

"But what?" Edward pressed.

Emmett took a deep breath. "Rosalie showed up at my office one afternoon, claiming she 'got off of work early'." Emmett rolled his eyes. "She strolls right into my office, locks the door and proceeds to..." His voice trailed off. "Let's just say I missed the deadline I was supposed to meet that afternoon."

"Oh the joys of work place trysts," Edward said with a smile.

"That's right!" Emmett exclaimed. "Edward and Bella and their sexy doctor and patient fantasies."

Edward blushed. "Yeah, well, you guys are just jealous."

"Hell yeah we are," I said, taking a drink of beer. "On call rooms and hospital beds, the adrenaline rush of getting caught at anytime. Offices have doors you can lock, hospitals are a bit more complicated."

"Oh, so Luke got in trouble his week at the daycare Bella's been taking him to a few days a week," Edward said, breaking away from the current subject of his and Bella's sex life.

"What happen? Did he eat the glue, because I used to eat the glue all the time?" Emmett admitted. "I could totally relate to the little guy."

"No, he didn't eat the glue. I get this phone call from Bella and she's freaking out. Apparently the owner called her asking to schedule a meeting with us. I get there and Luke is sitting in the corner, staring at the wall. I was running late and by time I got there, the owner had already told Bella what had happened."

"What happen?" I asked.

"Apparently, my son was curious," Edward said proudly.

"Curious?"

"He was caught with one of the little girls behind a tree pulling his pants down. According to the kids they wanted to know what made girls and boys different, because I guess the girls' parents told her that boys have different private parts. You should've seen the look on Bella's face; she was beet red and mortified."

"What did you tell him?" Emmett asked, taking a sip of beer.

Edward smirked. "I gave him a pat on the back and said 'Good job, son. Don't tell your mom I said that', then took him out for ice cream."

"Man, I wish I had a son to be proud of because he's getting curious with the little girls on the playground," Emmett sighed.

"Yes, but, Emmett..." Edward put his hand on Emmett's shoulder. "...you have three lovely little girls who will be showing their girly parts off to little boys on the playground. And imagine the day that they come home with a hickey on their neck or when you catch them making out in the backseat of some boy's car, or..."

"Or when your oldest daughter is caught kissing a boy behind a tree," I said interrupting Edward, motioning behind them.

Cami was leaning against the tree, Liam holding her hand tightly. Their eyes were shut tight, their lips pressed against each other's.

"What the hell?!" Emmett yelled. "Jasper, your son is trying to make a move on my daughter!"

Before I could stop him, Emmett had dropped the tongs in his hands and was running after Liam.

Maybe this afternoon when I was telling him about the "Whitlock Charm" I should've mentioned that he should keep the charming of girls away from the eyes of their over protective fathers.

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

"So, Emmett and I decided to give in and enroll Cami into dance classes," Rosalie said, taking a sip of her ice tea.

We had just finished up dinner and everyone slipped into their normal Sunday routines. The boys were standing around drinking beers, while watching the kids. Liam and Luke were throwing a baseball back and forth; those two were thick as thieves, inseparable.

Well, that was until Cami would walk by and Liam would get distracted for a few minutes. If it was the last thing I did they would end up getting married.

The girls were sitting in the shade of the oak tree in the corner of the yard. Leilah was braiding Cami's hair. The twins were too busy playing with their toys to even notice anything going around them.

"I thought Emmett didn't want his daughter dancing around a stage half naked?" Bella asked.

"Yes, well I think it would be good for her. After talking to Emmett and with some friendly persuasion, he finally gave in," Rosalie added.

"Of course he did," I said with a smile. I turned to look at Bella. "So, how was your week, Bella?"

Bella groaned. "Quite interesting…"

"What happen?" Rosalie asked, interested.

"Well, Wednesday afternoon I get a call from the daycare Luke goes to, right. The owner was asking if Edward and I could come down that afternoon to talk before taking Luke home," Bella started to explain, a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Uh oh, Bella what happen?" I asked curious. My nephew was known to get into some trouble from time to time, but I'd never heard of both Bella _and _Edward getting roped into a meeting.

"Well, my son was caught showing his boy parts to one of the girls at day care." Bella buried her face in her hands, while Rosalie and I burst into laughter. "To make matters worse she had her dress pulled up around her waist, panties down around her ankles." The muffled sounds of Bella's voice could barely be heard, but it was distinct enough to figure out what she was saying.

"It was so mortifying you guys, it's not funny," Bella whined. "The girl's mom is one of those super duper mommies who volunteer everywhere. Her and her husband we were walking in as Edward and I were walking out. I couldn't look her in the face, I was so embarrassed. The next day when I saw her she just smiled and waved at me like it was nothing."

"What did you do, Bella?" I asked.

"Edward talked to him, thank god. I'm not prepared for that yet with Luke. Leilah, I know it's coming, but she's older and...ah!"

"Awe, Bella." Rosalie leaned over, putting her hand over Bella's. "Boys will be boys. It could've been worse."

"Yeah, I guess." Bella sighed.

Just as I was about to open my mouth to say something, Emmett's loud voice interrupted me.

"What the hell?! Jasper, your son is trying to make a move on my daughter!"

The three of us looked across the yard, where the kids were. Liam and Cami were hidden behind the large oak tree, Liam's hand in Cami's. Emmett looked pissed as he stalked off towards the kids. Edward and Jasper where laughing.

"Liam, run sweetie!" I yelled out, catching Liam's attention. He looked away from Cami and saw Emmett coming towards them and took off.

"Boys..." Bella shrugged. "You're lucky, Rose."

"Ha! I'm lucky?" Rosalie pointed at herself. "I've got a daughter who has an attitude and apparently kisses boys behind trees."

"I've got a son who at four and a half has already seen his first vagina."

We all looked at each other and laughed. Life had changed so much since high school that was for sure.

"Well, I've got something to tell you guys," I said proudly.

Rosalie and Bella looked at me with curiosity.

"Go on, Ali," Bella pressed.

"Yeah, come on, Alice. You can't leave us hanging like that." Rosalie smiled.

"Okay..." I took a deep breath. I couldn't believe I was going to do this. "don't tell Jasper, because I haven't told him yet, but I wanted to be sure before I said anything-"

"Ohmygod!" Rosalie squealed, clamping her hand over her mouth.

"You're pregnant," Bella whispered.

I quickly nodded my head.

"Ah!" Bella and Rosalie screamed. They immediately got up from their spots and enveloped me in a group hug.

"That is so amazing. I know you and Jasper have been trying. It's about time you start to fill up this house of yours. Congrats, Alice," Bella said, letting go.

"Yeah, congrats, how far along are you?" Rosalie's hand ghosted over my non existent belly.

"Hey!" I pushed her hand away. I didn't need her spoiling the news before I could tell Jasper. "I went to the doctor a couple weeks ago. I wanted to wait a few weeks after I found out to tell Jasper, didn't wanna get his hopes up after..."

My voice trailed off. Two years ago, as Jasper and I were trying to have a baby, we were thrilled to be pregnant again, but fate wasn't on our sides. I lost the baby 8 weeks into the pregnancy. I was devastated and crushed, especially since Rosalie just had the twins and being around babies wasn't the easiest for me.

It took Jasper and I a year and a half to be ready again to try and try we did. After four months of trying, things worked in our favor.

"About ten weeks," I finished.

"Hey, what's all the squealing about over here?" Jasper asked, walking over to us.

Bella smiled. "Oh nothing, _daddy_." She got up, walking over towards Edward.

"Yeah, nothing, _daddy,"_ Rosalie added, also standing up following Bella, leaving me alone with Jasper.

"Um, that was awkward." Jasper took a seat down next to me.

"Yeah, my friends, eh," I chuckled. "They're pretty crazy. You shouldn't listen to them."

"Oh, I shouldn't?"

"No, you shouldn't."

"Well, then I shouldn't pick up the fact that they both called me 'daddy' as well as the fact that Rosalie's rubbed your stomach. Alice is there something you're not telling me?"

I smirked. This wasn't how I wanted him to find out, but...there's not better time than now.

"Ten weeks."

Jasper's eyes grew wide. "You're kidding."

"I'm serious, Jasper. We're gonna have a baby."

"Alice, that's great!" Jasper exclaimed, wrapping his arms around me. "How long have you known and didn't tell me?"

"A few weeks now, I went to the doctors at the beginning of the month." I looked away from him. I didn't want him to be upset because I decided to keep this small detail away from him.

"Hey, look at me." His fingers pushed my chin up, so my eyes met his. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to be sure and give it a few weeks to sink in. I'm ten weeks."

Jasper smiled. "We're gonna have a baby."

"We're gonna have a baby." I nodded.

* * *

**So it seems to be that everything in the Nine Months universe is going just fine. I hope you guys all enjoyed this little glimpse into their futures. More to come later!**

**Once again don't forget to vote little Leilah and **_**Nine Months in the Making**_** over at the Indie Twific Awards .com "Socks For Sex" by Nostalgicmiss and Goldentemptress is nominated for a few catergories...along with "Teach Me" by Miztrezboo...go vote! Support the fandom!**

**http://theindietwificawards(dot)com**

***don't forget to take the (dot) and replace them with actual dots/periods whatever. **

**Thanks again guys for all your continued support!**

**:D  
**


End file.
